La Lista
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Hinata y sus amigas hacen una lista del hombre perfecto. Para ellas sólo fue un juego... Pero nada las preparó para las consecuencias...
1. Prólogo

Chicas/OS he aquí una nueva adaptacion! Es de suspenso, asesinato y romance... ¿Qué más pueden querer? Jaja... Espero que les guste. Hay OoC.

Prólogo

—¡Esto es ridículo! —Agarrando con fuerza el bolso hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, la mujer dirigió una mirada furiosa al director de la escuela, situado al otro lado de la mesa—. Ha dicho que no tocó el hámster, y mi hijo no miente. ¡Faltaría más!

Hiruzen Sarutobi llevaba seis años de director de la Escuela Media Ellington, y antes de eso veinte años de profesor. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con padres enfurecidos, pero aquella mujer alta y delgada que estaba sentada frente a él y el niño tan pacífico que ocupaba otro asiento junto a ella lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

Odiaba emplear lenguaje vulgar, pero es que los dos eran raritos. Aunque sabía que era perder el tiempo, intentó razonar con ella.

—Había un testigo...

—La señora Whitcomb le obligó a decir eso. Hidan nunca jamás habría hecho daño a ese hámster, ¿verdad que no, cariño?

—No, madre. —El pequeño lo dijo con una voz casi sobrenatural, de tan dulce que era, pero sus ojos mostraban una expresión fría cuando se posaron sin parpadear en el señor Sarutobi, como si estuvieran sopesando el efecto que causaba en él aquella negativa.

—¿Lo ve? ¡Ya se lo había dicho! —exclamó la mujer en tono triunfante.

El señor Sarutobi lo intentó de nuevo.

—La señora Whitcomb...

—... no le ha gustado Hidan desde el primer día de colegio. Es ella a quien debería usted interrogar, no a mi hijo. —La mujer tenía los labios apretados de rabia—. Hace dos semanas hablé con ella de la inmundicia que está metiendo en la cabeza a los niños, y le dije que mientras yo no pudiera controlar lo que decía a los demás niños, de ningún modo pienso permitir que hable de —lanzó una mirada fugaz a Hidan— sexo a mi hijo. Ése es el motivo por el que ha hecho esto.

—La señora Whitcomb cuenta con un excelente historial como profesora. Ella jamás haría...

—¡Pues lo ha hecho! ¡No me diga lo que no haría esa mujer cuando es evidente que lo ha hecho! Mire, ¡no me extrañaría lo más mínimo que ella misma hubiera matado al hámster!

—Ese hámster era su mascota personal, lo trajo a la escuela para enseñar a los niños lo de...

—Aun así pudo matarlo. Dios santo, si no era más que una rata grande —dijo la mujer en tono despectivo—. Aun en el caso de que lo hubiera matado Hidan, lo cual no es cierto, no entiendo que se haya armado tanta bulla. Mi hijo está siendo perseguido — recalcó la palabra— y yo no pienso consentirlo. O se encarga de esa mujer, o lo haré yo por usted.

El señor Sarutobi se quitó las gafas y limpió las lentes despacio, sólo para tener algo que hacer mientras trataba de pensar en un modo de neutralizar el veneno de aquella mujer antes de que ella echase a perder la carrera de una buena profesora.

Razonar con ella quedaba descartado; hasta aquel momento no le había permitido terminar ni una sola frase. Miró a Hidan; el niño continuaba observándolo fijamente, con una expresión angelical que contradecía por completo aquella frialdad de sus ojos.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado? —preguntó a la mujer.

Ella pareció desconcertada.

—¿Para qué? Si está pensando que va a convencerme de que mi querido Hidan...

—Será sólo un momento —la interrumpió el director ocultando la leve sensación de alivio que experimentó al ser él quien interrumpiera esa vez. A juzgar por la expresión de la mujer, a ésta no le gustó en absoluto—. Por favor. —Añadió ese ruego, aunque casi le costaba ser educado.

—Está bien —repuso ella de mala gana—. Hidan, cariño, ve afuera y quédate al lado de la puerta, donde pueda verte tu madre.

—Sí, madre.

El señor Sarutobi se levantó y cerró firmemente la puerta después de que el niño saliera. La mujer pareció alarmarse ante aquel giro de los acontecimientos, por no poder ver a su hijo, y se levantó a medias de la silla.

—Por favor —repitió el director—. Siéntese.

—Pero Hidan...

—No le pasará nada. —Otra interrupción que se marcaba por su parte, pensó.

Volvió a su sillón, tomó un bolígrafo y dio con él unos golpecitos sobre el secante de su escritorio, mientras intentaba pensar en una forma diplomática de exponer el tema.

Entonces comprendió que no existía ninguna forma que fuera lo bastante diplomática para aquella mujer, y decidió entrar a tumba abierta

— ¿Ha pensado alguna vez en llevar a Hidan a que lo vea un profesional? Un buen psicólogo infantil...

—¿Está loco? —dijo ella con el rostro convulso en un acceso instantáneo de rabia, al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. ¡Hidan no necesita ningún psicólogo! No le pasa nada. El problema lo tiene esa zorra, no mi hijo. Debería haberme imaginado que esta entrevista iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, que usted iba a ponerse de parte de ella.

—Yo deseo lo mejor para Hidan —dijo él, consiguiendo mantener un tono de voz calmado—. El hámster es sólo el último incidente que ha tenido lugar, no el primero. Se han venido dando una serie de conductas perturbadoras que constituyen algo más que simple una travesura...

—Los demás niños están celosos de él —acusó la mujer—. Sé que esos pequeños sinvergüenzas se meten con él y que esa zorra no hace nada para evitarlo o protegerlo. El niño me lo cuenta todo. Si cree usted que voy a permitir que se quede en este colegio para que lo acosen...

—Tiene usted razón —replicó el director suavemente. En el tablero de puntuaciones las interrupciones de ella superaban en número a las suyas, pero ésta era la más importante—. Probablemente lo mejor sea cambiar de colegio, llegados a este punto. Hidan no encaja aquí. Puedo recomendarle algunos buenos colegios privados...

—No se moleste —saltó ella al tiempo que se encaminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta—. No veo por qué piensa usted que yo voy a fiarme de una recomendación suya. —Y con aquella última andanada, abrió la puerta de un tirón y agarró a Hidan por el brazo—. Vamos, cariño. Ya no vas a tener que regresar nunca más a este sitio.

—Sí, madre.

El señor Sarutobi se acercó a la ventana y observó cómo madre e hijo se introducían en un viejo Pontiac de dos puertas, amarillo y con manchas marrones de óxido que picaban el lado izquierdo del parachoques delantero. Había resuelto su problema inmediato, el de proteger a la señora Whitcomb, pero era muy consciente de que el problema más importante acababa de salir andando de su despacho.

Que Dios ayudara a los profesores del próximo colegio al que fuera a parar Hidan. Quizá más adelante alguien tomara cartas en el asunto y enviara al niño a un profesional antes de que estuviera todo perdido... a no ser que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Dentro del automóvil, la mujer condujo furiosa, en un tenso silencio, hasta que perdieron de vista el colegio. Entonces se detuvo junto a una señal de STOP y, sin previo aviso, propinó a Hidan una bofetada con tal fuerza que la cabeza le golpeó contra la ventanilla.

—Maldito idiota —dijo apretando los dientes—. ¡Cómo te atreves a humillarme así! A que me llamen al despacho del director y me hablen como si fuera imbécil. Ya sabes lo que te espera cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿no? ¿No lo sabes? —Las últimas palabras las pronunció gritando.

—Sí, madre. —El niño mostraba un semblante inexpresivo, pero en sus ojos brillaba algo que casi podría ser un placer anticipado.

Su madre aferró el volante con ambas manos, como si intentara estrangularlo.

—Vas a ser perfecto, aunque tenga que enseñártelo a golpes. ¿Me oyes? Mi hijo será perfecto.

—Sí, madre —contestó Hidan.

Continuará...

**_Lo subo antes de que la borren en Wat..._**


	2. El Vecino

Capítulo 1

Warren, Michigan, 2000

Hinata Hyūga se despertó de mal humor.

Su vecino, la plaga del barrio, había llegado a su casa a las tres de la madrugada haciendo un ruido insoportable. Si su automóvil tenía un silenciador, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de funcionar. Por desgracia, su dormitorio estaba situado en el mismo lado de la casa que el camino de entrada del vecino; ni siquiera tapándose la cabeza con la almohada pudo amortiguar el ruido de aquel Pontiac de ocho cilindros.

El vecino cerró la portezuela de golpe, encendió la luz del porche de la cocina —la cual, por algún malvado designio, estaba colocada de forma que le daba a ella directamente en los ojos si se nimbaba de frente a la ventana, tal como era el caso—, dejó que la puerta de rejilla golpeara tres veces al entrar, salió de nuevo unos minutos más tarde, luego volvió a entrar en la casa, y evidentemente se olvidó de la luz del porche, porque momentos después se apagó la luz de la cocina, pero aquella maldita bombilla del porche permaneció encendida.

Si antes de comprar aquella casa hubiera sabido que iba a tener aquel vecino, jamás de los jamases habría cerrado la operación. En las dos semanas que llevaba viviendo allí, aquel tipo había conseguido él sólito estropearle toda la alegría que le había causado el hecho de comprarse su primera casa.

Era un borracho. ¿Pero por qué no podía ser un borracho feliz?, se preguntó con amargura. No, tenía que ser un borracho hosco y desagradable, de los que hacían que una tuviera miedo de dejar sacar al gato cuando él estaba en casa. Bubú no era gran cosa como gato —ni siquiera era suyo—, pero su madre le tenía mucho cariño, de modo que Hinata no quería que le sucediera nada mientras estuviera temporalmente bajo su custodia. Jamás podría volver a mirar a su madre a la cara si sus padres regresaran de las vacaciones de sus sueños, un viaje de seis semanas por Europa, y se encontraran con que Bubú había muerto o desaparecido.

De todos modos, el vecino ya se la tenía jurada al pobre gato, porque había encontrado huellas de sus pisadas en el parabrisas y el capó del coche. A juzgar por el modo en que reaccionó, uno pensaría que tenía un Rolls nuevo en vez de un Pontiac de diez años con el parachoques cubierto de manchas de suciedad que resbalaban por ambos lados.

Por suerte para ella, se marchaba a trabajar a la misma hora que él; por lo menos, en principio creyó que él se iba a trabajar. Ahora pensaba que probablemente iba a comprar más bebida. Si es que trabajaba, desde luego tenía un horario de lo más extraño, porque hasta el momento no había logrado discernir pauta alguna en sus entradas y salidas.

De todas formas, había intentado mostrarse simpática el día en que él descubrió las huellas del gato; incluso le sonrió, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta el modo en que él la increpó porque su fiesta de inauguración lo había despertado —¡a las dos de la tarde!—, le supuso un gran esfuerzo.

Pero el tipo no prestó la menor atención a aquel sonriente ofrecimiento de paz, sino que en cambio saltó furioso de su automóvil casi en el mismo momento de haber puesto las posaderas en el asiento.

—¿Qué le parece si prohibiera a su gato que se suba a mi coche, señora?

A Hinata se le congeló la sonrisa en la cara. Odiaba desperdiciar una sonrisa, sobre todo con un individuo sin afeitar, malhumorado y que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Le vinieron a la mente varios comentarios feroces, pero los reprimió. Al fin y al cabo, ella era nueva en el barrio y con aquel tipo ya había empezado con mal pie. Lo último que deseaba era declararle la guerra. Así que decidió probar una vez más con la diplomacia, aunque era obvio que aquel método no había funcionado durante la fiesta de inauguración.

—Lo siento —dijo, manteniendo un tono tranquilo—. Procuraré vigilarlo. Estoy cuidándolo hasta que vuelvan mis padres, así que no va a estar aquí mucho tiempo. —Sólo otras cinco semanas.

El vecino contestó con un gruñido ininteligible, volvió a entrar en el coche cerrando de un portazo y se alejó haciendo rugir el potente motor con un ruido de mil demonios. Hinata ladeó la cabeza, escuchando. La carrocería del Pontiac ofrecía un aspecto deplorable, pero el motor sonaba suave como la seda. Había muchos caballos debajo de aquel capó.

Era evidente que la diplomacia no funcionaba con aquel tipo.

Pero allí estaba ahora, despertando a todo el vecindario a las tres de la madrugada con aquel maldito automóvil. La injusticia de ese hecho, después de que él la había sermoneado por haberlo despertado en mitad de la tarde, hizo que le entraran ganas de ir hasta su casa y pulsar el botón del timbre hasta que él estuviera tan levantado y despierto como todos los demás.

Sólo que había un pequeño problema. Le tenía un poquitín de miedo.

Y eso no le gustaba. Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a retroceder ante nadie, pero aquel individuo la ponía nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, porque las dos veces que se habían visto no fueron encuentros de los de

«Hola, me llamo fulano de tal».

Lo único que sabía era que era un personaje de aspecto desaliñado y que por lo visto no tenía un empleo fijo. En el mejor de los casos, era un borracho, y los borrachos pueden ser mezquinos y destructivos. En el caso peor, estaría metido en algo ilegal, lo cual agregaba a la lista el calificativo de peligroso.

Era un individuo grande y musculoso, con cabello rubio y tan corto que casi parecía un skinhead. Cada vez que lo veía tenía el aspecto de no haberse afeitado en dos o tres días. Si a eso se le añadían los ojos inyectados en sangre y el mal genio, la palabra que le venía a la cabeza era «borracho». El hecho de que fuera grande y musculoso no hacía sino incrementar su nerviosismo. Aquel barrio le parecía muy seguro, pero ella no se sentía segura teniendo a semejante tipo por vecino.

Gruñendo para sus adentros, saltó de la cama y bajó la persiana de la ventana.

Con los años se acostumbró a no cerrar las persianas, ya que era posible que no se despertase con el despertador, pero sí con la luz del sol. El amanecer era mejor que un molesto sonido metálico para levantarse de la cama. Como varias veces se había encontrado el despertador tirado por el suelo, supuso que la habría reanimado lo suficiente para atacarlo, pero no lo bastante para despertarla del todo.

Ahora su sistema consistía en usar visillos y una persiana; los visillos impedían que se viera el interior del dormitorio a no ser que estuviera la luz encendida, y levantaba la persiana sólo después de haber apagado la luz para dormir.

Si hoy llegaba tarde a trabajar, sería por culpa del vecino, por obligarla a depender del despertador en vez del sol.

De vuelta a la cama tropezó con Bubú. El gato dio un salto con un maullido de sorpresa, y Hinata estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto.

—¡Dios santo! Bubú, me has dado un susto de muerte.

No estaba acostumbrada a tener un animal doméstico en casa, y siempre se le olvidaba mirar dónde pisaba. No comprendía por qué demonios habría querido su madre que ella le cuidara el gato, en vez de hacerlo Hanabi o Neji. Los dos tenían niños que podían jugar con Bubú y tenerlo entretenido. Como no había colegio por ser las vacaciones de verano, siempre había alguien en cualquiera de las dos casas, casi todo el día y todos los días.

Pero no; Bubú tenía que quedarse con Hinata. Poco importaba que ella estuviera soltera, trabajase cinco días a la semana y no tuviera costumbre de tener animales domésticos.

De todas maneras, si tuviera uno, no sería como Bubú. Éste había puesto mala cara desde que lo castraron, y desahogaba su frustración con los muebles. En una sola semana había destrozado el sofá hasta el punto de que Hinata tendría que tapizarlo de nuevo.

Y ella tampoco le gustaba a Bubú. Le gustaba cuando él se encontraba en su auténtica casa y se acercaba para que ella lo acariciase, pero no le gustaba nada estar su casa. Ahora, cada vez que Hinata intentaba acariciarlo, él arqueaba el lomo y le bufaba.

Además de todo eso, Hanabi estaba furiosa con ella porque mamá la había elegido para cuidar de su querido Bubú. Después de todo, Hanabi era la mayor, y obviamente la más asentada. No tenía lógica que hubiera escogido a Hinata en lugar de ella.

Hinata estaba de acuerdo en aquel punto, pero eso no aliviaba sus sentimientos heridos.

No, en realidad lo peor de todo era que Neji, que era un año más joven que Hanabi, también estaba enfadado con ella. No por causa de Bubú; Neji era alérgico a los gatos. No, lo que lo ponía furioso era que papá hubiera guardado su preciado coche en el garaje de ella, lo cual significaba que ella no podía aparcar en su propio garaje, ya que era de una sola plaza, y eso resultaba de lo más incómodo.

Ojalá se hubiera encargado Neji del maldito coche. Ojalá hubiera dejado papá el coche en su propio garaje, pero es que le daba miedo dejarlo solo durante seis semanas. Hinata lo comprendía, pero lo que no comprendía era por qué la habían escogido a ella para cuidar del gato y del coche.

Hanabi no entendía lo del gato, Neji no entendía lo del coche, y Hinata no entendía ninguna de las dos cosas.

De modo que su hermano y su hermana estaban furiosos con ella, Bubú destrozaba sistemáticamente su sofá, a ella la aterrorizaba que le ocurriera algo al automóvil de su padre mientras lo tenía a su cuidado, y aquel borracho de vecino le estaba amargando la existencia.

Dios, ¿por qué se habría comprado una casa? Si se hubiera quedado en su apartamento, no estaría sucediendo nada de aquello, porque no tenía garaje y no se permitía que hubiera animales domésticos.

Pero es que se había enamorado de aquel barrio, de sus casas antiguas, de los años cuarenta, y del bajo precio que tenían a consecuencia de ello. Había visto una mezcla de gente, desde familias jóvenes con niños hasta jubilados cuyos familiares iban a visitarlos todos los domingos. Algunas de las personas de más edad se sentaban en el porche a tomar el fresco por la noche, saludando a los que pasaban, y los niños jugaban en los patios sin preocuparse por un posible tiroteo desde un automóvil.

Debería haber examinado a todos los vecinos, pero a primera vista le había parecido una zona agradable y segura para una mujer sola, y estaba encantada de haber encontrado una buena casa y sólida a un precio tan bajo.

Dado que pensar en su vecino estaba garantizado que le impediría volver a dormirse, Hinata cruzó las manos por detrás de la cabeza y contempló el oscuro techo mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que quería hacer con la casa.

La cocina y el baño necesitaban modernizarse un poco, lo cual constituía una reforma muy cara que económicamente no estaba preparada para afrontar. Pero pintar la casa y poner persianas nuevas haría mucho por mejorar el exterior, y además quería derribar la pared que separaba el salón y el comedor, y despejar aquel espacio para que el comedor fuera más una continuación que una habitación independiente, con un arco que podría pintar con una de esas pinturas de falsa piedra para que pareciera de roca...

Se despertó con el molesto pitido del despertador. Por lo menos aquel maldito trasto la había despertado esta vez, pensó mientras rodaba hacia un costado para silenciar la alarma. Los números rojos que brillaban ante sus ojos en la penumbra de la habitación la hicieron parpadear y mirar una vez más.

—Mierda —gimió disgustada al tiempo que saltaba de la cama.

Las seis cincuenta y ocho; la alarma llevaba casi una hora sonando, lo cual quería decir que era tarde. Muy tarde.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea —musitó mientras se metía en la ducha y, un minuto después, volvía a salir. Mientras se lavaba los dientes, corrió a la cocina y abrió una lata de comida para Bubú, que ya estaba sentado junto a su cuenco mirándola con el gesto torcido.

Escupió en el fregadero y abrió el grifo para que el agua arrastrara la pasta de dientes.

—Precisamente hoy, ¿no podías haber saltado encima de la cama cuando te entró el hambre? Pero no, hoy decides esperar, y ahora soy yo la que no tiene tiempo de comer nada.

Bubú dio a entender que no lo preocupaba lo más mínimo que ella comiera o no, siempre que él tuviera su comida.

Entró de nuevo como una flecha en el cuarto de baño, se maquilló a toda prisa, se colocó un par de pendientes en las orejas y el reloj en la muñeca, y a continuación cogió la ropa que se ponía siempre que llevaba prisa, porque no tenía que preocuparse de nada; pantalón negro y cuerpo blanco de seda, con una elegante chaqueta roja como complemento. Se calzó los zapatos, agarró el bolso y salió por la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue la mujercilla de cabellos grises que vivía al otro lado de la calle sacando la basura.

Era día de recogida de basuras.

—Diablos, mierda, maldita sea y todo lo demás —musitó Hinata por lo bajo al tiempo que giraba en redondo y volvía a entrar en la casa—. Estoy intentando rebajar un poco el número de tacos que digo —le espetó a Bubú al tiempo que sacaba la bolsa de basura del cubo y ataba las cintas—, pero tú y Don Simpático me lo estáis poniendo difícil.

Bubú le dio la espalda.

Hinata salió de nuevo de la casa, entonces se acordó de que no había cerrado la puerta con llave y volvió sobre sus pasos. Arrastró su enorme cubo metálico de la basura hasta el bordillo y depositó en él la ofrenda de la mañana, encima de las otras dos bolsas que ya había dentro. Por una vez, no intentó no armar ruido; esperaba de verdad despertar a aquel desconsiderado tipejo que vivía en la casa de al lado.

Regresó corriendo hasta el coche, un Dodge Viper de color rojo cereza que la encantaba, y sólo como buena norma, al encender el motor, lo revolucionó unas cuantas veces antes de meter la marcha atrás. El automóvil se lanzó hacia atrás y con un poderoso entrechocar metálico colisionó con el cubo de la basura. Se produjo otro estruendo más cuando el recipiente se inclinó contra el cubo del vecino y lo volcó. La tapa del mismo rodó calle abajo.

Hinata cerró los ojos y golpeó la cabeza contra el volante... con suavidad; no deseaba un moratón. Aunque quizá debiera infligirse un moratón; al menos así no tendría que preocuparse por llegar al trabajo a la hora, lo cual ya era imposible físicamente. Pero no lanzó ningún juramento; las únicas palabras que le vinieron a la mente eran palabras que en realidad no deseaba pronunciar.

Puso la palanca en la posición de estacionamiento y salió del coche. Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era control, no una rabieta temperamental. Volvió a colocar en su sitio su maltrecho cubo y a introducir de nuevo las bolsas de basura, y después encajó de un golpe la tapa deformada. Acto seguido, devolvió el cubo de su vecino a la posición vertical, recogió la basura —no estaba, ni con mucho, tan ordenada como la de ella, pero qué se puede esperar de un borracho— y luego se fue calle abajo a buscar la tapa. Ésta yacía ladeada contra el bordillo enfrente de la casa siguiente.

Cuando se agachó para recogerla, oyó que alguien a su espalda cerraba de golpe una puerta de rejilla.

Bueno, su deseo se había hecho realidad: el tipejo desconsiderado estaba despierto.

—¿Qué diablos está haciendo? —ladró el tipo.

Lucía un aspecto que daba miedo, con aquellos pantalones de algodón y aquella camiseta sucia, además de la siniestra expresión que ofrecía su rostro sin afeitar.

Hinata se volvió y se dirigió hacia el deteriorado par de cubos para poner la tapa al cubo del vecino.

—Recoger su basura —replicó.

Sus ojos despedían fuego. De hecho, estaban inyectados en sangre, como de costumbre, pero el efecto era el mismo.

—¿Se puede saber por qué se empeña en no dejarme dormir? Es usted la mujer más ruidosa que he visto...

La injusticia de aquello la hizo olvidar que le tenía un poquito de miedo. Hinata se acercó a él lentamente, contenta de llevar unos zapatos con tacones de cinco centímetros que la elevaban hasta ponerla a la altura de... su barbilla. Casi.

¿Y qué importaba que fuera un individuo grande? Ella estaba furiosa, y estar furiosa siempre ganaba a ser grande.

—¿Que yo soy ruidosa? —dijo con los dientes apretados. Costaba mucho subir el volumen con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada, pero lo intentó—. ¿Que yo soy ruidosa? —Lo señaló con el dedo. En realidad no quería tocarlo, porque llevaba la camiseta desgarrada y manchada de... algo—. No fui yo la que anoche despertó a todo el vecindario a las tres de la madrugada con ese montón de chatarra que usted llama coche. ¡Cómprese un silenciador, por el amor de Dios! No fui yo la que cerró de golpe la puerta del coche una vez, la puerta de rejilla tres veces... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se le olvidó la botella y tuvo que volver a buscarla? Ni tampoco fui yo la que se dejó encendida la luz del porche que se ve desde mi dormitorio y no me dejó dormir.

Él abrió la boca para contestar a su vez, pero Hinata no había terminado.

—Además, resulta muchísimo más razonable suponer que la gente esté durmiendo a las tres de la madrugada que a las dos de la tarde, o —consultó su reloj— a las siete y veintitrés de la mañana. —Dios, qué tarde era—. ¡De modo que váyase a la porra, amigo! Vuelva a su botellita. Si bebe lo suficiente, se dormirá y no se enterará de nada.

Él abrió la boca de nuevo. Hinata se olvidó de sí misma y llegó a tocarlo.

Oh, qué asco.

Ahora tendría que meter aquel dedo en agua hirviendo.

—Mañana le compraré un cubo de la basura nuevo, así que cierre el pico. Y si le hace algo al gato de mi madre, lo haré trocitos célula por célula. Le mutilaré el ADN para que no pueda reproducirse jamás, lo cual seguramente supondrá hacerle un favor al mundo. —Lo recorrió con una mirada fulminante que tomó nota de aquellas ropas sucias y harapientas, y la barbilla sin afeitar—. ¿Me ha entendido?

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

Hinata respiró hondo buscando un modo de controlar su arrebato de mal genio.

—Muy bien. De acuerdo, entonces. Maldita sea, me ha hecho decir tacos, y eso que intentaba no hacerlo.

Él le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Sí, desde luego que tiene que vigilar esa mierda de lenguaje.

Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara y trató de recordar si se había peinado o no.

—Llego tarde —dijo—. No he dormido nada, no he desayunado, ni siquiera he tomado un café. Más vale que me vaya antes de que le haga algo.

Él asintió.

—Ésa es una buena idea. No me gustaría nada tener que arrestarla.

Hinata se lo quedó mirando, perpleja.

—¿Cómo?

—Soy policía —repuso él, y acto seguido dio media vuelta y regresó al interior de la casa.

Hinata observó cómo se iba, estupefacta. ¿Policía?

—Joder —dijo.

Continuará...


	3. La Lista

Capítulo 2

Todos los viernes, Hinata y tres amigas de Hammerstead Technology, donde trabajaban, se reunían después del trabajo en Ernie's, un bar restaurante de la zona, para tomar una copa de vino, cenar algo que no tuvieran que preparar ellas y charlar de cosas de chicas.

Después de pasarse la semana trabajando en un ambiente dominado por hombres, necesitaban de verdad aquella conversación entre mujeres.

Hammerstead era una empresa satélite que suministraba tecnología de ordenadores a las fábricas de General Motors que había en el área de Detroit, y los ordenadores eran todavía un terreno masculino en gran medida. Además, la empresa era bastante grande, lo cual quería decir que el ambiente general era un poco raro, con aquella mezcla, en ocasiones incómoda, de locos de la informática que no sabían lo que significaba la frase «apropiado para la oficina» y los habituales y típicos directivos de empresa.

Si Hinata trabajase en alguna de las oficinas de investigación y desarrollo en compañía de esos locos, nadie se habría dado cuenta de que aquella mañana había llegado tarde a trabajar. Por desgracia, ella era la encargada del departamento de nóminas, y su inmediato superior era un auténtico obseso del reloj.

Como tenía que compensar el tiempo que había trabajado de menos aquella mañana, llegó casi con quince minutos de retraso a Ernie's, pero las otras tres amigas ya habían ocupado una mesa, a Dios gracias.

El local se estaba llenando, tal como sucedía siempre las noches de los fines de semana, y a Hinata no le gustaba esperar en la barra a tener mesa, ni siquiera cuando estaba de buen humor, lo cual no era ahora el caso.

-Menudo día -dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cuarta silla, que estaba vacía.

Mientras daba gracias a Dios, añadió dar las gracias por ser viernes. Había sido un asco de día, pero era el último, por lo menos hasta el lunes siguiente.

-Dímelo a mí -murmuró Shion mientras apagaba un cigarrillo y se apresuraba a encender otro-. Últimamente Haku está insoportable. ¿Es posible que los hombres sufran de síndrome premenstrual?

-Ellos no lo necesitan -dijo Hinata, pensando en el tipejo que tenía por vecino... un tipejo policía-. Nacen envenenados por la testosterona.

-Oh, ¿es eso lo que les pasa? - Shion puso los ojos en blanco-. Yo creía que era por la luna llena o algo así. Nunca se sabe. Hoy Sasori me ha tocado el culo.

-¿Sasori? -repitieron las otras tres al unísono, atónitas, atrayendo la atención de todos los que las rodeaban.

Rompieron a reír, pues de todos los posibles acosadores, aquél era el menos probable.

Sasori, de veintitrés años, era la definición personificada de tipo anodino y pirado. Era un individuo alto y desgarbado, y se movía con la gracia de una cigüeña borracha. Tenía la nuez tan prominente en medio de aquel cuello flaco que daba la sensación de que se hubiera tragado un limón y se le hubiera quedado atascado para siempre en la garganta. Su cabellera pelirroja no conocía el cepillo; en un lugar aparecía totalmente lacia y en otro le sobresalía en forma de pinchos: un caso terminal de aspecto de recién levantado de la cama. Pero era un genio absoluto con los ordenadores, y de hecho les caía bien a todas ellas, de una forma protectora, como de hermana mayor.

Era tímido, torpe y totalmente despistado para todo excepto los ordenadores. En la oficina se rumoreaba que él había oído decir que existían dos sexos diferentes, pero no estaba seguro de que el rumor fuera cierto. Sasori era la última persona de la que alguien sospecharía que tocara el culo a nadie.

-No me lo creo -dijo Karui.

-Te lo estás inventando -acusó Sakura

Shion rió con su ronca risa de fumadora y dio una larga calada al cigarrillo.

-Os juro por Dios que es verdad. Lo único que hice fue cruzarme con él en el pasillo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me agarró con las dos manos y se quedó allí sin más, sosteniéndome el trasero como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto y estuviera a punto de ponerse a hacer regates.

Aquella imagen mental las hizo reír a todas de nuevo.

-¿Y qué hiciste? -preguntó Hinata.

-Pues nada -admitió Shion-. El problema es que Zabuza estaba mirando, el muy cabrón.

Todas gimieron. A Zabuza le gustaba mucho meterse con quienes él consideraba que eran sus subordinados, y el pobre Sasori era su blanco favorito.

-¿Qué iba a hacer? -preguntó Shion, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo-. De ningún modo iba yo a proporcionarle más munición a ese gilipollas para que la usara contra ese pobrecillo. De modo que le di a Sasori una palmadita en la mejilla y le dije algo en plan coqueto, algo así como: «No sabía que te gustara». Sasori se puso más colorado que su propio pelo y se escabulló al servicio de caballeros.

-¿Qué hizo Zabuza? -preguntó Karui.

-Puso un gesto de sonrisa satisfecha en la cara y dijo que de haber sabido que yo estaba tan necesitada como para conformarme con Sasori, como acto de caridad hace ya mucho que me habría ofrecido sus servicios.

Aquello provocó una epidemia de ojos en blanco.

-Dicho de otro modo, estuvo tan cabrón como siempre -dijo Hinata con asco.

Por un lado existía lo de ser políticamente correcto, y por el otro la realidad, y la realidad era que las personas eran personas. Algunos tipos con los que habían trabajado en Hammerstead eran unos asquerosos libertinos, y aquello no iba a cambiar por mucho que se quisiera inculcarles sensibilidad. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de los hombres eran aceptables, y todo se compensaba porque algunas de las mujeres eran auténticas brujas con escoba.

Hinata había dejado de buscar la perfección, en el trabajo y en todas partes. Karui opinaba que era demasiado desconfiada, pero es que Karui era la más joven del grupo y su ingenuidad se mantenía prácticamente intacta.

Aparentemente, las cuatro amigas no tenían más en común que el lugar donde trabajaban. Shion Dean, la jefa de contabilidad, tenía cuarenta y un años, la mayor de todas. Se había casado y divorciado tres veces, y desde la última visita que hizo a los tribunales, prefería relaciones menos formales. Llevaba el pelo teñido de rubio platino, su hábito de fumar estaba comenzando a cobrarse su precio en el cutis, y la ropa que vestía siempre le quedaba un poquito ajustada. Le gustaba la cerveza, los hombres poco refinados y el sexo loco, y reconocía sentir afición por jugar a los bolos. «Soy el sueño de todo hombre», decía ella riendo. «Tengo gustos baratos dentro de un presupuesto caro.»

El novio actual de Shion era un tipo llamado Haku, un patán grandote y musculoso que no gustaba a ninguna de las otras tres. En privado, Hinata opinaba que era denso como un ladrillo. Era diez años más joven que Shion, trabajaba sólo de vez en cuando y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo bebiendo la cerveza de ella y viendo la televisión. Sin embargo, según Shion, le gustaba el sexo exactamente igual que a ella, y eso era motivo suficiente para aguantarlo durante un tiempo.

Karui Scissum, la más joven, tenía veinticuatro años y era la «octava maravilla» de la división de ventas. Era alta, esbelta y poseía la gracia y la dignidad de un gato. Su cutis perfecto era de un color caramelo cremoso, tenía una voz suave y lírica, y los hombres caían como moscas a sus pies. Era, en efecto, todo lo contrario de Shion.

Shion era descarada; Karui era distante y refinada. La única vez que habían visto furiosa a Karui fue cuando alguien la llamó «afroamericana».

-Soy americana -replicó ella, volviéndose de pronto hacia el autor del insulto-. Jamás he estado en África. Nací en California, mi padre era un alto oficial de la Marina y yo no soy de ninguna raza de nombre compuesto. Tengo herencia negra, pero también blanca. -Levantó un esbelto brazo y examinó el color del mismo-. A mí me parece que soy morena. Todos somos de un tono de moreno distinto, así que no intentes separarme.

El tipo farfulló una excusa y Karui, siendo Karui, le dedicó una gentil sonrisa y lo perdonó con tanta dulzura que él terminó pidiéndole una cita para salir. En la actualidad estaba saliendo con un defensa del equipo de fútbol de los Detroit Lions; por desgracia, se había colado por Chōji Akimichi, aunque todo el mundo sabía que él se relacionaba con otras mujeres en todas las ciudades en las que había un equipo de la NFL. Con demasiada frecuencia los ojos castaño oscuro de Karui mostraban una expresión afligida, pero ella se negaba a dejarlo.

Sakura Haruno trabajaba en recursos humanos, y era la más tradicional de las cuatro. Era de la edad de Hinata, treinta años, y llevaba nueve años casada con su novio del instituto. Ambos vivían en una agradable casa de las afueras en compañía de dos gatos, un loro y un cocker spaniel. La única mancha en medio de aquella felicidad era que Sakura deseaba tener hijos y su marido Sasuke, no. En su fuero interno, Hinata pensaba que Sakura podría ser un poco más independiente. Aunque Sasuke trabajaba como supervisor en la Chevrolet, en el turno de tres a once, y no estaba en casa, Sakura siempre estaba consultando el reloj, como si tuviera que estar en casa a determinada hora. Por lo que Hinata pudo deducir, Sasuke no aprobaba aquellas reuniones de los viernes por la noche.

Lo único que hacían era juntarse en Ernie's y cenar, y nunca se iban más tarde de las nueve; no era precisamente que fueran de bar en bar bebiendo sin parar hasta la madrugada.

Bueno, no había nadie que tuviera una vida perfecta, pensó Hinata. Ella misma no tenía grandes cosas que contar en el apartado amoroso. Estuvo comprometida en tres ocasiones, pero todavía no había ido al altar. Después de la tercera ruptura, decidió darse un descanso en cuanto a lo de salir con hombres y concentrarse en su carrera. Y allí estaba, siete años después, todavía concentrándose. Contaba con un buen historial de méritos, una cuenta bancaria saludable, y acababa de comprarse su primera casa propia, si bien no estaba disfrutando de ella tanto como había creído en un principio, con aquel cretino inconsiderado y de malas pulgas que tenía por vecino. Puede que fuera policía, pero de todas formas la seguía poniendo nerviosa, porque, policía o no, tenía todo el aspecto de ser un tipo capaz de prender fuego a tu casa si lo pillabas con el pie torcido. Y ella lo había pillado con el pie torcido desde el día mismo en que se mudó a vivir allí.

-Esta mañana he tenido otro incidente con mi vecino -dijo Hinata con un suspiro al tiempo que apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla entre los dedos entrelazados.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? -. Sakura era comprensiva porque, como todas sabían, Hinata estaba atrapada y los malos vecinos bien podían amargarle a uno la existencia.

-Iba con prisa, y al dar marcha atrás choqué con el cubo de la basura. Ya sabéis lo que ocurre cuando uno va con prisas, que siempre hace cosas que si fuera más despacio no haría jamás. Esta mañana todo salió mal. Primero, mi cubo de la basura chocó contra el del vecino, y la tapa saltó y rodó calle abajo. Ya podéis imaginaros el ruido que armó. Él salió por la puerta principal como si fuera un oso, chillando que yo era la persona más ruidosa que había conocido en su vida.

-Deberías haberle volcado el cubo de basura -dijo Shion, que no creía en lo de ofrecer la otra mejilla.

-Me habría detenido por alterar el orden público -replicó Hinata en tono dolido-. Es policía.

-¡Qué me dices! -Todas parecían incrédulas, pero es que la descripción que Hinata les había hecho del individuo, ojos enrojecidos, barba desaliñada y ropa sucia, no sonaba muy propia de un policía.

-Supongo que los polis pueden ser tan borrachos como cualquiera -dijo Sakura un tanto dubitativa-. Más que cualquiera, diría yo.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo recordando el encuentro de aquella mañana.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no olía a nada. Tenía todo el aspecto de llevar tres días borracho, pero no olía a alcohol. Mierda, no quiero pensar que pueda tener ese mal humor cuando ni siquiera está con resaca.

-A pagar -dijo Shion.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó Hinata exasperada consigo misma. Había hecho el trato con ellas de que pagaría a cada una un cuarto de dólar cada vez que soltara un taco, en la suposición de que eso le proporcionaría un incentivo para dejar de hablar mal.

-A pagar otra vez -rió Sakura extendiendo la mano.

Gruñendo, pero teniendo cuidado de no maldecir, Hinata extrajo cincuenta centavos para cada una de sus amigas. Últimamente se aseguraba de llevar abundante cambio encima.

-Por lo menos no es más que un vecino -dijo Karui en tono consolador-. Puedes evitarlo.

-Hasta el momento no se me está dando demasiado bien -reconoció Hinata, mirando la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Entonces se irguió, decidida a no seguir permitiendo que aquel tipejo dominase su vida y sus pensamientos como los había dominado durante las dos últimas semanas-. Ya basta de hablar de él. ¿Tenéis algo interesante que contar, chicas?

Karui se mordió el labio y una sombra de aflicción cruzó su semblante.

-Anoche llamé a Chōji, y contestó una mujer.

-Oh, mierda. - Shion se inclinó por encima de la mesa para acariciarle la mano a Karui, y Hinata experimentó un fugaz sentimiento de envidia por la libertad verbal de su amiga.

El camarero escogió aquel momento para distribuir unos menús que no necesitaban porque se sabían de memoria todo lo que había. Hicieron los correspondientes pedidos, él recogió los menús sin abrir, y cuando se alejó todas se acercaron más a la mesa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Hinata. Era una experta en romper relaciones, así como en ser abandonada. Su segundo prometido, el muy cabrón, había esperado hasta la noche anterior a la boda, la noche del ensayo, para decirle que no podía continuar

adelante. A Hinata le costó cierto tiempo superar aquello..., y no estaba dispuesta a pagar dinero por tacos que había pensado pero no había llegado a pronunciar en voz alta.

De todos modos, ¿acaso la palabra «cabrón» era un taco? ¿Existía alguna lista oficial que ella pudiera consultar?

Karui se encogió de hombros. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y procuraba parecer indiferente.

-No estamos prometidos, ni siquiera nos vemos de manera exclusiva. No tengo ningún derecho de quejarme.

-No, pero puedes protegerte y dejar de verlo -replicó Sakura con suavidad-. ¿Merece la pena sufrir así por él?

Shion lanzó un resoplido.

-Ningún hombre lo merece.

-Amén -dijo Hinata, pensando todavía en sus tres compromisos rotos.

Karui pellizcó nerviosamente su servilleta con sus dedos largos y esbeltos.

-Pero cuando estamos juntos, él... actúa como si le importara de verdad. Es dulce y cariñoso, y muy considerado...

-Todos lo son, hasta que consiguen lo que quieren. - Shion apagó su tercer cigarrillo-. Hablo por experiencia personal, como puedes comprender. Diviértete con él, pero no esperes que cambie.

-Ésa es la verdad -dijo Sakura con tristeza-. Nunca cambian. Es posible que finjan durante un tiempo, pero cuando calculan que ya te tienen enganchada y bien atada, se relajan y sale de nuevo la cara del señor Hyde.

Hinata rió.

-Eso parece que lo hubiera dicho yo.

-Pero sin incluir palabrotas -señaló Shion.

Sakura hizo un gesto con la mano como para desechar aquellas bromas. Karui lucía una expresión aún más desgraciada que antes.

-¿De modo que debería aguantar formar parte del rebaño, o bien dejar de verlo?

-Pues... sí.

-¡Pero no debería ser así! Si yo le importo, ¿cómo pueden interesarle todas esas otras mujeres?

-Oh, es fácil -repuso Hinata-. La serpiente de un solo ojo carece de gusto.

-Cariño -dijo Shion dando a su voz de fumadora el tono más amable que pudo-, si estás buscando al hombre perfecto, vas a pasarte la vida entera desilusionada, porque no existe. Tienes que conseguir lo mejor que puedas, pero siempre habrá problemas.

-Ya sé que no es perfecto, pero...

-Pero tú quieres que lo sea -terminó Sakura

Hinata sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

-Eso no va a suceder -anunció-. El hombre perfecto es pura ciencia ficción. Claro que nosotras tampoco somos perfectas -añadió-, pero la mayoría de las mujeres por lo menos lo intentan. A mí simplemente no me han funcionado las relaciones. -Calló durante unos instantes y luego dijo en tono desconsolado-: Aunque no me importaría tener un esclavo sexual.

Las otras tres estallaron en risas, incluso Karui.

-A mí tampoco me importaría -dijo Shion-. ¿Dónde podría conseguir uno?

-Prueba en Esclavos Sexuales, S.A. -sugirió Sakura, y todas volvieron a reír.

-Seguro que existe una página web -dijo Karui.

-Pues claro que existe. - Hinata mostraba un semblante totalmente inexpresivo-. La tengo incluida en mi lista de Favoritos: .

-No tiene más que indicar sus requisitos y podrá alquilar al hombre perfecto por horas o por días. - Sakura agitó su vaso de cerveza dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo.

-¿Un día? Seamos realistas. - Hinata lanzó un silbido-. Una hora es pedir un milagro.

-Además, el hombre perfecto no existe, ¿no os acordáis? -dijo Shion.

-Uno de verdad, no; pero un esclavo sexual tendría que fingir ser exactamente lo que una desee, ¿no?

Shion no iba a ninguna parte sin su maletín de cuero. Lo abrió y extrajo de él un cuaderno y un bolígrafo que dejó de golpe sobre la mesa.

-Con toda seguridad, sí. Veamos, ¿cómo sería el hombre perfecto?

-Tendría que lavar los platos la mitad de las veces sin que nadie le pidiera que lo hiciera -dijo Sakura. poniendo una mano encima de la mesa y atrayendo miradas de curiosidad.

Cuando todas lograron dejar de reír el tiempo suficiente para hablar con coherencia, Shion se puso a garabatear en el cuaderno.

-Muy bien, número uno: lavar los platos.

-No, oye, lavar los platos no puede ser la primera condición -protestó Hinata-. Antes que eso tenemos otras cosas más importantes.

-Ya -dijo Karui-. Hablando en serio, ¿cómo creemos que debería ser un hombre perfecto? Yo nunca lo he pensado de esa forma. Tal vez me resultara más fácil si tuviera claro lo que me gusta de un hombre.

Todas hicieron una pausa.

-¿El hombre perfecto? ¿En serio? - Hinata arrugó la nariz.

-En serio.

-Esto va a requerir pensar un poco -declaró Shion.

-Para mí, no -dijo Sakura al tiempo que la risa desapareció de su rostro-. Lo más importante es que quiera en la vida lo mismo que quieres tú.

Todas se sumieron en un pozo de silencio. La atención que habían suscitado sus risas en las mesas de alrededor se desplazó hacia otros blancos más prometedores.

-Que quiera en la vida lo mismo que tú -repitió Shion al tiempo que lo escribía-. ¿Ésta es la primera condición? ¿Estamos todas de acuerdo?

-Esa condición es importante -dijo Hinata-. Pero no estoy segura de que sea la primera.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es la primera para ti?

-La fidelidad. -Pensó en su segundo prometido, el muy cabrón-. La vida es demasiado corta para malgastarla con una persona de la que no te puedes fiar. Una debería poder confiar en que el hombre al que ama no va a mentirle ni engañarla. Si se tiene eso como base, se puede trabajar en lo demás.

-Para mí, eso es lo primero -dijo Karui en voz baja.

Sakura reflexionó un momento.

-De acuerdo -dijo por fin-. Si Sasuke no fuera fiel, yo no querría tener un hijo con él.

-Yo lo suscribo -dijo Shion-. No soporto a un tipo que juega con dos barajas. Número uno: que sea fiel. Que no mienta ni engañe.

Todas asintieron.

-¿Qué más? -Permaneció con el bolígrafo apoyado en el cuaderno.

-Ha de ser agradable -sugirió Sakura

-¿Agradable? -dijo Shion incrédula.

-Sí, agradable. ¿Quién desea pasar toda la vida con un tipo antipático?

-¿O ser vecina suya? -musitó Hinata, y asintió para indicar que estaba de acuerdo-. Me parece bien. No suena muy emocionante, pero pensad en ello. Yo creo que el hombre perfecto debe ser amable con los niños y con los animales, ayudar a las viejecitas a cruzar la calle, no insultarte cuando tu opinión sea diferente de la suya. Ser agradable es tan importante que bien podría ser la condición número uno.

Karui afirmó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien -dijo Shion-. Demonios, hasta me habéis convencido. Yo creo que no he conocido nunca a un tipo agradable. Número dos: agradable. -Lo anotó-. ¿Número tres? Aquí tengo mi propia idea al respecto. Quiero un hombre que sea de fiar. Si dice que va a hacer algo, que lo haga. Si tiene que reunirse conmigo a las siete en un determinado lugar, ha de estar allí a las siete, no llegar tranquilamente a las nueve y media o incluso no presentarse. ¿Estamos todas de acuerdo en esto?

Las cuatro levantaron la mano en un voto afirmativo, y la condición «de fiar» pasó a ocupar la casilla número tres.

-¿Número cuatro?

-Lo evidente -dijo Hinata-. Un trabajo estable.

Shion hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Ay. Ésa ha tocado una fibra sensible. -En aquel momento Haku estaba sentado sin hacer nada, en lugar de trabajar.

-Un trabajo estable está incluido en lo de ser de fiar -señaló Sakura.-. Y estoy de acuerdo, es importante. Mantener un empleo estable es señal de madurez y de sentido de la responsabilidad.

-Un trabajo estable -dijo Shion al tiempo que escribía.

-Debe tener sentido del humor -dijo Karui.

-¿Algo más que reírse con Cantinflas? -preguntó Hinata.

Todas estallaron en risitas.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los hombres con eso? -preguntó Sakura. poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡Y bromas respecto de funciones corporales! Pon eso en primer lugar, Shion, ¡nada de bromas en el cuarto de baño!

-Número cinco: sentido del humor -rió Shion, escribiendo-. Para ser honrada, no creo que podamos decir qué tipo de humor debe tener.

-Claro que podemos -corrigió Hinata-. Va a ser nuestro esclavo sexual, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Número seis. - Shion las llamó al orden dando unos golpecitos con el bolígrafo contra el borde de su vaso-. Volvamos al trabajo, señoras. ¿Cuál es la condición número seis?

Todas se miraron entre sí y se alzaron de hombros.

-El dinero no está mal -sugirió por fin Sakura.-. No es una condición imprescindible en la vida real, pero esto es una fantasía, ¿no es así? El hombre perfecto debe tener dinero.

-¿Tiene que ser asquerosamente rico o simplemente gozar de holgura económica?

Aquello requirió pensar un poco más.

-A mí, particularmente, me gusta que sea asquerosamente rico -dijo Shion.

-Pero si fuera tan rico, querría ser él quien mandara en todo. Estaría acostumbrado a ello.

-Eso no va a suceder de ninguna manera. De acuerdo, que tenga dinero está bien, pero no demasiado dinero. Holgado. El hombre perfecto debe tener holgura económica.

Cuatro manos se alzaron en el aire, y la palabra «dinero» quedó escrita en la casilla número seis.

-Como esto es una fantasía -dijo Hinata-, debe ser guapo. No un adonis de caerse muerta, porque eso podría suponer un problema. Karui es la única de nosotras que es lo bastante guapa para mantener el tipo al lado de un hombre atractivo.

-No se me está dando muy bien, creo yo -repuso Karui con una pizca de amargura-. Pero sí, para que el hombre perfecto sea perfecto de verdad, tiene que dar gusto mirarlo.

-Muy bien, pues la condición número siete es: que dé gusto mirarlo. -Cuando hubo terminado de escribir, Shion levantó la vista sonriente-. Voy a ser yo la que diga lo que todas estamos pensando. Ha de ser estupendo en la cama. No basta con que sea bueno; tiene que ser estupendo. Ha de ser capaz de ponerme el vello de punta y volverme loca. Debe tener la resistencia de un purasangre de carreras y el entusiasmo de un muchacho de dieciséis años.

Todas reían a carcajadas cuando el camarero dejó los platos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia? -quiso saber.

-No lo entenderías -consiguió decir Sakura

-Ya entiendo -dijo con un gesto significativo-. Estáis hablando de hombres.

-Pues no, estamos hablando de ciencia ficción -replicó Hinata, con lo cual provocó nuevas carcajadas. La gente de las demás mesas volvió a mirarlas con curiosidad, intentando averiguar qué podía ser tan gracioso.

El camarero se fue. Shion se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-Y antes de que se me olvide, ¡quiero que mi hombre perfecto tenga unas medidas de veinticinco centímetros!

-¡Dios santo! - Sakura fingió desmayarse y se abanicó con la mano-. ¡Qué no podría hacer yo con veinticinco centímetros! O más bien, ¡lo que podría hacer yo con veinticinco centímetros!

Hinata estaba riendo tan fuerte que tenía que apretarse los costados. Le costó mucho mantener bajo el tono de voz, y dijo entre risas:

-¡Vamos! Cualquier cosa que esté por encima de los veinte centímetros es puramente de exhibición. Existe, pero no se puede usar. Es posible que esté bien para verlo en un vestuario, pero afrontémoslo: esos cinco centímetros de más son sobras.

-¡Sobras! -exclamó Karui apretándose el estómago y partiéndose de risa-. ¡Dice que son sobras!

-Oh, Dios mío. - Shion se secó los ojos al tiempo que escribía rápidamente-. Esto marcha. ¿Qué más debe tener nuestro hombre perfecto?

Sakura agitó la mano débilmente.

-A mí -sugirió entre risitas-. Puede tenerme a mí.

-Si no te ponemos la zancadilla nosotras para que no lo alcances -dijo Hinata, y levantó su vaso. Las otras tres levantaron el suyo, y entrechocaron los cristales con un alegre sonido-. ¡Por el hombre perfecto, dondequiera que se encuentre!

Continuará...


	4. Naruto

Capítulo 3

El sábado por la mañana amaneció temprano y luminoso..., demasiado luminoso, y demasiado temprano, diablos.

Bubú despertó a Hinata a las seis maullándole al oído.

—Vete —murmuró ella al tiempo que se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

Bubú maulló de nuevo y golpeó la almohada con la pata. Hinata captó el mensaje: o se levantaba, o el gato iba a sacar las uñas. Apartó a almohada hacia un lado y se sentó en la cama mirando al minino.

—Eres muy malo, ¿sabes? No pudiste hacer esto mismo ayer por la mañana, ¿verdad? No, tienes que esperar hasta que yo tenga el día libre y no tenga que madrugar.

El gato permaneció impasible ante aquella regañina. Era algo típico de los gatos; hasta el más sucio y desaliñado de ellos estaba convencido de su innata superioridad.

Hinata lo rascó por detrás de las orejas y un grave ronroneo se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos amarillos y oblicuos se cerraron de placer.

—Ya verás —le dijo—. Voy a convertirte en un adicto a esta costumbre de rascarte y después voy a dejar de hacerlo. Vas a sufrir síndrome de abstinencia, amigo.

Él bajó de la cama de un salto y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta del dormitorio.

Al llegar se detuvo un momento para mirar atrás, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Hinata en efecto se había levantado.

Hinata bostezó y apartó los cobertores. Por lo menos, no la molestó el ruidoso coche del vecino durante la noche, y además había bajado la persiana para que no entrase la luz del día, de modo que había dormido profundamente hasta el toque de diana de Bubú. Levantó la persiana y atisbo por entre los visillos para observar el camino de entrada que discurría al lado del suyo. Allí estaba el destrozado Pontiac marrón. Eso quería decir que o bien estaba agotada y había dormido como un lirón, o bien el vecino se había comprado un silenciador. Decidió que lo del agotamiento y el lirón era más probable que el silenciador recién comprado.

Era obvio que Bubú opinaba que estaba perdiendo tiempo, porque le lanzó un maullido de advertencia. Suspirando, Hinata se retiró el pelo de la cara y fue hacia la cocina a trompicones.

«Trompicones» era la palabra adecuada, porque Bubú la ayudó a avanzar de aquel modo metiéndose entre sus tobillos a cada paso. Necesitaba desesperadamente un café, pero sabía por experiencia que el gato no la dejaría en paz hasta que le diera de comer. Abrió una lata de comida, la vertió en un cuenco y la depositó en el suelo.

Mientras el gato estaba ocupado, dejó preparada una cafetera y se dirigió hacia la ducha.

Se quitó la ropa que usaba para dormir en verano, consistente en una camiseta y unas bragas —en el invierno sumaba a aquello unos calcetines—, se metió debajo del chorro caliente de la ducha y dejó que éste la despertara del todo. Algunas personas eran aves madrugadoras; otras eran búhos nocturnos. Hinata no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

No funcionaba bien hasta haber tomado una ducha y una taza de café, y de noche le gustaba estar en la cama a las diez como muy tarde. Bubú estaba alterando el orden natural de las cosas con sus exigencias de que le diera de comer antes de hacer ninguna otra cosa.

¿Cómo había podido su madre hacerle esto a ella?

—Sólo quedan cuatro semanas y seis días —musitó para sí.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que un gato que normalmente era tan cariñoso iba a convertirse en semejante tirano cuando no estaba en su entorno habitual?

Después de una larga ducha y dos tazas de café, sus sinapsis cerebrales empezaron a conectarse y comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que tenía que hacer.

Comprarle al tipejo de al lado un cubo de la basura nuevo... vale. Hacer la compra... vale. Hacer la colada... vale. Cortar el césped... vale.

Se sintió un poco emocionada por el último punto de la lista. Tenía césped que cortar, ¡su propio césped! Desde que se fue de su casa había vivido en apartamentos, ninguno de los cuales incluía un jardín. Por lo general había un diminuto parche de hierba entre la acera y el edificio, pero era el servicio de mantenimiento el que siempre se encargaba de cortarlo. Diablos... er... caramba, eran unos parches tan pequeños que podrían podarse incluso con unas tijeras.

Pero su nuevo hogar traía su propio césped incluido. Previendo ese momento, había invertido en una cortadora de césped nuevecita, modernísima y de propulsión automática, garantizada para que su hermano Neji se pusiera verde de envidia. Neji tendría que comprarse una cortadora tipo cochecito para superar la de ella, y como su césped no era en absoluto más grande, una cortadora tipo cochecito sería un regalo carísimo para su ego.

Hinata se imaginó que su mujer Tenten intervendría antes de que él cometiera semejante estupidez.

Hoy llevaría a cabo su primer corte de césped. Apenas podía esperar a sentir la potencia de aquel monstruo rojo vibrando en sus manos mientras decapitaba todos aquellos tallos de hierba.

Siempre se había sentido sumamente atraída por las máquinas rojas.

Pero lo primero es lo primero.

Tenía que hacer una escapada al supermercado para comprar un cubo de la basura nuevo para el vecino. Una promesa era una promesa, y Hinata siempre procuraba cumplir su palabra.

Un rápido cuenco de cereales más tarde, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, se calzó un par de sandalias y se puso en camino.

¿Quién iba a pensar que iba a costar tanto encontrar un cubo de La basura metálico?

El supermercado tenía sólo cubos de plástico. Se compró uno para sí misma, pero no creyó tener derecho a cambiar el tipo de cubo de la basura de su vecino. De allí fue a una tienda de materiales para casa y jardín, pero tampoco consiguió nada. Si hubiera comprado ella el cubo metálico que tenía, sabría dónde encontrar otro, pero fue un regalo de su madre con motivo del estreno de la casa. Así era mamá, la reina de los regalos prácticos.

Para cuando por fin dio con un cubo de la basura metálico y grande, en una tienda de materiales de ferretería, eran las nueve y la temperatura ya estaba pasando de ser calurosa a volverse incómoda. Si no segaba pronto la hierba, tendría que aguardar a que se pusiera el sol para que cediera un poco el calor. Decidió que la compra de comestibles podía esperar, encajó el cubo de la basura en el minúsculo asiento trasero de su coche y enfiló hacia el sur por Van Dyke hasta llegar a Ten Mile Road, y allí giró a la derecha.

Minutos más tarde entró en su calle y sonrió al ver las pulcras casas viejas que se alzaban a la sombra de grandes árboles.

Varías casas lucían triciclos y bicicletas en los jardines de la entrada. Estos vecindarios antiguos estaban siendo testigos de un influjo de parejas jóvenes que descubrían el precio razonable de aquellas casas envejecidas. En lugar de desintegrarse, las viviendas estaban siendo remozadas y reformadas; dentro de unos años se dispararían de nuevo los precios del mercado inmobiliario, pero por el momento aquella zona era precisamente la apropiada para personas que estaban empezando.

Al salir del coche, la vecina del otro lado de la casa se acercó hasta la valla blanca de tablones puntiagudos, que llegaba a la altura de la cintura y separaba ambas propiedades.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó la señora Chiyo.

—Buenos días —contestó Hinata. Había conocido a aquella agradable pareja el día en que se instaló, y al día siguiente la señora Chiyo le había llevado una gran fuente de estofado y unos fragantes bollos caseros. Si el tipejo del otro lado pudiera parecerse un poco a los Suna, Hinata habría estado en el séptimo cielo, aunque no era capaz de imaginárselo siquiera trayendo bollitos caseros.

Se acercó a la valla para charlar como buena vecina.

—Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad? —Gracias a Dios que hacía buen tiempo, porque de lo contrario el mundo estaría muy necesitado de conversación.

—Oh, hoy va a ser un día achicharrante. —La señora Suna le mostró una sonrisa abierta y blandió la paleta de jardinero que sostenía en la mano enguantada—. Tengo que arreglar el jardín temprano, antes de que empiece a hacer demasiado calor.

—Lo mismo he pensado yo al ir a cortar el césped esta mañana. — Hinata se percató de que los demás tuvieron la misma idea. Ahora que se fijaba, oía el rumor de una cortadora de césped tres casas más allá y otra al otro lado de la calle.

—Buena idea. Procure no sofocarse demasiado; mi George siempre humedece una toalla y se la pone en el cuello cuando corta el césped, aunque nuestros nietos lo ayudan y ya no lo hace tan a menudo como antes. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Yo creo que ahora enciende la vieja cortadora sólo porque le apetece hacer algo masculino.

Hinata sonrió, e iba a despedirse cuando se le ocurrió una idea, y se volvió hacia la anciana.

—Señora Suna, ¿conoce usted al hombre que vive al otro lado de mi casa?

¿Y si aquel tipejo le había mentido? ¿Y si no era policía? Casi se lo imaginaba riéndose a carcajadas a su costa, mientras ella pasaba de puntillas a su alrededor procurando ser simpática.

—¿Naruto? Claro que sí. Lo conozco desde siempre. Ahí vivían sus abuelos, sabe. Era gente encantadora. Me alegré mucho de que Naruto viniera a vivir a esa casa cuando su abuela falleció por fin el año pasado. Me siento mucho más segura teniendo un policía tan cerca. ¿Usted no?

Bueno, aquello tiraba por el suelo su teoría. Hinata logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Fue a decir algo acerca del extraño horario que tenía, pero vio cómo brillaban los ojos azules de la señora Suna y se mordió la lengua. Lo último que necesitaba era que su anciana vecina creyera que sentía interés por aquel tipo y menos que pudiera decírselo a él, ya que era obvio que había una buena relación entre ambos. Se ocupó de eso añadiendo:

—Creía que podía ser un traficante de drogas, o algo así.

La señora Suna pareció escandalizarse.

—¿Naruto, un traficante de drogas? Dios mío. No, él jamás haría una cosa así.

—Es un alivio. — Hinata sonrió de nuevo—. Supongo que será mejor que empiece a segar antes de que haga más calor.

—No olvide beber mucha agua —le aconsejó la señora Suna a su espalda.

—Así lo haré.

Bueno, maldición, pensó Hinata al tiempo que sacaba el cubo de la basura del asiento trasero. Así que el tipejo de al lado era policía; no había mentido. Adiós a su sueño de ver cómo se lo llevaban esposado.

Depositó el cubo junto al porche de atrás de la casa y acto seguido sacó del maletero el cubo de plástico que se había comprado para ella. Si no hubiera sido de plástico, no habría podido meterlo allí dentro, pero el plástico se comprimía.

Cuando abrió el maletero, el cubo saltó hacia ella como si estuviera vivo.

Lo colocó detrás de la pequeña barandilla de la cocina, justo para que no se viera desde la calle, y a continuación volvió a entrar en la casa y se puso rápidamente unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes.

Aquél era el atuendo que usaban las mujeres de los barrios de las afueras para cortar el césped, ¿no? Entonces se acordó de sus vecinos ancianos y cambió la camiseta sin tirantes por otra normal; no quería provocarles un infarto.

Experimentó una cierta emoción al abrir el candado de las puertas del garaje y penetrar en el interior. Rebuscó hasta dar con el interruptor que encendía la única bombilla del techo.

Allí estaba el orgullo de su padre, totalmente cubierto por una funda de loneta hecha a medida y forrada de fieltro para que no se rayara la pintura.

Maldita sea, ojalá lo hubiera dejado en casa de Neji. El automóvil no suponía tanto problema como Bubú, pero la tenía mucho más preocupada.

El factor decisivo para dejarlo en casa de ella, pensó, era que su garaje tenía aún aquellas puertas dobles pasadas de moda en lugar de una moderna que se deslizara hacia arriba. A su padre lo preocupaba que se viera el coche desde la calle, y Hinata podía entrar en el garaje sin abrir las puertas más que los treinta centímetros que necesitaba para colarse ella misma, mientras que en el garaje doble de Neji se veía todo cada vez que se levantaba la puerta.

A la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, pondría una puerta automática.

Había tapado su cortadora nueva con una sábana para que no se llenase de polvo. Retiró la sábana y pasó la mano por el frío metal. Quizás aquel garaje tan poco tecnificado no fuera el factor decisivo para que ella cuidara del coche; quizá fuera porque ella era la única de sus hermanos que sentía el mismo entusiasmo por los coches que su padre.

Ella era la única que metía la nariz en el sedán que poseía la familia para observar las misteriosas entrañas mecánicas mientras su padre cambiaba el aceite y las bujías. Cuando tenía diez años, ya lo ayudaba. Cuando tuvo doce, se encargaba ella misma de la tarea. Durante un tiempo pensó en la posibilidad de hacerse ingeniera mecánica de automóviles, pero ello suponía varios años de estudios, y en realidad no era tan ambiciosa. Lo único que deseaba era un empleo bien pagado que no le resultara odioso, y se le daban tan bien los números como los motores. La encantaban los coches, pero no quería convertirlos en un trabajo.

Sacó la cortadora de césped pasando por el costado del automóvil de su padre, con cuidado de no rozarlo. La funda de loneta lo protegía del polvo, pero no quería arriesgarse en lo que concernía a aquel coche. Abrió una de las puertas del garaje justo lo suficiente para sacar la cortadora y condujo a su bebé a la luz del sol.

La pintura roja lanzó destellos; las barras del manillar resplandecían. Oh, qué bonita era.

En el último minuto se acordó de algo acerca del ritual de cortar el césped, y llevó su coche hasta la calle; había que tener cuidado de no levantar accidentalmente alguna piedra que pudiera romper una ventanilla o rayar la pintura.

Lanzó una mirada al automóvil del tipejo de al lado y se encogió de hombros; tal vez advirtiera las huellas de Bubú, pero no apreciaría un arañazo más en aquel cacharro.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad, encendió el pequeño motor.

Lo curioso de cortar el césped, descubrió, era que uno experimentaba una sensación instantánea de realización. Uno veía el lugar exacto por el que había pasado y lo que había conseguido.

Su padre y Neji siempre se hacían cargo de aquella tarea cuando ella era niña, para gran alivio suyo, porque segar la hierba le parecía aburrido.

Sólo cuando se hizo mayor comprendió el atractivo que suponía tener hierba propia, y ahora tenía la sensación de haber logrado por fin, a la edad de treinta años, entrar en el mundo de los adultos. Era dueña de una casa. Cortaba su césped. Genial.

Entonces, algo le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Lanzó un chillido y soltó el manillar de la segadora antes de apartarse hacia un lado y volverse hacia su atacante. La cortadora de césped se paró en seco.

Allí estaba el vecino, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, un gesto feroz en la cara y la ropa sucia; su aspecto habitual. Alzó una mano y puso la palanca de la segadora en la posición de apagado, y el eficiente motorcillo se detuvo con un gruñido.

Silencio.

Durante un segundo, más o menos.

—¿Se puede saber para qué demonios ha hecho eso? —rugió Hinata.

Enrojeció por la ira al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más, cerrando la mano en un puño de manera inconsciente.

—Tenía entendido que estaba procurando dejar de decir tacos —la provocó él.

—¡Usted sería capaz de hacer decir tacos a un santo!

—Eso la deja fuera a usted, ¿no es así?

—¡Tiene toda la maldita razón!

Él se fijó en su mano derecha.

—¿Va a usar eso, o va a mostrarse razonable?

—¿Qué...? —Bajó la vista y vio que tenía el brazo flexionado a medias, con el puño ya echado hacia atrás.

Abrió los dedos con gran esfuerzo, pero éstos de nuevo adoptaron inmediatamente la posición de ataque. De verdad que deseaba propinarle un puñetazo, y se puso todavía más furiosa por no poder hacerlo.

—¿Razonable? —chilló, acercándose un poco más—. ¿Usted quiere que me muestre razonable? ¡Es usted el que me ha dado un susto de muerte y ha apagado mi segadora!

—Estoy intentando dormir —replicó él, recalcando cada palabra con una pausa—. ¿Es mucho pedir que tenga un poco de consideración?

Hinata lo miró boquiabierta.

—Actúa como si yo estuviera cortando el césped al amanecer. ¡Son casi las diez de la mañana! Y no soy la única que está cometiendo el grave delito de cortar hierba. Escuche —le ordenó, refiriéndose al ruido amortiguado de otras cortadoras de césped del vecindario que se oía por la calle.

—¡Esos no están segando justo delante de la ventana de mi dormitorio!

—Pues entonces acuéstese a una hora decente. ¡No es culpa mía que se pase levantado casi toda la noche!

El rostro del vecino se estaba poniendo tan rojo como el de ella.

—¡Formo parte de un equipo especial, señora! Y eso incluye tener un horario irregular. ¡Duermo cuando puedo, lo cual, desde que ha venido usted, no ha sido precisamente muy a menudo!

Hinata levantó las manos.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Estupendo! Ya terminaré de segar esta noche, cuando refresque. —Hizo el gesto de mandarlo a paseo—. Vuélvase a su cama. Yo me meteré en casa y me quedaré ahí dentro sentada durante las próximas once horas. ¿O también eso perturbará sus bellos sueños? —inquirió en tono irónico.

—No hasta que le metan un petardo por el culo —soltó él, y regresó furioso a su casa.

Probablemente existía una ley que prohibía lanzar piedras a la casa de una persona, pensó Hinata.

Echando humo, volvió a guardar la cortadora de césped en el garaje, echó el candado cuidadosamente y sacó su coche del camino de entrada.

Le gustaría demostrarle a aquel tipo lo que era capaz de hacer con unos cuantos petardos, y desde luego que no sería sentarse encima de ellos.

Entró furiosa y miró con cara de pocos amigos a Bubú, que hizo caso omiso de ella, concentrado en lamerse las patas.

—Un equipo especial —rugió—. Que no soy razonable. Lo único que tenía que hacer era explicarse en tono normal, y yo no habría tenido inconveniente en apagar la cortadora de césped hasta más tarde. Pero no; tenía que portarse como un asno.

Bubú la miró.

—Asno no es una palabrota —dijo a la defensiva—. Además, no es culpa mía. Voy a contarte un secreto de nuestro vecinito, Bubú; ¡Desde luego, no es el hombre perfecto!

Continuará...


	5. A la Luz

Capítulo 4

Hinata se las arregló para pasar el fin de semana sin más confrontaciones con su desagradable vecino, y el lunes llegó al trabajo con quince minutos de antelación, en un esfuerzo por compensar el retraso del viernes, aunque ese día ya se había quedado un poco más de tiempo por ese motivo.

Al detenerse frente a la entrada, el vigilante se inclinó hacia fuera y observó el Viper con desaprobación.

—¿Cuándo va a deshacerse de esa chatarra y comprarse un Chevrolet?

Lo escuchaba casi a diario. Aquello era lo que sucedía cuando uno trabajaba en la zona de Detroit en algo remotamente relacionado con la industria del automóvil. Uno tenía que mostrar fidelidad a la marca de los Tres Grandes para el que trabajaba, ya fuera directa o indirectamente.

—Cuando me lo pueda permitir —replicó, como hacía siempre. Poco importaba que el Viper le hubiera costado una fortuna, aunque fuera de segunda mano y ya tuviera ochenta mil kilómetros cuando lo compró—. Acabo de comprar una casa, sabe. Si este coche no me lo hubiera regalado mi padre, no estaría conduciéndolo.

Aquello último era una absoluta mentira, pero solía quitarle a la gente de encima durante un tiempo. Gracias a Dios, nadie de por allí conocía a su padre, porque entonces sabrían que era un hombre de Ford hasta la tumba.

Se sintió insultado cuando ella se compró el Viper, y jamás dejó de hacer unos cuantos comentarios despectivos acerca de él.

—Ya, bueno, su padre debería estar más enterado.

—No entiende nada de coches. — Hinata se puso tensa y temió ser fulminada por un rayo por semejante trola.

Estacionó el Viper en un rincón de atrás del aparcamiento, donde había menos posibilidades de que le dieran un golpe. La gente de Hammerstead bromeaba diciendo que estaba lleno de agujeros.

Hinata tenía que admitir que resultaba incómodo, sobre todo cuando hacía mal tiempo, pero mojarse era preferible a dejar que el Viper sufriera daños. El solo hecho de conducir por la I-696 para ir al trabajo ya bastaba para que le salieran canas.

Hammerstead ocupaba un edificio de ladrillo rojo de cuatro pisos con una arcada gris en la entrada y seis peldaños en curva que conducían a unas impresionantes puertas dobles. Sin embargo, aquella entrada era utilizada exclusivamente por los visitantes.

Todos los empleados penetraban por una puerta metálica lateral dotada de una cerradura electrónica que daba a un estrecho pasillo de color verde vómito, en el que se encontraban las oficinas de mantenimiento y electricidad, además de una sala oscura y maloliente que llevaba el rótulo de «Almacén».

Hinata no quería saber lo que había almacenado allí dentro.

Al final del pasillo verde vómito había tres escalones que conducían a otra puerta metálica. Ésta daba a un recinto de moqueta gris que ocupaba toda la longitud del edificio y del que partían despachos y otros pasillos como si fueran venas. Los dos pisos de abajo estaban reservados para los locos de la informática, aquellos seres extraños e irreverentes que hablaban una lengua desconocida acerca de bytes y puertos USB. El acceso a aquellos pisos estaba restringido; había que tener una tarjeta de empleado para entrar en el pasillo verde vómito, después otra para entrar en cualquiera de los despachos y salas. Había dos ascensores, y en el extremo opuesto del edificio, para los más enérgicos, se encontraban las escaleras.

Cuando penetró en la sala de moqueta gris, atrajo su atención un enorme cartel escrito en letras grandes. Estaba colocado directamente encima de los botones de los ascensores. A lápiz verde y morado, resaltado con rotulador negro para mayor énfasis, se leía una directiva de la empresa: CON EFECTO INMEDIATO, TODOS LOS EMPLEADOS DEBERÁN TOMAR UNA MEZCLA DE GINKO Y VIAGRA, PARA QUE SE ACUERDEN DE QUÉ COÑO ESTÁN HACIENDO.

Hinata rompió a reír. Los pirados de la informática estaban en buena forma aquel día. Por naturaleza se rebelaban contra toda autoridad y toda estructura; aquellos carteles eran cosa común, por lo menos hasta que llegara alguien de la dirección y los retirara.

Se imaginó un montón de ojos arriba y abajo del pasillo pegados a minúsculas grietas mientras los culpables disfrutaban viendo las reacciones de los demás a aquel nuevo ataque a la dignidad de la empresa.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta que tenía a su espalda, y al volverse vio quién acababa de llegar. Apenas se abstuvo de arrugar la nariz.

Fuku Street trabajaba en recursos humanos, y se podía contar con que no apreciaba el humor en ninguna cosa. Era una mujer alta cuya ambición consistía en ascender hasta la dirección, aunque por lo visto no sabía cómo actuar para conseguirlo.

Vestía ropas de chica joven en vez de los trajes más propios de empresa que habrían destacado su esbelta constitución. Era una mujer atractiva, con un cabello rubio y hueco, y un buen cutis, pero totalmente ajena a lo que era vestir bien. Su mejor rasgo eran sus manos, delgadas y elegantes, que ella siempre llevaba perfectamente cuidadas.

Fiel a la norma, Fuku lanzó una exclamación ahogada al leer el cartel, y empezó a ponerse de color rojo.

—Qué vergüenza —dijo, extendiendo la mano para bajarlo.

—Si lo tocas, dejarás tus huellas en él —le dijo Hinata en tono totalmente inexpresivo.

Fuku se quedó congelada en el sitio con la mano a sólo un centímetro del papel.

—No hay forma de saber cuántas personas lo habrán visto ya —prosiguió Hinata al tiempo que pulsaba el botón de subir—. Alguien de la dirección se enterará de esto y se pondrá a investigar aunque se quite el cartel de aquí. A no ser que tengas pensado tragártelo, cosa que yo no haría, teniendo en cuenta que los gérmenes que contiene deben de contarse por billones, ¿cómo vas a deshacerte de él sin que te vea nadie?

Fuku le dirigió a Hinata una rápida mirada de desaprobación.

—Seguro que a ti esta asquerosa basura te parece hasta graciosa.

—De hecho, así es.

—No me sorprendería que lo hubieses puesto tú.

—Quizá debieras delatarme —sugirió Hinata al tiempo que se abrían las puertas del ascensor y entraba dentro—. Prueba a llamar a la Asociación Nos Importa un Comino.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejando a Fuku allí de pie, mirando furiosa a Hinata. Aquél había sido el diálogo más hostil que habían tenido nunca, si bien Fuku no era famosa precisamente por su capacidad para llevarse bien con la gente. Hinata no alcanzaba a comprender cómo había terminado trabajando en recursos humanos.

Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, simplemente sentía lástima por ella.

Pero hoy no era una de esas ocasiones.

Los lunes siempre eran el día más ajetreado de la semana en el departamento de nóminas, porque era entonces cuando se entregaban todas las tarjetas horarias de los últimos cinco días. La misión de Hammerstead consistía en suministrar tecnología informática a General Motors, no en llevar por ordenador su propio sistema de nóminas.

Lo seguían haciendo al estilo antiguo, con tarjetas horarias que se picaban en un reloj.

Aquello suponía un montón de papeleo, pero hasta el momento el pago de las nóminas no se había visto interrumpido por un fallo de software o porque se rompiera un disco duro. Quizá fuera eso por lo que Hammerstead no había modernizado el sistema: la nómina, al igual que el correo, tenía que seguir funcionando.

Para las diez ya estaba necesitando tomarse un descanso. En cada planta había una sala de café dotada del acostumbrado surtido de máquinas expendedoras, mesas baratas de cafetería y sillas metálicas, un frigorífico, una cafetera y un horno microondas.

Cuando entró Hinata, había varias mujeres y un hombre apiñados en torno a una única mesa; todas las mujeres reían a carcajadas, y el hombre parecía indignado.

Hinata se sirvió la taza de café que tanto necesitaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Una edición especial del boletín de noticias —contestó una de las mujeres, Mebuki. Tenía los ojos húmedos de tanto reír—. Esto va a hacer historia.

—Yo no veo qué tiene de gracioso —dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú no, claro está -—replicó una mujer entre risitas, y le tendió la hoja a hinaty—. Echa un vistazo.

El boletín de la empresa no se sancionaba oficialmente, aun haciendo un gran esfuerzo de imaginación. Tenía su origen en los dos primeros pisos; si se les daba a todas aquellas imaginaciones acceso a la edición por ordenador, tenía que suceder necesariamente. El boletín aparecía a intervalos regulares, y por lo general siempre contenía algo que hacía que la dirección intentase confiscar todas las copias.

Hinata bebió otro sorbo de café al tiempo que tomaba la hoja. Los chicos habían realizado ciertamente un trabajo de lo más profesional, aunque con el equipo y el software que tenían a su disposición, sería vergonzoso que no lo hubieran hecho bien.

El boletín se titulaba «Pez martillo», y su logo consistía en un tiburón de aspecto feroz. No era un tiburón martillo, pero eso carecía de importancia. Los artículos estaban dispuestos en columnas, había gráficos de calidad, y un dibujante de tiras cómicas bastante ingenioso que firmaba con el nombre de «Mako» solía hacer chistes de aspectos de la vida dentro de la empresa.

Aquel día el encabezamiento estaba escrito en enormes letras de imprenta:

«¿DAS TÚ LA TALLA?».

Debajo se leía la siguiente frase:

«Lo que las mujeres desean en realidad», junto con una cinta métrica enroscada como si fuese una cobra presta para el ataque.

«Olvidadlo, chicos», comenzaba el artículo. «La mayoría de nosotros no tenemos la menor posibilidad. Durante años se nos ha dicho que lo importante no es lo que tenemos, sino cómo lo usamos, pero ahora sabemos cuál es la verdad.

Nuestro panel de expertos compuesto por cuatro mujeres, amigas que trabajan aquí, en Hammerstead, han elaborado una lista de lo que ha de tener el hombre perfecto.»

Dios santo, Hinata estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un gemido, pero consiguió reprimirlo y no demostrar otra cosa que interés con la expresión de la cara.

Maldita sea, ¿qué había hecho Shion con la lista que había confeccionado?

Ahora todo el mundo iba a reírse de ellas sin piedad, y aquélla era una de esas cosas que no se olvidan nunca. Ya se estaba imaginando docenas y docenas de cintas métricas amontonadas en su mesa de trabajo todas las mañanas.

Leyó el artículo a toda prisa, superficialmente. Gracias a Dios, no se mencionaba ninguno de sus nombres. Las cuatro amigas figuraban como A, B, C y D.

Todavía tenía ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo a Shion, pero ahora no tendría que atarla, empalarla y mutilarla.

Allí estaba la lista entera, comenzando por la condición «fiel» en el primer puesto. La lista no iba mal hasta el número ocho, «estupendo en la cama», pero a partir de ahí se deterioraba rápidamente. El número nueve lo ocupaba el requisito de «veinticinco centímetros» de Shion, junto con todos los comentarios que lo acompañaban, incluido el suyo propio acerca de que los cinco últimos centímetros eran sobras.

El número diez tenía que ver con el tiempo que el hombre perfecto debería poder aguantar en la cama. «Decididamente, más que un anuncio de televisión» había sido el decreto más bien mordaz de Sakura, que figuraba como «señorita D». Habían establecido que media hora era la duración óptima para hacer el amor, sin contar el juego previo.

«¿Por qué no?», decía la señorita C, que correspondía a Hinata. «Esto es una fantasía, ¿no? Y se supone que una fantasía debe ser exactamente lo que una quiere que sea. Mi hombre perfecto ha de proporcionarme treinta minutos de empujar, a no ser que se trate de un polvo rápido, en cuyo caso treinta minutos resultarían contraproducentes dada la finalidad de la ocasión.»

Todas las mujeres reían a carcajadas, de modo que Hinata imaginó que debía de mostrar alguna expresión en el rostro. Sólo esperaba que fuese de sorpresa más que de horror.

El hombre —no estaba segura de si se llamaba Kira o Kiba, algo parecido— se estaba poniendo más colorado a cada minuto que pasaba.

—A vosotras no os resultaría tan gracioso que un grupito de hombres dijera que su mujer ideal tendría que tener las tetas grandes —exclamó al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Mebuki, aún sonriendo—. Como si a los hombres no les gustasen las tetas grandes desde que anda a gatas. Resulta agradable ver una pequeña revancha.

Oh, genial. Una guerra entre sexos.

Hinata se imaginó cómo iban a extenderse las conversaciones como aquélla por todo el edificio. Se obligó a sonreír y devolvió la hoja del boletín.

—Imagino que vamos a tener historia para rato.

—¿Estás de broma? —dijo Mebuki con una ancha sonrisa—. ¡Yo voy a enmarcar mi hoja y a colgarla donde mi marido la vea por la mañana, nada más despertarse, y donde sea lo último que vea por la noche al irse a la cama!

En cuanto Hinata regresó a su despacho, marcó la extensión de Shion.

—Adivina lo que acabo de ver en el boletín —dijo, procurando mantener el tono grave.

—Maldita sea —gimió Shion en voz alta—. ¿Es muy horrible? Todavía no lo he visto.

—A juzgar por lo que he leído, es absolutamente literal. Maldita sea, Shion, ¿cómo has podido hacerlo?

—Tienes que pagar un cuarto de dólar por haber dicho un taco —dijo Shion automáticamente—. Fue un accidente. No quiero hablar mucho aquí, en la oficina, pero si comemos juntas te contaré lo que ha sucedido.

—De acuerdo. En Railroad Pizza a las doce. Voy a llamar a Sakura y a Karui; probablemente también querrán venir.

—Esto se parece a un linchamiento —comentó Shion en tono dolorido.

—Podría ser —replicó Hinata, y colgó.

Railroad Pizza se encontraba a unos ochocientos metros de Hammerstead, motivo por el cual era un lugar muy frecuentado por los empleados. Tenía un floreciente negocio de comida para llevar, pero también disponía de media docena de mesas.

Hinata escogió una mesa con sofás situada al fondo, donde pudieran disfrutar de mayor intimidad. En cuestión de minutos llegaron las otras tres y tomaron asiento, Sakura al lado de Hinata, Shion y Karui enfrente de ellas.

—Dios, no sabéis cuánto lo siento —dijo Shion. Parecía contrita.

—¡No puedo creer que le hayas enseñado esa lista a alguien! — Sakura estaba horrorizada—. Si Sasuke llega a enterarse...

—No entiendo por qué estáis tan enfadadas —dijo Karui, desconcertada—. Quiero decir que... sí, resultaría un poco embarazoso que se descubriera que hemos sido nosotras las que hemos hecho esa lista, pero va más bien en plan de chiste.

—¿Seguirías pensando que va de chiste dentro de seis meses, cuando aún se te acerquen hombres ofreciéndose a demostrarte que dan la talla? —le preguntó Hinata.

—A Sasuke no le parecería gracioso en absoluto —dijo Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. Me mataría.

—Ya —contestó Shion en tono sombrío—. Haku no es lo que se dice muy sensible, pero le fastidiaría mucho que yo dijera que quiero veinticinco centímetros. —Sonrió débilmente—. Se podría decir que se quedaría corto.

—¿Cómo ha ocurrido? —quiso saber Sakura, enterrando el rostro en las manos.

—El sábado fui de compras y me encontré con Mei como se llame, ya sabéis, la que tiene pinta de vampiresa, de la primera planta —dijo Shion—. Nos pusimos a charlar, almorzamos tarde y nos tomamos un par de cervezas. Le enseñé la lista, nos reímos un rato y ella me pidió una copia. No vi por qué no. Después de tomarme unas cuantas cervezas, hay muchas cosas que me parecen bien. Me hizo varias preguntas, y no sé cómo terminé poniendo por escrito todo lo que habíamos dicho.

Shion poseía una memoria casi fotográfica. Por desgracia, unas cuantas cervezas no parecían afectar su memoria, sólo su sensatez.

—Al menos no le diste nuestros nombres —dijo Sakura

—Sabe quiénes somos —señaló Hinata—. La lista la tenía Shion, de modo que cualquier idiota puede suponer que es una del grupo de cuatro amigas. A partir de ahí, la cosa está clara.

Sakura volvió a taparse la cara con las manos.

—Estoy muerta. O divorciada.

—Yo no creo que vaya a pasar nada a resultas de esto —dijo Karui en tono consolador—. Si Mei quisiera tirar de la manta y delatarnos, ya se lo habría contado a sus compañeros de la primera planta. Estamos a salvo. Sasuke no se enterará jamás.

Continuará...


	6. Incidente

Capítulo 5

Hinata estuvo en tensión el resto del día, aguardando otros sucesos.

Imaginaba lo nerviosa que debía de estar Sakura, porque si aquello salía a la luz y Sasuke llegaba a enterarse, le amargaría la existencia a Sakura durante toda la vida. En lo que se refería al resultado final, Sakura. era la que más tenía que perder. Shion estaba inmersa en una relación, pero por lo menos no estaba casada con Haku. Lo que Karui tenía con Chōji era como mucho una relación intermitente, sin compromiso.

De las cuatro, Hinata era la que tendría menos dificultades si llegaban a revelarse sus identidades. No tenía relación alguna, había renunciado a los hombres, y no respondía ante nadie excepto ella misma. Tendría que soportar las burlas, pero eso era todo.

Una vez que analizó la situación y llegó a esa conclusión, dejó de preocuparse tanto. De modo que, ¿qué importaba que algún payaso de la oficina intentase hacerse el listo?

Estaba preparada para plantarle cara a cualquier imbécil.

Aquel estado de ánimo le duró hasta que llegó a casa y se encontró con que Bubú, en un intento de hacerla ver lo mucho que lo disgustaba tener que vivir en una casa desconocida, había destrozado completamente los almohadones del sofá.

Había pedazos de relleno esparcidos por todo el salón. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, y después hasta veinte. No merecía la pena enfurecerse con el gato: probablemente no lo entendería, ni tampoco le importaría lo más mínimo.

Él era una víctima de aquellas circunstancias tanto como lo era ella. Le siseó cuando Hinata trató de tocarlo. Cuando hacía eso, normalmente lo dejaba solo, pero en un arranque de conmiseración lo levantó del suelo y hundió los dedos en el pelo para masajearle los flexibles músculos del lomo.

—Pobre gatito —lo arrulló—. No sabes qué ocurre, ¿verdad?

Bubú contestó con un gruñido, pero enseguida estropeó el efecto convirtiéndolo en un grave ronroneo.

—Ya sólo tienes que aguantar cuatro semanas y cinco días. Eso hace treinta y tres días. Podrás soportarme todo ese tiempo, ¿verdad?

El gato no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, pero nada le importaba mientras ella continuase masajeándole la espalda. Hinata lo llevó a la cocina, le dio de comer y después lo depositó en el suelo con un ratón peludo de juguete para que se entretuviera.

De acuerdo. El gato le estaba haciendo trizas la casa. Podía soportarlo. Su madre quedaría horrorizada por los destrozos y los pagaría, naturalmente, así que, en conjunto, Hinata sólo estaba sufriendo ligeras incomodidades.

Estaba impresionada por su propia madurez.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua, y mientras estaba allí de pie junto al fregadero su vecino llegó a casa.

Al ver aquel Pontiac marrón, notó que su madurez comenzaba a desaparecer por el desagüe, pero el coche estaba silencioso, de modo que era evidente que el dueño había puesto un silenciador. Si él se estaba esforzando, también lo haría ella. Mentalmente, puso el tapón en el desagüe.

Observó por la ventana cómo el vecino se apeaba del coche y abría la puerta de la cocina, que estaba enfrente de la de Hinata. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos y una camisa blanca de vestir, con una corbata suelta alrededor del cuello y una chaqueta echada sobre el hombro. Tenía aspecto de cansado, y cuando se volvió para entrar en la casa, Hinata vio la pistola grande y negra que llevaba en la funda del cinturón.

Aquélla era la primera vez que lo veía vestido con otra cosa que no fuera ropa vieja y sucia, y se sintió un poco desorientada, como si el mundo se hubiera descentrado. Saber que era policía y verlo como policía eran dos cosas distintas. El hecho de que fuera vestido de paisano en lugar de llevar uniforme indicaba que no era agente de patrulla, sino que como mínimo tenía el rango de detective.

Seguía siendo un tipejo, pero era un tipejo con responsabilidades, de modo que quizás ella debiera ser un poco más comprensiva. No tenía forma de saber si estaba durmiendo, a no ser que llamase a la puerta para preguntárselo, lo cual era más bien contraproducente si no deseaba molestarlo mientras dormía. Se limitaría a no cortar el césped cuando él estuviera en casa, y punto. Eso no quería decir que no fuera a arrancarle una tira de aquella piel de rinoceronte cada vez que él la molestara, pues lo que era justo era justo, pero sí que intentaría llevarse bien con él. Al fin de cuentas, era probable que fueran vecinos durante años 7 años.

Dios, aquel pensamiento resultaba de lo más deprimente.

Su madurez y caridad hacia todo había durado... oh, un par de horas.

A las siete y media, se arrellanó en su enorme y cómodo sillón para ver un poco la televisión y leer un rato. A menudo hacía ambas cosas a la vez, pues suponía que si salía por la tele algo que fuera interesante de verdad, atraería su atención.

Una taza de té verde humeaba lentamente a su lado, y a cada tanto se antioxidaba tomando un pequeño sorbo.

En eso, un fuerte golpe rompió la quietud del pequeño vecindario.

Hinata se levantó del sillón a toda prisa, deslizó los pies en las sandalias y corrió a la puerta principal. Conocía aquel sonido, pues lo había oído cientos, miles de veces en su niñez, cuando su padre la llevaba a lugares de pruebas en los que veía cómo chocaba un coche contra otro.

Por toda la calle se encendían luces de porches; se abrían puertas por las que asomaban las cabezas de curiosos como si fueran pequeñas tortugas saliendo de su caparazón. Cinco casas más allá, iluminado por la farola de la esquina, había un amasijo de metal retorcido.

Hinata se precipitó calle abajo con el corazón desbocado y el estómago encogido, haciendo acopio de fuerzas por lo que pudiera ver y tratando de recordar lo básico de los primeros auxilios.

En aquel momento ya había otras personas saliendo de sus casas, en su mayoría ancianos, las mujeres en bata y zapatillas o con ropa informal, los hombres con camisetas interiores sin mangas. Se oían varias voces de niños, excitadas y agudas, junto con las de madres que intentaban mantener a sus hijos en el redil, mientras los padres decían:

—Atrás, atrás, podría explotar.

Después de haber visto numerosas colisiones, Hinata sabía que no era probable que tuviera lugar una explosión, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de un incendio.

Justo antes de llegar al automóvil siniestrado, se abrió de golpe la puerta del conductor y salió de detrás del volante un hombre joven en actitud beligerante.

—¡Qué pasa, joder! —chilló, mirando fijamente la destrozada parte delantera de su coche.

Había golpeado por detrás uno de los coches que estaban estacionados a lo largo del bordillo.

Una mujer joven llegó corriendo desde la casa situada justamente al lado, con los ojos agrandados por el horror.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mi coche!

El joven beligerante se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Este coche es tuyo, zorra? ¿Qué coño haces aparcándolo en la calle?

Estaba bebido. Los vapores alcanzaron la nariz de Hinata, que dio un paso atrás.

A su alrededor oyó cómo la preocupación colectiva de los vecinos se iba convirtiendo en asco.

—Que alguien vaya a buscar a Naruto —oyó decir a un anciano.

—Ya voy yo.

La señora Suna echó a andar calle abajo, todo lo rápido que le permitían sus zapatillas de felpa.

Sí, ¿dónde estaba?, se preguntó Hinata. Todos los que vivían en aquella calle se encontraban allí fuera.

La joven cuyo coche había quedado destrozado estaba llorando con las manos sobre la boca mientras contemplaba el siniestro. A su espalda había dos niños pequeños, de unos cinco y siete años, de pie en la acera con expresión desconcertada.

—Maldita zorra —rugió el borracho, dirigiéndose hacia la joven.

—Eh —intervino uno de los vecinos—. Cuidado con esa lengua.

—Que le jodan, abuelo. —Llegó hasta la mujer que lloraba y la agarró con una manaza por el hombro para obligarla a volverse.

Hinata saltó hacia delante en un arrebato de ira que le inundó el pecho.

—Eh, colega —le dijo en tono duro—. Déjala en paz.

—Sí —dijo a su espalda la voz temblorosa de algún anciano.

—Que te jodan a ti también, zorra —dijo él—. Esta maldita puta me ha destrozado el coche.

—Tú te has destrozado el coche solo. Estás borracho y has chocado contra un coche que estaba aparcado.

Hinata sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil; no se podía razonar con un borracho.

El problema era que aquel tipo estaba precisamente lo bastante borracho para ser agresivo, pero no lo suficiente para tambalearse.

Propinó un empujón a la mujer, que tropezó hacia atrás, se trabó con un tacón en la raíz que sobresalía de uno de los grandes árboles que jalonaban la calle y cayó despatarrada sobre la acera. Lanzó un grito, y sus hijos chillaron y rompieron a llorar.

Hinata arremetió contra él y lo embistió por un costado. El impacto lo hizo tambalearse. Intentó recuperar el equilibrio, pero en vez de eso se desplomó sobre sus posaderas con los pies en el aire. Logró incorporarse haciendo un esfuerzo, y se lanzó contra Hinata acompañándose de otro pintoresco juramento.

Ésta se apartó hacia un lado y le puso la zancadilla. Él dio un traspié, pero esa vez consiguió mantenerse erguido. Cuando se dio la vuelta, tenía la barbilla baja, metida hacia el pecho, y los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Oh, mierda, esta vez sí la había hecho buena.

Hinata adoptó automáticamente la postura de boxear, aprendida de Las muchas peleas con su hermano. Aquellas peleas se perdían en el pasado, y Hinata supuso que estaban a punto de darle una buena somanta, pero quizá pudiera lanzar unos cuantos puñetazos bien colocados.

Oyó voces excitadas y alarmadas a su alrededor, pero le parecieron extrañamente distantes, pues estaba concentrada en seguir viva.

—Que alguien llame a la policía.

—Chiyo ha ido a buscar a Naruto. Él se encargará.

—Yo ya he llamado a la policía. —Aquélla era la voz de una niña.

El borracho embistió, y esta vez no hubo forma de esquivarlo.

Hinata se agachó ante aquella furiosa arremetida, dando patadas y puñetazos y al mismo tiempo tratando de parar los golpes que lanzaba él. Uno de sus puños la alcanzó en las costillas, y quedó aturdida por la fuerza que llevaba.

Inmediatamente se vieron rodeados por los vecinos; los pocos hombres jóvenes intentaban separar al borracho de Hinata, los mayores ayudaban propinándole patadas con los pies calzados con pantuflas.

Hinata y el borracho rodaron por el suelo, y varios ancianos que estaban cerca fueron arrastrados también y chocaron contra el montón.

Hinata se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, y un puñetazo oblicuo la alcanzó en la mejilla. Se le había quedado un brazo atrapado debajo de un vecino caído por tierra, pero con la mano que tenía libre consiguió pellizcar al borracho en la cintura y retorcerle la carne con todas sus fuerzas.

Él bramó igual que un búfalo herido.

Entonces, de repente desapareció, alguien lo levantó como si no pesara más que una almohada. Mareada, lo vio derrumbarse en el suelo a su lado, con el rostro aplastado contra la tierra y los brazos a la espalda mientras alguien le ponía unas esposas.

Logró incorporarse hasta quedar sentada y se encontró prácticamente frente a frente con su vecino el tipejo.

—Maldita sea, debería haberme imaginado que se trataba de usted —rugió él—. Debería detenerlos a los dos por borrachera y alteración del orden público.

—¡Yo no estoy borracha! —exclamó Hinata indignada.

—¡No, el que está borracho es él, y usted está alterando el orden!

La injusticia de aquella acusación la hizo ahogarse de rabia, lo cual fue una suerte, porque lo que iba a decir probablemente le habría valido un arresto de verdad.

A su alrededor, mujeres preocupadas ayudaban a sus maltrechos maridos a ponerse en pie, mimándolos afligidas y buscando arañazos o huesos rotos. Nadie parecía estar muy magullado tras la refriega, y supuso que la emoción vivida mantendría sus corazones en buena forma durante varios años más, por lo menos.

Unas cuantas mujeres se apiñaban en torno a la joven que había caído al suelo a causa del empujón, cloqueando y alborotando. La joven sangraba por la parte posterior de la cabeza, y los niños no cesaban de llorar, quizá por solidaridad, o quizá porque se sentían desatendidos; un momento después otros dos niños empezaron a lloriquear. A lo lejos se oyó el ruido estridente de unas sirenas que se acercaban por segundos.

En cuclillas junto al borracho cautivo, sujetándolo con una mano, Naruto miró a su alrededor con expresión de incredulidad.

—Dios —musitó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La anciana que vivía al otro lado de la calle, con el cabello gris recogido con bigudíes, se inclinó sobre Hinata.

—¿Se encuentra bien, querida? ¡Ha sido lo más valiente que he visto en toda mi vida! Debería haber estado aquí, Naruto. Cuando ese... ese matón empujó a Amy, esta joven lo tiró al suelo de culo. ¿Cómo se llama, querida? —le preguntó, volviéndose hacia Hinata—. Yo soy Eleanor Holland; vivo justo enfrente de usted.

— Hinata —respondió ella, y dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a su vecino—. Sí, Naruto, debería haber estado aquí.

—Estaba en la ducha —gruñó él. Tras unos instantes preguntó—: ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Estoy perfectamente. — Hinata se puso de pie. No sabía si estaba bien o no, pero al parecer no tenía ningún hueso reto y no se sentía mareada, de modo que no podía haber sufrido grandes daños.

Él le miraba las piernas desnudas.

—Está sangrando por la rodilla.

Hinata se miró y vio que el bolsillo izquierdo de sus pantalones cortos de algodón estaba casi desgarrado. Un reguero de sangre le corría espinilla abajo procedente de un arañazo en la rodilla derecha. Arrancó de un tirón lo que quedaba del bolsillo y se apretó la tela contra la herida.

—No es más que un rasguño.

La caballería, en forma de dos coches patrulla y una camioneta de servicios médicos, llegó con un despliegue de brillantes luces. Varios agentes uniformados empezaron a abrirse paso por entre la multitud, mientras que los vecinos guiaban a los enfermeros hacia los heridos.

Treinta minutos después, todo había terminado. Unas máquinas retiraron los dos automóviles y los agentes de uniforme se habían llevado al borracho. A la joven herida, con sus hijos detrás, la llevaron a urgencias para que le dieran unos puntos en la herida de la cabeza. Todas las heridas leves habían sido lavadas y vendadas, y los ancianos guerreros fueron conducidos a sus casas.

Hinata aguardó hasta que se hubo ido el personal médico, y entonces despegó la enorme gasa y el esparadrapo que le cubrían la rodilla. Ahora que había desaparecido toda emoción, se sentía agotada; lo único que deseaba era una ducha caliente, unas galletas de chocolate y una cama.

Bostezó y echó a andar calle abajo, en dirección a su casa.

Naruto el tipejo la alcanzó y se puso a caminar a su lado. Ella lo miró un momento y luego volvió a fijar la vista al frente. No le gustaba la expresión de su cara ni su manera de erguirse sobre ella como si fuera un nubarrón. Maldición, aquel hombre era bien grande; mediría algo más, bastante más de metro ochenta, y poseía unos hombros que parecían tener una anchura de un metro.

—¿Siempre se mete con los pies por delante en situaciones peligrosas? —le preguntó él en tono conversacional.

Hinata reflexionó un instante.

—Pues sí—dijo por fin.

—Cómo no.

Hinata se detuvo en medio de la calle y se volvió para encararse con él, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

—Oiga, ¿qué se supone que debía haber hecho, quedarme allí mirando mientras ese hombre sacudía a la pobre mujer hasta hacerla papilla?

—Podría haber dejado que lo sujetaran un par de hombres.

—Ya, claro, nadie lo estaba sujetando, de modo que no me senté a esperar.

En aquel momento dobló la esquina un coche que se dirigió hacia ellos. Naruto la tomó del brazo y la apartó a un lado.

—¿Cuánto mide usted... uno cincuenta y ocho? —le preguntó, examinándola.

Hinata lo miró con gesto torcido.

—Uno sesenta y tres.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y una expresión que decía: «Sí, claro». A Hinata le rechinaban los dientes. Medía uno sesenta y tres... casi. ¿Qué importancia tenía un centímetro más o menos?

—Amy, la mujer a la que ha agredido ese hombre, mide fácilmente siete centímetros más que usted y probablemente pesa como doce kilos más que usted. ¿Qué la hizo pensar que podría con él?

—No lo hice —reconoció Hinata.

—¿Qué es lo que no hizo? ¿Pensar? Eso está claro.

No puedo pegar a un policía, pensó ella. No puedo pegar a un policía. Se lo repitió a sí misma varias veces. Por fin consiguió decir, en un tono admirablemente neutro:

—No pensé que fuera a poder con él.

—Pero de todos modos lo golpeó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Fue un instante de locura.

—Ahí estamos de acuerdo.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se detuvo otra vez.

—Mire, ya estoy harta de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Le impedí que continuara pegando a aquella mujer delante de sus hijos. Enfrentarme así a él no fue muy inteligente que digamos, y me doy perfecta cuenta de que podría haberme hecho daño. Pero volvería a hacerlo. Ahora llévese su maldito culo calle abajo, porque no quiero que camine a mi lado.

—Qué dura —dijo él, y la agarró de nuevo del brazo.

Hinata se vio obligada a andar o a ser arrastrada. Como él no iba a permitirle irse sola a su casa, apretó el paso. Cuanto antes se separase de él, mejor.

—¿Tiene prisa? —preguntó él aflojando la mano con que le sujetaba el brazo y obligándola a seguirle el ritmo, más despacio.

—Sí. Voy a perderme lo... —Trató de recordar lo que daban por televisión, pero tenía la mente en blanco—. Bubú está a punto de escupir una bola de pelo, y quiero estar presente.

—De modo que le gustan las bolas de pelo.

—Son más interesantes que mi compañía actual —repuso Hinata en tono meloso.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Eso me ha dolido.

Por fin llegaron a la altura de la casa, y el vecino tuvo que soltarla.

—Póngase hielo en la rodilla para que no le salga un moratón —le dijo.

Ella asintió, dio unos pasos, pero se volvió, y lo vio a él todavía de pie al final del camino de entrada, observándola.

—Gracias por poner un silenciador nuevo.

Él hizo ademán de ir a decir algo sarcástico, Hinata lo vio en la expresión de su cara, pero entonces se encogió de hombros y se limitó a decir:

—De nada. —Luego hizo una pausa—. Gracias por mi cubo de la basura nuevo.

—De nada.

Ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por espacio de unos segundos, como si estuvieran esperando para ver cuál de los dos reanudaba la pelea, pero Hinata puso fin al empate dando media vuelta y entrando en la casa.

Cerró la puerta con llave y permaneció allí de pie unos instantes, contemplando el salón acogedor, ya familiar, que sentía como su propio hogar. Bubú había vuelto a atacar los almohadones; vio más relleno desparramado por la moqueta.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—A la porra con esas galletitas de chocolate —dijo en voz alta—. Esto se merece un helado.

Continuará...


	7. Sonrisa

Capítulo 6

Hinata se despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, sin la ayuda del despertador ni del sol.

La despertó el simple acto de darse la vuelta, porque todos los músculos de su cuerpo lanzaban gritos de protesta. Sentía las costillas doloridas, la rodilla le escocía, le dolían los brazos cada vez que los movía; hasta el trasero lo notaba sensible. No tenía todos aquellos dolores y molestias desde la primera vez que fue a patinar sobre ruedas.

Se incorporó lentamente con un gemido hasta quedar sentada en la cama y asomó las piernas por el borde del colchón. Si ella estaba así de mal, ¿cómo estarían los ancianos?

A ellos no los habían golpeado, pero debió de resultarles más dura la caída al suelo.

Para unos músculos doloridos era mejor el frío que el calor, pero no se sentía lo bastante valiente para enfrentarse a una ducha fría. Prefería encararse con un borracho agresivo en cualquier momento que estar desnuda debajo de un gélido chorro de agua.

Al final llegó a un acuerdo consigo misma aceptando una ducha templada, y luego fue cerrando gradualmente el agua caliente. Pero no le sirvió de nada llegar poco a poco al agua fría; la soportó durante unos dos segundos, y después salió de la ducha mucho más deprisa de lo que había entrado.

Temblando, se secó rápidamente y se envolvió en su larga bata azul con cremallera en la parte frontal. Rara vez se molestaba en ponérsela durante el verano, pero hoy le resultó muy agradable.

Madrugar tenía una ventaja: tenía que despertar ella a Bubú, y no al revés. El gato no aceptó de buen grado que perturbaran su feliz sueño, y respondió con un bufido antes de marcharse enfadado a buscar un sitio más privado donde dormir. Hinata sonrió.

Aquella mañana no tenía ninguna prisa, ya que se había levantado demasiado temprano, lo cual le vino bien porque sus músculos doloridos dejaron claro que, aquel día, nada de prisas.

Se entretuvo largo tiempo con el café, cosa rara en un día laborable, y en vez de arreglarse con cereales fríos tal como hacía normalmente, metió una tortita congelada en la tostadora y cortó unas cuantas fresas para poner encima. Al fin y al cabo, una mujer que había luchado en una reyerta se merecía algún caprichito de más.

Después de terminarse la tortita, tomó otra taza de café y se levantó un poco la bata para examinar la rodilla despellejada. Se había aplicado hielo, tal como le habían dicho, pero continuaba teniendo un bonito moratón, y además sentía la rodilla entera rígida y dolorida. No podía pasarse el día repantigada con un montón de bolsas de hielo, de modo que sacó un par de aspirinas y se resignó a estar incómoda durante un par de días.

La primera sorpresa real del día llegó cuando empezó a vestirse y se puso un sujetador. Nada más abrochar el cierre frontal, al tensar la prenda alrededor de sus doloridas costillas, supo que tendría que prescindir del sujetador. De pie frente al armario, desnuda excepto por las bragas, se enfrentó a otro dilema:

¿Qué puede ponerse una mujer sin sujetador si no quiere que nadie sepa que va sin sujetador?

Hasta en una oficina con aire acondicionado, hacía demasiado calor para llevar una chaqueta puesta todo el día. Tenía unos cuantos vestidos bonitos, pero sus pezones quedarían claramente visibles debajo de la delgada tela.

¿No había leído algo acerca de ponerse tiritas encima de los pezones? Valía la pena intentar cualquier cosa. Tomó dos tiritas, se las pegó sobre los pezones y a continuación se puso uno de los vestidos y se examinó en el espejo. Las tiritas resaltaban con toda claridad.

De acuerdo, aquello no funcionaba. Tal vez lograra su propósito con esparadrapo liso, pero no tenía. Además, el vestido dejaba ver la rodilla herida, que mostraba un aspecto fatal. Se quitó las tiritas y volvió a explorar el contenido del armario.

Al final se conformó con una falda larga de color verde botella y un jersey de punto blanco que cubrió con una camisa de seda azul oscuro. Se anudó los faldones de la camisa a la cintura, se puso unas pulseras de cuentas de colores azul y verde, y quedó más bien impresionada al consultar al espejo.

—No está mal —dijo, girando para comprobar el resultado—. No está nada mal.

Por suerte, el pelo no constituía ningún problema. Lo tenía espeso y brillante, de un bonito color negro azulado, y con mucho cuerpo. Su peinado actual era una especie de desaliño modificado que no requería más que un ligero cepillado, lo cual era una suerte, ya que el hecho de levantar los brazos hacía que le dolieran las costillas. Así que no se entretuvo mucho con el cepillo.

Pero tenía una contusión en la mejilla. Frunció el ceño al verse en el espejo y se tocó con cuidado la pequeña mancha azul. No le dolía, pero era claramente de color azul. Rara vez usaba maquillaje —¿para qué malgastarlo para ir a trabajar?—, pero hoy tendría que sacar toda la artillería.

Para cuando salió por la puerta contoneándose con su elegante y afortunado atuendo, además de toda la pintura de guerra, pensó que levaba un aspecto simplemente magnífico.

El tipejo — Naruto— estaba abriendo la portezuela del coche cuando Hinata salió al exterior. Se volvió y cerró sin prisas la puerta de la casa, con la esperanza de que el vecino se limitara a entrar en su coche y marcharse, pero no cayó esa breva.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó.

Hinata percibió su voz justo detrás de ella, y a punto estuvo de llevarse un susto de muerte. Reprimió un chillido y se volvió. Mala idea. Sus costillas protestaron. Dejó escapar un gemido involuntario y se le cayeron las llaves al suelo.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó cuando logró respirar de nuevo—. ¡Deje de presentarse así, furtivamente!

—Es la única forma que conozco —replicó él con el semblante inexpresivo—. Si esperara a que se diese la vuelta, ya no sería furtivamente. —Calló un instante—. Ha dicho un taco.

Como si necesitara que él se lo señalase. Furiosa, introdujo la mano en el bolso en busca de un cuarto de dólar y se lo puso en la mano al vecino.

Él parpadeó mirando la moneda. —¿Para qué es esto?

—Es por haber dicho un taco. Tengo que pagar un cuarto de dólar cada vez que me pillen diciendo uno. Así me motivo a mí misma para no hablar mal.

—En ese caso, me debe mucho más que veinticinco centavos. Anoche dijo un par de palabrotas.

Hinata torció el gesto.

—No puede regresar al pasado para cobrar. Me vería obligada a vaciar mi cuenta bancaria. Tiene que pillarme en el momento preciso.

—Ah, bueno, pues sí la pillé. El sábado, cuando estaba cortando el césped. No me pagó entonces.

En silencio, Hinata apretó los dientes y hurgó en el bolso para buscar otro cuarto de dólar.

Naruto se guardó los cincuenta centavos en el bolsillo con un gesto de satisfacción.

En cualquier otro momento, Hinata tal vez se hubiera echado a reír, pero todavía estaba enfadada con él por haberla asustado. Le dolían las costillas, y cuando intentó inclinarse para recoger las llaves le dolieron aún más. No sólo eso, además su rodilla se negaba a flexionarse. Se incorporó y dirigió a Naruto una mirada tal de rabia y frustración, que a él le tembló la comisura de la boca.

Si se ríe, pensó Hinata, le doy una patada en la barbilla. Como todavía estaba en el porche, el ángulo era perfecto.

Pero Naruto no se rió. Seguramente, a los policías les enseñaban que debían ser cautos. Se inclinó para recogerle las llaves.

—La rodilla no quiere doblarse, ¿eh?

—Ni tampoco las costillas —contestó ella gruñona al tiempo que cogía las llaves y bajaba los tres escalones.

Naruto juntó las cejas.

—¿Qué le pasa en las costillas?

—Aquel tipo me dio un puñetazo.

Él soltó un resoplido de exasperación.

—¿Por qué no lo dijo anoche?

—¿Por qué? No están rotas, sólo contusionadas.

—Está totalmente segura, ¿no? ¿No cree que puede ser que tenga una fisura?

—No me lo parece.

—Claro, tiene tanta experiencia en fisuras de costillas que ya sabe la sensación que producen.

Hinata apretó la mandíbula.

—Las costillas son mías, y yo digo que no tienen fisuras. Fin de la discusión.

—Dígame una cosa —dijo él en tono conversacional, paseando a su lado mientras ella se dirigía ofendida, lo mejor que pudo, hacia su coche—. ¿Hay algún día en que no se meta en una pelea?

—Los días en que no lo veo a usted —contraatacó Hinata—. ¡Es usted quien ha empezado! Yo estaba preparada para ser una buena vecina, pero usted me ladra cada vez que me ve, incluso aunque yo le pedí disculpas cuando Bubú se subió a su coche. Además, creí que era usted un borracho.

Naruto se detuvo con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Un borracho?

—Ojos inyectados en sangre, ropa sucia, llegaba a casa a primeras horas de la mañana, haciendo un montón de ruido, siempre de mal humor como si tuviera resaca...¿Qué otra cosa cabía pensar?

Él se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Lo siento, no lo pensé. Debería haberme duchado, afeitado y puesto un traje antes de salir a decirle que estaba haciendo un ruido capaz de despertar a un muerto.

—Habría bastado con que hubiera cogido unos vaqueros limpios. —Abrió la portezuela del Viper y empezó a pensar en otro problema: ¿Cómo iba a meterse en aquel pequeño cohete de techo tan bajo?

—Estoy renovando los armarios de la cocina —explicó él tras una breve pausa—. Con las horas que trabajo últimamente, tengo que ir haciéndolo poco a poco, y a veces me quedo dormido con la ropa sucia puesta.

—¿No se le ha ocurrido ninguna vez dejar los armarios hasta el día en que no trabaje y dormir un poco más? Tal vez así mejorase su carácter.

—A mi carácter no le pasa nada.

—No, si es el de un perro rabioso. —Abrió la puerta, arrojó dentro su bolso y trató de mentalizarse para el esfuerzo de deslizarse detrás del volante.

—Bonito cacharro —dijo él, echando un vistazo al Viper.

—Gracias. — Hinata lanzó una mirada al Pontiac y no dijo nada. A veces el silencio resultaba más caritativo que las palabras.

Él vio la mirada y sonrió abiertamente. Hinata deseó que no hubiera hecho tal cosa; aquella sonrisa lo hizo parecer casi humano.

Ojalá no estuvieran ambos allí fuera, a la luz del sol, porque veía lo tupidas que eran sus pestañas rubias y los claros que eran sus ojos celestes.

De acuerdo, era un hombre atractivo, cuando no tenía los ojos enrojecidos y no gruñía.

De pronto los ojos de él adoptaron una expresión fría. Levantó una mano y tocó con suavidad la mejilla de Hinata.

—Tiene un hematoma ahí.

—Me cag... — Hinata se interrumpió antes de pronunciar la palabrota—. Creía que lo había disimulado.

—Lo ha hecho bastante bien. No lo he visto hasta que se ha puesto al sol. —Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Tiene alguna otra herida?

—Sólo los músculos un poco doloridos. —Contempló el Viper con pesadumbre—. Me da miedo meterme en el coche.

Naruto observó el automóvil y después a Hinata, que, agarrada a la puerta abierta, alzaba lentamente la pierna derecha y la introducía en el coche. Lanzó un suspiro, como si hiciera acopio de fuerzas para realizar una tarea desagradable, y sostuvo a Hinata del brazo para que se apoyara mientras se sentaba con gran esfuerzo detrás del volante.

—Gracias —dijo ella, aliviada de que la operación hubiera finalizado.

—De nada. — Naruto se agachó en cuclillas en el espacio de la puerta abierta—. ¿Desea presentar cargos por agresión?

Hinata frunció los labios.

—Yo le pegué primero.

Pensó que tal vez él le disparase otra sonrisa. Dios, esperaba que no; no quería ver otra tan pronto. A lo mejor empezaba a pensar que su vecino era humano.

—Eso es cierto —convino él. Se puso de pie y cerró la portezuela por ella—. Le vendrá bien un masaje para aliviar el dolor muscular. Y un baño caliente.

Hinata lo miró escandalizada.

—¿Caliente? ¿Quiere decir que esta mañana me he dado una ducha fría para nada?

Él rió levemente, y Hinata deseó de todo corazón que no lo hubiera hecho.

Poseía una risa profunda y agradable, y dientes muy blancos.

—El frío es bueno también. Pruebe a alternar frío y calor para relajarse. Y dése un masaje si puede.

Hinata no creía que Hammerstead tuviera un balneario oculto en el edificio, pero sí que podría realizar unas cuantas llamadas y pedir hora para aquella tarde, cuando saliera de trabajar.

Asintió con un gesto.

—Buena idea. Gracias.

Él asintió también y terminó de cerrar la puerta, apartándose del coche. Alzó una mano para despedirla y seguidamente se encaminó hacia su propio automóvil. Antes siquiera de haber abierto la puerta del mismo, Hinata ya conducía el Viper calle abajo.

De modo que tal vez pudiera llevarse bien con él, pensó con una leve sonrisa.

Ciertamente, la noche anterior él y sus esposas fueron de gran ayuda.

A pesar de haberse entretenido a charlar con él, aún llegó temprano a trabajar, lo cual le dio tiempo para salir con cuidado del coche.

Hoy el cartel que colgaba sobre los botones del ascensor rezaba: FALLAR NO ES UNA OPCIÓN; VIENE INCLUIDO EN TU SOFTWARE.

No sabía por qué, pero pensó que a la dirección le sentaría peor aquel cartel que el del día anterior, pero probablemente todos los pirados y locos de las dos primeras plantas lo encontrarían graciosísimo.

La oficina se fue llenando gradualmente. Las conversaciones de aquella mañana giraban exclusivamente alrededor al artículo aparecido en el boletín, divididas al cincuenta por ciento entre el contenido del mismo y la especulación sobre la identidad de las cuatro autoras. La mayoría opinaban que el artículo entero había sido producto de la inventiva del autor, que las cuatro amigas eran ficticias, lo cual favorecía estupendamente a Hinata.

Mantuvo la boca cerrada y los dedos cruzados.

—He escaneado el artículo y se lo he enviado a mi primo de Chicago —oyó decir a uno que pasaba por el pasillo. Estaba bastante segura de que aquel individuo no estaba hablando de un artículo del Detroit News.

Genial. Aquello se estaba extendiendo.

Como hizo una mueca de dolor con sólo pensar en tener que entrar y salir del coche varias veces para ir a almorzar, se contentó con tomar unas galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete y un refresco en la sala de café.

Podría haberle pedido a Sakura o a alguna de las otras que le trajera algo para almorzar, pero no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones de por qué tenía problemas para meterse en el coche. Decir que se había encarado con un borracho sonaría a fanfarronada, cuando en realidad lo que pasó es que estaba demasiado furiosa para pensar en lo que hacía.

En aquel momento entró Fuku Street y sacó del frigorífico el pulcro paquete que constituía su almuerzo. Tomó un emparedado (pechuga de pavo y lechuga con pan integral), una taza de sopa de verduras (que calentó en el microondas) y una naranja.

Hinata suspiró, debatiéndose entre la envidia y el odio. ¿Cómo podía gustar a alguien una persona que era tan organizada?

Las personas como Fuku estaban en el mundo para hacer que todos los demás parecieran ineficaces. Si lo hubiera pensado antes, también ella podría haberse traído el almuerzo, en lugar de tener que conformarse con galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete y una tónica sin azúcar.

—¿Te importa que me siente contigo? —le preguntó Fuku, y Hinata experimentó una punzada de culpabilidad.

Dado que eran las dos únicas personas que había en la sala, debería haber invitado a Fuku a sentarse. La mayoría de la gente de Hammerstead se habría sentado sin más, pero quizá Fuku se había visto mal recibida tantas veces que ya se sentía en la obligación de preguntar.

—Claro —respondió Hinata, tratando de poner un poco de calor en el tono de voz—. Me encantaría tenerte de compañía.

Si fuera católica, desde luego tendría que confesarse por haber dicho aquello; era una mentira aún más grande que decir que su padre no tenía ni idea de coches.

Fuku dispuso su almuerzo nutritivo y atractivo, y se sentó a la mesa. Dio un pequeño mordisco al emparedado y masticó con delicadeza, se limpió la boca, y acto seguido tomó una cucharada igualmente pequeña de sopa, tras lo cual se limpió la boca otra vez.

Hinata la observó hipnotizada. Imaginaba que los Victorianos debían de tener los mismos modales a la mesa. Ella tenía buenos modales, pero al lado de Fuku se sentía como una salvaje.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Fuku dijo:

—Supongo que habrás visto el asqueroso boletín de ayer.

Asqueroso era uno de los términos favoritos de Fuku, según había observado Hinata.

—Imagino que te refieres a ese artículo —dijo, porque no parecía valer la pena andarse por las ramas—. Le eché un vistazo. No lo leí entero.

—Las personas así me hacen sentir vergüenza de ser mujer.

Bueno, aquello era pasarse un poco. Hinata sabía que no debía menear el tema, porque Fuku era Fuku y nada iba a cambiarla. Pero algún diablillo que correteaba por dentro de ella —vale, el mismo diablillo que siempre la empujaba a abrir la boca cuando debería mantenerla cerrada— la hizo decir:

—¿Por qué? A mí me han parecido sinceras.

Fuku dejó el emparedado y miró a Hinata con expresión escandalizada.

—¿Sinceras? Hablaban como si fueran fulanas. Lo único que querían en un hombre era dinero y un enorme... un enorme...

—Pene —terminó Hinata, ya que por lo visto Fuku no conocía aquella palabra—.Pero yo no creo que fuera eso lo único que querían. Creo recordar algo acerca de fidelidad y fiabilidad, sentido del humor...

Fuku desechó todo aquello con un gesto de la mano.

—Cree eso si te apetece, pero el tema central del artículo era el sexo y el dinero. Resultaba obvio. También era malévolo y cruel, no tienes más que pensar cómo se sentirán los hombres que no tienen dinero ni un... una cosa enorme.

—Pene —interrumpió Hinata—. Se llama pene.

Fuku apretó los labios.

—Hay cosas de las que no se debe hablar en público, pero ya me be fijado otras veces en que tú tienes la lengua bastante sucia.

—¡En absoluto! —exclamó Hinata acaloradamente—. Reconozco que a veces digo tacos, pero estoy intentando dejar de decirlos, y «pene» no es una palabrota; es el término correcto para designar una parte del cuerpo, igual que decir «pierna». ¿O es que también tienes objeciones respecto a las piernas?

Fuku aferró el borde de la mesa con ambas manos, tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Aspiró profundamente antes de decir:

—Tal como iba diciendo, imagina cómo se van a sentir esos hombres. Pensarán que no son lo bastante buenos, que son inferiores en cierto modo.

—Los hay que lo son —musitó Hinata.

Ella lo sabía bien. Había estado prometida con tres de aquellos tipos inferiores, y no lo decía pensando en sus genitales.

—No se debe hacer que nadie se sienta así —dijo Fuku elevando el tono de voz.

Dio otro bocado al emparedado y Hinata vio, para su sorpresa, que le temblaban las manos. Estaba alterada de verdad.

—Mira, yo creo que la mayor parte de la gente que leyó el artículo lo consideró gracioso —dijo en tono conciliador—. Está claro que pretendía ser un chiste.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece en absoluto. Era grosero, sucio y mezquino.

Se acabó la reconciliación.

—No estoy de acuerdo —replicó Hinata de manera tajante, al tiempo que recogía los restos de su comida y los depositaba en un cubo de la basura—. Yo creo que la gente ve lo que quiere ver. Una persona mezquina espera que los demás lo sean también, del mismo modo que las personas que tienen una mente calenturienta ven obscenidades por todas partes.

Fuku se puso blanca, y después roja.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo tengo una mente calenturienta?

—Tómatelo como te venga en gana.

Hinata regresó a su despacho antes de que aquella pequeña disputa se convirtiera en una guerra abierta.

¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente?

Primero su vecino, ahora Fuku. Según parecía, no era capaz de llevarse bien con nadie, ni siquiera con Bubú. Por supuesto, nadie se llevaba bien con Fuku, así que no sabía si contarla a ella, pero desde luego que estaba realizando un importante esfuerzo por hacer buenas migas con Naruto.

De modo que Naruto le caía mal; era evidente que ella también había logrado caerle mal a él. El problema estribaba en que no tenía práctica en llevarse bien con los hombres; desde la ruptura de su tercer compromiso, se había alejado bastante de ellos.

Pero ¿qué mujer no habría hecho lo mismo, con semejante historial? Tres compromisos y tres rupturas a los veintitrés años de edad no constituían precisamente un carrerón. Y no era porque ella fuera un adefesio; tenía un espejo, el cual reflejaba una mujer guapa y esbelta que tenía casi hoyuelos en las mejillas y casi una hendidura en la barbilla. Fue muy popular en el instituto, tan popular que se prometió con Toneri, la estrella del equipo de béisbol, en el último curso. Pero ella deseaba ir a la universidad y Toneri quería probar fortuna con el béisbol, y sin saber cómo ambos se distanciaron. La carrera de Toneri en el béisbol fue imposible también.

Luego llegó Sora. En aquella época Hinata tenía veintiún años y estaba recién salida de la universidad. Sora esperó hasta la noche anterior a la boda para hacerla saber que estaba enamorado de una ex novia, y que salió con ella sólo para demostrar que había superado de verdad su anterior noviazgo, pero que no había funcionado, lo siento, sin rencor, ¿eh?

Claro. Ni lo sueñes, cabrón.

Después de Sora, con el tiempo, se comprometió con Shino, pero quizá para entonces ya se había vuelto demasiado desconfiada para comprometerse de verdad. Por la razón que fuera, cuando él se lo pidió y ella respondió que sí, ambos parecieron dar marcha atrás y la relación terminó muriendo gradualmente. Los dos quedaron agradecidos de enterrarla por fin.

Suponía que podría haber seguido adelante y casarse con Shino, pese a la falta de entusiasmo por ambas partes, pero se alegraba de no haberlo hecho. ¿Y si hubieran tenido hijos, y luego se hubieran separado? Si tenía hijos alguna vez, Hinata quería que fuese en el seno de un matrimonio sólido, como el de sus padres.

Nunca había pensado que el final de aquellos compromisos fuera culpa suya; dos de ellos habían sido por decisión mutua, y el otro estaba claro que había sido culpa de Sora, pero... ¿no le pasaría algo a ella? Por lo visto no había suscitado deseo sexual, ni mucho menos devoción, en los hombres con los que había salido.

La sacó de aquellos sombríos pensamientos la aparición de Sakura asomando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho. Estaba pálida.

—Ha venido un reportero de News a hablar con Mei —dijo impulsivamente—. Dios, ¿crees tú que...?

Sakura miró a Hinata; Hinata miró a Sakura.

—Mierda —dijo Hinata disgustada, y Sakura se encontraba tan alterada que ni siquiera exigió el cuarto de dólar que le correspondía...

Aquella noche, Hidan tenía la vista fija en el boletín, leyendo una y otra vez el artículo. Era una obscenidad, pura obscenidad.

Le temblaban las manos, lo cual hacía bailar las pequeñas palabras. ¿Es que no sabían lo mucho que dolía aquello? ¿Cómo eran capaces de reírse?

Le entraron ganas de arrojar el boletín a la basura, pero no pudo. Se consumía de angustia. No podía creer que de hecho estuviera trabajando con las personas que habían dicho todas aquellas cosas que tanto daño hacían, que se burlaban y aterrorizaban...

Aspiró profundamente. Tenía que controlarse, eso era lo que le habían dicho los médicos. Tú tómate las pastillas y contrólate. Y así lo hizo. Había sido bueno, muy bueno, durante mucho tiempo. En ocasiones incluso consiguió olvidarse de sí mismo.

Pero ya no. Ahora no podía olvidar. Esto era demasiado importante.

¿Quiénes serían?

Necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que saberlo.

Continuará...


	8. Atracción

Capítulo 7

Era como tener la espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre la cabeza, pensó Hinata con el ánimo deprimido la mañana siguiente. Aún no había caído, pero sabía que caería.

El «cuándo» dependía del tiempo que úrdase Mei en revelar que había recibido aquella lista de Shion. Una vez que se conociera la identidad de Shion, bien podían empezar todas a llevar un cartel que dijera: «Soy culpable».

La pobre Sakura estaba enferma de preocupación, y si Hinata estuviera casada con Sasuke Uchiha, lo más probable era que también ella estuviera enferma de preocupación.

¿Cómo era posible que lo que había sido una broma inocente entre cuatro amigas se hubiera convertido en algo que podía incluso romper un matrimonio?

Una vez más, no durmió bien. Había tomado más aspirinas para sus músculos doloridos, se había dado un baño caliente, y para cuando se fue a la cama se sentía ya mucho más cómoda. El hecho de preocuparse por aquel maldito artículo la mantuvo despierta ya pasada la hora habitual de acostarse, y despertó poco antes de amanecer.

Tenía auténtico pánico de comprar el periódico ese día, y en cuanto a ir a trabajar... antes prefería luchar con otro borracho. Sobre grava suelta.

Se tomó un café y contempló cómo iba clareando el cielo. Era evidente que Bubú la había perdonado por despertarlo de nuevo, porque se sentó a su lado a lamerse las patas y ronroneaba cada vez que ella lo rascaba detrás de las orejas con gesto distraído.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no fue culpa suya. Hinata estaba de pie junto al fregadero, lavando la taza que había usado, cuando se encendió la luz de la cocina de la casa de enfrente y entró Naruto en su campo visual.

Hinata dejó de respirar. Los pulmones se le encogieron, y dejó de respirar.

—Santo cielo bendito —murmuró, y entonces consiguió inhalar aire.

Estaba viendo una porción mayor de Naruto de la que había esperado ver nunca; en realidad, lo estaba viendo todo. Naruto estaba de pie enfrente del frigorífico, completamente desnudo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de admirar sus posaderas antes de que él sacara una botella de zumo de naranja, desenroscase el tapón y se lo llevara a la boca al tiempo que daba media vuelta.

Hinata olvidó las posaderas.

Resultaba más impresionante viniendo que yendo, y eso ya era decir algo, porque tenía un culito de lo más mono. Aquel hombre estaba soberbiamente dotado.

—Dios mío, Bubú —dijo con una exclamación ahogada—. ¡Fíjate!

Lo cierto era que Naruto estaba buenísimo por todas partes. Era alto, de cintura delgada y musculatura fuerte. Hinata clavó la mirada un poco más arriba y vio que poseía un pecho atractivo y velloso. Ya sabía que era guapo de cara, si bien la tenía un tanto magullada. Ojos celestes y sexy, dientes blancos y una risa agradable.

Y soberbiamente dotado.

Se llevó una mano al pecho. El corazón estaba haciendo algo más que latir con fuerza; estaba intentando abrirse paso a golpes a través del esternón. A aquella excitación se unieron también otras partes de su cuerpo. En un instante de locura, pensó en correr hacia su casa y servirle de colchón.

Ajeno al tumulto que tenía lugar en el interior de Hinata, además de la impresionante vista que se le ofrecía al otro lado de la ventana, Bubú continuaba lamiéndose las patas. Resultaba obvio que sus prioridades eran una auténtica diversión.

Hinata se agarró del fregadero para no desmoronarse y terminar en el suelo.

Menos mal que había renunciado a los hombres, porque de lo contrario tal vez hubiera cruzado a la carrera los dos caminos de entrada y se hubiera presentado directamente en la puerta de la cocina del vecino. Pero con hombres o sin ellos, todavía apreciaba el arte, y su vecino era una obra de arte, una mezcla entre la clásica estatua griega y una estrella del porno.

No le apetecía en absoluto hacerlo, pero tenía que decirle que cerrase las cortinas; era lo propio por parte de una vecina, ¿no?

Ciegamente, sin querer perderse ni un momento del espectáculo, fue a coger el teléfono, pero se detuvo. No sólo no sabía su número, sino que ni siquiera sabía cómo se apellidaba. Menuda vecina era; llevaba dos semanas y media viviendo allí y todavía no se había presentado, aunque si él era buen policía habría averiguado el nombre de ella. Por supuesto, él tampoco había corrido a presentarse. Si no fuera por la señora Suna, Hinata ni sabría que su nombre de pila era Naruto.

Pero aquello no la amilanó. Había anotado el número de teléfono de la señora Suna, y logró despegar la mirada del espectáculo que tenía delante durante el tiempo suficiente para leerlo. Marcó el número, preocupada aunque ya era tarde, de que tal vez no se hubieran levantado aún de la cama.

La señora Suna respondió al primer timbrazo.

—¡Diga! —contestó con un entusiasmo tal, que Hinata supo que no la había despertado.

—Hola, señora Suna, soy Hinata Hyūga, su vecina de al lado. ¿Qué tal está? —Había que obedecer las normas de cortesía, y con las generaciones más mayores eso podía llevar algún tiempo. Albergaba la esperanza de tardar unos diez o quince minutos.

Observó cómo Naruto apuraba el zumo de naranja y arrojaba el recipiente vacío.

—¡Oh, Hinata! ¡Cuánto me alegro de hablar con usted! —dijo la señora Suna como si ella hubiera estado de viaje fuera del país, o algo así. Evidentemente, la señora Suna era una de esas personas que hablan con signos de exclamación cuando están al teléfono—. ¡Estamos bien, muy bien! ¿Y usted?

—Bien —respondió Hinata de modo automático, sin perderse un minuto de la acción. Ahora Naruto estaba sacando la leche. ¡Dios santo! ¡No iría a mezclar leche con zumo de naranja! Abrió el envase y lo olisqueó. Sus bíceps se contrajeron al levantar el brazo—. Dios de los cielos —susurró Hinata. Quedó claro que la leche no había superado la inspección, porque Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó el cartón a un lado.

—¿Cómo ha dicho? —dijo la señora Suna.

—Er... He dicho bien, sólo bien. — Hinata apartó la atención del derrotero caprichoso que llevaba—. Señora Suna, ¿cómo se apellida Naruto? Necesito llamarlo para una cosa. —Menudo eufemismo.

— Namikaze, querida. Naruto Namikaze. Pero yo tengo su número. Es el mismo que tenían sus abuelos. De lo cual me alegro, porque así lo recuerdo sin esfuerzo. Resulta más fácil hacerse viejo que hacerse sabio, ya sabe. —Se rió de su propio ingenio.

Hinata rió también, aunque no supo de qué. Buscó a tientas un lápiz. La señora Suna le recitó despacio el número y Hinata lo anotó, lo cual no era nada fácil de hacer sin mirar lo que estaba escribiendo. Tenía los músculos del cuello agarrotados en la posición vertical, así que no le quedaba más remedio que mirar hacia la cocina de la casa de al lado.

Dio las gracias a la señora Suna y se despidió, y a continuación respiró hondo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Por mucho daño que le causara, por mucho que la privara de algo importante, tenía que llamar a Naruto. Aspiró otra bocanada de aire y marcó su número.

Vio que él cruzaba la cocina y tomaba un teléfono inalámbrico. Estaba de pie, de perfil respecto a ella. Madre mía.

Se le llenó la boca de saliva. Aquel maldito hombre la tenía babeando.

— Namikaze.

Su voz profunda sonó ronca, como si aún no estuviera despierto del todo, y aquella única palabra tenía un tono de irritación.

—Er... ¿Naruto?

—¿Sí?

No es que fuera la más entusiasta de las reacciones. Hinata intentó tragar saliva y descubrió que le costaba hacerlo con la lengua colgando. Volvió a introducirla en la boca y lanzó un suspiro de arrepentimiento.

—Soy Hinata, su vecina. Odio tener que decirle esto, pero quizá debiera usted... cerrar las cortinas.

Él giró a toda velocidad para mirar de frente a la ventana, y los dos se observaron fijamente el uno al otro.

Naruto no se apartó hacia un lado ni se agachó para que Hinata no lo viera, ni hizo nada que pudiera indicar vergüenza. En vez de eso, sonrió abiertamente.

Maldición, ojalá no hubiera hecho tal cosa.

—Se ha dado un buen lote, ¿eh? —le preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana y estiraba la mano hacia las cortinas.

—Pues sí. —Se había pasado cinco minutos enteros sin parpadear, por lo menos—. Gracias. — Naruto cerró las cortinas, y al instante todo su cuerpo se puso de luto.

—Ha sido un placer —rió él—. Tal vez un día pueda devolverme el favor.

Colgó antes de que Hinata pudiera replicar, lo cual fue una suerte, porque estaba sin habla. Mientras bajaba las persianas se dio mentalmente una palmada en la frente.

¡Idiota! Lo único que tenía que hacer en cualquier momento era cerrar sus propias persianas.

—Sí, debo de ser idiota —le dijo a Bubú.

La trastornó la idea de desvestirse enfrente de él... y también la excitó.

¿Qué era, una exhibicionista?

Nunca lo había sido en el pasado, pero ahora... Tenía los pezones duros, le sobresalían como si fueran dos frambuesas, y en cuanto al resto de su cuerpo...

Bueno. Nunca le había gustado el sexo casual, pero aquel súbito deseo por Naruto el tipejo, precisamente él, la había dejado anonadada.

¿Cómo podía pasar de tipejo a tío bueno con sólo quitarse la ropa?

—¿Tan superficial soy? —le preguntó a Bubú, y reflexionó un instante sobre ello, y después asintió—. Puedes apostar que sí.

Bubú maulló, evidentemente de acuerdo con ella.

Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirar otra vez a Naruto sin recordar cómo era desnudo? ¿Cómo iba a poder hablarle sin sonrojarse ni que notara que tenía un grave problema de calentón por su cuerpo? Se sentía mucho más cómoda teniéndolo de adversario que viéndolo como objeto de deseo. Prefería que sus objetos de deseo se mantuvieran a una distancia segura... digamos, en la pantalla de un cine.

Pero él no se había sentido violento, así que ¿por qué iba a sentirse violenta ella?

Ambos eran adultos, ¿no? Ya había visto hombres desnudos otras veces, sólo que nunca había visto a Naruto.

¿Por qué no podía tener una barriga de bebedor de cerveza y una salchicha marchita, en lugar de unos abdominales duros como piedras y una impresionante erección matutina?

Comenzó a babear de nuevo.

—Esto es deplorable —dijo en voz alta—. Tengo treinta años, no soy una adolescente de las que gritan cuando ven a... quienquiera que sea el que está de moda. Al menos debería ser capaz de controlar mis glándulas salivales.

Pero sus glándulas salivales opinaban de modo distinto. Cada vez que le venía a la cabeza una imagen de Naruto, lo cual sucedía aproximadamente cada diez segundos — tenía que disfrutar de ella durante unos nueve segundos antes de apartarla de su mente—, se veía obligada a tragar saliva. Una y otra vez.

El día anterior se había ido temprano a trabajar, al mismo tiempo que se iba Naruto. Si hoy se fuera a su hora acostumbrada, él ya se habría ido, ¿no?

Pero Naruto había dicho que formaba parte de un equipo especial y que tenía un horario irregular, por lo tanto podía marcharse a cualquier hora. No podía programarse a sí misma para no coincidir con él; tendría que proceder como de costumbre y mantener los dedos cruzados. Quizás al día siguiente pudiera enfrentarse a él con mayor compostura, pero hoy no, desde luego no con todo el cuerpo revolucionado y las glándulas salivales trabajando horas extra. Se olvidaría de ello y se prepararía para ir a trabajar.

Se plantó delante del armario abierto, sumida en un dilema.

¿Qué se ponía una cuando existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con el vecino al que acababa de ver desnudo?

Gracias a Dios que tenía un rasguño en la rodilla, decidió por fin. Tendría que llevar pantalón o falda larga hasta que se le curase la herida, lo cual le impedía pasearse con aquel vestido negro de tirantes y por encima de la rodilla que solía ponerse en las fiestas cuando quería tener un aspecto elegante y sofisticado.

El vestido negro iba diciendo algo así como: «Mírame, ¿a que estoy sexy?», pero resultaba claramente inapropiado para ir a trabajar.

El arañazo de la rodilla la salvaría de dar un importante paso en falso.

Mejor pecar de precavida, decidió por fin, y escogió el traje de pantalón más serio que tenía. Poco importaba que siempre le hubiera gustado el modo en que los pantalones se le adherían al trasero, o que suscitara unos cuantos comentarios de admiración por parte del contingente masculino de la empresa; aquel día no iba a ver a Naruto. Tenía que sentirse todavía más incómodo que ella por lo ocurrido. Si alguien tenía que evitar a alguien, sería él quien la evitaría a ella.

¿Le habría dirigido un hombre avergonzado aquella sonrisa malévola? Él sabía que estaba bueno; más que bueno, maldita sea.

En un esfuerzo por desviar sus pensamientos de exactamente cuan bueno estaba Naruto, encendió la televisión para ver el informativo matinal mientras se vestía y se maquillaba.

Se estaba aplicando una barra correctora al hematoma de la mejilla cuando la locutora del informativo local dijo en tono festivo:

—Freud jamás descubrió lo que quieren las mujeres. Sin embargo, si hubiera hablado con cuatro mujeres de esta zona, hubiera sabido la respuesta a su famosa pregunta. Averigüe si su marido o novio es el hombre perfecto en cuanto regresemos, después de la publicidad.

Hinata se quedó tan estupefacta que ni siquiera se le ocurrió un taco que soltar. De pronto sintió que se le debilitaban las piernas, y se derrumbó sobre la taza del inodoro.

Mei, la muy bruja, debió de delatarlas inmediatamente. No... Si tuviera nombres, el teléfono no habría dejado de sonar. Hasta el momento seguían siendo anónimas, pero aquello iba a cambiar aquel mismo día.

Corrió al dormitorio y marcó el número de Sakura, rezando en silencio para que su amiga aún no se hubiera ido a trabajar. Sakura vivía más lejos que ella, de modo que salía de casa un poco más temprano.

—Diga. —La voz de Sakura sonó apresurada y un tanto irritable.

—Soy Hinata. ¿Has visto las noticias esta mañana?

—No, ¿por qué?

—La noticia es el hombre perfecto.

—Oh, Dios mío. — Sakura pareció estar a punto de desmayarse, o de vomitar, o de ambas cosas.

—Todavía no tienen nuestros nombres, creo yo, porque no ha llamado nadie. Pero alguien de Hammerstead se lo imaginará hoy, y eso quiere decir que para después de comer será de dominio general.

—Pero no va a salir por televisión, ¿no? Sasuke siempre ve el informativo.

—¿Quién sabe? — Hinata se frotó la frente—. Supongo que dependerá de lo que dure hoy el informativo. Pero si fuera tú, yo desconectaría todos los teléfonos y desenchufaría el que está enganchado al contestador automático.

—Hecho —dijo Sakura. Guardó silencio unos instantes y dijo en tono sombrío—: Supongo que descubriré si Sasuke y yo tenemos algo que merezca la pena conservar, ¿no crees? No puedo esperar que esté contento con todo esto, pero sí espero que sea comprensivo. Después de hablar del hombre perfecto la semana pasada, he estado pensando un poco, y... bueno...

Y Sasuke no había salido muy bien parado de la comparación, pensó Hinata.

—Pensándolo mejor —dijo Sakura en voz muy baja—, no voy a desconectar los teléfonos. Si ha de ocurrir, prefiero enfrentarme a ello.

Después de colgar, Hinata se dio prisa en terminar de arreglarse. La rápida llamada telefónica no le había llevado mucho tiempo, y la pausa publicitaria de la televisión estaba terminando ya. Entonces, la voz alegre de la locutora la hizo encogerse.

'«•—Cuatro mujeres de esta zona han dado a conocer su lista de requisitos del hombre perfecto...

Tres minutos más tarde, Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejó caer débilmente contra el tocador. ¡Tres minutos! Tres minutos era una eternidad en los medios de comunicación.

Precisamente aquel día no había habido tiroteos, accidentes que bloqueasen las autopistas, una guerra, una hambruna... ¡cualquier cosa para no sacar en las noticias aquella historia insignificante!

En el informativo no habían mencionado los requisitos más groseros, pero se aseguraron de que los espectadores supieran que podían obtener la Lista, como la habían denominado, y el artículo que la acompañaba, en su totalidad, en la página web de la emisora. Entrevistaron a hombres y mujeres para conocer su reacción a los puntos de la Lista. Por lo visto, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en los cinco primeros requisitos, pero a partir de allí las opiniones empezaban a divergir; en general las mujeres tenían una opinión y los hombres otra.

A lo mejor si se tomara una semana de vacaciones, empezando inmediatamente, todo aquello se hubiera desinflado para cuando regresara de Mongolia Exterior.

Pero eso sería la salida propia de un cobarde. Si Sakura necesitaba apoyo, Hinata sabía que tenía que estar presente para prestárselo. También Shion podría enfrentarse al final de su relación, pero en opinión de Hinata, quedarse sin Haku no significaría una pérdida tan grande, y además Shion se merecía una regañina por habérselo contado todo a Mei.

Avanzando con miedo a cada paso que daba, se obligó a sí misma a salir y dirigirse al coche. Mientras abría la portezuela, oyó una puerta que se abría detrás de ella y automáticamente volvió la vista hacia atrás. Por espacio de unos instantes se quedó mirando fijamente a Naruto, que estaba echando la llave a la puerta de la cocina; entonces volvió aquel recuerdo arrollándolo todo y el pánico la hizo manotear con el tirador de la puerta.

Nada como un poco de escándalo para hacer que una mujer se olvide de que desea evitar a un determinado hombre, pensó furiosamente. ¿No habría estado observándola?

—¿Ya se siente mejor hoy? —le preguntó Naruto, acercándose.

—Estoy bien. — Hinata arrojó su bolso en el asiento del pasajero y se situó detrás del volante.

—No lo ponga ahí—aconsejó el vecino—. Cuando se detenga en un semáforo, puede acercarse alguien, romper la ventanilla del coche, agarrar el bolso y desaparecer antes de que usted se dé cuenta de qué está pasando.

Hinata cogió sus gafas de sol y se las puso, patéticamente agradecida por la protección que éstas le proporcionaron cuando se atrevió a mirar a Naruto.

—¿Y dónde debería ponerlo, entonces?

—El sitio más seguro es el maletero.

—Eso resulta muy incómodo.

Él se encogió de hombros. Aquel movimiento hizo que Hinata se percatara de la anchura de sus hombros, y eso le recordó otras partes de su cuerpo. Sintió un calor que empezaba a subirle a las mejillas.

¿Por qué no podía ser un borracho?

¿Por qué no seguía vistiendo pantalones de algodón y una camiseta sucia y hecha jirones, en vez de un pantalón de color tostado claro y una camisa de seda azul oscura?

Alrededor de su fuerte cuello llevaba una corbata floja de colores crema, azul y carmín, y una chaqueta en la mano. Aquella enorme pistola negra iba guardada en una funda pegada a su riñon derecho. Lucía un aspecto duro y competente, y demasiado atractivo para la paz de espíritu de Hinata.

—Lamento haberla incomodado esta mañana —dijo Naruto—. Todavía estaba medio dormido y no me fijé en las ventanas.

Hinata logró alzarse de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia.

—No me ha incomodado. Son accidentes que ocurren. —Descasa marcharse,pero él estaba tan cerca que no podía cerrar la portezuela del coche.

Naruto se agachó en cuclillas en la V que formaban el coche y la puerta abierta.

—¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien? Aún no me ha insultado, y llevamos hablando... —consultó su reloj— unos treinta segundos ya.

—Hoy estoy de buen humor —repuso ella en tono terminante—. Ahorro energía por si sucede algo importante.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Ésa es mi chica. Ya me siento mejor. —Alargó una mano y la tocó levemente en la mejilla—. Ha desaparecido el hematoma.

—No, aún lo tengo. El maquillaje es algo maravilloso.

—Ciertamente.

Su dedo resbaló hasta la hendidura de la barbilla y la tocó ligeramente antes de retirarse. Hinata se quedó petrificada, atrapada por la súbita revelación de que el vecino estaba coqueteando con ella, por el amor de Dios, y el corazón volvió a querer salírsele del pecho.

Ay, Dios.

—No me bese —dijo en tono de advertencia, porque él parecía estar más cerca aunque no lo había visto moverse, y su mirada estaba fija en su rostro, esa mirada tan intensa que adoptan los hombres antes de hacer su movimiento.

—No es ésa mi intención —replicó él sonriendo apenas—. No me he traído el látigo y la silla. —Se incorporó y dio un paso atrás con la mano en la puerta del coche para cerrarla. Hizo una pausa y miró a Hinata—. Además, en este preciso momento no tengo tiempo. Los dos tenemos que ir a trabajar, y no me gustan las cosas precipitadas. Necesitaré un par de horas, por lo menos.

Hinata sabía que debía mantener la boca cerrada. Sabía que debía limitarse a cerrar la portezuela y arrancar. Pero en vez de eso dijo sin pensar:

—¿Un par de horas?

—Sí. —Él le dedicó otra de aquellas sonrisas peligrosas y lentas—. Aún sería mejor tres horas, porque me imagino que cuando efectivamente la bese, los dos terminaremos desnudos.

Continuará...


	9. Descubiertas

Capítulo 8

-Oh-musitó Hinata para sí mientras conducía con el piloto automático, lo cual en el tráfico de Detroit era más que arriesgado.

«¿Oh?» ¿Qué clase de respuesta inteligente era aquélla? ¿Por qué no le había dicho algo como: «Ni lo sueñe, amigo» o quizá: «Dios santo, ¿es que se ha helado el infierno y yo no me he enterado?» ¿Por qué no pudo decir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera «oh», por todos los santos? Hasta durmiendo era capaz de hacerlo mejor.

No lo había dicho en tono indiferente, como si le estuvieran pidiendo información y la respuesta no fuera muy interesante. No, aquella maldita sílaba le había salido tan débil que ni siquiera había quedado registrada en el paridómetro. Ahora él pensaría que lo único que tenía que hacer era darse un paseíto hasta la casa de ella y la vecinita caería rendida a sus pies.

Lo peor de todo era que tal vez tuviera razón.

No, no, no, no, no. A ella no le iban las aventuras casuales, y tampoco se le daban bien las serias, de modo que aquello daba por finiquitado el tema de los romances. Por nada del mundo iba a tener un escarceo con el vecino de al lado, al que sólo un día antes -¿o había sido dos días antes?- consideraba un «tipejo».

Ni siquiera le gustaba. Bueno, no mucho.

Desde luego admiraba la manera en que había reducido y puesto boca abajo a aquel borracho. Había ocasiones en las que la fuerza bruta era la única respuesta satisfactoria; se sintió enormemente satisfecha al ver a aquel borracho aplastado contra el suelo y manejado con tanta facilidad como si fuera un niño pequeño.

¿Había en Naruto algo más que le gustara, aparte de su cuerpo -eso se daba por sentado- y de su capacidad para manejar a borrachos? Reflexionó durante unos momentos. Había también un rasgo atractivo en un hombre que renovaba los armarios de la cocina, aunque no supo decir exactamente qué podía ser; ¿un toque de sentido hogareño, quizá?

Estaba claro que necesitaba algo que contrarrestara aquel pavoneo de macho. Sólo que él no se pavoneaba; se paseaba. No necesitaba pavonearse llevando al cinto una pistola tan grande como un secador de pelo. En lo que se refería a símbolos fálicos, desde luego los tenía bien marcados... aunque no es que necesitara símbolos, con el instrumento de verdad que tenía dentro de los pantalones...

Aferró con fuerza el volante en un intento de controlar la respiración. Conectó el aire acondicionado y ajustó las salidas de ventilación para que el aire le diera en la cara.

Sentía los pezones tensos, y sabía que si los mirara se los encontraría erguidos como soldaditos.

Está bien. Aquí el problema radicaba en un caso grave de excitación sexual. El hecho estaba allí, y ella tenía que afrontarlo, lo cual quería decir que tendría que comportarse como una adulta sensata e inteligente y conseguirse unas píldoras anticonceptivas lo antes posible. En cualquier momento iba a venirle la regla, lo cual era una suerte; podría comprar las píldoras y empezar a tomarlas casi de inmediato.

Pero no iba a decírselo a él. Las píldoras eran sólo una precaución, por si acaso sus hormonas se imponían sobre su materia gris. Jamás le había sucedido nada tan tonto, pero es que jamás se había prácticamente derretido de aquella manera al ver la parte sobresaliente de un hombre.

¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?, se preguntó furiosa. No era la primera vez que veía partes sobresalientes. Era verdad que la de Naruto resultaba impresionante, pero cuando era una jovencita curiosa en su época universitaria había visto un par de películas porno y había hojeado ocasionalmente la revista Playgirl, de modo que había visto cosas mayores. Además, pese a lo que se habían divertido hablando del hombre perfecto y lo grande que debía tener el pene, dicha parte del cuerpo no era ni con mucho tan importante como el hombre al que estaba unida.

El hombre perfecto.

Los recuerdos volvieron a ella igual que una bofetada.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Pues igual que se había olvidado de Naruto y de su Hombre Feliz porque estaba preocupada por aquel tonto noticiario, así fue. Como distracciones, aquellas dos cosas podían competir en importancia con, digamos, el hecho de que se le estuviera quemando la casa.

Hoy debía ser un día más bien tranquilo, pensó. De las ochocientas cuarenta y tres personas que trabajaban en Hammerstead, existía la posibilidad de que varias de las que la conocían a ella y a sus amigas hubieran visto el informativo y adivinaran sus identidades. Alguien preguntaría directamente a Mei, ésta revelaría el resto de la información, y la noticia se extendería como un reguero de pólvora por todo el edificio, a la velocidad del correo electrónico.

Pero mientras dicha información permaneciera dentro de Hammerstead, Sakura tendría al menos una oportunidad de impedir que se enterara Sasuke. Éste no guardaba mucha relación con los compañeros de trabajo de su mujer, excepto su asistencia obligatoria a la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa, en la que solía vérselo aburrido.

Seguro que habría algo más importante que sucedería aquel día, si no a escala nacional, sí en el ámbito local. Aquéllos eran los temidos días de la canícula del verano, cuando no se celebraban sesiones en el Congreso y todos los senadores y representantes se habían ido a su casa o se encontraban recorriendo el mundo en viaje oficial, de modo que no habría muchas noticias nacionales a menos que tuviera lugar algún tipo de catástrofe.

No deseaba que se estrellase un avión ni nada parecido, pero tal vez pudiera suceder algo que no implicara pérdida de vidas.

Empezó a rezar para que se produjera una caída del mercado de valores de las que encogen el estómago... siempre que los mercados empezaran a recuperarse al final del día, naturalmente. No estaría nada mal vivir otra montaña rusa antes de una repentina subida hasta un máximo histórico; eso mantendría a los informativos ocupados el tiempo suficiente para que todo el mundo se olvidara del hombre perfecto.

Pero nada más llegar a la altura de la entrada de Hammerstead, vio que sus esperanzas de tener una jornada tranquila habían sido en exceso optimistas.

A un lado había aparcadas tres camionetas de informativos de televisión. Tres hombres de aspecto desaliñado armados con Minicams estaban filmando cada uno a una de las tres personas, un hombre y dos mujeres, que se encontraban frente a la valla con Hammerstead al fondo. Los tres reporteros estaban lo bastante separados entre sí como para no entrar en sus respectivos campos visuales, y hablaban con gran entusiasmo a sus micrófonos.

A Hinata se le encogió el estómago. Pero aún tenía esperanzas; todavía no había abierto la Bolsa.

-¿Qué ocurre? -fueron las primeras palabras que oyó al entrar en el edificio. Frente a sí vio dos hombres bajando por el pasillo-. ¿Qué ocurre con los reporteros de televisión? ¿Es que alguien ha comprado la empresa, o hemos cerrado, o algo así?

-¿Has visto las noticias de esta mañana?

-No he tenido tiempo.

-Por lo visto, algunas de las mujeres que trabajan aquí han elaborado su propia definición del hombre perfecto. Todas las cadenas de televisión lo están tratando como una historia de interés humano, supongo.

-¿Y cuál es su definición del hombre perfecto? ¿Alguien que siempre baja la tapa del inodoro?

Oh, pensó Hinata. Se habían olvidado de aquella condición.

-No, según he oído, es el típico Boy Scout; fiel, sincero y que ayuda a las viejecitas a cruzar la calle, tonterías de ésas.

-Ah, pero eso puedo hacerlo perfectamente -dijo el primer hombre en tono de descubrimiento.

-¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces?

-No he dicho que quiera hacerlo.

Ambos rieron juntos. Hinata se divirtió con una maravillosa fantasía en la que los lanzaba a los dos de un puntapié de cabeza contra la puerta de enfrente, pero se contentó con preguntarles:

-¿Estáis diciendo que los dos sois infieles? ¡Pues vaya ganga que sois!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta como si se sorprendieran de verla allí, pero tenían que haber oído abrirse la puerta y los pasos de alguien que caminaba detrás de ellos, de modo que no se tragó aquella fingida inocencia. Conocía sus caras pero no sus nombres; eran directivos intermedios, de veintimuchos o treinta y pocos años, muy encopetados con sus camisas azules de seda francesas y sus conservadoras corbatas.

-Perdona -dijo el primero de ellos con falsa contrición-. No te habíamos visto.

-Claro -replicó Hinata poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pero enseguida se reprendió a sí misma; no tenía ninguna necesidad de participar en aquel tipo de conversaciones. Que aquella particular guerra entre sexos se librara sin ella; cuanta menos atención atrajeran ella y sus otras tres amigas, mejor para ellas.

En silencio, Hinata y los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia los ascensores. Hoy no había ningún cartelito puesto, lo cual echó en falta.

En la oficina la esperaba Shion, con aspecto de sentirse tensa.

-Supongo que habrás visto las noticias -le dijo a Hinata.

Hinata afirmó con la cabeza.

-He llamado a Sakura y le he dado un toque de advertencia.

-No puedo decirte cuánto siento que haya ocurrido todo esto -dijo Shion bajando la voz al ver que entraba alguien por la puerta abierta.

-Ya lo sé -contestó Hinata con un suspiro. No tenía sentido seguir fastidiando a Shion; lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y aquello no era el fin del mundo, ni siquiera para Sakura

Si Sasuke se enterara de todo y se pusiera tan agresivo como para terminar divorciándose de su mujer, es que el matrimonio no era muy fuerte.

\- Mei les dio mi nombre -prosiguió Shion-. El teléfono me ha vuelto loca toda la mañana. Todas las cadenas quieren entrevistas, y también el News. -Hizo una pausa-. ¿Has visto el artículo esta mañana?

Hinata se había olvidado por completo del periódico; el espectáculo porno que había presenciado en la casa de al lado le supuso una importante distracción. Negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no he leído el periódico.

-De hecho es bastante gracioso. Se encuentra en la sección en que siempre meten recetas de cocina y cosas así, de modo que tal vez no lo haya leído mucha gente.

Daba gusto oír aquello; estaban tratando el asunto como un tema de interés humano más que como una noticia, y mucha gente nunca leía lo que todavía se consideraba la «sección femenina». A no ser que hablaran de un animal o un bebé, los artículos de interés humano tendían a olvidarse rápidamente. Éste ya había rebasado su esperanza natural de vida.

-¿Vas a hablar con ellos? Quiero decir, con los reporteros.

Shion negó con un gesto.

-De eso, nada. Si se tratara sólo de mí, sí, me divertiría un poco. ¿Qué más me da que Haku deje los calzoncillos hechos un revoltijo? Pero estando implicadas vosotras, la cosa es diferente.

\- Sakura es la única que está preocupada de verdad. Ayer reflexioné sobre ello, y llegué a la conclusión de que yo no tengo nada que perder si sale a la luz mi nombre, de manera que no te preocupes por mí. Karui tampoco parecía preocupada. Pero Sakura... - Hinata sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo-. Eso es un problema.

-Vaya por Dios. Yo, personalmente, no creo que supusiera una pérdida importante que rompiera con Sasuke, pero yo no soy Sakura, y probablemente ella piensa lo mismo de Haku. - Shion sonrió ampliamente-. Mierda, la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta yo pienso lo mismo de él.

En aquello estaban de acuerdo, pensó Hinata.

En aquel momento entró en la oficina Ino Yamakana, que también estaba en nómina. A juzgar por cómo se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Shion y a Hinata hablando, la cosa se había extendido.

-¡Anda! -dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara-. ¡Pero si sois vosotras! Quiero decir, las cuatro amigas. Debería haberlo imaginado cuando leí el nombre de Shion, pero es ahora cuando he caído en la cuenta. Las otras dos son esa chica tan guapa del departamento de ventas y la otra de recursos humanos, ¿verdad? Os he visto almorzar juntas.

No merecía la pena negarlo. Hinata y Shion se miraron entre sí, y Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-¡Esto es genial! -exclamó Ino entusiasmada-. Ayer le enseñé el boletín a mi marido, y se puso furioso de verdad cuando llegó al número ocho de la lista, como si él no se volviera nunca a mirar a las mujeres de tetas grandes, ¿sabéis? Tuve que echarme a reír. Todavía sigue sin hablarme. -No parecía muy preocupada.

-Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco -dijo Hinata-. Esto se ha ido de las manos.

-Oh, yo creo que no. A mí me parece estupendo. Se lo he contado a mi hermana de Nueva York, y me ha dicho que quiere una copia del artículo entero, no sólo el fragmento que ha salido esta mañana en el periódico.

-¿Tu hermana? - Hinata notó cómo le venía de nuevo aquella sensación en el estómago-. ¿Esa hermana tuya que trabaja para una de las cadenas?

-Para CA. Forma parte de la plantilla de Buenos días América.

Shion también empezó a alarmarse.

-Er... Sólo tendría un interés personal, ¿no?

-Le pareció muy gracioso. Pero no me sorprendería que recibierais una llamada del programa. Mencionó que la Lista daría pie para una historia estupenda. - Ino se fue hacia su mesa, contenta de haber puesto su granito de arena en darles publicidad.

Hinata sacó un dólar del bolso y se lo dio a Shion, y a continuación soltó cuatro tacos bien groseros.

-Vaya. - Shion parecía impresionada-. Nunca te había oído decir nada así.

-Lo reservo para las emergencias.

En aquel instante sonó el teléfono, y Hinata se lo quedó mirando, Dado que aún no eran las ocho, aquella llamada no podía ser de trabajo. Si contestaba, no podía ser más que alguna mala noticia.

Al tercer timbre Shion descolgó.

-Nóminas -dijo en tono enérgico-. Ah, Sakura, soy Shion. Estábamos hablando... Oh, maldita sea. Cuánto lo siento, cariño -dijo, conforme iba cambiando el tono por otro de preocupación.

Hinata le arrebató el auricular.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -exigió.

-Estoy al descubierto -respondió Sakura con desazón-. Acabo de leer los mensajes de mi correo de voz, y hay siete llamadas de reporteros. Seguro que vosotras tendréis esas mismas llamadas.

Hinata volvió la vista hacia la luz de mensajes. Estaba parpadeando como si tuviera un tic nervioso.

-Tal vez si Shion y yo hablásemos con ellos, os dejarían fuera a Karui y a ti - sugirió-. Lo único que quieren es un artículo, ¿no es así? Necesitan una cara para acompañarlo, luego el asunto quedará terminado y pasarán a otra cosa.

-Pero tienen todos nuestros nombres.

-Eso no quiere decir que necesiten cuatro entrevistas. Seguramente se contentarán con cualquier comentario.

Shion, que había seguido la conversación escuchando sólo lo que decía Hinata, dijo:

-Yo misma puedo encargarme de las entrevistas, si te parece que puede valer.

Sakura oyó la oferta de Shion.

-Supongo que merece la pena intentarlo. Pero no pienso huir. Si los medios no quedan satisfechos después de hablar contigo y con Shion, o sólo con Shion, nos sentaremos las cuatro juntas y nos dejaremos entrevistar, y lo que tenga que pasar pasará. Me niego a sentirme culpable y preocupada por habernos divertido un poco y haber hecho una lista de nada.

-De acuerdo -dijo Shion cuando Hinata colgó el auricular-. Voy a llamar a Karui para informarla de esto, y después devolveré la llamada a esos reporteros y a citarlos para almorzar. Aguantaré el chaparrón y le quitaré importancia a la cosa lo más que pueda. -Cruzó los dedos-. Puede que esto funcione.

A lo largo del transcurso de la mañana, la gente no cesó de asomar la cabeza por la puerta y hacerle comentarios jocosos; por lo menos los hicieron las mujeres. Hinata recibió también un par de ofertas para tomar medidas, tal como esperaba, de dos hombres y unas cuantas observaciones sarcásticas de algunos otros. Fuku Street la miró horrorizada y permaneció alejada de ella, lo cual le vino divinamente a Hinata, aunque esperaba encontrarse en cualquier momento sobre la mesa de su despacho un cartel que dijera: «Puta de Babilonia». Fuku estaba teniendo más problemas con aquel asunto que Sakura., y eso ya era decir mucho.

Todos los mensajes del correo de voz procedían de reporteros; los borró y no devolvió ninguna de las llamadas. Shion debía de estar muy ocupada en su campaña de limpieza, porque más allá de las nueve no hubo ninguna llamada más. Los tiburones rondaban ahora a Shion.

Sólo por si acaso seguía habiendo moros en la costa, Hinata se acobardó y de nuevo sacó su almuerzo de las máquinas expendedoras de la sala de café. Si aquella maniobra de despiste no tenía éxito y era sólo la calma que precede a la tempestad, su intención era la de sacarle el máximo partido. Al final resultó que no hubo mucha calma, ya que la sala de café estaba repleta de gente que ese día se había traído el almuerzo de casa, incluida Fuku Street, que estaba sentada sola a una mesa, apartada de la multitud.

El murmullo de la conversación se transformó en una mezcla de silbidos y aplausos cuando entró Hinata. Los aplausos, cosa predecible, procedían sólo de las mujeres.

No hubo nada que pudiera hacer, excepto saludar con una reverencia tan pronunciada como le permitió su rodilla herida y sus doloridas costillas.

-Muchas gracias -dijo en su mejor imitación de Elvis.

Introdujo dinero en la máquina y escapó lo más rápidamente posible, procurando no hacer caso de los comentarios de «¡Qué divertido era!» y «Sí, las mujeres enseguida os convertís en unas arpías si un hombre hace un comentario acerca de...».

La sala de café se convirtió rápidamente en un campo de batalla con las líneas defensivas como separación entre sexos.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición -musitó Hinata para sí mientras regresaba al despacho llevando en la mano un refresco sin azúcar y unas galletas.

¿A quién debía pagar cuando juraba sólo para sus adentros?, se preguntó. ¿Debería poner el dinero en un fondo para pagar transgresiones futuras?

Hacía mucho tiempo que había terminado el almuerzo y ya eran casi las dos cuando llamó Shion. Su voz sonaba cansada.

-Se acabaron las entrevistas -dijo-. Vamos a ver si la cosa se calma ahora.

Los reporteros ya no estaban acampados a la entrada cuando Hinata salió de su trabajo. Se fue lo más rápido que pudo a casa a ver el informativo local y al llegar al camino de entrada detuvo el coche de golpe levantando un poco de gravilla. Se alegró de que Naruto no estuviera en casa, pues de lo contrario habría salido para leerle la cartilla.

Bubú había atacado de nuevo el sofá. Hinata no hizo caso de los trozos de relleno que había esparcidos por la moqueta y cogió el mando a distancia de la televisión, encendió el aparato y se sentó en el borde de su sillón. Aguardó hasta que terminó el informe sobre la marcha de la Bolsa -no había tenido lugar ningún desplome espectacular, maldita sea-, el parte meteorológico y los deportes. Justo cuando empezaba a albergar la esperanza de que la entrevista de Shion no apareciera en las noticias, dijo el locutor en tono teatral:

-A continuación, la Lista. Cuatro mujeres revelan lo que desean encontrar en un hombre.

Dejó escapar un quejido y se hundió en el sillón. Bubú se le subió a las rodillas, la primera vez que hizo tal cosa desde que había ido a vivir con ella. Con gesto automático, Hinata le rascó las orejas y él empezó a vibrar.

Finalizó la publicidad y se reanudó el informativo.

-Cuatro mujeres, Shion Dean, Hinata Hyūga, Sakura Haruno y Karui Scissum, han confeccionado una lista de cualidades que debería poseer el hombre perfecto. Las cuatro amigas trabajan en Hammerstead Technology, y la Lista, tal como se la conoce ya, fue el resultado de una reciente sesión creativa a la hora del almuerzo.

Falso, pensó Hinata. Se habían encontrado en Ernie's, al salir de trabajar. O el reportero no había preguntado y había supuesto que habían comido juntas, o bien decir «a la hora del almuerzo» sonaba mejor que «reunidas en un bar después del trabajo».

Puestos a pensarlo, probablemente lo del almuerzo resultaba mejor para Sakura., ya que a Sasuke no le gustaban aquellas reuniones de los viernes después del trabajo.

Entonces apareció en pantalla el rostro de Shion. Estaba sonriente, relajada, y tras ser preguntada por la reportera echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas.

-¿Quién no quiere encontrar al hombre perfecto? -preguntó-. Por supuesto, cada mujer tendrá requisitos distintos, por eso lo que pusimos al hacer la lista no tiene por qué coincidir necesariamente con la opinión de otra persona.

De acuerdo, aquello era diplomático, pensó Hinata. Perfectamente; nada polémico hasta el momento.

Pero entonces Shion lo estropeó todo. La reportera, políticamente correcta hasta las uñas, hizo un comentario acerca de lo superficiales que eran los requisitos físicos que mencionaba la Lista. Shion arqueó las cejas y le brillaron los ojos maliciosamente.

Al verla, Hinata no pudo por menos de gemir, porque aquélla era una de las señales de advertencia de Shion antes de lanzarse al ataque.

-¿Superficiales? -repitió Shion recalcando la palabra-. A mí me parecen sinceros. Yo opino que todas las mujeres sueñan con un hombre que tenga, digámoslo así, ciertas partes generosas, ¿no cree usted?

-¡No seréis capaces de sacar eso al aire! -exclamó Hinata al televisor, al tiempo que se ponía en pie de un salto y tiraba al suelo al pobre Bubú. El gato apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse a salvo saltando, y se volvió para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos, pero Hinata no le hizo caso-. ¡Éste es un horario familiar! ¿Cómo sois capaces de poner en el aire algo así?

Por los índices de audiencia, claro está. Como los informativos eran lo más visto, las cadenas de televisión de todo el país luchaban por conseguir espectadores. El sexo vende, y Shion acababa de vendérselo a ellos.


	10. Liados

Capítulo 9

El teléfono estaba sonando. Hinata dudaba entre contestar o no. No podía tratarse de más reporteros, dado que Shion ya les había dado la historia que buscaban, pero teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, seguro que quien llamaba era alguien que la conocía y que acababa de oír su nombre por televisión y deseaba hablar con ella, como si sus quince minutos de dudosa fama pudieran de algún modo influir en él por asociación.

Hinata no deseaba hacer un refrito de la maldita lista; lo único que deseaba era que desapareciera para siempre.

Por otra parte, podría tratarse de Karui, Sakura o Shion.

Por fin lo cogió al séptimo timbre, preparada para adoptar un acento italiano y fingir que era otra persona.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? —le espetó Neji, su hermano.

Hinata parpadeó, intentando cambiar de chip. Dios, ¿es que nunca iba a superar el hecho de que no le hubieran ofrecido a él la custodia temporal del coche de papá?

—Yo no te he hecho nada. No es culpa mía que papá haya querido dejar aquí el coche. Yo preferiría que lo tuvieras tú, créeme, porque ahora tengo que aparcar el mío en el camino de entrada en vez del garaje.

—¡No estoy hablando del coche! —replicó Neji chillando—. ¡Es por lo que ha salido en televisión! ¿Qué voy a parecer yo ahora?

Aquello se estaba distorsionando. Hinata pensó a toda velocidad, en un intento de buscar una forma en que aquel asunto afectase a Neji, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue que tal vez él no cumpliera todas las condiciones de la lista y no quisiera que Tenten supiera que había condiciones. Hablar de los atributos físicos de su hermano no era algo que deseara hacer.

—Estoy segura de que Tenten no va a ponerse a hacer comparaciones —dijo lo más diplomáticamente posible—. Er... Tengo una olla al fuego, y necesito...

—¿Tenten? —exclamó él—. ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con esto? No estarás diciendo que está implicada en... en todo esto de la lista.

Cada vez más distorsionado. Hinata se rascó la cabeza.

—Me parece que no sé de qué estás hablando —dijo por fin.

—¡De lo que ha salido por televisión!

—¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Cómo te afecta a ti?

—¡Les has dado tu nombre! Si te hubieras casado, no conservarías el apellido Hyūga, pero no, tienes que continuar soltera para que tu apellido siga siendo el mismo que el mío. ¡No es precisamente un apellido muy común, por si no te habías dado cuenta! ¿No se te ha ocurrido las bromas que voy a tener que soportar en el trabajo por este motivo?

Aquello era pasarse un poco, incluso para Neji. Por lo general, su paranoia era mucho menos pronunciada. Hinata lo quería, pero él nunca había abandonado del todo la idea de que el universo giraba en torno de él. Su actitud era comprensible al menos cuando estaba en el instituto, porque era alto y guapo y muy popular entre las chicas, pero ya hacía quince años que había terminado el instituto.

—No creo que nadie se fije en eso —dijo con todo el cuidado que pudo.

—Ése es tu problema, que nunca piensas antes de abrir esa bocaza...

Hinata no lo pensó; le salió de manera natural:

—Bésame el culo —replicó, y colgó el teléfono de golpe.

Imaginó que aquélla no era una reacción madura precisamente, pero sí satisfactoria.

El teléfono sonó otra vez. No tenía la menor intención de atenderlo, y por primera vez deseó contar con un identificador de llamadas. Quizá lo necesitara.

El timbre continuó sonando. Cuando hubo contando veinte timbrazos, Hinata cogió el auricular con violencia y chilló:

—¡Qué!

Si Neji se creía que podía acosarla de aquel modo, a ver que le parecía que ella lo llamase a las dos de la madrugada. ¡Hermanos!

Era Hanabi.

—Bueno, esta vez sí que la has hecho buena —fue su andanada inicial.

Hinata se frotó el entrecejo; no había duda de que sobre ella se cernía un dolor de cabeza. Después de la pelea con Neji, aguardó a ver qué pasaba con esta otra.

—No voy a poder mantener la cabeza alta en la iglesia.

—No me digas. Oh, Hanabi, cuánto lo siento —contestó Hinata con voz melosa—. No me di cuenta de que tú sufres la temible enfermedad de Cuello Flojo. ¿Cuándo te la han diagnosticado?

—Eres una exhibicionista. Nunca piensas en nadie más que ti misma. ¿Alguna vez se te ha pasado por la mente, una sola vez, cómo va a afectarme esto a mí, o a los niños? Stefanie se siente mortificada. Todas sus amigas saben que tú eres su tía...

—¿Y cómo lo saben? Yo no conozco a ninguna.

Hanabi calló un instante.

—Supongo que se lo habrá dicho Stefanie.

—¿Tan mortificada está, que ha revelado la relación que la une conmigo? Qué raro.

—Sea raro o no —repuso Hanabi, rehaciéndose—, resulta de lo más repugnante que aparezcas así en público.

Hinata repasó mentalmente la aparición de Shion en televisión. No había sido tan específica.

—A mí me parece que Shion no ha estado tan mal.

—¿Shion? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De la entrevista en televisión. Hace un momento.

—Oh. ¿Quieres decir que también ha salido por televisión? —preguntó Hanabi cada vez más horrorizada—. ¡Oh, no!

—Si no lo has visto en la televisión, ¿de qué estás hablando tú?

—¡De lo que circula por Internet! Ahí es donde lo ha visto Stefanie.

¿Internet? El dolor de cabeza estalló en toda su plenitud. Probablemente, uno de los pirados del trabajo había publicado en la red el artículo del boletín, en su totalidad.

Stefanie, que tenía catorce años, ciertamente habría recibido una buena instrucción.

—Yo no lo he publicado en Internet —dijo en tono cansado—. Debe de haber sido alguien del trabajo.

—Con independencia de quién lo haya hecho, tú estás detrás de esa... ¡de que esa lista exista siquiera!

De pronto Hinata se sintió completamente harta; la invadía la sensación de llevar ya varios días caminando por la cuerda floja, estaba tensa hasta el máximo, y las personas que más preocupadas deberían estar por ella y que más apoyo deberían prestarle le echaban broncas. Ya no podía soportar más, y ni siquiera se le ocurría algo mordaz que decir.

—Mira —dijo en voz baja interrumpiendo la arenga de Hanabi—. Ya me he cansado de que Neji y tú supongáis automáticamente que yo tengo la culpa sin preguntarme siquiera cómo ha comenzado todo esto. Él está enfadado conmigo por el coche y tú estás enfadada por el gato, así que los dos atacáis sin preguntarme si me encuentro bien con toda esta atención por el asunto de la lista, y si os hubierais parado a pensar un instante, sabríais que no me encuentro bien en absoluto. Acabo de decirle a Neji que me bese el culo, y ¿sabes una cosa, Hanabi? Tú puedes hacer lo mismo. —Y con eso, volvió a colgar el teléfono a otro hermano más. Gracias a Dios ya no tenía ningún otro.

—Ahí tienes un ejemplo de mi talento como pacificadora y mediadora —le dijo a Bubú, y enseguida tuvo que parpadear para reprimir la humedad que se le había formado en los ojos, inusual en ella.

El teléfono sonó una vez más. Lo desconectó. Los números del visor del mensajes del contestador automático indicaban que había demasiados. Los borró sin escuchar ninguno de ellos y fue al dormitorio para quitarse la ropa de trabajo. Bubú la siguió en silencio.

La perspectiva de obtener alguna clase de consuelo de Bubú resultaba dudosa, pero de todas formas lo levantó del suelo y le frotó la cabeza contra su propia barbilla.

El gato toleró la caricia durante un minuto —al fin y al cabo, ella no estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba, rascarle detrás de las orejas— y después se zafó de su abrazo y alcanzó el suelo de un ágil salto.

Hinata se sentía demasiado tensa y deprimida para sentarse y relajarse, ni siquiera para comer. Podría quemar algo de energía lavando el coche, pensó, y se apresuró a ponerse un pantalón corto y una camiseta. El Viper no estaba muy sucio —llevaba dos semanas sin llover—, pero le gustaba verlo reluciente. La tarea de lavarlo y sacarle brillo, además de quemar estrés, le resultaba gratificante para el alma, y en aquel momento, decididamente, necesitaba algo que le produjera ese efecto.

Mientras cogías las cosas que iba a necesitar para embellecer el Viper, iba echando humo. Le estaría bien empleado a Hanabi que ella le llevase el gato a su casa y lo dejase allí para que le destrozara los sofás; dado que Hanabi tenía muebles nuevos —siempre parecía tener muebles nuevos—, seguramente no se tomaría de manera tan optimista como ella el hecho de quedarse sin el relleno de sus almohadones. Lo único que le impedía trasladar de casa a Bubú era el hecho de que su madre le había confiado la custodia del gato a ella, no a Hanabi.

En cuanto a Neji... Bueno, la situación era muy parecida. Habría trasladado el automóvil de su padre al garaje de su hermano, excepto por el hecho de que su padre le había pedido a ella que se lo cuidara, y si le ocurría algo mientras estaba bajo la custodia de Neji, ella se sentiría doblemente responsable. Lo mirara como lo mirara, estaba atrapada.

Después de juntar bayetas, un cubo, jabón especial para coches que no desluciera el brillo, cera y limpiacristales, dejó salir a Bubú al porche de la cocina para que pudiera observar la tarea. Como a los gatos no les gusta el agua, ya supuso que Bubú no mostraría mucho interés, pero deseaba estar acompañada. El gato se acomodó en un lugar iluminado por el sol de la tarde y enseguida se entregó a una siesta felina.

En el camino de entrada del vecino no se veía el magullado Pontiac marrón, de modo que no tendría que preocuparse por salpicarlo sin querer y provocar la ira de Naruto, aunque, en su opinión, no le vendría mal un buen lavado. Probablemente tampoco le serviría de mucho —estaba demasiado destrozado para que el hecho de embellecer su superficie fuera a marcar alguna diferencia— pero es que la ofendían los coches sucios.

El coche de Naruto la ofendía enormemente.

Se puso a lavar y aclarar laboriosamente, un lado cada vez, para que el jabón no tuviera tiempo de secarse y dejar manchas. Se suponía que aquel jabón en particular no dejaba manchas, pero no se fiaba. Su padre le había enseñado a lavar un coche de aquella forma, y nunca había encontrado un método mejor.

—Eh.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Hinata.

Dio un salto en el aire y se le cayó la bayeta enjabonada. El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se giró bruscamente con la manguera en la mano.

Naruto saltó hacia atrás cuando el agua le roció las piernas.

—Tenga cuidado con lo que hace, joder —exclamó.

Hinata se enfureció al instante.

—Muy bien —dijo en tono conforme, y entonces le lanzó el chorro de agua directamente a la cara.

Naruto soltó un chillido y se hizo a un lado. Hinata permaneció donde estaba, manguera en mano, mirando mientras él se pasaba la mano por el rostro mojado. El primer ataque, accidental, le había mojado los pantalones de rodillas para abajo. El segundo había alcanzado buena parte de la camiseta. Tenía toda la parte delantera empapada y pegada a la piel como si fuera yeso. Hinata procuró no fijarse en la dura superficie de su pecho.

Ambos se encararon el uno con el otro como pistoleros, separados por no más de tres metros.

—¿Está mal de la cabeza? —dijo Naruto medio gritando.

Hinata volvió a mojarlo de lleno. Esta vez lo hizo a conciencia, persiguiéndolo con el chorro de agua al tiempo que él intentaba escabullirse.

—¡No me diga que estoy mal de la cabeza! —le gritó. Puso un dedo en la boquilla para estrechar la abertura y conseguir así más fuerza y más distancia—. ¡Ya estoy harta de que la gente me eche la culpa de todo! —Volvió a alcanzarlo en la cara—. ¡Maldita sea, estoy hasta las narices de usted, de Hanabi y Neji, de todo el mundo en el trabajo, de todos esos estúpidos reporteros, y de que Bubú me destripe el sofá! Estoy harta, ¿me oye?

Naruto cambió súbitamente de táctica, de la evasión al ataque. Se acercó agachado, igual que un defensa, sin intentar esquivar el chorro de agua que apuntaba hacia él.

Aproximadamente medio segundo demasiado tarde, Hinata intentó apartarse a un lado.

Naruto la embistió con el hombro en la cintura, y el impacto la empujó contra el Viper.

Rápido como una serpiente atacando, le arrebató la manguera de la mano. Hinata forcejeó para recuperarla, pero Naruto la obligó a volver a su sitio y la sujetó contra el coche con todo su peso.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente. Naruto estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, y el agua que chorreaba de su ropa fue empapando la de ella hasta que estuvo igual de mojada que él. Lo miró furiosa, y él hizo lo mismo, las narices de ambos a sólo unos centímetros la una de la otra.

Naruto tenía las pestañas llenas de gotitas de agua.

—Me ha mojado adrede —la acusó, como si no pudiera creer que ella hubiera hecho semejante cosa.

—Usted me ha asustado —lo acusó Hinata a su vez—. Ha sido sin querer.

—Eso ha sido la primera vez. La segunda vez, lo ha hecho a propósito.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—Y ha dicho «mierda» y «maldita sea». Me debe cincuenta centavos.

—Ahora tengo reglas nuevas. Usted no puede incitarme a la violencia y después multarme por recurrir a la violencia.

—¿Está tratando de librarse de pagarme? —preguntó Naruto, incrédulo.

—Así es. Todo es culpa suya.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Me ha asustado adrede, no intente negarlo. Eso hace que la culpa en primer lugar le corresponda a usted. —Probó a debatirse un poco para zafarse de la presión que ejercía Naruto con su peso. Maldita sea, cuánto pesaba. Y estaba casi tan rígido como la chapa de metal que tenía detrás.

Naruto aplastó su intento de fuga apretándose aún más contra ella. El agua que le empapaba la ropa empezó a gotear por las piernas de Hinata.

—¿Y la segunda vez?

—Usted ha dicho j... — Hinata se interrumpió a sí misma—. Mis dos tacos juntos no son, ni mucho menos, tan groseros como el único que ha pronunciado usted.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora tenemos un sistema de puntos?

Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Mire, yo no habría dicho ninguna de esas dos cosas si: (a), usted no me hubiera asustado, y (b), usted no me hubiera lanzado un taco la primera vez.

—Puestos a echar las culpas, yo no habría dicho un taco si usted no me hubiera mojado.

—Y yo no lo habría mojado si usted no me hubiera asustado. ¿Lo ve? Ya le he dicho que todo es culpa suya —dijo Hinata en tono triunfante, ladeando la mandíbula.

Naruto respiró hondo. Aquel movimiento de su pecho aplastó los pechos de Hinata aún más de lo que ya estaban y la hizo tomar conciencia de sus pezones. Sus pezones tenían plena conciencia de la presencia de él.

Oh. Sus ojos se agrandaron, súbitamente alarmados.

Naruto la observaba con una expresión indescifrable.

—Suélteme —le espetó, más nerviosa de lo que le importaba ocultar.

—No.

—¿Que no? —repitió Hinata—. No puede decir que no. Retenerme contra mi voluntad es ilegal.

—No la estoy reteniendo contra su voluntad; la estoy reteniendo contra su coche.

—¡Por la fuerza!

Él lo reconoció encogiéndose de hombros. No parecía estar muy alarmado por la perspectiva de infringir alguna ley que prohibiera maltratar a vecinas.

—Suélteme —volvió a decir Hinata.

—No puedo.

Ella lo miró suspicaz.

—¿Por qué no? —En realidad temía saber por qué no.

Aquel «por qué no» llevaba ya unos minutos aumentando de tamaño dentro de los pantalones mojados de Naruto. Hinata estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para ignorarlo, y de cintura para arriba, excepto por los indisciplinados pezones, lo estaba logrando. De cintura para abajo había caído en un abyecto fracaso.

—Porque voy a hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré. — Naruto sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, como si no se comprendiera a sí mismo—. Sigo sin tener a mano un látigo y una silla, pero qué diablos, me arriesgaré.

—Espere —gimió Hinata, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Vio cómo bajaba hacia ella su cabeza rubia.

La tarde desapareció de repente. De lejos, en la calle, le llegó el grito de un niño que rompía a reír. Pasó un coche. El ruido amortiguado de unas tijeras de podar alcanzó sus oídos. Todo aquello pareció lejano y desconectado de la realidad.

Lo real era la boca de Naruto sobre la suya, aquella lengua que se enredaba con la suya, el aroma masculino de su cuerpo que penetraba por sus fosas nasales y le llenaba los pulmones. Y el sabor... oh, aquel sabor.

Naruto sabía a chocolate, como si acabase de comer una chocolatina.

Sintió deseos de devorarlo.

Hinata reparó en que estaba aferrándose con los puños a la tela mojada. De una en una, sin interrumpir el beso, separó las manos de la camiseta de Naruto y las colocó alrededor de su cuello, permitiéndole acomodarse más plenamente contra ella, desde el hombro hasta la rodilla.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple beso la excitara de aquella forma?

Pero no era un simple beso; Naruto empleaba todo su cuerpo, rozándole los pezones contra su pecho hasta que la fricción los hizo erguirse, duros y sensibles, moviendo el bulto que formaba su erección contra el estómago de ella en un ritmo lento y sutil que de todos modos resultaba más potente que una ola marina.

Hinata oyó el sonido salvaje y ahogado que surgió de su propia garganta e intentó trepar por el cuerpo de Naruto, elevarse hasta una posición en la que aquel bulto surtiera el máximo efecto. Estaba ardiendo, abrasada de calor, medio enloquecida por aquel súbito embate de necesidad y frustración sexual.

Naruto todavía sostenía la manguera en una mano. Rodeó a Hinata con los brazos y la levantó los pocos centímetros que hacían falta. El chorro de agua se arqueó peligrosamente, salpicó a Bubú y lo hizo saltar a un lado con un bufido de enfado, luego chocó contra el coche y los empapó aún más a ellos dos. Pero a Hinata no le importó.

Tenía la lengua de Naruto dentro de su boca y las piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, y aquel bulto estaba justo donde quería que estuviera.

Naruto se movió —otro de aquellos roces sutiles— y Hinata a punto estuvo de alcanzar el clímax allí mismo. Hundió las uñas en la espalda de Naruto y emitió un sonido gutural al tiempo que se arqueaba en sus brazos.

Naruto apartó su boca de la de ella. Estaba jadeante, con una expresión ardiente y salvaje en los ojos.

—Vamos adentro —dijo en un tono tan grave y ronco que casi resultó ininteligible, poco más que un gruñido.

—No —gimió Hinata—. ¡No te pares! —Oh, Dios estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Volvió a arquearse contra él.

—¡Por Dios santo! — Naruto cerró los ojos. Apenas podía reprimir una expresión contraída por el deseo—. Hinata, no puedo follarte aquí fuera. Tenemos que entrar.

¿Follar? ¿Dentro?

¡Dios del cielo, estaba a punto de hacerlo con él y aún no había empezado a tomar la píldora!

—¡Espera! —chilló presa del pánico, empujando contra sus hombros y desenrollando las piernas para ponerse a dar patadas—. ¡Para! ¡Suéltame!

—¿Que pare? —dijo él, desconcertado—. ¡Pero si no hace ni un segundo me has dicho que no pare!

—He cambiado de idea. —Aún seguía empujándolo en los hombros. Aún seguía sin conseguir absolutamente nada.

—¡No puedes cambiar de idea! —Ya parecía desesperado.

—Sí que puedo.

—¿Tienes herpes?

—No.

—¿Sífilis?

—No.

—¿Gonorrea?

—No.

—¿Sida?

—¡No!

—Entonces no puedes cambiar de idea.

—Lo que tengo es un óvulo maduro.

Aquello era probablemente una mentira. Una mentira casi con toda seguridad.

Era muy probable que le viniese el período al día siguiente, de modo que aquel pequeño óvulo ya había dejado de ser viable hacía mucho, pero no deseaba arriesgarse a una posible descendencia. Si quedaba algo de vida en el espiral de ADN, el esperma de Naruto se lanzaría por ella. Había cosas que eran hechos comprobados.

Lo del óvulo maduro hizo detenerse a Naruto. Tras meditar sobre ello, sugirió:

—Puedo utilizar un condón.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada; por lo menos, eso esperaba hacer. Hasta el momento Naruto continuaba notablemente intacto.

—Los condones sólo tienen una tasa de éxito de entre un noventa y un noventa y cuatro por ciento, lo cual significa que, como mínimo, su índice de fallos es del seis por ciento.

—Bueno, eso es una probabilidad muy remota.

Otra mirada fulminante.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería si siquiera uno de tus pequeños merodeadores asaltase a mi chica?

—Que se liarían el uno con el otro y pelearían igual que dos gatos salvajes dentro de un saco.

—Eso es. Igual que hemos hecho nosotros.

Naruto compuso una expresión de horror. Soltó a Hinata y dio un paso atrás.

—Estarían dentro del saco antes de presentarse el uno al otro siquiera.

—Nosotros no nos hemos presentado —se sintió impulsada a señalar Hinata.

—Mierda. — Naruto se pasó una mano por la cara—. Soy Naruto Namikaze

—Ya sé quién eres, me lo ha dicho la señora Suna. Yo me llamo Hinata Hyūga.

—Lo sé. Me lo ha dicho ella. Hasta me ha dicho cómo se escribe tu nombre.

¿Pero cómo demonios podía saber eso la señora Suna?

—Iba a ser Hinaa —explicó—, pero en la partida de nacimiento lo registraron con la última te, y mi madre decidió que le gustaba tal cual.

—A mí me gusta más Hinata —dijo Naruto—. Te sienta bien. ¿Y cuál es ese problema que tienes con... ¿Quién era? Ah, sí. Hanabi, Neji, todo el mundo en el trabajo, los reporteros y Bubú. ¿Por qué tienes problemas con los reporteros?

Hinata quedó impresionada por la memoria que tenía. Ella misma no habría sido capaz de repetir una lista de nombres que le hubieran gritado mientras la mojaban con agua fría.

— Hanabi es mi hermana mayor. Está furiosa conmigo porque mi madre me pidió a mí que cuidara de Bubú y ella quería hacerse cargo de ese honor. Neji es mi hermano. Está furioso conmigo porque mi padre me pidió a mí, en vez de él, que cuidara de su coche. Y Bubú ya sabes quién es.

Naruto miró más allá de ella.

—Es el gato que está pisando tu coche.

—¡Cómo...!

Hinata se volvió horrorizada. Bubú estaba pisoteando todo el capó del Viper. Lo apartó de un empujón antes de que él tuviera tiempo de esquivarla, y lo devolvió indignada al interior de la casa. Acto seguido regresó corriendo al coche y se inclinó para inspeccionar el capó en busca del menor arañazo.

—Me parece que a ti tampoco te gusta ver un gato encima de tu coche —dijo Naruto con un gesto de suficiencia.

Hinata intentó lanzarle otra mirada fulminante, aunque se había fijado en que lo del óvulo ya había conseguido fulminarlo bastante.

—No se puede comparar mi coche con el tuyo —gruñó, y después observó sorprendida el camino de entrada vacío. No había ningún Pontiac marrón. Pero Naruto estaba allí—. ¿Dónde está tu coche?

—El Pontiac no es mío. Es propiedad de la ciudad.

Hinata se sintió débil de puro alivio. Gracias a Dios. Habría supuesto un duro golpe para su autoestima si se hubiera acostado con el propietario de aquel desecho. Por otra parte, tal vez necesitara servirse del Pontiac como freno mental para sus impulsos sexuales. Si lo hubiera visto allí aparcado, probablemente el episodio que acababa de tener lugar no se habría ido tanto de las manos.

—¿Y cómo has venido a casa? —le preguntó, mirando alrededor.

—Tengo mi todoterreno guardado en el garaje. Así no se ensucia de polvo ni de polen, ni de cagadas de pájaros.

—¿Un todoterreno? ¿Qué todoterreno?

—Un Chevy.

—¿Con tracción en las cuatro ruedas? —Le parecía el típico dueño de un vehículo cuatro por cuatro.

Él rió con cierta suficiencia.

—¿Es que los hay de otra clase?

—Cielos —suspiró—. ¿Puedo verlo?

—No hasta que terminemos nuestras negociaciones.

—¿Qué negociaciones?

—Negociaciones sobre cuándo vamos a terminar lo que acabamos de empezar.

Hinata lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Estás diciendo que no vas a permitirme ver tu todoterreno hasta que acceda a acostarme contigo?

—Exacto.

—¡Estás loco si crees que yo tengo tantas ganas de ver tu todoterreno!

—Es de color rojo.

—Cielos —gimió Hinata. Él se cruzó de brazos.

—O accedes, o nada.

—¿No quieres pensarlo mejor?

—He dicho que debemos negociar una cita, no que tengamos que hacerlo ahora. No podrías pagarme con nada el hecho de que yo me acerque a tu óvulo.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada especulativa.

—Te enseñaré mi generador si tú me enseñas tu todoterreno.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No hay trato.

No había hablado a nadie del coche de su padre. Que sus amigas supieran, su padre simplemente estaba obsesionado con el sedán de la familia. Pero se trataba de la pieza de negociación más interesante de todas, el as que uno tiene guardado en la manga, el que proporciona una ganancia segura.

Además, Naruto era policía; seguramente no pasaría nada por meterlo a él en el ajo, así sabría que su garaje necesitaba protección a todas horas. El seguro del coche ascendía a una fortuna, pero también se trataba de un vehículo irreemplazable.

—Te dejaré ver el coche de mi padre si tú me dejas ver tu todoterreno —dijo con aire malicioso.

A pesar de sí mismo, Naruto la observó con interés. Probablemente la expresión que vio en ella le reveló que el coche de su padre se salía de lo común.

—¿De qué marca es?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—No doy esa información en público.

Naruto se inclinó y le acercó el oído.

—Susúrramela.

Hinata apretó la boca contra su oído y se sintió desfallecer al percibir el cálido aroma masculino que flotó hasta sus fosas nasales. Susurró dos palabras.

Naruto se irguió de manera tan brusca que chocó contra la nariz de ella.

—¡Vaya!

Hinata se frotó la nariz dolorida.

—Déjame verlo —dijo él con la voz ronca.

Ella se cruzó de brazos en una imitación de la anterior postura de Naruto.

—¿Cerramos el trato? Tú ves el coche de mi padre, y yo veo tu todoterreno.

—¡Diablos, hasta puedes conducir mi todoterreno! —Se volvió y miró hacia el garaje de Hinata como si fuera el Santo Grial—. ¿Está ahí dentro?

—Sano y salvo.

—¿Es un original? ¿No es una copia?

—Original.

—Dios —jadeó, dirigiéndose ya hacia el garaje.

—Voy por la llave. — Hinata corrió al interior de la casa en busca de la llave del candado, y al regresar encontró a Naruto esperando con impaciencia.

—Ten cuidado de abrir la puerta sólo lo justo para entrar —le advirtió—. No quiero que se vea desde la calle.

—Sí, sí. — Naruto tomó la llave y la introdujo en el candado.

Entraron en el oscuro garaje, y Hinata buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz. Se encendieron las luces del techo e iluminaron un bulto bajo y alargado cubierto por una loneta.

—¿Cómo lo consiguió? —preguntó Naruto medio susurrando, como si estuvieran dentro de una iglesia, al tiempo que buscaba con la mano el borde de la funda de tela.

—Formaba parte del equipo que lo desarrolló.

Naruto la miró fijamente.

—¿Tu padre es Hiashi Hyūga?

Hinata afirmó con la cabeza.

—Dios mío —suspiró él, y levantó la lona.

Un grave gemido salió de su garganta.

Hinata sabía bien qué estaba sintiendo. Ella siempre se quedaba sin aliento al contemplar aquel automóvil, y eso que lo conocía de toda la vida.

No era particularmente llamativo. En aquella época la pintura de los coches no era tan brillante como la de hoy en día. Era una especie de gris plateado, austero, sin los lujos que hoy dan por sentado los consumidores. No había ningún posavasos a la vista.

—Dios mío —repitió Naruto, inclinándose para observar los instrumentos.

Tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocar el coche. La mayoría de la gente, un noventa y nueve por ciento, no habría podido resistirse; algunos habrían sido lo bastante descarados como para pasar una pierna por encima de la baja carrocería y deslizarse en el asiento del conductor.

Naruto trató el coche con la reverencia que merecía, y Hinata experimentó una extraña sensación que le oprimió el corazón. Sintió un ligero vahído, y todo empezó a volverse borroso excepto el rostro de Naruto. Se concentró en respirar, parpadeando rápidamente, y al cabo de un momento el mundo volvió a encajar en su sitio.

Cielos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Naruto cubrió de nuevo el coche con la misma ternura con que una madre cubriría a un niño dormido. Sin pronunciar palabra, se sacó las llaves del bolsillo de los vaqueros y se las tendió a Hinata.

Ella las cogió y luego se miró la ropa.

—Estoy mojada.

—Ya lo sé —replicó él—. Me he fijado en tus pezones.

Hinata lo miró boquiabierta y se apresuró a colocar las manos encima de las pertinentes porciones de su camiseta mojada.

—¿Por qué no has dicho algo? —exclamó acalorada.

Naruto emitió un sonido burlón.

—¿Crees que estoy loco?

—¡Te mereces que conduzca tu todoterreno sin cambiarme de ropa!

Él se alzó de hombros.

—Después de haberme dejado ver este coche, más tus pezones, creo que te lo debo.

Ella quiso alegar que no le había dejado ver sus pezones, que él los había mirado sin permiso; pero entonces se acordó de que ella había visto mucho más que los pezones de él aquella mañana, y decidió no sacar el tema a colación.

Como si él fuera a darle a elegir.

—Además —señaló—, tú me has visto la polla. Eso tiene que valer más puntos que los pezones.

—Ja —respondió Hinata—. El valor está en el ojo del que mira. Y yo te dije que te taparas, si recuerdas.

—¿Después de todo el tiempo que llevabas mirando?

—Sólo lo suficiente para llamar a la señora Suna para que me diera tu número —replicó ella en tono ofendido, porque era la verdad. ¿Y qué si había tenido que charlar un minuto con la señora Suna?—. Y por lo visto, a ti no te pareció que fuera tan importante como para taparlo. No, lo exhibiste por ahí como si fueras a echar una carrera.

—Pretendía excitarte.

—¡Nada de eso! No sabías que yo estaba mirando.

Él enarcó una ceja.

Hinata le lanzó las llaves.

—¡Ya no pienso conducir tu todoterreno ni aunque me lo pidas de rodillas! ¡Seguro que tiene piojos dentro! Grosero, asqueroso... repugnante exhibicionista de penes...

Naruto atrapó las llaves con una sola mano.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te excitaste?

Hinata iba a contestarle que no había experimentado ni una pizca de excitación, pero su lengua se negó a pronunciar lo que habría sido la mentira más grande de toda su vida.

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ya decía yo.

Sólo había una forma de recuperar la ventaja. Hinata apoyó las manos en las caderas y dejó que sus pezones pujaran contra las telas mojadas del sujetador y la camiseta. Igual que un misil guiado por láser, la mirada de Naruto se clavó en la pechera de la camiseta. Hinata lo vio tragar saliva.

—Estás jugando sucio —dijo Naruto con voz ronca.

Hinata soltó una risita a modo de venganza por la risita de él.

—Acuérdate de eso —le dijo, y dio media vuelta para salir del garaje.

Él pasó a su lado.

—Voy yo primero —dijo—. Quiero ver cómo sales a la luz del sol.

Hinata volvió a ponerse las manos encima de los pechos.

—Aguafiestas —musitó Naruto al tiempo que se colaba por la estrecha abertura.

Pero entonces volvió a entrar, tan bruscamente que Hinata chocó contra él.

—Tienes dos problemas —le dijo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Primero, te has dejado el grifo del agua abierto, con lo cual te van a clavar en la factura.

Hinata lanzó un suspiro. A aquellas alturas, el camino de entrada debía de estar inundado. Era obvio que Naruto la había descentrado del todo, de lo contrario no habría sido tan descuidada.

—¿Cuál es el segundo problema?

—Tienes el patio lleno de esos reporteros de los que hablabas.

—Oh, mierda —gimió Hinata.


	11. Llamada

Capítulo 10

Naruto manejó bien la situación. Salió del garaje y cerró tras de sí el candado para que ningún reportero especialmente curioso pudiera escudriñar el interior y ver a Hinata, aunque ésta pensaba más bien que estaba protegiendo el coche más que a ella.

Escuchó junto a la puerta cómo Naruto iba hasta el Viper y decía:

—Perdonen, pero tengo que acercarme a ese grifo para cortar el agua. Apártense, por favor.

Fue extraordinariamente educado. Hinata se preguntó por qué nunca era tan educado cuando hablaba con ella. Naturalmente, el tono que había empleado era más una orden que un ruego, pero aun así...

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Deseamos entrevistar a Hinata Hyūga acerca de la Lista —dijo una voz extraña.

—Yo no conozco a Hinata Hyūga —mintió Naruto.

—Vive aquí. Según los datos que nos constan, adquirió esta casa hace unas semanas.

—Se equivocan. Soy yo quien compró esta casa hace unas semanas. Mierda, deben de haber cometido un error al registrar la escritura. Tendré que subsanar ese problema.

—¿No vive aquí Hinata Hyūga?

—Ya le he dicho que no conozco a Hinata Hyūga. Ahora, si no les importa, tengo que continuar lavando el coche.

—Pero...

—Tal vez debiera presentarme —dijo Naruto en un tono repentinamente suave—. Soy el detective Namikaze, y esto es una propiedad privada. Están aquí sin permiso. ¿Hace falta que sigamos con esta conversación?

Era evidente que no. Hinata permaneció inmóvil mientras oía varios motores arrancar y alejarse. Fue un milagro que los reporteros no la hubieran oído a ella y a Naruto hablar en el interior del garaje; debían de estar hablando entre ellos. La verdad era que Naruto y ella estaban tan enfrascados en la conversación que no oyeron llegar a los periodistas.

Aguardó a que Naruto viniese a abrir la puerta del garaje. Pero no lo hizo. Oyó un chapoteo de agua y alguien que silbaba sin entonar.

Aquel tipejo estaba lavando su coche.

—Más vale que lo hagas como Dios manda —dijo apretando los dientes—. Si dejas que se seque el jabón, te arrancaré la piel a tiras.

Aguardó impotente, sin atreverse a chillar ni golpear la puerta por si todavía quedaba por allí algún reportero. Si alguno de ellos tenía medio cerebro, se habría imaginado que aunque Naruto hubiera podido encajar dentro del Viper, de ninguna manera se habría gastado tanto dinero en comprarse un coche que tendría que conducir con las rodillas levantadas a la altura de las orejas. Los Viper no estaban pensados para tipos altos con pinta de jugador de defensa de fútbol. A él le iba mejor un todoterreno.

Pensó en el Chevy rojo con tracción en las cuatro ruedas y empezó a hacer pucheros. Ella estuvo a punto de comprarse uno, antes de enamorarse del Viper.

No llevaba puesto el reloj, pero calculaba que había transcurrido más de una hora, más bien una hora y media, hasta que Naruto abrió la puerta. El crepúsculo estaba cediendo paso a la noche y ya tenía la camiseta seca; todo ese tiempo había esperado con impaciencia a ser liberada.

—Te lo has tomado con mucha calma —masculló al salir del garaje.

—Bienvenida —replicó Naruto—. He terminado de lavar tu coche, y luego le he dado cera y le he sacado brillo.

—Gracias. ¿Lo has hecho correctamente?

Corrió a ver el coche, pero no había luz suficiente para distinguir posibles churretones. Naruto no se ofendió por su falta de fe, sino que dijo:

—¿Quieres hablarme de los reporteros?

—No. Quiero olvidarme de todo eso.

—No creo que puedas. Regresarán en cuanto comprueben los datos y descubran que yo soy el dueño de la casa de al lado, lo cual ocurrirá a primera hora de la mañana.

—Para entonces ya estaré trabajando.

— Hinata —le dijo él, y esa vez empleó su tono de policía.

Ella suspiró y se sentó en los peldaños del porche.

—Es por esa estúpida lista.

Naruto se acomodó junto a ella y estiró sus largas piernas.

—¿Qué estúpida lista?

—La del hombre perfecto.

Aquello atrajo su atención.

—¿Esa lista? ¿La que ha salido en el periódico?

Hinata asintió.

—¿La escribiste tú?

—No exactamente. Yo soy una de las cuatro amigas que confeccionaron la lista. Todo este revuelo es accidental. Se suponía que nadie iba a ver la lista, pero se filtró en el boletín de la empresa y ahora está incluso en Internet, y a partir de ahí se ha ido formando una bola de nieve. —Cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas levantadas y apoyó la cabeza en ellos—. Es un verdadero lío. No debe de haber ninguna otra noticia interesante, para que hayan prestado tanta atención a la lista. He rezado para que se produjera un desastre en la Bolsa.

—Muérdete la lengua.

—Sólo una caída temporal.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Naruto al cabo de un minuto—. ¿Qué tiene de interesante esa lista? «Fiel, agradable, con un trabajo.» Vaya cosa.

—Hay más de lo que se ha publicado en el periódico —dijo Hinata con pesadumbre.

—¿Más? ¿Como qué?

—Ya sabes. Más.

Naruto reflexionó un momento, y luego dijo con cautela:

—¿Más físico?

—Más físico —asintió Hinata.

Otra pausa.

—¿Cuánto más?

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Pues lo miraré en Internet.

—Muy bien. Hazlo. Yo no quiero hablar de ello.

La enorme mano de Naruto se apoyó en su nuca y apretó.

—No puede ser tan malo.

—Sí puede. Sakura podría terminar divorciándose por culpa de esto. Hanabi y Neji están furiosos conmigo porque los estoy dejando en mal lugar.

—Tenía entendido que estaban furiosos por lo del gato y el coche.

—Y así es. Se están sirviendo del gato y del coche como pretexto para enfadarse todavía más por la lista.

—Me da la sensación de que son un problema.

—Pero son familia, y yo los quiero. —Hundió los hombros—. Voy por tu dinero.

—¿Qué dinero?

—Por las palabrotas.

—¿Vas a pagarme?

—Es lo único honrado que puedo hacer. Pero ahora que conoces la nueva regla sobre provocarme para que diga tacos, ésta es la única vez que te pago cuando es culpa tuya. Setenta y cinco centavos, ¿no? Dos antes, y otro cuando viste a los reporteros.

—Me parece bien.

Hinata fue al interior de la casa y sacó setenta y cinco centavos. Se le habían acabado las monedas de cuarto de dólar, de modo que tendría que pagarle en monedas más pequeñas. Cuando volvió, Naruto aún estaba sentado en los escalones, pero se levantó para guardarse el dinero en el bolsillo.

—¿Vas a invitarme a entrar, tal vez a cenar?

Hinata soltó un resoplido.

—Venga ya.

—Eso es justo lo que había imaginado. Está bien, entonces, ¿quieres salir a comer algo?

Hinata lo pensó un momento. El hecho de aceptar tenía sus pros y sus contras. La ventaja más clara era que no tendría que cenar sola, si es que tuviera ganas de tomarse la molestia de preparar algo, lo cual no era el caso. El mayor inconveniente radicaba en el hecho de pasar más tiempo con él. Pasar tiempo con Naruto podía ser peligroso. Lo único que la había salvado antes era que no se estaban en un lugar privado.

Si se estaba a solas con él dentro de su todoterreno, nadie sabía lo que podía ocurrir. Por otra parte, le gustaría subirse a aquel todoterreno...

—No te estoy pidiendo que resuelvas cuál es el sentido de la vida —dijo él irritado—. ¿Quieres comer una hamburguesa o no?

—Si voy, no puedes tocarme —lo advirtió Hinata.

Él levantó ambas manos.

—Lo juro. Ya te dije que no puedes pagarme con nada el hecho de que yo me acerque a ese óvulo tuyo devorador de esperma. Y bien, ¿cuándo vas a empezar a tomar la pildora?

—¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a hacerlo?

—Yo soy el que dice que deberías tomarla.

—Tú no te acerques a mí, y no tendrás que preocuparte por ello. —Por nada del mundo iba a decirle que ya tenía pensado empezar a tomar la pildora. Se había olvidado de llamar a la clínica, pero lo haría a primera hora de la mañana.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente.

—No se te está dando mal, nena, pero estamos al final del noveno saque y yo voy ganando por diez a cero. Lo único que te queda por hacer es aceptar sin rechistar.

Si cualquier otro hombre le hubiera dicho eso, le habría devuelto su ego deshecho en pedazos. Lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento era entretenerlo.

—¿Todavía estoy a tiempo de batear?

—Sí, pero van dos abajo y un recuento de tres-cero.

—Aún puedo hacer una carrera completa.

—No tienes muchas posibilidades.

Hinata gruñó ante aquel gesto de desprecio por su resistencia.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—Diablos. Estás convirtiendo esto en una competición, ¿no es así?

—Eres tú el que ha empezado. Final del noveno y ganando por diez a cero, qué capullo.

—Eso es otro cuarto de dólar.

—Capullo no es un taco.

—Es un... —Se interrumpió a sí mismo y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro—. No importa. Me has desviado del tema. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo, sí o no?

—Prefiero comida china antes que una hamburguesa.

Otro suspiro.

—Conforme. Iremos a un chino.

—Me gusta el sitio ese de Twelve Mile Road.

—De acuerdo —chilló Naruto.

Hinata le obsequió una sonrisa radiante.

—Voy a cambiarme.

—Yo también. Cinco minutos.

Hinata se apresuró a entrar en la casa, muy consciente de que él también se estaba dando prisa. No la creía capaz de cambiarse de ropa en cinco minutos, ¿eh? Pues ahora vería.

Se desnudó completamente de camino al dormitorio. Bubú le siguió los pasos maullando en tono lastimero. Hacía largo rato que había pasado su hora de cenar. Se puso unas bragas secas, se ajustó un sujetador seco, se puso por la cabeza un top de punto rojo y de manga corta, se enfundó unos vaqueros blancos y se calzó unas sandalias. Luego corrió de vuelta a la cocina y abrió una lata de comida para Bubú, la volcó en su plato, agarró el bolso y salió por la puerta justo en el momento en que Naruto saltaba del porche de su cocina y se encaminaba hacia el garaje.

—Llegas tarde —dijo él.

—No es verdad. Además, tú sólo has tenido que cambiarte de ropa. Yo me he cambiado de ropa y he dado de comer al gato.

Naruto tenía un garaje con puerta moderna. Apretó el botón del mando a distancia que llevaba en la mano y la hoja se deslizó hacia arriba como una seda. Hinata suspiró, asaltada por un caso grave de envidia de puerta de garaje. A continuación, a la luz que se encendió automáticamente al abrirse la puerta, vio el monstruo rojo y reluciente.

Tubos de escape gemelos y cromados. Barra antivuelco cromada. Unos neumáticos tan grandes que habría tenido que introducirse de un brinco en el asiento si Naruto no hubiera colocado también unas barras cromadas para ayudar a los que no habían sido agraciados con la misma longitud de pierna que él.

—Oh —jadeó Hinata al tiempo que entrelazaba las manos—. Esto es justamente lo que yo quería, hasta que vi el Viper.

—Asientos deslizantes —dijo Naruto alzando una ceja—. Si eres buena, cuando estés tomando la pildora y tengas esos óvulos controlados, te permitiré que me seduzcas dentro del coche.

Hinata logró no reaccionar. Gracias a Dios él no se dio cuenta de lo tenue que era su autocontrol, si bien fue la idea de seducirlo a él más que el lugar lo que la revolucionó de nuevo.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —quiso saber Naruto.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Maldición —dijo él al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con ambas manos y la izaba sin esfuerzo al interior de la cabina—. Ahora sí estoy preocupado...

El plan de Shion no había funcionado. Sakura se enfrentó a lo inevitable después de que llamara el tercer reportero.

Dios, ¿hasta cuando duraría todo aquello? ¿Qué tenía de fascinante aquella lista absurda?

Aunque Sasuke no opinaba que tuviera nada de fascinante, pensó deprimida. Por lo visto, ya nada le parecía fascinante, a no ser que fuera algo ocurrido en el trabajo. Era un hombre muy divertido cuando eran novios, siempre riendo y gastando bromas. ¿Dónde estaba ahora aquel chico tan alegre?

Ni siquiera se veían mucho, últimamente. Ella trabajaba de ocho a cinco, él de tres a once. Cuando él llegaba a casa, ella estaba dormida. Él no se levantaba hasta después de que ella se hubiera ido a trabajar. Lo más revelador, en opinión de Sakura era que Sasuke no tenía necesidad de trabajar en aquel turno de tres a once; lo había escogido él.

Si su intención era no acercarse a ella, desde luego había logrado su objetivo.

Tal vez su matrimonio ya estuviera acabado y simplemente no se había enfrentado a la idea. Tal vez Sasuke no quisiera tener hijos porque sabía que el matrimonio estaba a punto de naufragar.

Aquella idea le provocó un hondo dolor en el pecho. Amaba a Sasuke. Mejor dicho, amaba a la persona que sabía que era, detrás de aquel exterior desabrido que era lo único que había visto en los últimos años. Si se encontraba adormilada o pensando en otra cosa y él le venía a la mente, el rostro que veía era el del Sasuke joven y risueño, el hombre del que se enamoró desesperadamente en el instituto.

Amaba al Sasuke desmañado, torpe, vehemente y cariñoso que le había hecho el amor, la primera vez para ambos, en el asiento trasero del Oldsmobile de su padre. Amaba al hombre que le había llevado una rosa roja el día de su primer aniversario porque no podía permitirse comprarle una docena.

No amaba al hombre que llevaba tanto tiempo sin decirle «te quiero» que ya no se acordaba de cuándo había sido la última vez.

Sakura se sentía profundamente desvalida en comparación con sus amigas. Si alguien intentaba engatusar a Shion, ésta lo mandaba a paseo de un bufido y se buscaba otro que lo sustituyera... en su cama. Karui sufría a causa de Chōji, pero no lo esperaba en casa sentada, sino que continuaba adelante con su vida. Y en cuanto a Hinata... Hinata era una persona completa en un sentido en el que Sakura sabía que no lo sería nunca.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que le deparara el destino, Hinata lo recibía con valentía y humor.

Ninguna de las tres sabía el dolor que que llevaba ella sufriendo por Sasuke en silencio durante más de dos años.

Odiaba su propia debilidad. ¿Qué sucedería si Sasuke y ella se separaran?

Tendrían que vender la casa, y a ella la encantaba su casa, pero daba igual. Podía vivir en un apartamento. Hinata había vivido varios años en uno. Sakura podría vivir sola, si bien nunca lo había hecho. Aprendería a hacerlo todo sola. Tendría un gato... no, un perro, para tener protección. Y volvería a salir con hombres.

¿Cómo se sentiría al estar con un hombre que no la insultase a una cada vez que abriera la boca?

Cuando sonó el teléfono, supo que era Sasuke. Mantuvo la mano firme al levantar el auricular.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —fueron sus primeras palabras. Tenía la respiración agitada, lo cual le indicó a Sakura que estaba enfurecido.

—No, creo que no —respondió ella con calma.

—Me has convertido en el hazmerreír de la fábrica...

—Si alguien se ha reído, es porque tú se lo has permitido —lo interrumpió Sakura—. No pienso hablar de esto contigo por teléfono. Si quieres hablar conmigo en tono civilizado cuando vengas a casa, te esperaré levantada. Pero si tienes la intención de ponerte a gritar como un basilisco, tengo cosas mejores que hacer antes que escucharte a ti.

Sasuke le colgó.

Ahora la mano le tembló ligeramente al depositar el auricular. Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas. Si él creía que iba a suplicarle que la perdonara, estaba tristemente equivocado.

Llevaba dos años viviendo según las condiciones de Sasuke, y había sido muy desgraciada. Quiza fuera el momento de vivir su vida según las condiciones de ella. Si perdía a Sasuke, por lo menos podría aferrarse al respeto por sí misma.

Media hora más tarde sonó el teléfono de nuevo.

Sakura fue a cogerlo con el ceño fruncido. No creía que Sasuke fuera a llamarla otra vez, pero a lo mejor, después de haber reflexionado sobre lo que ella le había dicho, sabía que esta vez no iba a irse ignorando sus gritos.

—Diga.

—¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?

Frunció el ceño al oír aquel susurro fantasmal.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién llama?

—¿Eres la A? ¿La B? ¿Cuál eres tú?

—Váyase al cuerno —exclamó la nueva Sakura y colgó el teléfono de golpe.

Continuará...


	12. Enfrentando la situación

Capítulo 11

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata saltó de la cama temprano, decidida a marcharse a trabajar antes de que apareciese Naruto. Aunque el corazón se le aceleraba por la emoción de pensar en volver a fintar con él, la cabeza le decía que era muy posible que Naruto hubiera consultado la lista en Internet la noche anterior, al regresar a casa después de haberse atiborrado de comida china.

Naruto era peor que un pit bull a la hora de soltar una cosa, y no había dejado de pincharla para que le revelara el resto del contenido de la lista. Hinata no quería de ningún modo saber lo que opinaba él de todo lo que había más allá del punto siete de la lista.

Estaba ya saliendo por la puerta a la intempestiva hora de las siete de la mañana cuando vio que su contestador automático estaba otra vez lleno de mensajes. Fue a pulsar el botón de borrado, pero titubeó. Dado que sus padres estaban de viaje, podía suceder cualquier cosa: Uno de ellos podía ponerse enfermo, o podía ser que se diera algún otro tipo de urgencia.

¿Quién sabe? También era posible que hubieran llamado Hanabi o Neji para pedir disculpas.

—No caerá esa breva —murmuró al tiempo que oprimía el botón de lectura.

Había tres mensajes de tres periodistas, uno de prensa y otro de televisión, que solicitaban una entrevista. Dos que habían colgado, seguidos el uno del otro. La sexta llamada era de Tamaki, que se presentó como hermana de Ino. Su voz tenía los tonos melosos y modulados de un locutor de televisión, y la informó de que la encantaría reservarle una entrevista en Buenos días, América para hablar de la Lista, que estaba literalmente barriendo el país. El séptimo mensaje era de la revista People, que le solicitaba lo mismo.

Hinata luchó para contener la creciente histeria que la invadió al escuchar a otros tres que colgaron. Quienquiera que fuese había esperado mucho tiempo, en silencio, antes de colgar.

Idiota.

Borró las llamadas; no tenía intención de devolver ninguna de ellas. Aquella situación había pasado de ser tonta para convertirse en algo completamente ridículo.

Consiguió salir del camino de entrada sin toparse con Naruto, lo cual quería decir que la mañana comenzaba de manera apacible. Se sentía tan bien que sintonizó la radio en una emisora de música country y escuchó a los Dixie Chicks cantar que Earl tenía que morir. Incluso tarareó ella misma la canción, y se preguntó si Naruto el policía opinaría que la muerte de Earl era un homicidio justificado. Tal vez pudieran hasta discutir del tema.

Supo que estaba obsesionada cuando la idea de discutir con Naruto le resultaba más emocionante que, pongamos, ganar un premio a la lotería. Jamás había conocido a nadie que no sólo no parpadease ante algo que dijera ella, sino que además fuera capaz de seguirla —verbalmente— sin romper a sudar. Era algo muy liberador, el hecho de poder decir algo y que él no se sorprendiera.

A veces tenía la sensación de que Naruto disfrutaba provocándola. Era engreído, irritante, macho, inteligente y tremendamente sexy. Y mostraba la debida reverencia hacia el coche de su padre, además de haber lavado y encerado bastante bien el Viper.

Tenía que empezar a tomarse la pildora, y rápido.

Encontró más reporteros frente a las puertas de Hammerstead. Alguien debía de haberles pasado información acerca de qué automóvil conducía ella, porque comenzaron a destellar los flashes de las cámaras cuando frenó la marcha para que el guarda levantase la barrera. Éste le dijo con una sonrisa:

—¿Quieres llevarme a dar un paseo y ver si cumplo los requisitos?

—Ya te llamo yo —replicó Hinata—. Tengo la agenda llena hasta dentro de dos años y medio.

—Ya, claro —dijo él con un guiño.

Era tan temprano que el pasillo verde vómito estaba vacío. Sin embargo, no era tan temprano como para que no se le hubieran adelantado algunos de los pirados. Se detuvo a leer el nuevo cartel del ascensor: RECUERDA: PRIMERO LO SAQUEAS, LUEGO LE PRENDES FUEGO. LOS QUE NO CUMPLAN ESTA NORMA SERÁN SUSPENDIDOS DEL EQUIPO DE ASALTO.

Bueno, ya se sentía mejor. Un día sin cartel en el ascensor era algo terrible que soportar.

Llegó a su oficina antes de darse cuenta de que los reporteros y el guarda no la habían molestado. Ellos no eran importantes. Era mucho más interesante su batalla con Naruto, sobre todo desde que ambos sabían adonde conducía. Nunca había tenido una aventura, pero se imaginó que la que tuviera con Naruto iba a chamuscar las sábanas. No era que tuviera la intención de ponérselo fácil; Naruto iba a tener que luchar para hacerla suya, incluso aunque ya estuviera tomando la pildora. Era por principio.

Además, resultaría divertido frustrarlo un poco.

Ino también había ido temprano a trabajar.

—Oh, estupendo —dijo, y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Hinata sentada a su mesa—. Necesito hablar contigo, y tenía la esperanza de que llegases temprano para charlar sin público alrededor.

Hinata gruñó para sus adentros. Veía perfectamente lo que se le avecinaba.

—Anoche me llamó Tam —comenzó Ino—. Ya sabes, mi hermana. Bueno, pues es que ha estado intentando ponerse en contacto contigo, y ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Quiere llevarte a su programa! ¡Buenos días, América! ¿No es emocionante? Bueno, a vosotras cuatro, naturalmente, pero yo le he dicho que probablemente serías tú la portavoz del grupo.

—Ah... Creo que no tenemos portavoz —dijo Hinata, un poco perpleja por la suposición de Ino.

—Oh. Bueno, si lo haces tú, serás tú la portavoz.

Ino parecía estar tan orgullosa que Hinata buscó una manera diplomática de decir «ni hablar».

—No sabía que tu hermana buscaba entrevistas para programas.

—Oh, no lo hace, pero ha hablado con la persona encargada de ese tema, que ha mostrado mucho interés también. Esto supondría un puntazo para Tam —le confió Ino—. Corre el rumor de que las otras cadenas probablemente se pongan en contacto contigo hoy, por eso Tam quería adelantarse a ellas. Esto podría impulsar enormemente su carrera.

Lo cual significaba que si ella, Hinata, no cooperaba, le echarían directamente la culpa de los posibles traspiés en la carrera de la hermana de Ino.

—Puede que haya un problema —dijo Hinata con una expresión lo más contrita posible—. El marido de Sakura no está nada contento con toda esta publicidad...

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces acudid sólo tres al programa. En realidad, seguramente lo mejor sería que fueras tú sola...

— Karui es mucho más guapa...

—Buen, sí, pero es muy joven. No posee tu autoridad.

Genial. Ahora poseía «autoridad».

Intentó valerse de aquella autoridad para infundir firmeza a su tono de voz.

—No sé. A mí tampoco me gusta toda esta publicidad. Preferiría que todo se olvidara poco a poco.

Ino la miró horrorizada.

—¡No lo dirás en serio! ¿Es que no quieres ser rica y famosa?

—Rica, no me importaría. Famosa, no. Y no veo cómo el hecho de ir a Buenos días, América puede hacerme rica.

—¡Podrías sacar un contrato para un libro! Uno de esos anticipos multimillonarios, ya sabes, como esas mujeres que escribieron el libro sobre las reglas.

—¡Ino! —gritó casi Hinata—. ¡Pon los pies en el suelo! ¿Cómo puede la Lista convertirse en un libro, a no ser que se dediquen trescientas páginas a hablar de la longitud del pene de un hombre?

—¿Trescientas? — Ino adoptó una expresión dubitativa—. Yo creo que sería suficiente con ciento cincuenta.

Hinata buscó a su alrededor algo con que propinarse un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Por favor, por favor di que sí a Tam —rogó Ino juntando las manos en la clásica actitud de súplica.

En un ramalazo de inspiración, Hinata dijo:

—Tengo que hablar con las otras tres. Será el grupo entero, o nada.

—Pero si has dicho que Sakura...

—Hablaré con las otras tres —repitió Hinata.

Ino puso cara de descontento, pero era evidente que reconoció parte de aquella misteriosa autoridad que creía que poseía Hinata.

—Pensaba que ibas a volverte loca de alegría —murmuró.

—Pues no es así. Me gusta tener mi intimidad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué publicaste la Lista en el boletín?

—No fui yo. Shion se emborrachó y se lo contó todo a Mei como se llame.

—Oh. — Ino puso aún mayor cara de descontento, como si se diera cuenta de que Hinata estaba todavía menos emocionada por toda aquella situación de lo que ella había supuesto.

—Toda mi familia está furiosa conmigo por esto —se quejó Hinata.

A pesar de su desilusión, Ino era una mujer agradable. Se sentó sobre el borde de la mesa de Hinata y cambió su expresión por otra de solidaridad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con ellos?

—Exactamente lo que yo pienso. Mi hermana dice que la he avergonzado y que ya no va a poder entrar en la iglesia con la cabeza alta, y mi sobrina de catorce años ha conseguido la transcripción completa en Internet, de modo que Hanabi también está enfadada por ese motivo. Mi hermano está furioso porque lo he avergonzado delante de los hombres de su trabajo...

—No veo cómo, a no ser que hayan hecho comparaciones unos con otros en los lavabos y él no haya dado la talla —comentó Ino, tras lo cual soltó una risita.

—No quiero pensar en eso —dijo Hinata, y a continuación rió también.

Se miraron la una a la otra y rompieron a reír a carcajadas hasta que se les saltaron las lágrimas y el rímel se les corrió. Aún riendo, se fueron al lavabo de señoras a reparar los daños.

A las nueve en punto llamaron a Hinata al despacho de su inmediato supervisor.

Se llamaba Toneri M. Otsutsuki. Deseaba ansiosamente preguntar si la M significaba «Max», pero le daba miedo averiguarlo. Tal vez él jugara a mantener aquella fantasía, pero siempre iba vestido con un estilo muy europeo, y había quien le había oído hablar con cierto acento británico.

Además de eso era un gilipollas.

Algunas personas lo son por naturaleza; otras se lo ganan a pulso. Toneri Otsutsuki combinaba ambas cosas.

No le ofreció a Hinata que tomara asiento, pero ella se sentó de todos modos, con lo cual recibió un ceño fruncido por su atrevimiento. Sospechaba cuál era el motivo de aquella pequeña conferencia y quería estar cómoda mientras él la machacaba.

—Señorita Hyūga —comenzó, con una expresión peculiar, como si olfateara algo desagradable.

—Señor Otsutsuki —repuso ella.

Otro ceño fruncido, de lo cual Hinata dedujo que no era su turno de hablar.

—La situación que se vive a la entrada de la empresa se ha vuelto insostenible.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Tal vez, si usted probara con una orden judicial... —Dejó que la sugerencia surtiera efecto, pues sabía que él no poseía autoridad para conseguir dicha orden aunque hubiera razón para ello, lo cual dudaba.

La «situación» no estaba poniendo en peligro a nadie, y los reporteros no estaban obstaculizando el paso de los empleados.

El ceño fruncido se transformó en una mirada de furia.

—Su inclinación a hacer chistes no es bien recibida. Sabe muy bien que esta situación es obra de usted. Resulta indecorosa y molesta, y la gente está descontenta.

Por «gente» debía entenderse «sus superiores».

—¿Por qué es obra mía? —preguntó Hinata en tono manso.

—Esa vulgar Lista que ha escrito...

A lo mejor Fuku Street y él habían sido separados al nacer, musitó Hinata para sí.

—La Lista no es mía más que lo es de Shion Dean. Ha sido producto de una colaboración.

¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo para que la hicieran a ella la única responsable de la Lista?

Y una vez más, ¿qué era aquella misteriosa «autoridad»? Si gozaba de semejante poder, a lo mejor debía empezar a usarlo más a menudo. Podría hacer que la gente le permitiera pasar primero en las cajas del supermercado, o que su calle fuera la primera en limpiarse tras una nevada.

—Señorita Hyūga —dijo Toneri Otsutsuki en tono dominante—. Por favor.

Aquello quería decir: por favor, no me tome por idiota. Pero ya era tarde; Hinata ya lo tomaba por idiota.

—Su vena de humor es muy apreciada —añadió—. Es posible que no sea usted la única que ha participado en esto, pero es innegable que ha sido la principal instigadora. Por lo tanto, le corresponde a usted rectificar la situación.

Aunque pudiera quejarse de Mei ante sus amigas, Hinata no estaba dispuesta a mencionar el nombre de otra persona a Otsutsuki. Éste ya conocía los otros tres nombres. Si decidía creer que la mayor parte de la culpa era de ella, no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Está bien —dijo—. A la hora de comer saldré a la entrada y les diré que usted no aprueba toda esta publicidad y que quiere que despejen la propiedad de Hammerstead o de lo contrario ordenará que los detengan.

Otsutsuki parecía haberse tragado un pez.

—Ah... No me parece la mejor manera de resolver las cosas.

—¿Qué sugiere usted?

Ahí quedaba eso. El semblante del supervisor quedó totalmente inexpresivo.

Hinata ocultó su alivio. Su ego habría quedado hecho trizas si Otsutsuki hubiera sido capaz de pensar una solución factible cuando ella no había sido capaz de sugerir una ni siquiera no factible.

—Ha llamado una persona del programa Buenos días, América —prosiguió Hinata—. La mandaré a hacer gárgaras. También se espera que llamen de la revista People, pero simplemente no atenderé la llamada. Toda esa publicidad gratis no puede ser buena para la empresa...

—¿La televisión? ¿La televisión nacional? —preguntó débilmente Otsutsuki. Estiró el cuello igual que un pavo—. Ah... Sería una oportunidad maravillosa, ¿no?

Hinata se encogió de hombros. No sabía si sería maravillosa o no, pero no se podía negar que era una oportunidad. Por supuesto, acababa de meterse ella misma en una encerrona; publicidad era precisamente lo que no quería. No cabía la menor duda de que tenía un grave defecto de personalidad, ya que no podía soportar permitir que Toneri Otsutsuki se impusiera a ella en nada.

—Tal vez debiera proponer la idea a la autoridad que corresponda —sugirió al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento. Si tenía suerte, alguien de las altas esferas vetaría la idea.

Otsutsuki se debatía entre la emoción y la renuencia a permitir que ella supiera que tenía que pedir permiso, como si Hinata no supiera exactamente cuál era su puesto y cuánta autoridad conllevaba el mismo. Se encontraba en el término medio de los mandos intermedios, y eso era todo lo que iba a dar de sí.

Nada más regresar a su mesa, Hinata convocó un consejo de guerra. Karui, Shion y Sakura accedieron a reunirse para el almuerzo en el despacho de Shion.

Explicó la situación actual a Ino y pasó el resto de la mañana, con la ayuda de Ino, encajando y esquivando llamadas.

A la hora del almuerzo, las cuatro amigas, fortalecidas con una selección de galletas sin sal y refrescos sin azúcar, se congregaron en el despacho de Shion.

—Yo creo que podemos declarar la situación oficialmente fuera de control —dijo Hinata con pesadumbre, tras lo cual informó a todas acerca de la hermana de Ino y de las llamadas que había recibido aquella mañana de la NBC y de la revista People, tal como había predicho Ino.

Todas volvieron la vista hacia Sakura

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—No me parece que merezca la pena tratar de apagar el fuego en este momento. Sasuke está enterado. Anoche no vino a casa.

—Oh, cariño —dijo Shion en tono compasivo alargando una mano para tocar a Sakura en el brazo—. Cuánto lo siento.

Sakura tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si se hubiera pasado la noche llorando, pero parecía tranquila.

—Yo no lo siento —dijo—. Esto no ha hecho más que sacar las cosas a la luz. O me quiere o no me quiere. Si no me quiere, debe salir de mi vida inmediatamente y dejar ya de hacerme perder el tiempo.

—Vaya —dijo Karui, mirando a Sakura con el asombro dibujado en sus bellos ojos—. Ahí tú, pequeña.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Hinata a Shion—. ¿Has tenido algún problema con Haku?

Shion contestó con una sonrisa irónica, de estar de vuelta de todo:

—Con Haku siempre hay problemas. Digamos simplemente que ha reaccionado al estilo típico de Haku, vociferando y bebiendo cerveza a lo bestia. Cuando salí de casa esta mañana aún estaba durmiendo.

Seguidamente, todas miraron a Karui.

—No he sabido nada de Chōji —dijo ella, y sonrió a Hinata—. Tenías razón en lo de las ofertas para medírsela y los chistes. Yo me estoy limitando a decir a todos que voté por treinta centímetros, pero que vosotras quisisteis reducir la cifra. En general, eso los deja fríos.

Cuando dejaron de reír, Shion dijo:

—Muy bien, mi idea de conceder una entrevista no ha funcionado. Qué demonios, ¿qué os parece si dejamos de intentar guardar silencio y nos divertimos un poco con todo esto?

— Otsutsuki va a proponer a los de arriba la idea de obtener publicidad de alcance nacional gratis —dijo Hinata.

—¿Y no van a lanzarse a por ella igual que una mujer hambrienta sobre una chocolatina? —se burló Sakura—. Estoy con Shion. Vamos a sacar la lista a la luz y a divertirnos de verdad; ya sabéis, añadirle unas cuantas cosas, extendernos en discusiones y explicaciones.

Neji y Hanabi se iban a enfadar, pensó Hinata. Bueno, peor para ellas.

—Qué demonios —dijo.

—Qué demonios —la secundó Karui.

Se miraron unas a otras, sonrieron y Shion sacó lápiz y papel.

—Bien podemos empezar ya mismo a darles una historia que merezca la pena sacar en los medios.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con gesto melancólico.

—Esto va a atraer a todos los locos del país. ¿Alguna de vosotras recibió anoche llamadas absurdas? Un tipo, creo que era hombre, pero pudo ser una mujer, me dijo susurrando: «¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?». Quería saber si yo era la A.

Karui dijo sorprendida:

—Oh, yo también he recibido una llamada de ésas. Y hubo dos que colgaron y que pensé que pudiera tratarse del mismo tipo. Pero tienes razón; por la forma en que susurraba, no se distinguía muy bien si era hombre o mujer.

—Yo tenía cinco llamadas en el contestador de personas que colgaron sin decir nada —comentó Hinata—. Desconecté el teléfono.

—Yo salí—dijo Shion—. Y Haku estrelló el contestador contra la pared, de modo que de momento no recibiré mensajes. Esta tarde compraré uno nuevo de camino a casa.

—Así que probablemente las cuatro hemos recibido llamadas del mismo individuo —dijo Hinata, un tanto inquieta y agradecida por el hecho de tener a un policía de vecino.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Es el precio de la fama —dijo.

Continuará...


	13. Consecuencias

Capítulo 12

Hinata se fue a casa mascullando para sí todo el rato, aunque se acordó de detenerse en la clínica a hacer acopio de pildoras anticonceptivas para tres meses.

La alta dirección había decidido que explotar la situación para conseguir toda la publicidad que pudieran era sin duda beneficioso, y a partir de ahí todo se había acelerado. En nombre de las demás, aceptó acudir a una entrevista en Buenos días, América, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender por qué estaba interesado un programa informativo matinal cuando era obvio que no podía entrar en los detalles más jugosos de la lista. Tal vez fuera un ejemplo del deseo de aquella cadena de imponerse a otras cadenas. Entendía que sintieran interés publicaciones como Cosmopolitan o incluso alguna de las revistas para hombres. Pero ¿qué podía publicar People, aparte de una visión personal de las cuatro amigas y del impacto que la lista había provocado en sus vidas?

Era evidente que el sexo vendía hasta cuando no se podía hablar de él.

Las cuatro debían acudir a la filial de la ABC en Detroit a la supuestamente razonable hora de las cuatro de la madrugada, y la entrevista sería grabada. Tenían que venir ya vestidas, peinadas y maquilladas. Un corresponsal de la ABC, que no sería Diana ni Charlie, iba a desplazarse hasta Detroit en avión para realizar la entrevista, en lugar de dejarlas sentarse en un plato vacío con minúsculos auriculares en las orejas, hablándole al aire, mientras les formulaba las preguntas alguien situado en Nueva York.

Contar con una persona real y en directo haciendo la entrevista era evidentemente un gran honor. Hinata intentó sentirse honrada, pero lo que sintió fue cansancio ante la idea de tener que levantarse a las dos de la mañana para vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse.

No vio ningún Pontiac marrón en el camino de entrada contiguo, ni ninguna señal de vida en el interior de la casa.

Desastre.

Bubú traía pedazos de relleno de los almohadones prendidos a los bigotes cuando la saludó. Hinata ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de echar un vistazo a la sala de estar. Lo único que podía hacer a aquellas alturas para proteger lo que quedaba de su sofá era cerrar la puerta para que el gato no pudiera entrar en la habitación, pero en ese caso trasladaría su frustración a algún otro mueble. El sofá ya había que mandarlo a arreglar; pues que se desahogase con él.

Una sensación súbita y sospechosa, y una visita al cuarto de baño le indicaron que le había llegado el período, puntualmente. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba a salvo de su inexplicable debilidad por Naruto en los últimos días. A lo mejor debería también dejar de depilarse las piernas; de ninguna manera iba a embarcarse en una aventura amorosa con las piernas cubiertas de vello. Deseaba mantener a Naruto a distancia por lo menos un par de semanas más, sólo para frustrarlo. Le gustaba la idea de que Naruto se sintiese frustrado.

Al entrar en la cocina miró por la ventana. Seguía sin verse el Pontiac, aunque supuso que quizá Naruto estuviera conduciendo su todoterreno, como había hecho el día anterior. Las cortinas de la cocina estaban echadas.

Resultaba difícil frustrar a un hombre que no estaba allí.

En aquel momento entró un coche y se detuvo detrás del Viper. Se apearon dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre llevaba una cámara alrededor del cuello y cargaba con una serie de bolsas. La mujer llevaba un bolso grande e iba vestida con una chaqueta blazer a pesar del calor.

No merecía la pena intentar esquivar a más periodistas, pero no pensaba permitirles que entrasen en su cuarto de estar sembrado de relleno de sofá. Fue hasta la puerta de la cocina, la abrió y salió al porche.

—Pasen —dijo con voz cansada—. ¿Les apetece un café? Estaba a punto de preparar una cafetera...

H

idan contempló el rostro reflejado en el espejo. A veces desaparecía durante semanas o meses, pero allí estaba, en el reflejo, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Hoy no había podido ir a trabajar, pues temía lo que podría pasar si las viera en carne y hueso.

Aquellas cuatro putas. ¿Cómo se atrevían a reírse de él, de insultarlo con su Lista?

¿Quién se creían que eran?

Ellas no pensaban que él fuera perfecto, pero él sabía la verdad.

Al fin y al cabo, lo había entrenado su madre.

Sasuke estaba en casa cuando llegó Sakura. Por un instante se le contrajo el estómago en una náusea, pero no se permitió titubear. Ahora mandaba el respeto por sí misma.

Abrió la puerta del garaje y entró en la casa por el zaguán, como siempre. Dicho cuarto daba a la cocina, su hermosa cocina, con sus armarios y accesorios de color blanco y sus relucientes cacharros de cobre colgando de una barra por encima de la isleta central. Su cocina estaba sacada de un libro de decoración, y era su pieza favorita de la casa, no porque le gustase cocinar, sino porque la encantaba el ambiente que tenía.

Había un pequeño invernadero lleno de hierbas, helechos y flores pequeñas que llenaban el aire de perfume y frescor. En aquel espacio había introducido dos sillones, una mesa, además de un escabel superacolchado para descansar los pies y las piernas. El invernadero era en su mayor parte de cristal glaseado, lo cual dejaba entrar luz abundante pero reflejaba el calor y el frío. La encantaba acurrucarse allí con un buen libro y un té caliente, sobre todo en invierno, cuando fuera el suelo estaba cubierto por una manta de nieve pero dentro se estaba cómodo y calentito, rodeado por su jardín perpetuo.

Sasuke no estaba en la cocina. Sakura dejó el bolso y las llaves en el sitio acostumbrado sobre la isleta, se quitó los zapatos y puso a calentar un hervidor con agua para hacer té.

No lo llamó ni fue a buscarlo. Supuso que se encontraría en su guarida, viendo la televisión y alimentando su rencor. Si deseaba hablar con ella, que saliese de su cueva.

Se puso un pantalón corto y un top ceñido. Aún tenía un buen cuerpo, aunque más musculoso de lo que a ella le gustaba, resultado de años de formar parte de un equipo de fútbol femenino. Hubiera preferido tener la constitución esbelta de Karui, o las curvas de Hinata, pero en conjunto estaba satisfecha consigo misma. No obstante, al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres casadas, había perdido la costumbre de vestir prendas entalladas y por lo general usaba ropa holgada de algodón en invierno y camisetas flojas en verano. Tal vez hubiera llegado el momento de empezar a sacar el máximo partido a su imagen, tal como hacía cuando Sasuke y ella eran novios.

No estaba acostumbrada a que Sasuke estuviera en casa a la hora de cenar. Para esa última comida del día solía encargar algo a domicilio o bien tomarse algún plato preparado para el microondas.

Supuso que Sasuke no comería nada aunque ella cocinase algo (mira, eso le indicaría si a él le entraba el hambre, ¿no?). Regresó a la cocina y sacó uno de los congelados. Era bajo en grasa y en calorías, así que podría darse el capricho de tomarse un helado después.

Sasuke emergió de su guarida mientras ella estaba apurando los últimos restos del helado. Se quedó allí de pie, mirándola, como si esperara que ella se precipitara a pedirle disculpas para así empezar a soltar la diatriba que tenía ensayada.

Pero Sakura no le hizo el favor. En vez de eso le dijo:

—Debes de estar enfermo, ya que no estás trabajando.

Sasuke apretó los labios. Todavía era un hombre guapo, pensó Sakura desapasionadamente. Era esbelto y de piel blanca, y el cabello le había clareado sólo un poco en comparación con cuando tenía dieciocho años. Siempre iba bien vestido, con colores oscuros y trajes de seda, además de llevar calzado deportivo caro y de piel.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo en tono grave.

Sakura alzó las cejas a modo de cortés interrogante, tal como habría hecho Hinata.

Hinata era capaz de conseguir más cosas con sólo levantar una ceja que la mayoría de la gente con un mazo de hierro.

—No era necesario que dejaras de ir a trabajar para eso.

A juzgar por su expresión, Sakura percibió que aquélla no era la reacción que esperaba Sasuke. Se suponía que ella concedía mucha más importancia a la relación entre ambos... y al estado de ánimo de él.

Bien, había que ser dura.

—Creo que no te das cuenta del grave daño que me has causado en el trabajo —comenzó Sasuke—. No sé si podré perdonarte alguna vez por haberme convertido en el hazmerreír de todos. Pero voy a decirte una cosa: no existe la menor posibilidad de que arreglemos esto mientras tú sigas andando por ahí con esas tres putas a las que llamas amigas. No quiero que vuelvas a verlas, ¿me oyes?

—Ah, de modo que es eso —contestó Sakura comprendiendo de pronto—. Tú crees que puedes valerte de lo que está pasando para decirme a quién puedo tener de amiga y a quién no. Muy bien. Vamos a ver... Si dejo de ver a Shion, tú puedes dejar de ver a Suigetsu. En cuanto a Karui... oh, ¿qué tal Gaara? Y Hinata... Bueno, si yo dejo a Hinata, tú vas a tener que dejar a Jūgo, como poco; aunque, personalmente, Jūgo no me ha importado nunca, así que me parece que deberías aportar algún otro extra para equilibrar la cuestión.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Él y Jūgo llevaban siendo amigos íntimos desde el instituto. En verano iban a ver a los Tigers y en invierno a los Lions. Habían hecho muchas cosas de las que forjaban la amistad masculina.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó.

—¿Por pedirte que te olvides de tus amigos? Pues ya ves. Si tengo que hacerlo yo, tú también.

—¡Yo no soy el que está haciendo trizas nuestro matrimonio con absurdas listas de a quién consideras tú el hombre perfecto! —chilló Sasuke.

—No es «quién», sino «qué» —corrigió Sakura—. Ya sabes, cosas como consideración, por ejemplo. Y fidelidad. —Al decir esto último observó fijamente a Sasuke, preguntándose de repente si el poco afecto que había recibido de él en los dos últimos años no obedecería a una razón más básica que un simple distanciamiento.

Él apartó la mirada.

Sakura hizo acopio de fuerzas para reprimir el dolor que empezaba a acecharla. Lo metió en una cajita y lo escondió bien adentro para poder continuar durante los próximos minutos, días y semanas.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó en un tono tan natural como si le estuviera preguntando si había recogido la ropa de la tintorería.

—¿Quién es quién?

—La otra. La mujer con la que siempre me comparas en tu mente.

Sasuke se sonrojó y ocultó las manos en los bolsillos.

—Yo no te he sido infiel —murmuró—. Estás intentando cambiar de tema...

—Aun cuando no me hayas sido infiel físicamente, lo cual no sé si creerlo o no, hay alguien que te atrae, ¿no es así?

Sasuke enrojeció aún más.

Sakura se acercó al armario y sacó una taza y una bolsita de té. Puso la bolsita dentro de la taza y vertió agua hirviendo encima. Al cabo de un minuto dijo:

—Creo que tienes que irte a un motel.

\- Sakura...

Ella levantó una mano sin mirarlo.

—No pienso tomar ninguna decisión precipitada sobre divorciarnos ni separarnos. Quiero decir que debes irte a un motel a pasar esta noche, para que yo pueda pensar sin tenerte por aquí intentando dar vuelta a las cosas y echarme a mí la culpa de todo.

—¿Pero qué hay de esa maldita lista...?

Sakura agitó una mano.

—La lista no tiene importancia.

—¡Y una mierda! Todos los compañeros del trabajo se burlan de mí diciendo que a ti te gustan las pollas gigantes...

—Y lo único que se te ocurre contestar es: sí, me habéis hecho polvo —dijo Sakura en tono impaciente—. Así que la lista se ha vuelto un tanto obscena. ¿Y qué? A mí me parece bastante graciosa, y es evidente que mucha gente opina lo mismo. Mañana vamos a salir en Buenos días, América. La revista People quiere hacernos una entrevista. Hemos decidido hablar con todo el que nos lo pida, así todo este asunto terminará cuanto antes. Dentro de unos días surgirá otra historia, pero hasta ese momento vamos a divertirnos mucho.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No eres la mujer con quien me casé —dijo en grave tono acusatorio.

—Pues perfecto, porque tú tampoco eres el hombre con quien me casé yo.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Sakura bajó la vista a la taza de té que tenía en la mano, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

Bueno, ahora las cosas estaban claras.

Hacía mucho tiempo que debería haber visto lo que estaba ocurriendo. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién sabía mejor que ella cómo actuaba Sasuke cuando estaba enamorado?

Cuando Shion llegó a casa Haku no estaba dormido en el sofá como de costumbre, aunque había visto su vieja camioneta en el camino de entrada. Fue hasta el dormitorio y lo encontró metiendo ropa en un petate de lona.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —le preguntó.

—Pues sí —respondió él en tono hosco.

Shion observó cómo hacía el equipaje. No tenía mal aspecto con su estilo de bebedor de cerveza, cabello demasiado largo, sin afeitar, rasgos ligeramente marcados y su atuendo habitual consistente en vaqueros ceñidos, camiseta ceñida y botas desgastadas. Diez años más joven que ella, siempre con problemas para conservar un empleo estable, ajeno a todo lo que no fueran deportes... Desde luego, no era precisamente el partidazo del siglo.

Gracias a Dios, no estaba enamorada de él. Llevaba años sin enamorarse de nadie.

Lo único que quería era compañía y sexo. Haku le proporcionaba sexo, pero no le hacía mucha compañía que digamos.

Haku cerró la cremallera del petate, lo agarró por las asas y pasó de largo frente a Shion.

—¿Vas a volver? —le preguntó ella—. ¿O he de enviarte el resto de tus cosas al sitio adonde vas?

Él la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Por qué preguntas? A lo mejor deberías buscarte a otro más dotado que me sustituya a mí, ¿no crees? Alguien que tenga una polla de veinticinco centímetros, tal como te gustan.

Shion puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por favor —musitó—. Dios me libre del orgullo masculino herido.

—No lo entenderías —repuso él, y para su sorpresa Shion detectó una pizca de dolor en su voz áspera.

Shion se quedó estupefacta viendo cómo Haku salía furioso de la casa y se subía a su camioneta cerrando de un portazo. Levantó la grava al salir del camino de entrada.

Estaba atónita. ¿Haku, herido? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Bueno, podía regresar o no. Shion se encogió mentalmente de hombros y abrió la caja que contenía el contestador nuevo. Lo conectó hábilmente y, mientras grababa un mensaje de bienvenida, se preguntó cuántas llamadas se habría perdido debido a que Haku había arrojado el aparato contra la pared. Aunque se hubiera tomado la molestia de contestar al teléfono, no habría anotado ningún recado para ella, estando de semejante humor.

Si hubiera algo importante, ya volverían a llamar.

Apenas había terminado de pensar eso cuando sonó el teléfono. Levantó el auricular.

—Diga.

—¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú? —susurró una voz fantasmal.

Continuará...

¿No les da escalofríos? Porque a mí sí y eso que ya lo leí jeje


	14. Entrevista

Capítulo 13

Hinata abrió apenas un ojo y miró furiosa el reloj, que estaba emitiendo un pitido agudo de lo más molesto.

Cuando por fin comprendió que era la alarma —al fin y al cabo nunca la había oído sonar a las dos de la madrugada— alargó el brazo y le propinó un manotazo. Se acurrucó de nuevo en el recuperado silencio, preguntándose por qué demonios habría sonado la alarma a aquella hora tan intempestiva.

Porque ella misma la había puesto para que sonase a aquella hora, he ahí el porqué.

—No —gimió en medio de la oscuridad—. Me niego a levantarme. ¡Sólo llevo cuatro horas durmiendo!

Pero se levantó. Antes de irse a la cama había tenido la previsión de dejar preparada la cafetera y fijar el temporizador para la 1.50. La atrajo el olor a café y se dirigió a la cocina dando tumbos. Al encender la luz tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para protegerse de la fuerte claridad.

—La gente de la televisión es de otro planeta —murmuró al tiempo que cogía una taza—. Los seres humanos auténticos no hacen esto como costumbre.

Con una taza de café dentro del cuerpo, consiguió llegar hasta la ducha.

Mientras el agua le caía sobre la cabeza recordó que no tenía la intención de lavarse el pelo. Como no había tenido en cuenta el tiempo necesario para lavarse y secarse el pelo cuando calculó la hora de levantarse, ahora iba oficialmente con retraso.

—No puedo con esto.

Un minuto más tarde se convenció a sí misma de intentarlo. Rápidamente se aplicó el champú y se enjabonó con la esponja, y tres minutos después salía de la ducha.

Con otra taza de humeante café a mano, se secó el pelo con el secador y a continuación se puso un poco de espuma para domar los mechones rebeldes. Cuando una se levantaba tan temprano, era necesario usar maquillaje para ocultar la imagen automática de horror e incredulidad; se lo aplicó rápido pero en cantidad generosa buscando ofrecer un aspecto glamoroso, como de recién salida de una fiesta. Lo que consiguió se acercaba más al aspecto de estar con resaca, pero no pensaba malgastar más tiempo en una causa perdida.

No te vistas de blanco ni de negro, le había dicho la mujer de la televisión. Hinata se puso una falda negra larga y estrecha, suponiendo que la mujer se había referido a la mitad superior del cuerpo, que era lo que iba a verse. A continuación se enfundó un jersey rojo de escote bajo y redondo y manga tres cuartos, se ajustó un cinturón negro y completó el atuendo con unos zapatos bajos de color negro y unos aros de oro en las orejas.

Consultó el reloj. Las tres de la madrugada. ¡Maldición, qué buena era!

Antes se mordería la lengua que reconocerlo.

Muy bien. ¿Qué más? Comida y agua para Bubú, que no se encontraba a la vista.

Gato listo, pensó.

Una vez resuelta aquella pequeña tarea, salió de casa cuando pasaban cinco minutos de las tres. El camino de entrada de al lado seguía vacío. No estaba el Pontiac marrón, ni tampoco había oído entrar ningún otro vehículo durante la noche. Naruto no había ido a casa.

Probablemente tendría novia, pensó apretando los dientes. Se sintió como una idiota. Naturalmente que tendría novia. Los hombres como Naruto siempre tenían una o dos mujeres pendientes de él, o tres. Con ella no había podido ir a ninguna parte gracias a que no usaba ningún anticonceptivo, de manera que simplemente se fue volando a posarse sobre la flor siguiente.

—Tipejo —masculló al tiempo que se metía en el Viper.

Debería haberse acordado de sus experiencias anteriores en guerras sentimentales y no haberse emocionado tanto. Era evidente que sus hormonas se habían impuesto al sentido común y que se había emborrachado de vino de ovarios, la sustancia más potente y más destructora de cordura de todo el universo. Dicho en pocas palabras, había echado un vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de Naruto y se había puesto cachonda.

—Olvídalo —se dijo a sí misma mientras conducía por entre las silenciosas y oscuras calles residenciales—. No pienses en ello. —Claro. Como que iba a olvidarse de la visión de aquel mango, agitándose libre y orgulloso.

Le entraron ganas de llorar al pensar en tener que olvidarse de aquella erección reverencial y que hacía la boca agua sin haberla probado siquiera, pero el orgullo mandaba. Se negaba a ser una de tantas en la cabeza de un hombre, y mucho menos en su cama.

La única excusa que podía tener Naruto, reflexionó, era que estuviera tumbado en algún hospital, demasiado grave para marcar un número de teléfono. Hinata sabía que no le habían disparado ni nada parecido, pues el hecho de que un policía hubiera resultado herido habría salido en las noticias. Si hubiera sufrido un accidente de tráfico, la señora Suna se lo hubiera dicho. No, estaba vivito y coleando, en alguna parte. Allí era donde radicaba el problema.

Sólo para no dejar fuera ninguna posibilidad, intentó sentir un poquito de preocupación por él, pero lo único que logró sentir fue un profundo deseo de mutilarlo.

De sobra sabía que no debía perder la cabeza por un hombre. Aquello era precisamente lo humillante, que lo sabía de sobra. Tres compromisos rotos le habían enseñado que una mujer necesita conservar la cabeza fría cuando trata con la especie masculina, o de lo contrario puede resultar seriamente perjudicada.

Naruto no le había hecho daño —en fin, no mucho— pero había estado a punto de cometer un error verdaderamente tonto, y odiaba pensar que era tan ingenua.

Maldito fuera, ¿por qué no podía haberla llamado por lo menos?

Si tuviera un mechón de pelo suyo, se dijo, podría lanzarle una maldición, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar a que él no le permitiría acercarse lo más mínimo con un par de tijeras en las manos.

Se entretuvo inventando imaginativos encantamientos por si acaso lograba hacerse con un poco de cabello suyo. En particular le gustó uno que lo castigaba con un importante marchitamiento. ¡Ja! A ver cuántas mujeres quedaban impresionadas cuando aquella palanca de mando se transformara en un fideo flaccido.

Por otra parte, tal vez estuviera reaccionando en exceso. Un beso no bastaba para establecer una relación. No tenía ningún derecho sobre él, sobre su tiempo ni sobre sus erecciones.

Vaya que no.

Vale, hasta ahí la lógica. En este caso tenía que hacer caso a lo que le decía el instinto, porque no quedaba sitio para nada más. Sus sentimientos hacia Naruto se salían bastante de la norma, pues estaban formados a partes iguales por pasión y furia.

Naruto podía enfurecerla más rápidamente que ninguna otra persona que hubiese conocido jamás. Y también había estado muy cerca de pasarse de la raya al afirmar que cuando la besara los dos terminarían desnudos. Si él hubiera elegido mejor el lugar, si no estuvieran en medio del camino de entrada de ella, no habría recuperado el control a tiempo para detenerlo.

Aunque estaba siendo sincera con él, también debía admitir que los conflictos que surgían entre ambos la estimulaban mucho. Con sus tres prometidos —en realidad, con la mayoría de las personas— se había contenido, había reprimido sus ataques verbales. Sabía que era una sabihonda; Hanabi y Neji se habían tomado muchas molestias para hacérselo saber. Su madre había intentado atemperar sus reacciones y lo había conseguido en parte. A lo largo del colegio había luchado por mantener la boca cerrada, porque la velocidad rápida como el rayo a la que funcionaba su cerebro dejaba desconcertados a sus compañeros de clase, incapaces de estar a la altura de sus procesos mentales. Tampoco deseaba herir los sentimientos de nadie, lo cual había aprendido enseguida que podía hacerlo sólo con decir lo que pensaba.

Valoraba mucho su amistad con Shion, Sakura y Karui porque, por más distintas que fueran todas, las otras tres la aceptaban y no se sentían intimidadas por sus observaciones cáusticas. Experimentaba esa misma clase de alivio en su trato con Naruto, porque él era tan sabihondo como ella y poseía la misma agilidad y velocidad verbal.

No quería renunciar a aquello. Una vez que lo hubo admitido, comprendió que tenía dos alternativas: marcharse, lo cual había sido su primera intención, o darle una lección acerca de... acerca de jugar con sus sentimientos, ¡maldita sea! Si había algo con lo que no quería que jugara la gente eran sus sentimientos.

Bueno, está bien, en realidad había dos cosas: tampoco quería que nadie jugara con el Viper. Pero Naruto... Por Naruto merecía la pena luchar. Si tenía otras mujeres en la cabeza y en la cama, ella sencillamente tendría que sacarlas de allí y hacerlo pagar a él por causarle dicho trabajo.

Ya está.

Ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Ya estaba decidido lo que iba a hacer.

Llegó a la cadena de televisión antes de lo que había previsto, pero es que a aquella hora de la mañana no había mucho tráfico por las autopistas ni por las calles.

Karui ya se encontraba allí, apeándose de su Cámaro blanco, con aspecto de estar tan fresca y descansada como si fueran las nueve de la mañana en vez de ni siquiera las cuatro. Llevaba un vestido de seda de color dorado que le prestaba un brillo especial a su tez café.

—Esto es como fantasmagórico, ¿no? —dijo cuando Hinata se unió a ella y ambas se encaminaron a la puerta trasera de los estudios, tal como les habían dicho que hicieran.

—Se me hace raro —convino Hinata—. No es natural estar despierto y ya funcionando a estas horas.

Karui rió.

—Estoy segura de que toda la gente que circulaba por la carretera no estaba haciendo nada bueno, porque ¿qué otra razón podrían tener si no para andar por ahí?

—Serán todos traficantes de drogas y pervertidos.

—Prostitutas.

—Ladrones de bancos.

—Asesinos y malhechores.

—Famosos de la televisión.

Todavía estaban riendo cuando llegó Shion en su coche. En cuanto se reunió con ellas les dijo:

—¿Habéis visto los tipos tan raros que hay por la calle? Deben de salir por la noche, o algo así.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —dijo Hinata sonriente—. Supongo que se puede decir sin temor a equivocarse que a ninguna de nosotras nos van mucho las fiestas, como para llegar arrastrándonos a casa a estas horas de la madrugada.

—Yo ya me he arrastrado bastante —dijo Shion en tono desenfadado—. Hasta que me cansé de mancharme las manos de huellas de zapatos. —Miró a su alrededor—. No me puedo creer que haya llegado antes que Sakura. Ella siempre llega temprano, y yo suelo retrasarme.

—A lo mejor Sasuke ha tenido una rabieta y le ha dicho que no puede venir —sugirió Karui.

—No; si no pudiera venir, habría llamado —repuso Hinata. Consultó su reloj: las cuatro menos cinco—. Vamos a entrar. Es posible que tengan café, y yo necesito una buena dosis para pensar con coherencia.

Hinata ya había estado en un estudio de televisión, de modo que no se sorprendió al ver aquel espacio cavernoso, la oscuridad, los cables que cubrían todo el suelo. Un conjunto de cámaras y de focos se erguían como centinelas sobre el plato, mientras los monitores lo vigilaban todo. Había gente alrededor, vestida con vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas, además de una mujer ataviada con un elegante traje de color melocotón, que vino hacia ellas con una radiante sonrisa profesional en el rostro y la mano extendida.

—Hola, soy Julia Belotti, de GMA. Supongo que ustedes son las chicas de la Lista. —Rió de su propio chiste al tiempo que les iba estrechando sus manos—. Yo voy a hacerles la entrevista. ¿Pero no eran cuatro?

Hinata se abstuvo de hacer la escenita de contar cabezas y decir: «No, me parece que somos sólo tres». Aquello era típico de una sabihonda, las cosas que solía reprimir.

— Sakura, llegará tarde —explicó Shion.

— Sakura Uchiha, ¿no es así? —La señorita Belotti deseaba demostrar que había hecho sus deberes—. Sé que usted es Shion Dean; he visto la entrevista local que se ha difundido—. Luego miró a Hinata, estudiándola con la mirada—. Usted es...

— Hinata Hyūga.

—La cámara va a adorar su rostro —dijo Belotti, y a continuación se volvió a Karui con una sonrisa—. Usted debe de ser Karui Scissum. Debo decir que si la señora Uchiha es tan atractiva como ustedes, esto va a causar sensación. Ya saben cuánto interés ha despertado su Lista en Nueva York, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, no —contestó Karui—. Estamos sorprendidas por toda la atención que está recibiendo.

—Cuando estemos grabando, muéstrense seguras y digan algo a ese respecto — las instruyó Belotti, consultando su reloj. Un diminuto frunce de fastidio comenzó a arrugarle la frente; en aquel mismo momento se abrió la puerta y entró Sakura con el peinado y el maquillaje impecables y vestida de un color azul intenso que favorecía sus tonos cálidos.

—Siento llegar tarde —dijo, uniéndose al pequeño grupo. No dio ninguna excusa, sólo pidió disculpas, y Hinata clavó la mirada en ella y advirtió la fatiga que se traslucía bajo el maquillaje. Todas ellas tenían buenas razones para parecer cansadas, teniendo en cuenta la hora, pero Sakura mostraba además signos de estrés.

—¿Dónde está el lavabo de señoras? —preguntó Hinata—. Quisiera retocarme los labios, si tenemos tiempo, y luego tomar un café si es que hay.

Belotti rió.

—En un estudio de televisión siempre hay café. El lavabo de señoras está por aquí. —Les indicó un pasillo.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellas, todas se volvieron a Sakura.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Hinata.

—Si os referís a Sasuke, sí, estoy bien. Anoche lo mandé a dormir a un motel. Por supuesto, puede que llamase a su novia para que estuviera con él, pero eso es asunto suyo.

—¡Una novia! —repitió Karui como un eco, con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa.

—Hijo de puta —dijo Shion, dejando que Sakura decidiera si aquel apelativo iba dirigido a Sasuke o era sólo una exclamación.

Hinata dijo:

—Ahora no tiene razones que defender para criticarte por lo de la lista, ¿no?

Sakura rió.

—Ninguna, y él lo sabe. —Observó las caras de preocupación de sus amigas—. Tranquilas, estoy bien. Si quiere romper el matrimonio, prefiero saberlo ahora, antes de perder más tiempo tratando de aguantar así. Una vez decidido, ya he dejado de preocuparme.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que mantiene una aventura? —inquirió Shion.

—Él jura que no la tiene, que no me ha sido infiel físicamente. Pero yo no me lo creo.

—Ya, claro —dijo Hinata—. Yo también me creo que el sol sale por el oeste.

—Tal vez esté diciendo la verdad —intervino Karui.

—Es posible, pero no probable —dijo Shion con la voz de la experiencia—. Lo que admitan será siempre la punta del iceberg. Así es la naturaleza humana.

Sakura se observó el carmín de los labios.

—Yo no creo que haya mucha diferencia. Si está enamorado de otra persona, ¿qué importa si ha dormido con ella o no? En fin, olvidaos de él. Yo ya lo he hecho. Si existe alguna forma de arreglar esto, tendrá que encargarse él de hacerlo. Yo pienso explotar este asunto de la lista todo lo que pueda. Y si surge alguna oferta de hacer un libro, yo digo que la aceptemos. Bien podríamos sacar algún dinero a cambio de todas las molestias que estamos sufriendo.

—Amén a eso —dijo Shion, y añadió—: Haku se ha ido. Tenía heridos sus sentimientos.

Todas la miraron boquiabiertas, intentando imaginarse a Haku con sentimientos.

—Si no vuelve —se quejó—, tendré que empezar a salir con hombres otra vez. Dios, me molesta sólo de pensarlo. Salir a bailar, dejar que me inviten a una copa... Es horrible.

Salieron riendo del lavabo de señoras. La señorita Belotti las estaba aguardando.

Las condujo hasta la zona del café, donde alguien les había preparado unas tazas.

—Tenemos un plato pequeño ya listo para grabar cuando ustedes estén dispuestas —les dijo, una manera sutil de indicarles que se callaran y se sentaran—. El técnico de sonido necesita colocarles un micrófono y comprobarlo, y también hay que ajustar la iluminación. Si quieren acompañarme...

Dejaron los bolsos fuera de la vista y, con las tazas de café en la mano, se acomodaron en un plato decorado como si fuera una acogedora sala de estar, con un sofá y dos sillones, un par de helechos falsos y una discreta lámpara que no estaba encendida.

Un tipo que parecía tener unos veinte años de edad empezó a colocarles unos diminutos micrófonos. La señorita Belotti se fijó el suyo a la solapa de la chaqueta.

Ninguna de las cuatro había sido lo bastante inteligente como para ponerse una chaqueta. El vestido dorado de Luna era correcto, al igual que el escote redondo que llevaba Sakura. Shion vestía un jersey sin mangas con cuello de tortuga, lo cual significaba que el único lugar donde podía colocar el micrófono era en la garganta. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado al mover la cabeza, pues el ruido que provocaría al hacerlo bloquearía todo lo demás.

Entonces, el técnico de sonido observó el jersey de escote bajo y redondo de Hinata y dijo:

—Vaya.

Hinata sonrió y extendió la mano.

—Ya me lo pongo yo. ¿Lo quiere a un lado o justo en el medio?

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me gustaría que se lo pusiera justo en el medio, gracias.

—Nada de coqueteos —lo amonestó ella al tiempo que se introducía el micrófono por debajo del jersey y lo sujetaba al escote, entre los senos—. Es demasiado temprano.

—Me portaré bien. —Con un guiño, el técnico le sujetó el cable al costado con un esparadrapo y regresó a su equipo—. Muy bien, necesito que hablen todas ustedes, de una en una, para comprobar el sonido.

Belotti inició una conversación fluida, preguntándoles si eran todas del área de Detroit. Cuando el sonido quedó debidamente comprobado y las cámaras estuvieron preparadas, Belotti miró al jefe de producción, que comenzó la cuenta atrás y señaló hacia ella, y pasó suavemente a los comentarios de cabecera sobre la famosa —«o infame, dependiendo del punto de vista de ustedes»— Lista que había recorrido el país entero y de la que se hablaba en todos los estados a la hora del desayuno. A continuación las fue presentando por turno, y dijo:

—¿Alguna de ustedes cuenta con un hombre perfecto en su vida?

Todas rompieron a reír. ¡Si ella supiera!

Karui rozó la rodilla de Hinata con la suya. Hinata, que había captado la indirecta, dijo:

—Nadie es perfecto. En aquel momento bromeamos diciendo que la lista era auténtica ciencia ficción.

—Lo sea o no, la gente se la está tomando en serio.

—Eso es cosa de ellos —terció Shion—. Las cualidades que pusimos en la lista son las que nosotras creemos que debería tener el hombre perfecto. Es probable que otras cuatro mujeres distintas pusieran cualidades diferentes, o que las enumeraran en otro orden.

—Seguramente sabrán que hay grupos feministas que se sienten escandalizados por los requisitos físicos y sexuales de la Lista. Teniendo en cuenta que las mujeres llevan tanto tiempo luchando para que no se las juzgue por su apariencia ni por el tamaño de su busto, ellas opinan que ustedes han perjudicado su postura juzgando a los hombres por sus atributos físicos.

Karui elevó una ceja perfecta.

—Tenía entendido que parte del movimiento feminista consistía en dar a las mujeres la libertad de decir abiertamente lo que quieren. Nosotras pusimos en la Lista lo que queremos. Fuimos sinceras. —Aquella línea de interrogatorio era su predilecta. Ella opinaba que ser políticamente correcto era una abominación y nunca dudaba en decirlo.

—Además, en ningún momento creímos que la Lista fuera a hacerse pública — intervino Sakura.—. Fue algo accidental.

—¿Habrían sido menos sinceras si hubieran sabido que la Lista iba a publicarse?

—No —contestó Hinata, tajante—. Habríamos aumentado los requisitos. —Qué demonios; ¿por qué no divertirse un poco, tal como había sugerido Sakura?

—Han dicho que no tienen ningún hombre perfecto en sus vidas —dijo la señorita Belotti en tono suave—. ¿Tiene algún hombre?

Bueno, aquella cuña había sido deslizada con la habilidad de un experto, pensó Hinata, preguntándose si la finalidad de aquella entrevista sería pintarlas a las cuatro como mujeres que no eran capaces de conservar a un hombre a su lado.

Sonriendo levemente, tuvo que reconocer que, dadas las circunstancias de todas ellas, la intención era bastante acertada. Pero si la señorita Belotti buscaba un poco de polémica, ¿por qué no dársela?

—En realidad, no —contestó—. No hay muchos que den la talla.

Shion y Sakura rompieron a reír. Karui se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa. Desde fuera del escenario llegaron risas que se apagaron rápidamente.

Belotti se volvió hacia Sakura.

—Tengo entendido que usted es la única del grupo que está casada, señora Uchiha. ¿Qué opina su marido de la Lista?

—No gran cosa —admitió Sakura con regocijo—. Poco más de lo que me gusta a mí que él se vuelva a mirar embobado unas tetas grandes.

—¿Así que esto es una especie de ojo por ojo?

—Tiene mucho que ver con el ojo, sí —respondió Shion gravemente. Menos mal que la entrevista iba a ser grabada y no en directo.

—Lo que pasa —dijo Karui— es que la mayoría de los requisitos son cualidades que debe tener todo el mundo. El número uno era la fidelidad, ¿recuerda? Si uno tiene una relación, ha de ser fiel. Y punto.

—He leído el artículo entero sobre la Lista, y, si son ustedes sinceras, reconocerán que la mayor parte de la conversación que tuvieron no trataba de la fidelidad ni de la fiabilidad. El debate más intenso correspondió a las características físicas de un hombre.

—Nos estábamos divirtiendo —dijo Hinata con calma—. Y no estamos locas; claro que queremos hombres que nos resulten atractivos.

La señorita Belotti consultó sus notas.

—En el artículo no se las identifica por el nombre. Figuran como A, B, C y D. ¿Cuál de ustedes es la A?

—No tenemos la intención de divulgar ese dato —dijo Hinata. A su lado, Shion se irguió ligeramente.

—La gente está muy interesada en saber quién dijo qué —comentó Shion—. Yo he recibido llamadas anónimas que me han preguntado cuál de las cuatro soy yo.

—A mí me ha ocurrido lo mismo —terció Sakura.—. Pero no vamos a decirlo. Nuestras opiniones no eran unánimes; podía haber una que sostuviera una opinión más radical que las demás acerca de un punto concreto. Deseamos proteger nuestra intimidad a ese respecto.

La señorita Belotti volvió una vez más a lo personal.

—¿Está saliendo con alguien? —le preguntó a Karui.

—De manera exclusiva, no. —Trágate eso, Chōji.

La entrevistadora miró a Shion.

—¿Y usted?

—En este momento, no. —Chúpate esa, Haku.

—De modo que la señora Uchiha es la única que tiene una relación. ¿Creen que eso pueda querer decir que tal vez sean ustedes demasiado exigentes en sus condiciones?

—¿Y por qué hemos de bajar el listón? —preguntó Hinata con ojos brillantes, y a partir de ahí la entrevista cayó en picado.

—Dios, me caigo de sueño —dijo Sakura. con un bostezo cuando salieron del estudio, a las seis y media.

La señorita Belotti tenía en su poder abundante material que publicar para la breve reseña que de hecho saldría en antena. Hubo un momento en el que abandonó sus notas y discutió apasionadamente el punto de vista feminista. Hinata dudaba que ningún programa matinal de televisión pudiera utilizar ni una fracción de lo que se había dicho, pero el personal del estudio estaba fascinado.

Se utilizara lo que se utilizara, iba a emitirse el lunes siguiente. Quizás entonces se apagara todo el interés. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuánto se podía continuar hablando de la Lista?

La gente tenía su propia vida que vivir, y la Lista ya había rebasado sus quince minutos de popularidad.

—Esas llamadas telefónicas me tienen un poco preocupada —dijo Shion frunciendo el ceño al mirar el cielo brillante y sin nubes—. La gente es muy rara. Nunca sabe uno a quién está provocando.

Hinata conocía a una persona a la cual esperaba provocar. Si se emitía por antena algo de lo que había dicho ella, Naruto seguramente se lo tomaría como un reto personal.

Y ciertamente, ella albergaba la esperanza de que así lo hiciera, porque aquello era precisamente lo que había pretendido.

Continuará...


	15. Hombres

Capítulo 14

—Muy bien —dijo Shion una vez que les hubieron servido el café y que hubieron hecho los pedidos al camarero del restaurante en el que se habían detenido a desayunar—, cuéntanos lo de Sasuke.

—No hay mucho que contar —repuso Sakura encogiéndose de hombros—. Ayer, cuando llegué a casa estaba él allí. Empezó exigiéndome que dejara de ver a mis amigas, tres en particular, ya podéis imaginaros de quiénes se trata. Yo contraataqué exigiendo que él dejase a uno de sus amigos por cada una que tenía que abandonar yo. Luego... supongo que fue intuición femenina, porque de repente me pregunté si la razón de que se hubiera mostrado tan frío en los dos últimos años no sería otra mujer.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —quiso saber Karui, indignada—. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene de tenerte a ti?

Sakura sonrió.

—Gracias por el voto. No estoy tirando la toalla, ¿sabes? Cabe la posibilidad de que solucionemos esto, pero no voy a permitir que me destroce si no es así. Anoche estuve pensando mucho, y esto no es sólo culpa de Sasuke. De igual modo que él no es el hombre perfecto, yo tampoco soy la mujer perfecta.

—Pero tú no te has estado viendo con otro hombre —señaló Hinata.

—No he dicho que seamos culpables por igual. Si a él le interesa conservar nuestro matrimonio, le queda mucho por hacer para compensarme. Pero yo también tengo que compensarlo a él de algunas cosas.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Shion.

—Oh... No es que yo me haya desmelenado precisamente, pero tampoco he realizado ningún esfuerzo especial para atraerlo. Y también he cedido siempre a todo lo que dice, en un esfuerzo por agradarle, y la verdad es que en la superficie le parece bien, pero si quiere tener una compañera que sea su igual, debe de resultar desesperante. Yo charlo con vosotras y os digo lo que pienso igual que hacía antes con él, pero ahora es como si le ocultara todas las partes interesantes de mi personalidad. Le doy la cocinera y el ama de casa, en vez de la amante y la compañera, y eso no es bueno para un matrimonio. No me extraña que esté aburrido.

—No sabes lo típico que es eso —dijo Hinata en tono teñido de indignación—.Pase lo que pase, las mujeres cargan con la culpa. —Removió su café, mirando la taza con mal gesto—. Ya sé, ya sé, a veces tenemos que hacerlo. Odio estar equivocada, maldita sea.

—Eso es un cuarto de dólar —dijeron tres voces.

Hurgó en su bolso en busca de monedas, pero sacó sólo cuarenta y seis centavos.

En lugar de eso dejó sobre la mesa un dólar.

—Una de vosotras que dé el cambio a las otras dos. Necesito volver a hacerme con algo de cambio. Naruto me ha dejado seca.

Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual tres pares de ojos permanecieron clavados en ella. Por fin, Karui preguntó delicadamente:

—¿Naruto? ¿Quién es Naruto?

—Ya sabéis. Naruto. Mi vecino.

Shion frunció los labios.

—¿No será el mismo vecino que resultó ser policía pero al que tú describiste en varias ocasiones como tipejo, borracho, traficante de drogas, miserable hijo de puta, un patán que no ha visto una cuchilla ni una maquinilla de afeitar en lo que va de milenio...

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Hinata—. Sí, es el mismo tipo.

—¿Y ahora lo tratas por su nombre de pila? —preguntó Sakura asombrada.

Hinata se ruborizó.

—Más o menos.

—Dios mío. — Karui abrió unos ojos como platos—. Se está sonrojando.

—Esto empieza a dar miedo —dijo Shion, y los tres pares de ojos parpadearon estupefactos.

Hinata se revolvió en su asiento sintiendo cada vez más calor en el rostro.

—No es culpa mía —dijo impulsivamente, a la defensiva—. Tiene un todoterreno rojo. Con tracción en las cuatro ruedas.

—Comprendo que eso cambie completamente las cosas —comentó Sakura estudiando el techo.

—De modo que no es tan tipejo —musitó Hinata—. ¿Y qué? En realidad, es un tipejo, pero tiene sus puntos buenos.

—Y el mejor de todos lo tiene dentro de los pantalones, ¿no? —dijo en tono sarcástico Shion, la cual, al igual que un animal carnívoro, iba siempre directa a la ingle.

Karui desplegó una sorprendente falta de decoro lanzando un silbido y diciendo:

—¡Inmersión! ¡Inmersión! —Igual que en una película de guerras entre submarinos.

—¡Ya basta! —siseó Hinata—. ¡No he hecho nada de eso!

—¡Aja! — Sakura se inclinó hacia ella—. ¿Y qué es lo que has hecho, exactamente?

—Exactamente besarlo una sola vez, listilla, eso es todo.

—Un beso no es suficiente para sonrojarse así —dijo Shion sonriente—. Sobre todo en tu cara.

Hinata aspiró profundamente.

—Es evidente que tú nunca has sido besada por Naruto, de lo contrario no harías una afirmación tan equivocada.

—Así que fue impresionante, ¿eh?

No pudo evitar el suspiro que se escapó de sus pulmones ni el modo en que se curvaron sus labios.

—Sí, fue impresionante.

—¿Y cuánto duró?

—¡Ya te he dicho que no nos hemos acostado! Fue sólo un beso. —Ya, igual que el Viper era sólo un coche y el Everest sólo una colina.

—Me refiero al beso —dijo Shion impaciente—. ¿Cuánto duró?

Hinata se quedó en blanco. No lo había cronometrado precisamente, y además habían pasado otras muchas cosas mientras tanto, como un inminente pero en última instancia denegado orgasmo, que había acaparado casi toda su atención.

—No sé. Cinco minutos o así, creo.

Todas se la quedaron mirando.

—¿Cinco minutos? —preguntó Sakura débilmente—. ¿Un solo beso duró cinco minutos?

Otra vez aquel maldito sonrojo; notaba cómo le iba invadiendo la cara.

Karui sacudió lentamente la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Espero que estés tomando pildoras anticonceptivas, porque está claro que te encuentras en la zona roja. Podría marcarte un tanto en cualquier momento.

—Eso es lo que él piensa, también —dijo Hinata, y frunció el entrecejo—. Resulta que ayer renové la receta médica.

—Evidentemente, él no es el único que lo piensa —saltó Sakura, y acto seguido mostró una ancha sonrisa—. ¡Oye, esto hay que celebrarlo!

—Estáis actuando como si yo fuera una causa perdida.

—Digamos sencillamente que tu vida social daba pena —dijo Shion.

—No es verdad.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con un hombre?

En eso la había pillado, porque Hinata sabía que hacía mucho tiempo de ello, tanto que no supo decir con exactitud cuánto.

—Vale, no salgo mucho con hombres. Pero es por decisión propia, no por necesidad. Mi historial de citas con hombres no es precisamente algo que destacar, acordaos.

—¿Y qué tiene de distinto ese policía?

—Mucho —dijo Hinata en tono ambiguo, al recordarlo desnudo. Tras un momento de ensoñación se obligó a regresar a la realidad—. Durante una mitad del tiempo siento ganas de estrangularlo.

—¿Y durante la otra mitad?

Ella sonrió.

—Siento ganas de quitarle la ropa.

—A mí eso me parece la base de una buena relación —comentó Shion—. Desde luego, es más de lo que tenía yo con Haku, y eso que lo he conservado alrededor de un año.

Hinata se sintió aliviada de apartar el tema de conversación de Naruto. ¿Cómo iba a poder explicar algo que ni siquiera ella misma entendía?

Naruto era exasperante, saltaban chispas entre ambos, y la noche anterior él no había ido a casa. Hinata debería estar corriendo en la dirección contraria en vez de intentar urdir posibles maneras de tenerlo para ella sola.

—¿Qué dijo?

—No mucho, lo cual fue una sorpresa. Cuando Haku está enfadado, se muestra tan razonable como un niño de dos años con una rabieta. — Shion apoyó la barbilla en las manos entrelazadas—. Reconozco que me pilló con la guardia baja. Estaba preparada para oír gritos y juramentos, pero no sentimientos heridos.

—A lo mejor se preocupa más de lo que tú pensabas —dijo Karui, pero incluso ella parecía dubitativa.

Shion soltó un resoplido.

—Lo que teníamos resultaba cómodo para los dos, pero no era precisamente la aventura del siglo. ¿Y tú? ¿Has sabido algo de Chōji? —El cambio de tema por parte de Shion indicaba que estaba tan deseosa de dejar de hablar de Haku como Hinata lo estaba de hablar de otra persona que no fuera Naruto.

—De hecho, sí. — Karui adoptó una expresión pensativa—. Está... no sé... como impresionado por toda esta publicidad. Como si yo fuera de repente una persona más valiosa, no sé si me entendéis. Me invitó a cenar, en lugar de decir que ya se dejaría caer, como siempre ha hecho.

Un breve silencio engulló la mesa a la que estaban sentadas. Todas se miraron entre sí, inquietas por el súbito cambio de actitud de Chōji.

La expresión de Karui seguía siendo pensativa.

—Le dije que no. Si antes no era lo bastante interesante para él, tampoco lo soy ahora.

—Así se habla —dijo Hinata, inmensamente aliviada. Todas chocaron palmas entre sí—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Chōji pertenece ya oficialmente al pasado, o piensas continuar?

—Voy a continuar. Pero no pienso volver a llamarlo; si quiere verme, que sea él quien llame.

—Pero lo has rechazado —señaló Shion.

—No le dije que se fuera al cuerno; sólo le dije que no, que tenía otros planes.—Se encogió de hombros—. Si vamos a tener alguna relación, las reglas básicas van a tener que cambiar, es decir, yo pondré algunas normas en lugar de jugar siempre a su manera.

—Somos de lo más complicadas —dijo Hinata con un suspiro, y buscó refugio en su café.

—Somos normales —la corrigió Sakura.

—Eso es lo que he dicho.

Aún reían en voz baja cuando la camarera les trajo los pedidos y situó los platos.delante de ellas. Sus vidas amorosas eran, en general, un desastre. ¿Y qué? Tenían huevos revueltos con patatas para consolarse.

Como era viernes, cumplieron con la tradición de cenar en Ernie's al salir de trabajar. A Hinata le resultaba difícil creer que había transcurrido sólo una semana desde que elaboraron la Lista con tanta alegría. Habían cambiado muchas cosas en una semana. Por un lado, el ambiente de Ernie's: cuando entraron en el local estalló una.salva de aplausos y un coro de abucheos. Algunas mujeres, sin duda el escandalizado contingente feminista, se unieron a estos últimos.

—¿Os lo podéis creer? —musitó Sakura mientras las conducían a una mesa—. Si fuéramos profetas, yo diría que estaríamos a punto de ser lapidadas.

—A quienes se lapidaba era a las mujeres perdidas —dijo Karui.

—Eso somos nosotras —dijo Shion riendo—. Por eso la gente reacciona al vernos. ¿Qué importa? Si alguien quiere decirnos algo a la cara, yo creo que podremos mantener el tipo.

Su camarero habitual les trajo las bebidas de siempre.

—Chicas, ahora sois famosas —les dijo en tono desenfadado. Si se sentía.molesto por algunos de los detalles de la Lista, no lo demostró. Naturalmente, cabía la posibilidad de que no tuviera ni idea de cuáles eran los detalles.

Hinata le dijo:

—Fíjate, se nos ocurrió la idea el viernes pasado, sentadas a esa mesa de ahí.

—¿De verdad? Vaya. —El camarero miró la mesa en cuestión—. Esperad a que se lo diga al jefe.

—Sí, a lo mejor se le ocurre chapar la mesa en oro, o algo así.

El camarero sacudió despacio la cabeza, con aire dubitativo.

—No creo. ¿No es eso lo que se hace con los caballos?

Estaba muy cansada, cortesía de haberse levantado a la intempestiva hora de las dos de la madrugada, por eso tardó un segundo en establecer la relación.

—Eso es «capar», no «chapar».

—Oh. —En el rostro del camarero se dibujó una expresión de alivio—. Ya decía yo cómo se le podía hacer algo así a una mesa.

—Bueno, hacen falta cuatro personas —dijo Hinata—. Una para sujetar cada pata.

Sakura bajó la cabeza hasta la mesa. Sacudía los hombros en un intento de sofocar la risa. Shion tenía una expresión un tanto alocada en los ojos, pero logró pedir la comida con sólo un leve temblor en la voz. Karui, la más compuesta de las cuatro, esperó hasta que el camarero hubo tomado todos los pedidos y desaparecido en la cocina para taparse la boca con las manos y reír a carcajadas hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Una para cada pata —repitió boqueando, y estalló de nuevo en carcajadas.

La cena no fue tan relajada como de costumbre, porque no dejaban de acercarse personas a su mesa para hacer comentarios, tanto de elogio como de crítica. Cuando llegó la comida, estaba quemada; era evidente que el camarero era uno de los abucheadores.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo por fin Shion con fastidio—. Aunque fuéramos capaces de tragarnos esta comida carbonizada, no tendríamos oportunidad de hacerlo con tantas interrupciones.

—¿La pagamos? —preguntó Karui examinando la piedra negruzca que se suponía que era una hamburguesa.

—Normalmente te diría que no —repuso Hinata—. Pero si esta noche organizamos una bronca, es probable que mañana aparezca en los periódicos.

La cuatro asintieron suspirando. Dejaron sus platos mayormente intactos, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron. Por lo general se quedaban un rato después de cenar, pero esta vez ya eran más de las seis; el sol de verano aún brillaba sobre el horizonte, y el calor resultaba sofocante.

Todas se replegaron a sus respectivos automóviles. Hinata arrancó el motor del Viper y permaneció un momento sentada, escuchando el rumor grave de una máquina potente y puesta a punto. Conectó el ventilador en la posición máxima y ajustó las.rejillas de salida del aire para que éste le diera en la cara.

No tenía ganas de ir a casa y ver las noticias, por si acaso volvían a hablar de la Lista. Decidió hacer la compra en vez de esperar al sábado y giró en sentido norte para.tomar Van Dyke, pasó como un rayo por delante de la fábrica de General Motors y se resistió al impulso de girar a la derecha, lo cual la habría llevado al Departamento de Policía de Warren. No quería ver si había un todoterreno rojo o un Pontiac marrón en el aparcamiento. Lo único que deseaba era comprar comida y llegar a casa a ver qué hacía Bubú; llevaba tanto tiempo fuera que probablemente el gato se habría despachado con otro almohadón.

Hinata no era de las que se entretienen al hacer la compra. Odiaba hacerla, por eso entraba en el supermercado igual que si se tratara de una carrera contrarreloj. Pilotando.un carrito a gran velocidad, pasó volando por la sección de verduras echando al cesto repollo y lechuga además de fruta variada; luego recorrió rápidamente los demás pasillos. No cocinaba mucho, porque suponía demasiada molestia para una sola persona, pero de vez en cuando preparaba un asado o algo similar y después se lo iba comiendo en bocadillos a lo largo de una semana. Sin embargo, la comida para gatos de Bubú era una necesidad.

En aquel momento sintió que un brazo se cerraba alrededor de su cintura y oyó una voz grave que le decía:

—¿Me has echado de menos?

Consiguió reprimir el grito, de modo que lo que salió fue poco más que un quejido, pero dio un salto hacia delante y a punto estuvo de chocar contra una pila de latas de comida para gatos. Giró en redondo y rápidamente situó el carrito entre ella y el intruso.

Entonces lo miró con expresión de alarma.

—Perdone —le dijo—, pero no lo conozco. Debe de haberme confundido con otra persona.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Algunos clientes los observaban con agudo interés; por lo menos una señora parecía tener la intención de llamar a la policía si él realizaba un movimiento equivocado.

—Muy graciosa —gruñó Naruto, y a continuación se quitó lentamente la chaqueta para dejar ver la funda que llevaba en el cinturón y la enorme pistola negra que guardaba ésta. Como también llevaba la placa identificativa sujeta al cinturón, la tensión de las miradas en el pasillo siete fue reduciéndose conforme la gente murmuraba: «Es policía».

—Márchate —dijo Hinata—. Estoy ocupada.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Qué es esto, las Quinientas Millas del Supermercado? Llevo cinco minutos persiguiéndote por los pasillos.

—Nada de eso —replicó Hinata consultando su reloj—. No llevo aquí cinco minutos.

—Vale, pues tres. Vi esa flecha roja que pasaba volando por Van Dyke y di la vuelta para seguirla, pues supuse que eras tú.

—¿Llevas el coche equipado con radar?

—He venido con mi todoterreno, no con un coche municipal.

—Entonces no puedes demostrar a qué velocidad circulaba yo.

—Maldita sea, no iba a ponerte una multa —dijo él, molesto—. Aunque si no disminuyes la velocidad, voy a llamar a un patrullero para que haga los honores.

—¿Así que has venido aquí para acosarme?

—No —contestó él con paciencia exagerada—. He venido porque he estado fuera y quería saber cómo iban las cosas.

—¿Fuera? —repitió Hinata abriendo los ojos todo lo que daban de sí—. No tenía idea.

Naruto hizo rechinar los dientes. Hinata lo sabía porque vio cómo movía la mandíbula.

—Está bien, debería haber llamado. —Aquello sonó como si se lo hubieran arrancado dolorosamente de las entrañas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque somos...

—¿Vecinos? —propuso ella al ver que Naruto no encontraba la palabra que buscaba.

Estaba empezando a divertirse, por lo menos tanto como era posible teniendo en cuenta que tenía los ojos cansados por falta de sueño.

—Porque entre nosotros hay cierta cosa. —La miró con gesto hosco. No parecía en absoluto contento con aquella «cosa».

—¿Cosa? Yo no hago «cosas».

—Ésta la harás —dijo él para sí, pero Hinata lo oyó de todos modos y justo estaba abriendo la boca para contestarle cuando un niño, quizá de unos ocho años, se le acercó y le metió entre las costillas una arma láser de plástico haciendo unos ruiditos de descargas eléctricas cada vez que apretaba el gatillo.

—Estás muerta —dijo el niño victorioso.

En eso llegó su madre a toda prisa con gesto de preocupación e impotencia.

—¡Damián, deja eso! —Sonrió al niño de forma que fue poco más que una mueca—. No molestes a las personas amables.

—Cállate —respondió el pequeño maleducado—. ¿No ves que son unos Terrón de Vaniot?

—Lo siento —dijo la madre intentando llevarse a su retoño—. Damián, si no obedeces te castigaré cuando volvamos a casa.

Hinata no pudo resistirse a poner los ojos en blanco. El niño volvió a pincharla en las costillas.

—¡Ay!

El niño hizo de nuevo aquellos ruiditos eléctricos, disfrutando enormemente con la incomodidad de ella.

Hinata compuso una gran sonrisa y se inclinó hacia el querido Damián, y entonces le dijo con voz de lo más alienígena:

—Oh, mira, un pequeño terrícola. —Se irguió y ordenó a Naruto con una mirada de autoridad—: Mátalo.

Damián se quedó con la boca abierta. Abrió los ojos como si fueran balones de fútbol al fijarse en la enorme pistola que lucía Naruto en el cinturón. De su boca abierta comenzaron a salir una serie de grititos que recordaban a una alarma de incendios.

Naruto juró para sus adentros, agarró a Hinata del brazo y empezó a tirar de ella medio corriendo hacia la entrada del supermercado. Ella logró rescatar su bolso del carrito al pasar por delante de él.

—¡Eh, mi compra! —protestó.

—Ya podrás pasarte aquí otros tres minutos mañana para hacerla —replicó Naruto con violencia contenida—. En este momento estoy intentando evitar que te detengan.

—¿Por qué razón? —preguntó ella indignada mientras Naruto la arrastraba al otro lado de las puertas automáticas.

La gente volvía la cabeza para mirarlos, pero la mayoría se sentía atraída por los chillidos de Damián en el pasillo siete.

—¿Qué te parece por amenazar con matar a un niño y provocar un altercado?

—¡Yo no he amenazado con matarlo! Simplemente te lo he ordenado a ti. —Le costaba seguirle el ritmo; la falda larga que llevaba no estaba hecha para correr.

Él la obligó a darse la vuelta al doblar la esquina del edificio, fuera de la vista, y la aplastó contra la pared.

—No puedo creer que me haya perdido esto —dijo en tono provocativo.

Hinata lo miró furiosa y no dijo nada.

—He estado en Lansing —rugió Naruto, inclinándose de tal modo que su nariz casi tocaba la de Hinata—. En una entrevista para un empleo del estado.

—No me debes ninguna explicación.

Él se irguió y volvió la vista hacia el cielo, como si pidiera socorro al Todopoderoso. Hinata decidió hacer una concesión.

—De acuerdo, una llamada telefónica no habría sido demasiado pedir…

Naruto dijo algo para sí. Hinata se imaginó bastante bien de qué se trataba, pero por desgracia él no pagaba dinero por cada taco que pronunciaba. Si así fuera, a ella le habría tocado la lotería.

Lo agarró de las orejas, le bajó la cabeza y lo besó.

Así, sin más, Naruto la tuvo aprisionada contra la pared, abrazándola tan estrechamente que ella apenas podía respirar, pero la necesidad de respirar no ocupaba el primer puesto de su lista de prioridades en aquel momento. Sentirlo contra ella, saborearlo... Eso era lo importante. Llevaba la pistola en el cinturón, de manera que comprendió que no era aquello lo que la estaba presionando en el estómago. Se agitó un poco contra ello para asegurarse.

No, definitivamente no era una pistola.

Naruto tenía la respiración acelerada cuando levantó la cabeza.

—Siempre eliges los lugares más inoportunos —dijo mirando alrededor.

—¿Que los elijo yo? Yo estaba tan tranquila, ocupada en mis asuntos, haciendo un poco de compra, cuando fui atacada no por uno, sino por dos maníacos...

—¿No te gustan los niños?

Hinata parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te gustan los niños? Querías que matase a ése.

—Me gustan casi todos los niños —replicó ella en tono impaciente—, pero ése no. Me ha hecho daño en las costillas.

—Yo te estoy haciendo daño en el estómago.

Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que lo hizo estremecerse.

—Sí, pero tú no estás usando una pistola láser de plástico.

—Vamonos de aquí —dijo Naruto con aire desesperado, y tiró de Hinata en dirección a su coche.

Continuará...


	16. Frustración

Capítulo 15

—¿ Quieres café? —preguntó Hinata mientras abría la puerta de la cocina y lo dejaba pasar—. ¿O té helado? —añadió, pensando que un vaso de cristal alto y frío sería lo más apropiado para el sofocante calor que hacía fuera.

—Té —contestó Naruto, echando a perder la imagen que tenían los policías de subsistir a base de café y rosquillas. Estaba observando la cocina—. ¿Cómo es que sólo llevas dos semanas viviendo aquí y esta casa ya parece más habitada que la mía?

Hinata fingió reflexionar sobre el asunto.

—Creo que lo llaman deshacer las maletas.

Él levantó la vista hacia el techo.

—¿Me estaba perdiendo esto? —musitó al yeso, aún buscando inspiración.

Hinata le dirigió varias miradas al tiempo que sacaba dos vasos del armario y los llenaba de hielo. La sangre le corría veloz por las venas, igual que le ocurría siempre que se encontraba cerca de Naruto, ya fuera de rabia, emoción o deseo, o una combinación de las tres cosas.

Dentro de la acogedora cocina, Naruto parecía todavía más grande, sus hombros llenaban el umbral de la puerta y su tamaño empequeñecía la diminuta mesa para cuatro y su tablero de azulejos de cerámica.

—¿Qué empleo del estado es ése para el que te han entrevistado?

—Policía estatal, división de detectives de campo.

Sacó la jarra de té del frigorífico y llenó los dos vasos.

—¿Limón?

—No, lo tomo sin nada. —Cogió el vaso que Hinata le ofrecía rozándole los dedos con los suyos. Aquello bastó para que sus pezones se irguieran y prestaran atención. La mirada de Naruto se clavó en su boca—. Enhorabuena—dijo.

Hinata parpadeó.

—¿Qué he hecho? —Esperaba que no se refiriera a toda la publicidad acerca de la Lista... Oh, Dios, la Lista. Se le había olvidado. ¿Habría leído Naruto el artículo entero?

Claro que sí.

—No has dicho ni un solo taco, y ya llevamos media hora juntos. Ni siquiera juraste cuando te arrastré fuera del supermercado.

—¿En serio?

Hinata sonrió, complacida consigo misma. A lo mejor el hecho de tener que pagar todas aquellas multas estaba surtiendo efecto en su subconsciente. Aún pensaba muchas palabrotas, pero las multas no contaban si no las pronunciaba en voz alta. Estaba haciendo progresos.

Naruto inclinó el vaso y bebió. Hinata lo contempló hipnotizada, viendo cómo se movía su fuerte garganta. Luchó contra un violento impulso de arrancarle la ropa.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Había visto beber a otros hombres a lo largo de toda su vida, y jamás la había afectado de esta manera, ni siquiera con ninguno de sus ex prometidos.

—¿Más? —le preguntó cuando él apuró el té y depositó el vaso.

—No, gracias. —Aquella mirada celeste y ardiente la recorrió de arriba abajo antes de detenerse en sus pechos—. Hoy estás muy elegante. ¿Ocurre algo especial?

Hinata no iba a esquivar el tema, por muy sensible que fuera.

—Esta mañana hemos tenido una entrevista para Buenos días, América, a la cuatro de la madrugada, ¿te lo puedes creer? He tenido que levantarme a las dos —se quejó— y llevo la mayor parte del día en estado comatoso.

—¿Tanta publicidad está recibiendo la Lista? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

—Me temo que sí —contestó Hinata con parsimonia al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa.

Naruto no se sentó enfrente de ella, sino que ocupó la silla que estaba a su lado.

—La he visto en Internet. Es muy divertida... señorita C.

Hinata lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —exigió.

Él soltó un resoplido.

—Como si no fuera capaz de reconocer esa boquita tuya de sabihonda incluso por escrito. «Cualquier cosa que esté por encima de los veinte centímetros es puramente de exhibición» —citó.

—Debería haber sabido que tú sólo ibas a acordarte de la parte concerniente al sexo.

—Últimamente llevo el sexo en la cabeza constantemente. Y para que conste, yo no tengo nada que sea de exhibición.

Si no lo tenía, le faltaba poco para tenerlo, pensó Hinata, recordando con gran fruición el aspecto que mostraba de perfil.

Naruto continuó:

—Me alegro de no estar dentro de la categoría de los que va señalando la gente.

Hinata rompió a reír a carcajadas y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, con tal fuerza que ésta se inclinó y su ocupante cayó al suelo. Se quedó allí sentada, sosteniéndose las costillas, que ya casi habían dejado de dolerle pero que decidieron protestar de nuevo ante aquel maltrato, pero no pudo dejar de reír.

Bubú se aproximó con cautela, pero decidió que no quería situarse dentro de su radio de acción y buscó refugio bajo la silla de Naruto.

Naruto se inclinó y levantó al gato del suelo para acomodarlo sobre sus rodillas y acariciarle el lomo alargado y estrecho. Bubú cerró los ojos y comenzó a ronronear en un tono grave. El gato ronroneaba, y Naruto contempló a Hinata, aguardando a que las carcajadas amainasen hasta convertirse en risitas y suspiros.

Hinata permaneció sentada en el suelo abrazándose las costillas y con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas. Si le quedaba algo de rimel, debía de tenerlo rodando por las mejillas, se dijo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte? —le preguntó Naruto—. Debería advertirte de que si te pongo las manos encima, quizá después tengas problemas para separarlas de ahí.

—Puedo arreglármelas, gracias. —Con cuidado, y no sin alguna dificultad a causa de la falda larga, se incorporó y se secó los ojos con una servilleta.

—Muy bien. No quisiera tener que molestar a... ¿cómo se llama? ¿Bubú? ¿Qué mierda de nombre de gato es Bubú?

—No me eches la culpa a mí, sino a mi madre.

—Un gato debería tener un nombre que le vaya. Llamarlo Bubú es como llamar Alicia a un hijo tuyo. Debería llamarse Tigre, o Romeo...

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Romeo está descartado.

—¿Quieres decir que está...?

Ella asintió.

—En ese caso, supongo que le va bien el nombre de Bubú, aunque yo creo que sería más apropiado llamarlo Bobo.

Hinata tuvo que sujetarse las costillas con fuerza para no estallar en nuevas risas.

—Eres todo un tipo.

—¿Y qué diablos querías que fuera? ¿Una bailarina de ballet?

No, no quería que fuera nada excepto lo que era. Ninguna otra persona había conseguido nunca hacer correr por sus venas la emoción como si fuera champán, y eso constituía todo un logro, teniendo en cuenta que una semana antes ambos no habían intercambiado otra cosa que no fueran insultos.

Habían pasado sólo dos días desde que se besaron por primera vez, dos días que parecieron una eternidad porque no había habido ningún beso más hasta que ella lo agarró por las orejas en el supermercado y lo acercó hasta su altura.

—¿Qué tal está tu óvulo? —preguntó Naruto bajando los párpados sobre sus ojos, y Hinata supo que sus pensamientos no andaban muy descaminados de los de ella.

—Ya es historia —respondió.

—Entonces, vamos a la cama.

—¿Tú te crees que lo único que tienes que hacer es decir «vamos a la cama» y yo voy a tenderme de espaldas sin más? —dijo Hinata indignada.

—No, esperaba tener una oportunidad de hacer un poco más que eso antes de que te tendieras de espaldas.

—No pienso tenderme en ninguna parte.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy con la regla. —Curiosamente, no recordaba haberle dicho tal cosa a ningún hombre en su vida, sobre todo sin la menor pizca de timidez.

Él juntó las cejas.

—¿Que estás con qué? —preguntó cada vez más furioso.

—Con la regla. La menstruación. A lo mejor has oído hablar de ello. Es cuando...

—Tengo dos hermanas; me parece que sé un poco lo que son las reglas. Y una de las cosas que sé es que el óvulo es fértil más o menos a mitad del ciclo, ¡no cerca del final!

Pillada. Hinata frunció los labios.

—De acuerdo, te mentí. Siempre existe una mínima posibilidad de que se altere el ciclo, y no estaba dispuesta a asumir ese riesgo, ¿vale?

Evidentemente no valía.

—Me detuviste —gruñó Naruto, cerrando los ojos como si algo le doliera mucho—. Estaba a punto de morirme, y tú me detuviste.

—Lo dices como si fuera un acto de traición.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró con expresión torva.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Era tan romántico como una piedra, pensó Hinata; entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan excitada?

—Tu idea del juego previo es probablemente algo así como: «¿Estás despierta?»—masculló.

Naruto hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—No.

—¡Dios! —Se recostó en la silla y volvió a cerrar los ojos—. ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—Ya te lo he dicho, estoy con la regla.

-¿Y?

—Pues que... no.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque yo no quiero! —chilló Hinata—. ¡Dame un respiro!

Naruto suspiró.

—Ya entiendo. Es el síndrome premenstrual.

—El síndrome premenstrual es antes, idiota.

—Eso lo dirás tú. Pregunta a cualquier hombre, y te contará una historia distinta.

—Como si fueran expertos —se burló ella.

—Cariño, los únicos expertos en síndromes premenstruales son los hombres. Por eso se les da tan bien luchar en las guerras; han aprendido Huida y Evasión en sus casas.

Hinata pensó en lanzarle una sartén, pero Bubú se encontraba en la línea de tiro y, de todos modos, antes tendría que buscar la sartén.

Naruto sonrió al ver la expresión de su cara.

—¿Sabes por qué se llama síndrome premenstrual?

—No te atreverás —amenazó ella—. Sólo las mujeres pueden hacer chistes de eso.

—Porque la expresión «enfermedad de las vacas locas» ya estaba cogida.

Al diablo la sartén. Miró a su alrededor buscando un cuchillo.

—Sal de esta casa.

Naruto depositó a Bubú en el suelo y se levantó, obviamente dispuesto a ejecutar la maniobra de Huida y Evasión.

—Cálmate —le dijo, poniendo la silla entre los dos.

—¡Y una mierda que me calme! Maldita sea, ¿dónde está mi cuchillo de cocina?—Miró alrededor invadida por la frustración.

¡Si llevara más tiempo viviendo en aquella casa, sabría dónde había puesto cada cosa!

Naruto salió de detrás de la silla, rodeó la mesa y sujetó a Hinata por las muñecas antes de que ella recordara en qué cajón guardaba los cuchillos.

—Me debes cincuenta centavos —dijo sonriente al tiempo que la atraía hacia él.

—¡No aguantes la respiración! Ya te dije que no pensaba pagarte cuando fuera culpa tuya. —Apartó de un soplido los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre los ojos a fin de poder fulminarlo mejor con la mirada.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

El tiempo se detuvo de nuevo. Naruto debía de haberle soltado las muñecas, porque Hinata sintió sus propios brazos enrollarse alrededor del cuello de él. Notó su boca caliente y hambrienta, que la besaba de una forma en que ningún hombre debería besar y seguir andando libre por ahí.

Su aroma, cálido y almizclado como el sexo, le llenó los pulmones y le penetró la piel. Naruto puso una mano enorme en sus nalgas y la levantó del suelo para alinear totalmente los cuerpos de ambos, ingle con ingle.

La falda larga suponía un obstáculo, pues le impedía rodear a Naruto con las piernas. Hinata se arqueó frustrada, casi dispuesta a echarse a llorar.

—No podemos —susurró cuando él separó la boca una fracción de centímetro.

—Podemos hacer otras cosas —murmuró él al tiempo que se sentaba con ella sobre el regazo, inclinada hacia atrás contra el brazo con que la sujetaba.

Deslizó hábilmente la mano por dentro del amplio escote del jersey.

Hinata cerró los ojos paladeando el placer que le provocaba aquella palma áspera rozando el pezón. Naruto dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Entonces pareció que los dos contenían la respiración mientras la mano de él se curvaba sobre un seno, aprendiendo su tamaño y su suavidad, la textura de su piel.

Naruto retiró la mano en silencio y le sacó el jersey por la cabeza; acto seguido le desabrochó con mano diestra el sujetador, se lo quitó y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Hinata quedó semidesnuda sobre sus rodillas, respirando cada vez de forma más rápida y superficial, observando cómo la miraba él.

Conocía sus pechos, pero ¿cómo serían desde el punto de vista de un hombre?

Eran grandes, altos y firmes. Tenía los pezones pequeños y de color marrón rosáceo, de una suavidad aterciopelada y delicados en comparación con la áspera yema del dedo que utilizó él para tocar levemente uno de ellos haciendo que la aréola sobresaliera aún más.

El placer inundó el cuerpo de Hinata haciéndola apretar las piernas con fuerza para contenerlo.

Naruto la elevó un poco, arqueándola todavía más contra su brazo, y bajó la cabeza hacia sus senos. Se movió suavemente, sin ninguna prisa. Hinata estaba sorprendida por las precauciones que estaba tomando ahora, después de sus besos rapaces.

Naruto rozó con la cara la parte inferior de los senos, besando las curvas, lamiendo suavemente los pezones hasta que éstos estuvieron enrojecidos y tan tensos que ya no era posible que lo estuvieran más. Cuando por fin empezó a succionarla ejerciendo una presión firme y lenta, Hinata estaba tan a punto que era como si él la hubiera tocado con un cable eléctrico.

No podía controlar su cuerpo, no podía evitar arquearse violentamente en sus brazos; el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, y tenía el pulso tan acelerado que empezaba a marearse.

Se sentía impotente; habría hecho prácticamente cualquier cosa que Naruto deseara. Cuando éste se detuvo, fue por su propia fuerza de voluntad, no por la de ella.

Lo notó temblar, notó su cuerpo fuerte y poderoso estremecerse contra ella como si tuviera frío, aunque su piel estaba muy caliente al tacto. Naruto la sentó erguida y apoyó su frente contra la de ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos acariciando sus caderas y su espalda desnuda.

—Si entro dentro de ti —dijo en tono tenso— duraré, digamos, dos segundos. Si acaso.

Hinata estaba loca. Tenía que estarlo, porque dos segundos de Naruto le parecían mejores que ninguna otra cosa que pudiera imaginar en aquel momento. Lo miró fijamente con los ojos vidriosos y la boca hinchada y madura. Deseaba aquellos dos segundos. Los deseaba dolorosamente.

Él le miró los pechos y emitió un ruido a medio camino entre un gemido y un gruñido. Musitando un juramento, se inclinó y recogió el jersey del suelo y lo apretó contra el pecho de Hinata.

—Tal vez deberías volver a ponerte esto.

—Tal vez debería —repitió Hinata, en un tono de voz que a ella misma le sonó turbio. Los brazos no parecían funcionarle; continuaban enroscados alrededor del cuello de Naruto.

—O te pones el jersey, o vamos al dormitorio.

Aquello no era una gran amenaza, pensó Hinata, teniendo en cuenta que todas las células de su cuerpo gritaban: «¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!».

Mientras pudiera impedir que lo pronunciara su boca, lograría ser dueña de sí misma, pero estaba empezando a albergar serias dudas sobre si iba a poder mantenerse a distancia de Naruto siquiera un par de días, y mucho menos un par de semanas, tal como habían pensado. La idea de torturarlo ya no le resultaba ni con mucho tan divertida como le había parecido antes, porque ahora sabía que también iba a torturarse a sí misma.

Naruto le introdujo las manos en el jersey y se lo pasó por la cabeza hasta colocarlo en su sitio de un tirón. La prenda estaba del revés, pero ¿qué más daba?

—Estás intentando acabar conmigo —la acusó él—. Voy a hacerte pagar también.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella con interés, inclinándose hacia él. Lo mismo que les sucedía a sus brazos le sucedía también a su columna, que se negaba a sostenerla derecha.

—En lugar de esa media hora de empujar que dices que quieres, voy a detenerme a los veintinueve minutos.

Ella soltó una risita.

—¿No habías dicho que durarías dos segundos?

—Eso es la primera vez. La segunda prenderemos fuego a las sábanas.

Le correspondía a ella, pensó Hinata, bajarse de las rodillas de Naruto. Su erección era como una barra de hierro que presionara contra su cadera, y el hecho de hablar de sexo no ayudaba precisamente. Si de verdad, de verdad no quería irse a la cama con él en aquel momento, debería levantarse. Pero es que de verdad, de verdad quería irse a la cama con él, y tan sólo una pequeña porción de su cerebro seguía siendo precavida.

Sin embargo, aquella pequeña porción era muy insistente. Hinata había aprendido por las malas a no dar por sentado que a ella iba a sucederle lo de «fueron felices y comieron perdices», y el mero hecho de que se desearan sexualmente el uno al otro no quería decir que hubiera entre ellos otra cosa que no fuera sexo.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Debería levantarme, ¿verdad?

—Si has de moverte, hazlo despacio.

—Tan cerca estás, ¿eh?

—Puedes llamarme monte Etna.

—¿Quién es Edna?

Naruto rió, justo lo que ella pretendía, pero el sonido que emitió fue tenso. Hinata se bajó de sus rodillas con cautela. Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor y se puso de pie con dificultad. La parte delantera de sus pantalones aparecía deformada, como el palo de una tienda de campaña.

Hinata procuró no mirar.

—Habíame de tu familia —le dijo impulsivamente.

—¿Qué? —Por lo visto, a Naruto le costaba seguir el cambio de tema.

—Tu familia. Hablame de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que dejes de pensar en... ya sabes. —Señaló el «ya sabes» en cuestión—. Has dicho que tienes dos hermanas.

—Y cuatro hermanos.

Hinata parpadeó.

—Siete. Vaya.

—Sí. Por desgracia, mi hermana mayor, Dorothy, fue la tercera. Mis padres continuaron intentando tener otra hija para que ella no fuera la única chica. Mientras intentaban darle una hermana a Doro tuvieron otros tres chicos.

—¿Y qué lugar ocupas tú?

—El segundo.

—¿Sois una familia unida?

—Bastante unida. Vivimos todos en este estado, excepto Angie, la pequeña. Ella está estudiando en la universidad en Chicago.

La digresión había funcionado; Naruto parecía un poco más relajado que un momento antes, si bien su mirada seguía mostrando una tendencia a fijarse en los pechos sin sujetador de Hinata. Para darle algo que hacer, ella sirvió otro vaso de té helado y se lo tendió.

—¿Te has casado alguna vez?

—Una, hace unos diez años.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Eres un poco entrometida, ¿no? —replicó él—. No le gustaba ser la mujer de un policía, y a mí no me gustaba ser el marido de un mal bicho. Fin de la historia. Ella se marchó a la costa oeste en cuanto estuvieron firmados los papeles. ¿Y tú?

—Eres un poco entrometido, ¿no? —contraatacó Hinata, pero luego dudó—. ¿Tú me consideras un mal bicho? —Dios sabía que no siempre se había portado bien con Naruto. Puestos a pensarlo, nunca se había portado bien con Naruto.

—No. Das bastante miedo, pero no eres un mal bicho.

—Bueno, gracias —murmuró Hinata. Después, como lo justo era lo justo, dijo—:No, nunca me he casado, pero he estado comprometida tres veces.

Naruto se detuvo con el vaso a medio camino de la boca y la miró atónito.

—¿Tres veces?

Hinata afirmó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que no se me da muy bien lo de hombre y mujer.

La mirada de Naruto volvió a clavarse en sus pechos.

—Oh, no sé. Se te está dando bastante bien mantenerme interesado a mí.

—A lo mejor eres un mutante. — Hinata se alzó de hombros en un gesto de impotencia—. Mi segundo prometido decidió que estaba enamorado de una antigua novia, que yo creo que no era tan antigua, pero no sé lo que ocurrió con los otros dos.

Naruto soltó un resoplido.

—Probablemente tuvieron miedo.

—¡Miedo! —Por alguna razón aquello le dolió, sólo un poco. Sintió que le temblaba el labio inferior—. ¿Tan mala soy?

—Peor —respondió él jocosamente—. Eres el demonio con ruedas. Tienes suerte de que a mí me gusten los motores revolucionados. Bueno, si te pones de una vez la ropa del derecho, te llevaré a cenar. ¿Qué te parece una hamburguesa?

—Prefiero la comida china —dijo Hinata al tiempo que cruzaba el breve pasillo que conducía a su dormitorio.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Dijo esto último en voz baja, pero Hinata lo oyó de todos modos, y sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio y se quitaba el jersey rojo. Ya que a Naruto le gustaban los motores revolucionados, iba a demostrarle lo rápido que podía ir ella. El problema estribaba en que él tenía que seguirla.

Continuará...


	17. El espejo

Capítulo 16

Hidan no podía dormir.

Se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz del cuarto de baño para comprobar en el espejo que seguía estando allí. El rostro que lo miró a su vez era el de un desconocido, pero los ojos le resultaron familiares.

Aquellos ojos llevaban casi toda su vida mirándolo, pero en ocasiones él desaparecía y los ojos no lo veían.

Sobre el lavabo tenía alineados toda una serie de frascos amarillos de medicinas, por tamaño, para poder verlos todos los días al levantarse de la cama y acordarse de tomar la medicación. Ya habían transcurrido varios días —no recordaba exactamente cuántos— desde que tomó las pastillas. Ahora se veía, pero cuando se tomaba las pastillas se le embotaba la mente y se difuminaba en la niebla.

Era mejor, le habían dicho, que permaneciese en medio de aquella niebla, oculto.

Las pildoras funcionaban tan bien que a veces incluso se olvidaba de que estaba allí.

Pero siempre existía la sensación de que algo iba mal, como si el universo estuviera torcido, y ahora sabía lo que era. Tal vez las pastillas lo ocultaran, pero no podían hacerlo desaparecer.

Desde que dejó de tomar las pastillas no había podido dormir. Sí, de vez en cuando daba una cabezada, pero el verdadero sueño lo eludía siempre. En ocasiones tenía la sensación de temblar violentamente por dentro, aunque cuando extendía las manos las tenía quietas.

¿No contendrían las pastillas alguna sustancia adictiva? ¿Le habrían mentido?

No quería ser un drogadicto; la adicción era una señal de debilidad, le había dicho siempre Madre. Él no podía ser un adicto porque no podía ser débil. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser perfecto.

Oyó el eco de la voz de ella en su cabeza.

—Mi hombrecito perfecto —lo había llamado, acariciándole la mejilla.

Siempre que le fallaba, siempre que era menos que perfecto, su cólera resultaba tan abrumadora que todo su mundo amenazaba con abrirse por las costuras. Era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para no decepcionar a Madre, pero le había ocultado un secreto terrible: a veces había desobedecido deliberadamente, sólo un poco, para que ella lo castigara.

Incluso ahora, el hecho de recordar aquellos castigos le causaba un cierto placer. Ella se habría sentido muy desilusionada si hubiera adivinado el placer secreto de su hijo, por eso él siempre se esforzó por mantenerlo oculto.

A veces la echaba mucho de menos. Ella siempre sabía lo que había que hacer.

Por ejemplo, Madre sabría qué hacer respecto de aquellas cuatro zorras que se burlaban de él con su lista de condiciones del hombre perfecto.

¡Como si ellas supieran lo que era la perfección!

Él sí lo sabía. Madre lo sabía. Siempre había procurado con todas sus fuerzas ser su hombrecito perfecto, su hijo perfecto, pero siempre se había quedado corto, incluso en aquellas ocasiones en las que se portaba mal sólo un poco, a propósito, para que ella lo castigase. Siempre había sabido que había en su interior una imperfección que jamás podría corregir, que siempre decepcionaba a Madre simplemente por el hecho de existir.

Se creían muy listas aquellas cuatro zorras... Le gustó cómo sonaba, las Cuatro Zorras, como si se tratara de alguna perversa deidad romana. Las Furias, las Gracias, las Zorras.

Intentaron hacerse las graciosas ocultando sus identidades con las letras A, B, C y D en vez de usar sus nombres. Había una en concreto que él odiaba, que había dicho:

«Si un hombre no es perfecto, debe esforzarse más por serlo».

¿Qué sabían ellas?

¿Alguna vez habían intentado dar la talla para llegar a un nivel tan imposiblemente alto que sólo la perfección podría alcanzarlo, y habían fracasado cada uno de los días de su vida entera? ¿Habían hecho eso?

¿Sabían ellas lo que había supuesto para él intentarlo una y otra vez, sabiendo en su interior que iba a fracasar, hasta que por fin aprendió a disfrutar del castigo porque era la única manera de vivir con aquello? ¿Lo sabían?

Las zorras como ellas no merecían vivir.

Sintió de nuevo aquel temblor interno y se rodeó a sí mismo con los brazos para sostenerse. Era culpa de ellas que no pudiera dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en ellas, en lo que habían dicho.

¿Cuál era de las cuatro? ¿Era aquella rubia teñida, Shion Dean, la que meneaba el trasero delante de todos los hombres como si fuera una diosa y ellos no fueran más que perros que acudieran corriendo a su lado cuando ella quisiera? Había oído decir que estaba dispuesta a acostarse con todo el que se lo pidiera, pero que la mayoría de las veces se adelantaba a ellos.

Madre se habría horrorizado ante un comportamiento tan superficial.

«Algunas personas no merecen vivir.»

La oía susurrar aquella frase dentro de su cabeza, lo que le decía siempre que no se tomaba las pastillas. Él no era el único que desaparecía cuando tomaba la medicación tal como le habían dicho; también desaparecía Madre. A lo mejor desaparecían los dos juntos. No lo sabía, pero esperaba que así fuera.

A lo mejor ella lo castigaba por tomarse las pastillas y hacerla desaparecer. A lo mejor era ésa la razón por la que él se tomaba las pastillas, para que Madre y él pudieran desaparecer y... No, aquello no era correcto.

Cuando tomaba las pastillas era como si él no existiera.

Sintió que aquel pensamiento lo abandonaba. Lo único que sabía era que no quería tomar las pastillas. Quería averiguar qué zorra era cada zorra. Eso le pareció gracioso, de modo que lo repitió para sí y rió en silencio. Qué zorra era cada zorra.

Genial.

Sabía dónde vivían todas ellas. Había obtenido sus direcciones de sus archivos en el trabajo. Era muy fácil para cualquiera que supiera hacerlo, y por supuesto nadie le había hecho preguntas.

Iría a casa de ella y averiguaría si era la que había dicho aquello tan estúpido y horroroso. Estaba bastante seguro de que había sido Shion. Sentía deseos de darle una lección a aquella zorra viciosa y necia.

A Madre la complacería mucho.

Shion era nocturna, incluso durante la semana laboral. No necesitaba dormir demasiado, de manera que aunque ya no salía con tanto fervor como cuando era más joven —digamos, durante la treintena—, era rara la ocasión en que se acostaba antes de la una de la madrugada. Veía películas antiguas en la televisión; leía tres o cuatro libros por semana; hasta había desarrollado un gusto por el punto de cruz.

Tenía que reírse de sí misma cada vez que cogía su labor de punto de cruz, porque aquello tenía que ser una prueba de que la chica amiga de fiestas se estaba haciendo mayor. Pero es que cuando hacía punto de cruz vaciaba la mente.

¿Quién necesitaba practicar la meditación para conseguir la serenidad interior cuando podía lograr el mismo efecto reproduciendo con hilo y aguja un pequeño dibujo en colores a base de crucecitas?

Al menos, cuando terminaba un dibujo tenía algo que enseñar a cambio.

A lo largo de su vida había probado muchas cosas que la gente seguramente no esperaría de ella, se dijo. Meditación. Yoga. Autohipnosis. Por fin decidió que una cerveza surtía el mismo efecto y que su interior estaba todo lo sereno que podía estar.

Era lo que era. Si a alguien no le gustaba, que se jodiera.

Por regla general, un viernes por la noche Haku y ella iban a un par de bares, bailaban un poco y se tomaban unas cuantas cervezas. Haku era buen bailarín, lo cual resultaba sorprendente porque tenía más bien la pinta de ser de ésos que preferían morirse antes que saltar a una pista de baile, una especie de cruce entre un camionero y un ciclista. No era muy buen conversador, pero desde luego se le daba bien moverse.

Había pensado en salir sin él, pero la idea no la entusiasmó demasiado. Con todo el bullicio que se había armado aquella semana por culpa de la maldita Lista, se sentía un poco cansada. Le apetecía ponerse cómoda con un libro y descansar. Quizá saliera la noche siguiente.

Echaba de menos a Haku. Echaba de menos su presencia, en cualquier caso, si no a él en concreto. Cuando no estaba en la piltra o bailando, resultaba bastante aburrido. Dormía; bebía cerveza; veía la televisión. Eso era todo. Tampoco era tan buen amante, pero sí muy vehemente. Nunca estaba demasiado cansado, y siempre se mostraba dispuesto a probar cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

Aun así, Haku era una prueba más de que a ella no se le daba bien ligar con hombres. Por lo menos ya no era tan tonta como para casarse con ellos. Con tres veces ya era suficiente, gracias. Hinata se preocupaba porque se había comprometido en tres ocasiones, pero al menos no se había casado tres veces. Además, lo que ocurría era que Hinata no había conocido a nadie que estuviera a su altura. Tal vez aquel policía...

Diablos, probablemente no. La vida le había enseñado a Shion que las cosas rara vez salen como es debido. Siempre había un bache en la carretera, un fallo técnico en el software.

Ya era pasada la medianoche cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Colocó un papel entre las páginas del libro para no perder el punto de lectura y se levantó del sofá en el que estaba repantigada.

¿Quién demonios podía ser?

No sería Haku que regresaba, porque tenía una llave.

Eso le recordó que tenía que cambiar las cerraduras. Era demasiado precavida para limitarse a recuperar su llave y suponer que él no había hecho un duplicado. Hasta el momento no había demostrado tener costumbres cleptómanas, pero nunca se sabía qué podría hacer un hombre enfurecido con una mujer.

Como era precavida, observó por la mirilla. Frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás para abrir y retirar la cadena.

—Hola —dijo, abriendo la puerta—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No —dijo Hidan, y a continuación la golpeó en la cabeza con el martillo que escondía junto a la pierna.

Continuará...

Empezó la locura...


	18. Shion

Capítulo 17

El lunes, el cartel del ascensor rezaba: XEROX Y WURLITZER HAN ANUNCIADO QUE SE VAN A FUSIONAR CON EL FIN DE COMERCIALIZAR ÓRGANOS REPRODUCTORES.

Hinata aún estaba riendo cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Se sentía como efervescente por dentro, resultado directo de un fin de semana ocupado por Naruto. Ella misma no había sido «ocupada» por Naruto, pero aquella misma mañana empezó a tomar la pildora anticonceptiva. Aunque no se lo había dicho a él, por supuesto. La frustración la estaba volviendo loca, pero la ilusión estaba iluminando todo su mundo. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan viva, como si todas las células de su cuerpo estuvieran despiertas y cantando.

Sasori Kellman dio un paso al frente para salir del ascensor en el momento en que lo abordaba ella.

—Hola, Sasori —dijo en tono alegre—. ¿Cómo te va?

Él se ruborizó intensamente, y la manzana de Adán se le agitó en la garganta.

—Er... bien —farfulló al tiempo que hundía la cabeza y se apresuraba a bajar del ascensor.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y pulsó el botón del tercer piso. No se imaginaba a Sasori haciendo acopio de valor suficiente para tocarle el trasero a Shion; ella y el resto del personal de aquel edificio habrían pagado un buen dinero por verlo.

Como de costumbre, era la primera en llegar a la oficina. Los lunes por la mañana le gustaba comenzar con un poco de ventaja, con todas las nóminas que tenía que manejar. Sólo con que consiguiera concentrarse en el trabajo, ya empezaría bien la jornada.

El asunto de la Lista empezaba a decaer, tal vez. Todos los que querían una entrevista la habían tenido, excepto la revista People. Aquella mañana no había visto la televisión, de modo que no tenía idea de qué fragmentos de la entrevista del viernes iban a emitirse por antena al final. Seguramente se lo diría alguien, y si le entraba la necesidad imperiosa de verlo, lo cual no era probable, por lo menos alguna de las otras tres habría grabado el programa.

Era curioso lo poco que le importaba. ¿Cómo iba a preocuparse de la Lista teniendo a Naruto, que acaparaba gran parte de su tiempo y de sus pensamientos?

Era un hombre exasperante, pero era divertido y sexy, y ella lo deseaba.

Después de cenar juntos el viernes por la noche, él la había despertado a las seis y media del sábado rociando la ventana de su dormitorio con la manguera de agua y luego invitándola a salir para ayudarlo a lavar el todoterreno. Suponiendo que estaba en deuda con él, ya que le había lavado el Viper, Hinata se puso algo de ropa rápidamente, se tomó un café y se reunió con él frente a la casa. Naruto no sólo quería lavar el coche, sino también encerarlo y sacarle brillo, limpiar y abrillantar todos los cromados, aspirar el interior y lavar todas las ventanillas. Tras dos horas de intenso trabajo, el todoterreno quedó reluciente. Seguidamente, Naruto lo introdujo en el garaje y le preguntó a Hinata qué iba a prepararle para desayunar.

Pasaron el día juntos, discutiendo y riendo, viendo un partido por televisión, y estaban preparándose para salir a cenar cuando a él le sonó el mensáfono. Utilizó el teléfono de Hinata para llamar a la oficina, y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con un beso rápido y un «no sé cuándo volveré».

Era policía, se recordó Hinata a sí misma. Y mientras continuara siendo policía — y parecía dispuesto a hacer carrera, teniendo en cuenta aquella entrevista con la policía estatal—, su vida consistiría en una serie de interrupciones y llamadas urgentes.

Incluidas en el mismo paquete vendrían las citas anuladas. Había reflexionado sobre ello y decidido qué demonios, ella era dura y podría soportarlo. Pero si él estuviera en peligro... no sabía si podría soportar aquello igual de bien.

¿Estaría aún trabajando como parte de aquel equipo especial? ¿Sería algo a lo que estaba asignado de forma permanente, o esas cosas eran más bien temporales? Sabía muy poco acerca de los encargados de hacer cumplir la ley, pero estaba decidida a informarse más.

Naruto regresó el sábado por la tarde cansado y de mal humor, sin ganas de hablar de lo que había hecho. En vez de acosarlo a preguntas, Hinata lo dejó que echara una cabezada en su enorme sillón mientras ella leía acurrucada en uno de los dos almohadones que quedaban del sofá.

Estar con él así, sin haber quedado para salir ni nada, sólo estar, le resultó como... perfecto. Verlo dormir. Disfrutar del sonido de su respiración. Y no atreverse, todavía no, a definir con la letra que empezaba por A lo que sentía. Era demasiado pronto, y ella se había vuelto demasiado desconfiada tras las experiencias pasadas para confiar a ciegas en que la emoción que la invadía cuando estaba con él fuera a durar siempre.

Su cautela también constituía la verdadera base de su renuencia a acostarse con él. Sí, frustrarlo era divertido, y le gustaba ver el deseo en sus ojos cuando la miraba, pero en lo más profundo de sí aún tenía miedo de permitirle acercarse demasiado.

Tal vez la próxima semana.

—¡Eh, Hinata!

Levantó la vista y vio a Mebuki asomar la cabeza por la puerta, con las cejas levantadas en gesto interrogante.

—Acabo de pillar parte de la entrevista de televisión; he tenido que marcharme antes de que terminara, pero la he dejado grabando en vídeo. ¡Era genial! ¡Tú estabas estupenda! Todas estabais muy bien, claro, pero tú estabas de cine.

—No lo he visto —dijo Hinata.

—¿De verdad? Mira, si yo fuera a salir en una cadena de televisión nacional, faltaría a trabajar sólo para verme.

No si estuvieras tan harta de todo esto como lo estoy yo, pensó Hinata. De todos modos consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

A las ocho y media llamó Karui.

—¿Sabes algo de Shion? —le preguntó—. Todavía no ha venido a trabajar, pero la he llamado a casa y no ha contestado nadie.

—No, no he hablado con ella desde el viernes.

—No es propio de ella faltar al trabajo. — Karui parecía preocupada. Ella y Shion estaban muy unidas, cosa sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad que había entre ambas—. Y tampoco ha llamado para decir que se retrasará o que está enferma o algo.

Ciertamente, aquello no era propio de Shion. No había llegado a ser jefa de contabilidad precisamente por ser poco seria. Hinata frunció el entrecejo. Ahora, la preocupada era ella.

—¿Has probado llamarla al móvil?

—No lo tiene encendido.

El primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza fue que había sufrido un accidente de tráfico. El tráfico de Detroit era horrendo durante la hora punta.

—Voy a hacer unas cuantas llamadas a ver si doy con ella —dijo, sin expresar su repentina preocupación a Karui.

—De acuerdo. Ya me contarás.

En el momento de colgar el teléfono, Hinata intentó pensar a quién debería llamar para averiguar si Shion había sufrido un accidente de tráfico en la autopista que unía Sterling Heights con Hammerstead. Además, ¿Shion utilizaba Van Dyke para coger la I-696 o bien evitaba Van Dyke y tomaba una de las Mile hasta Troy, donde podía coger la I-75?

Naruto sabría a quién había que llamar.

Buscó rápidamente el número del Departamento de Policía de Warren, lo marcó y pidió hablar con el detective Namikaze. Entonces pusieron su llamada en espera.

Aguardó impaciente, dando golpecitos con un bolígrafo contra la mesa, por espacio de varios minutos. Por fin regresó la voz de antes y le dijo que el detective Namikaze no podía ponerse al teléfono, que si deseaba dejarle un mensaje.

Hinata titubeó. No le gustaba nada molestarlo por algo que fácilmente podría terminar no siendo nada, pero no creía que ninguna otra persona del departamento fuera a tomarla en serio. Así que una amiga llevaba ya una hora de retraso para ir a trabajar; por lo general aquello no era causa suficiente para convocar a las tropas. Era posible que tampoco Naruto la tomara en serio, pero por lo menos haría un esfuerzo por averiguar algo.

—¿Tiene su número de mensáfono? —preguntó por fin—. Es importante. —Era importante para ella, aunque quizá no para ellos.

—¿De qué se trata?

Irritada, Hinata se preguntó si las mujeres solían llamar a Naruto al trabajo de manera habitual.

—Soy uno de sus soplones —dijo, cruzando los dedos por aquella mentira.

—En ese caso tendrá usted su número de mensáfono.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Alguna persona podría resultar herida o muerta...—Se interrumpió—. De acuerdo, estoy embarazada, y he pensado que a él le gustaría saberlo.

La voz rompió a reír.

—¿Es usted Hinata?

¡Dios mío, había hablado de ella! Un sopor le inundó el rostro.

—Er... sí —murmuró—. Lo siento.

—No hay problema. Dejó dicho que si alguna vez lo llamaba usted, nos cerciorásemos de que consiguiera contactar con él.

Vale, pero ¿cómo la habría descrito? Hinata se abstuvo de preguntar y anotó rápidamente el número de mensáfono.

—Gracias —dijo.

—De nada. Er... En cuanto a lo del embarazo...

—Era mentira —replicó Hinata, e intentó infundir una pizca de vergüenza en el tono de voz. No creyó haberlo logrado, porque la mujer rió de nuevo.

—Adelante, muchacha —dijo la mujer, y colgó dejando a Hinata pensativa acerca de qué habría querido decir exactamente.

Pulsó el botón de desconexión de su teléfono y a continuación marcó el número del mensáfono de Naruto. Se trataba de un mensáfono numérico, de forma que dejó su número. Como Naruto no iba a reconocerlo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en devolverle la llamada. Mientras tanto llamó a contabilidad.

—¿Ha llegado Shion ya?

—No —le contestaron con preocupación—. No sabemos nada de ella.

—Soy Hinata, extensión tres, seis, dos, uno. Si llega, dile que me llame inmediatamente.

—Conforme.

Dieron las nueve y media antes de que volviera a sonar su teléfono.

Rápidamente levantó el auricular con la esperanza de que Shion hubiera aparecido por fin.

— Hinata Hyūga.

—Me han dicho que vamos a ser padres. —La voz profunda de Naruto tronó a través de la línea.

¡Maldita bocazas!, pensó Hinata.

—Tuve que decir algo. Esa mujer no se creyó que yo fuera un soplón.

—Menos mal que advertí a todo el mundo respecto de ti —repuso Naruto, y luego preguntó—: ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, espero. Mi amiga Shion...

—¿Shion Dean, una de las infames Chicas de la Lista?

Podría haberse imaginado que Naruto contaría con los detalles de las cuatro.

—No ha venido a trabajar, no ha llamado, no contesta al teléfono de casa ni al móvil. Tengo miedo de que haya sufrido un accidente de camino al trabajo, pero no sé a quién llamar para averiguarlo. ¿Puedes orientarme tú?

—No hay problema. Voy a ponerme en contacto con la división de tráfico y pedirles que examinen los partes que haya. Vamos a ver, ella vive en Sterling Heights, ¿no?

—Sí. — Hinata se apresuró a darle la dirección, y entonces hizo una pausa, pues se le ocurrió una idea horrorosa—. Naruto... Su novio estaba muy alterado con lo de la Lista. Se marchó el jueves por la noche, pero puede haber vuelto.

Se produjo un breve silencio; luego el tono de Naruto se volvió rápido y profesional.

—Voy a ponerme en contacto con el departamento del sheriff y la comisaría de Sterling Heights para que echen un vistazo. Probablemente no sea nada, pero no se pierde nada con asegurarse.

—Gracias —susurró Hinata.

A Naruto no le gustó lo que estaba pensando, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo policía para descartar la preocupación de Hinata tachándola de reacción exagerada. Un novio enfurecido —uno con el orgullo herido, además, por causa de aquella maldita Lista— y una mujer desaparecida eran ingredientes de muchos actos de violencia.

Tal vez a la señorita Dean se le hubiera estropeado el coche, tal vez no. Hinata no era de las que se ponían histéricas por nada, y estaba claro que estaba asustada.

Quizás en aquel caso tuviera algo que ver la intuición femenina, pero Naruto tampoco descartó ese detalle. Diablos, su madre tenía ojos en la espalda y siempre, de manera infalible, los esperaba levantada a él y a sus hermanos cada vez que habían cometido alguna diablura. Hasta la fecha desconocía cómo se había enterado, pero lo aceptaba de todos modos.

Efectuó dos llamadas, la primera a la comisaría de Sterling Heights y la segunda a un compañero de tráfico que podría decirle si había habido víctimas en algún accidente ocurrido aquella mañana. El sargento de Sterling Heights con el que habló dijo que enviaría inmediatamente un coche al domicilio de la señorita Dean, de modo que ya no llamó a la oficina del sheriff. A ambos contactos les dejó el número de su teléfono móvil.

Su compañero de tráfico fue el primero que llamó.

—No ha habido accidentes importantes esta mañana —le dijo—. Algún que otro golpe y un tipo al que se le paró la moto en medio de Gratiot Avenue, pero eso es todo.

—Gracias por comprobarlo —dijo Naruto.

—A tu disposición.

A las diez y cuarto volvió a sonar el móvil. Era el sargento de Sterling Heights.

—Ha dado en el blanco, detective —le dijo en tono grave.

—¿Está muerta?

—Sí. Y de forma bastante brutal. ¿Tiene el nombre de ese novio suyo? Ninguno de los vecinos está en casa para que se lo preguntemos, y creo vamos a necesitar tener una pequeña charla con él.

—Puedo conseguirlo. Mi amiga es... era... la mejor amiga de la señorita Dean.

—Le agradeceré su ayuda.

Naruto sabía que se estaba metiendo en territorio ajeno, pero supuso que, como había sido él quien los condujo hasta la escena del crimen, tal vez el sargento le diera alguna información.

—¿Puede darme detalles?

El sargento calló durante unos momentos.

—¿Qué tipo de teléfono móvil usa usted?

—Uno digital.

—¿Es seguro?

—Hasta que los hackers inventen un modo de interceptar la señal.

—Está bien. La han matado con un martillo y lo han dejado en la escena. Puede que saquemos alguna huella digital de él, puede que no.

Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto. Un martillo era capaz de causar daños horribles.

—No queda gran cosa de su rostro, y además la han apuñalado varias veces. Y ha sufrido abuso sexual.

Si el novio había dejado su semen dentro, estaba listo.

—¿Hay semen?

—No lo sé todavía. El forense tendrá que hacer varios análisis. El atacante... er... lo hizo con el martillo.

Dios santo. Naruto aspiró profundamente.

—Está bien. Gracias, sargento.

—Le agradezco su ayuda. Su amiga... ¿Es ella a quien tiene intención de interrogar acerca del tal novio?

—Sí. Me ha llamado porque estaba preocupada al ver que la señorita Dean no ha ido a trabajar esta mañana.

—¿Puede preguntarle sólo por el novio, y darle evasivas en lo demás?

Naruto lanzó un resoplido.

—Me resultaría más fácil dar evasivas a un toro bravo.

—Así que es una de ésas, ¿eh? ¿Será capaz de guardar el secreto? Estamos bastante seguros de que ésta es la señorita Dean, pero aún no hemos hecho las pruebas de identidad, y tampoco se ha informado a la familia.

—Conseguiré que salga del trabajo. Va a estar bastante alterada. —De todos modos, quería estar con ella cuando se lo dijera.

—Muy bien. Ah, detective, si no logramos encontrar a ningún familiar por aquí, es posible que necesitemos que su amiga identifique el cadáver.

—Ya tiene mi número —respondió Naruto en voz baja.

Después de colgar permaneció un minuto sin moverse. No necesitaba imaginarse los detalles sangrientos; había visto demasiadas escenas de asesinatos con todo su sangriento realismo. Sabía lo que era capaz de hacer al cuerpo humano un martillo o un bate de béisbol. Sabía el aspecto que ofrecían las múltiples heridas de arma blanca. Y, al igual que el sargento, sabía que aquel asesinato había sido perpetrado por alguien que conocía a la víctima porque la agresión había sido personal: habían atacado al rostro.

Las múltiples puñaladas indicaban saña. Y dado que la mayoría de las víctimas de asesinato que eran mujeres morían a manos de alguien que las conocía, por lo general el novio o el marido, o el ex lo que fuera, todo apuntaba de forma abrumadora a que el atacante había sido el novio de la señorita Dean.

Respiró hondo y marcó de nuevo el número de Hinata. Cuando ella contestó, le dijo:

—¿Sabes cómo se llama el novio de Shion?

Ella inhaló aire de forma audible.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Aún no sé nada —mintió Naruto—. ¿Su novio... ?

—Oh. Se llama Haku Geurin. —Le deletreó el apellido.

—¿Haku es su verdadero nombre o es un apodo?

—No lo sé. Nunca he oído a Shion llamarlo de otra manera.

—De acuerdo, con esto es suficiente. Volveré a llamarte cuando sepa algo. Oh... ¿quieres que comamos juntos?

—Claro. ¿Dónde?

Hinata todavía parecía asustada, pero se mantenía firme, tal como Naruto esperaba de ella.

—Yo te recogeré, si puedes hacer que me dejen cruzar la barrera de la entrada.

—No hay problema. ¿A las doce?

Naruto consultó su reloj. Las diez treinta y cinco.

—¿Podrías salir antes, digamos a las once y cuarto o así? —Eso le daría el tiempo justo de llegar a Hammerstead.

Tal vez Hinata lo supiera, tal vez cayera en la cuenta en aquel momento.

—Me reuniré contigo abajo.

Cuando el guarda le franqueó la entrada, Hinata lo estaba esperando enfrente del edificio. Llevaba otra de aquellas faldas largas y estrechas que le sentaban de maravilla, lo cual quería decir que de ninguna forma iba a poder subir a su todoterreno sin ayuda.

Se apeó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta. Ella estudió su semblante con ojos de preocupación. Naruto sabía que llevaba puesta su expresión de policía, desprovista de toda emoción igual que una máscara, pero Hinata palideció.

Naruto le rodeó la estrecha cintura y la subió al todoterreno, y a continuación dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado para sentarse frente al volante.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Hinata.

—Dímelo —dijo con voz ahogada.

Naruto suspiró, y luego la tomó en sus brazos.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo contra su pelo.

Ella se aferró a su camisa. Naruto la notó temblar y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Está muerta, ¿verdad? —dijo Hinata en un suspiro tembloroso, y no se trataba de una pregunta.

Lo sabía.

Continuará...


	19. Una menos

Capítulo 18

Hinata había llorado tanto que tenía los ojos hinchados y casi cerrados. Naruto se había limitado a abrazarla durante el primer arranque de llanto, con el coche estacionado delante de Hammerstead; luego, cuando recuperó ligeramente el control, le preguntó:

—¿Podrás comer algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. —Tenía la voz ronca—. Tengo que decírselo a Karui...y a Sakura...

—Aún no, cariño. En cuanto se lo digas, lo sabrá el edificio entero; luego alguien llamará al periódico o a una emisora de radio o una cadena de televisión, y lo sacarán en las noticias. Todavía no se ha informado a la familia, y no tienen por qué enterarse de esa manera.

— Shion no tiene mucha familia. — Hinata extrajo un pañuelo de papel del bolso, se secó los ojos y se sonó la nariz—. Tiene una hermana en Saginaw, y creo que unos tíos ya mayores en Florida. Eso es todo lo que yo la he oído mencionar.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama su hermana?

— Chino. El apellido no lo sé.

—Probablemente figure en una agenda de direcciones de su casa. Les diré que busquen una Chino en Saginaw. —Marcó un número en su teléfono móvil y habló en voz baja con el que contestó al otro extremo de la línea, impartiendo la información sobre la hermana de Shion.

—Tengo que ir a casa —dijo Hinata con la mirada perdida a través del parabrisas.

Echó mano de la manija de la puerta, pero Naruto la detuvo para retenerla en el sitio sujetándola firmemente del brazo.

—Ni sueñes que vas a ponerte a conducir ahora —le dijo—. Si quieres irte a casa, te llevaré yo.

—Pero a lo mejor tienes trabajo.

—No te preocupes por eso —replicó—. Tú no vas a conducir.

Si no estuviera tan destrozada, habría discutido con él, pero se le volvieron a inundar los ojos de lágrimas y comprendió que no veía con claridad para conducir.

Tampoco podía volver a entrar en la empresa; no podría soportar el hecho de verse con nadie en aquel momento, ni las inevitables preguntas que le harían, sin venirse abajo.

—Tengo que decir en la oficina que me voy a casa.

—¿Podrás hacerlo sola, o quieres que me encargue yo?

—Puedo hacerlo yo —dijo Hinata con un temblor en la voz—. Es que... ahora mismo, no.

—Está bien. Ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

Hinata se abrochó obediente el cinturón y se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras Naruto introducía la marcha y sorteaba el tráfico de la autopista. Condujo en silencio, sin entrometerse en su dolor mientras ella hacía lo posible por aceptar que Shion ya no estaba.

—Tú... Tú crees que ha sido Haku, ¿verdad?

—Habrá que interrogarlo —respondió Naruto, neutral.

En aquel momento Geurin era el principal sospechoso, pero las pruebas tendrían que demostrarlo. Aunque uno apostara por la alternativa más probable, siempre tenía que ser consciente de que la verdad podía imponerse a todos los porcentajes. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor descubrían que la señorita Dean se veía también con otra persona.

Hinata empezó a llorar de nuevo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se inclinó hacia delante sacudiendo los hombros.

—No puedo creer que esté ocurriendo esto —logró decir, y se preguntó vagamente cuántos millones de personas habían dicho exactamente eso mismo durante una crisis.

—Ya lo sé, cariño.

Naruto sí lo sabía, pensó Hinata. En su trabajo, probablemente veía demasiadas escenas como aquélla.

—¿C-cómo es que...? Quiero decir, ¿qué sucedió?

Naruto titubeó, con pocas ganas de contarle que a Shion la habían golpeado y apuñalado. No conocía la causa exacta de la muerte, y tampoco había visto la escena del crimen, de modo que no sabía si había muerto debido al trauma en la cabeza o a las heridas de arma blanca.

—No conozco todos los detalles —dijo por fin—. Sé que la han apuñalado. No sé la hora de la muerte ni nada. —Todo aquello era verdad, pero no se acercaba lo más mínimo a toda la verdad.

—Apuñalado —repitió Hinata, y cerró los ojos como si intentase visualizar el crimen.

—No hagas eso —le dijo Naruto.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró con expresión interrogante.

—Estabas intentando imaginar lo ocurrido, el aspecto que tendría, si le habrá dolido —dijo él con más dureza de la que pretendía emplear—. No lo hagas.

Hinata aspiró profundamente, y Naruto esperó que arremetiera contra él trasladando a él el centro de su dolor y su rabia, pero en lugar de eso asintió con la cabeza confiando en que él sabía mejor cómo actuar.

—Lo intentaré, pero... ¿cómo voy a evitar pensar en ello?

—Piensa en Shion —repuso Naruto, porque sabía que Hinata lo haría de todos modos. Formaba parte del proceso de duelo.

Hinata intentó decir algo, forzó la garganta, pero volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas y se conformó con un brusco movimiento de cabeza. No dijo nada más durante todo el camino hasta casa.

Se sintió vieja cuando recorría el camino de entrada hacia su casa. Naruto la acompañó rodeándola con un brazo, y ella se sintió agradecida por su apoyo mientras subía con paso cansino los peldaños que conducían a la puerta de la cocina. Apareció Bubú maullando y agitando la cola, como si le preguntara por qué estaba en casa tan temprano. Ella se inclinó para rascarle las orejas y se consoló un poco con el calor de su cuerpo sinuoso y la suavidad de su pelaje.

Dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina con Bubú en el regazo. Lo acarició mientras Naruto llamaba a su sargento y llevaba a cabo una discreta conversación. Trató de no pensar en Shion, aún no. Sí que pensó en Karui y en Sakura., y en la ansiedad que debían de estar sufriendo por no saber nada de Shion.

Esperaba que la policía se pusiera pronto en contacto con la hermana, porque cuando ella dijera que no iba a ir a trabajar en lo que quedaba de día, sus amigas sabrían que estaba pasando algo horrible. Si la llamaran a casa para ver qué le ocurría, no sabía qué iba a decirles, ni siquiera si iba a ser capaz de hablar con ellas.

Naruto le puso delante un vaso de té.

—Bébetelo —le dijo—. Has sufrido una fuga de líquidos suficiente como para haberte deshidratado.

De forma imposible, aquello le provocó una sonrisa temblorosa. Naruto la besó en la coronilla y después tomó asiento a su lado con otro vaso de té para él.

Hinata dejó a Bubú en el suelo, sorbió y se secó los ojos.

—Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que le has dicho a todo el departamento acerca de mí? —preguntó, sólo por hablar de algo.

Él compuso una expresión de inocencia que, en aquel rostro de rasgos duros, no surtió mucho efecto.

—No gran cosa. Sólo que si llamabas te dijeran cómo ponerte en contacto conmigo. De todos modos, debería habérseme ocurrido darte mi número de mensáfono.

—Buen intento —comentó ella.

—¿Ha colado?

—No.

—Vale, les dije que dices más tacos que un camionero...

—¡No es verdad!

—... que tienes el culo más encantador que existe a este lado de las Montañas Rocosas, y que si llamabas te pusieran en contacto conmigo de inmediato porque estoy intentando llevarte a la cama y a lo mejor me llamabas para decirme que sí.

Estaba tratando de animarla un poco, se dijo Hinata. Sintió que le temblaba la barbilla.

—Muy amable por tu parte —logró decir, y rompió a llorar otra vez.

Se abrazó a sí misma, balanceándose adelante y atrás. Aquel estallido fue violento pero breve, como si mentalmente no pudiera soportar aquella angustia durante mucho tiempo.

Naruto la sentó sobre sus rodillas y le sostuvo la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Les dije que eras especial —murmuró— y que si llamabas quería hablar contigo sin que importara dónde me encontrara o lo que estuviera haciendo.

Aquello seguramente era mentira también, pensó Hinata, pero era tan encantador como lo anterior. Tragó saliva y consiguió decir:

—¿Aunque estuvieras trabajando dentro de ese equipo especial?

Él hizo una pausa.

—Puede que en ese caso, no.

Le dolía la cabeza de haber llorado tanto, y sentía la cara caliente. Tenía muchas ganas de pedirle a Naruto que le hiciera el amor en aquel momento, pero se reprimió. Por mucho que necesitara el consuelo y la proximidad, la afirmación de la vida, no iba a sentirse bien; el primer encuentro de ambos no debía tener lugar en aquellas circunstancias. En lugar de eso escondió el rostro contra el cuello de Naruto y aspiró su aroma cálido y masculino para absorber el consuelo que pudiera del hecho de tenerlo cerca.

—¿Qué hace exactamente un equipo especial?

—Depende. Los equipos especiales se forman por diversas razones.

—¿Y qué es lo que hace el tuyo?

—Es un equipo dedicado a crímenes violentos en departamentos múltiples. Capturamos a criminales violentos.

A Hinata no le gustó cómo sonó aquello. Se sentía más cómoda imaginándolo formulando preguntas, anotando datos en un cuaderno, o sea, haciendo de detective.

Capturar a criminales violentos sonaba como si echara abajo puertas y cosas así, y como si se enfrentara a gente agresiva que podía pegarle un tiro.

—Quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas sobre eso —le dijo, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo ceñuda—. Pero ahora no. Más tarde.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

La retuvo largo rato sobre sus rodillas. La abrazó estrechamente mientras ella llamaba a la oficina y decía que no iba a volver al trabajo en lo que restaba de la jornada. Se las arregló para mantener un tono ecuánime, pero el señor Otsutsuki no estaba y tuvo que hablar con Ino, que tenía multitud de preguntas y que también la informó de que tanto Karui como Sakura habían llamado varias veces.

—Ya las llamaré yo —dijo Hinata, y colgó. Desconsolada, volvió a hundir el rostro en el hombro de Naruto—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esquivarlas?

—Por lo menos hasta que salgan de trabajar. Hablaré con el sargento de Sterling Heights para ver si se han puesto ya en contacto con la hermana. Y no contestes al teléfono; el que quiera hablar conmigo me llamará al mensáfono o al móvil.

Por fin Hinata abandonó el consuelo que le proporcionaba estar sentada en las rodillas de Naruto y fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara con agua fría. Observó su imagen en el espejo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara toda hinchada de tanto llorar.

Lucía un aspecto horroroso, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Se quitó la ropa con gesto cansado y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y a continuación se tomó dos aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza.

Estaba sentada a un lado de la cama cuando llegó Naruto buscándola. Lo vio erguido en el umbral, grande, masculino, y sumamente cómodo incluso en el entorno femenino de su habitación. Se sentó al lado de ella.

—Tienes aspecto de cansada. ¿Por qué no duermes un rato?

En efecto estaba cansada, casi de forma abrumadora, pero al mismo tiempo no creía poder dormir.

—Por lo menos échate en la cama —le dijo Naruto al ver la duda reflejada en su rostro—. Y no te preocupes; si te quedas dormida y yo me entero de algo, te despertaré inmediatamente.

—¿Palabra de boy scout?

—Palabra de boy scout.

—¿Tú fuiste boy scout?

—Diablos, no. Estaba demasiado ocupado metiéndome en problemas.

Estaba siendo tan amable que Hinata sintió deseos de abrazarlo con fuerza. Pero en vez de hacer eso lo besó y dijo:

—Gracias, Naruto. No sé qué habría hecho hoy sin ti.

—Te las has arreglado muy bien de todos modos —repuso él, y le devolvió el beso con interés, pero se retiró antes de que se convirtiera en algo más serio—. Duerme si puedes —le dijo, y salió en silencio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hinata se tendió y cerró los ojos, que le ardían. Poco a poco la aspirina empezó a hacer efecto sobre el dolor de cabeza, y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo advirtió que ya eran las últimas horas de la tarde. Observó el reloj algo sorprendida: habían pasado tres horas. Después de todo, había dormido.

Tenía algunas compresas para aliviar los ojos cansados e hinchados, de modo que se colocó un par de ellas encima de los párpados y descansó un rato más, intentando recuperar un poco de energía para los días agotadores que se avecinaban.

Cuando se sentó en la cama y se quitó las compresas de los ojos, vio que la hinchazón había disminuido considerablemente. Se cepilló el pelo y los dientes, y después vagó por la casa buscando a Naruto y lo encontró viendo la televisión con Bubú dormido en su regazo.

—¿Alguna noticia?

Naruto contaba ahora con bastantes más detalles que antes, pero ninguno que quisiera hacer saber a Hinata.

—Se ha informado a la hermana de Shion, y a estas alturas la prensa conoce ya la identidad de Shion. Probablemente saldrá en las noticias de esta noche.

El semblante de Hinata se contrajo de dolor.

—¿Y Karui? ¿Y Sakura?

—Cuando te echaste a dormir desconecté tus teléfonos. Pero hay un par de mensajes de ellas en tu contestador.

Hinata volvió a consultar la hora.

—Deben de estar de camino a casa. Dentro de unos minutos probaré a llamarlas. No quisiera que se enteraran por la televisión.

Apenas aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca cuando aparecieron en su camino de entrada dos automóviles: el Cámaro de Karui y el Buick de Sakura. Hinata cerró los ojos por un instante en un intento de hacer acopio de valor para los próximos minutos y se acercó descalza hasta el porche principal para salir al encuentro de sus amigas. Naruto la siguió.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Sakura casi gritando, con su hermoso rostro ajado por la tensión—. No conseguimos dar con Shion, tú te vas del trabajo y no contestas al teléfono. Maldita sea, Hinata...

Hinata notó que la cara se le empezaba a arrugar. Se tapó la boca con una mano para intentar contener los sollozos que le convulsionaban el pecho.

Karui se detuvo en seco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Hinata aspiró profundamente varias veces, luchando por recuperar el control.

—Es... Es Shion —logró articular.

Sakura se detuvo con un pie en el primer peldaño y cerró los puños con fuerza, ya rompiendo a llorar incluso mientras decía:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Está herida?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No. Está... Está muerta. La han matado.

Karui y Sakura corrieron hacia ella y las tres se agarraron con fuerza unas a otras, llorando por la amiga a la que amaban y que habían perdido para siempre...

Hidan estaba sentado frente al televisor, balanceándose adelante y atrás, aguardando.

Llevaba tres días sin perderse un solo informativo, pero hasta el momento nadie sabía lo que había hecho, y creía estar a punto de reventar. Quería que el mundo supiera que la primera de las cuatro zorras estaba muerta.

Pero no sabía si había acertado. No sabía si aquella zorra era A, B, C o D.

Esperaba que fuera la C, pues era la que había dicho aquello tan horrible de tener que esforzarse para ser perfecto.

C era la que de verdad tenía que morir.

¿Pero cómo podía cerciorarse? Las había llamado, pero una de ellas no contestaba nunca al teléfono y las otras tres no le dijeron nada.

Pero ya había una de la que no tenía que preocuparse. Una menos, quedaban tres.

¡Ahí estaba! El locutor, con el semblante muy serio, dijo: «Un impresionante asesinato cometido en Sterling Heights siega la vida de una de las personas más famosas en los últimos días en el área de Detroit. Más detalles después de la publicidad.»

¡Por fin! Sintió que lo invadía un profundo alivio. Ahora todo el mundo sabría que no debía decir aquellas cosas del hombre perfecto de mamá.

Se balanceó adelante y atrás, canturreando en voz baja para sí:

—Una menos, quedan tres. Una menos, quedan tres.

C

ontinuará...


	20. Hanabi

Capítulo 19

No llevó mucho tiempo dar con Meldon Geurin, alias «Haku». Sólo hicieron falta unas cuantas preguntas para llegar hasta su bar favorito, lo cual permitió llegar a los nombres de algunos de sus amigos, lo cual permitió llegar a la afirmación de:

—Sí, Haku, él y esa novieta suya, ¿no? Se pelearon por algo, y me han dicho que se va a pegar con Victor.

—¿Cómo se apellida ese Victor? —preguntó el detective Kakashi Hatake muy amablemente, pero aun así le salió un tono que sonó más bien a amenaza, porque el detective Kakashi era un tipo de unos ciento diez kilos embutidos en un cuerpo de uno noventa y siete, con un cuello de cincuenta centímetros, una voz de rana y una expresión que decía que no le faltaba ni un tanto así para montar en cólera.

No podía hacer nada respecto de su voz, el peso no le importaba lo más mínimo, y la expresión la aprovechaba. El conjunto total resultaba muy intimidatorio.

—Er... Ables. Victor Ables.

—¿Tiene idea de dónde vive Victor?

—En la ciudad, amigo.

De modo que el detective de Sterling Heights se puso en contacto con el departamento de policía de Detroit y se detuvo a Meldon «Haku» Geurin para interrogarlo.

El señor Geurin estaba de muy mal humor cuando el detective Kakashi se sentó a hablar con él. Traía los ojos inyectados en sangre y olía a alcohol rancio, de modo que su mal humor quizá pudiera atribuirse a las uvas de la ira.

—Señor Geurin —dijo el detective en un tono educado que de todas formas hizo encogerse al señor Geurin—, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Shion Dean?

El señor Geurin levantó la cabeza bruscamente, un movimiento del que pareció arrepentirse. Cuando pudo hablar, dijo en tono hosco:

—El jueves por la noche.

—¿El jueves? ¿Está seguro de eso?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Ha dicho Shion que yo le hubiera robado algo? Estaba allí cuando yo me marché, y si dice que me he llevado algo que es suyo, miente.

El detective Kakashi no reaccionó. En vez de eso dijo:

—¿Dónde ha estado usted desde el jueves por la noche?

—En la cárcel —respondió el señor Geurin, todavía más malhumorado que antes.

El detective Kakashi se reclinó en su asiento, única evidencia externa de su perplejidad.

—¿En qué cárcel?

—En la de Detroit.

—¿Cuándo lo detuvieron?

—El jueves por la noche.

—¿Y cuándo lo soltaron?

—Ayer por la tarde.

—¿Así que ha pasado tres días como invitado de la ciudad de Detroit?

El señor Geurin mostró una sonrisa torcida.

—Como invitado, sí.

—¿De qué lo acusaron?

—De conducir borracho, y dijeron que me resistí.

Todo aquello podía comprobarse fácilmente. El detective Kakashi le ofreció un café, pero se sorprendió de que el señor Geurin lo rechazara. Lo dejó a solas y salió de la sala para telefonear al departamento de policía de Detroit.

Los hechos eran tal y como los había descrito el señor Geurin. Desde las 23:34 de la noche del jueves hasta las 3:41 de la tarde del domingo, el señor Geurin había estado en la cárcel.

Como coartada, era difícil de rebatir.

La señorita Dean había sido vista con vida por última vez cuando ella y sus tres amigas salieron de Ernie's el viernes por la noche. Dado el estado del cadáver y el avance del rigor mortis, combinado con la temperatura que había en el interior de aquella casa climatizada, la señorita Dean había sido asesinada en algún momento de la noche del viernes o la mañana del sábado.

Sin embargo, el señor Geurin no había sido el asesino.

Aquel sencillo hecho le planteó al detective un rompecabezas más difícil de lo que había supuesto al principio. Si no lo había hecho el señor Geurin, entonces ¿quién?

Hasta el momento no habían descubierto ninguna otra relación romántica, ningún amante frustrado y enfurecido por el hecho de que ella se hubiera negado a dejar al señor Geurin. Como la víctima y el señor Geurin habían roto en efecto su relación el jueves por la noche, aquella teoría no iba a ninguna parte.

Pero la agresión había sido muy personal, caracterizada por la rabia, el ensañamiento y el intento de borrar la identidad de la víctima. Las heridas de arma blanca eran postmortem; la mataron los golpes de martillo, pero el asesino aún estaba furioso y recurrió al cuchillo. Las heridas habían sangrado muy poco, lo cual indicaba que el corazón ya no le latía cuando las recibió. La agresión sexual también había sido postmortem.

Shion Dean conocía a su asesino, probablemente lo dejó entrar en la casa, ya que no había señales de haber forzado la entrada. Con el señor Geurin descartado, el detective regresaba a la casilla de salida.

Tendría que repetir los pasos de la víctima del viernes por la noche, pensó.

Comenzar por Ernie's. ¿Adonde habría ido a continuación? ¿Habría entrado en uno o dos bares, quizás habría ligado con algún hombre y se lo habría llevado a casa?

Con la frente arrugada en un gesto pensativo, volvió al señor Geurin, que estaba retrepado en la silla con los ojos cerrados y se irguió cuando el detective Kakashi entró en la sala.

—Gracias por su colaboración —dijo educadamente el detective Kakashi—. Daré orden de que lo lleven a alguna parte, si lo necesita.

—¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que quería preguntarme? ¿De qué va todo esto?

El detective Kakashi vaciló. Si había algo que odiase hacer era ser el portador de la noticia de una muerte. Se acordaba de un capellán del ejército que en 1968 se presentó a su puerta y avisó a su madre de que su marido no iba a regresar vivo de Vietnam. Aquel doloroso recuerdo se le había quedado grabado a fuego en el cerebro.

Pero al señor Geurin se le habían causado ciertas molestias en aquel asunto y merecía una explicación.

—La señorita Dean sufrió una agresión en su casa...

—¿Shion? —El señor Geurin se enderezó en la silla, alerta de pronto, y cambió totalmente de actitud—. ¿Está herida? ¿Se encuentra bien?

El detective Kakashi vaciló de nuevo, atrapado por una de aquellas incómodas intuiciones de las emociones humanas.

—Lo siento —dijo en el tono más suave posible, pues sabía que aquella noticia iba a ser más devastadora de lo que había supuesto en un principio—. La señorita Dean no sobrevivió a la agresión.

—¿Que no sobrevivió? ¿Quiere decir que... que está muerta?

—Lo siento —repitió el detective.

Haku Geurin permaneció estupefacto durante unos instantes, y entonces se fue derrumbando lentamente. Escondió su rostro sin afeitar entre las manos y empezó a sollozar.

Su hermana Hanabi llegó a la puerta de la casa antes de las siete de la mañana del día siguiente.

—Quería pillarte antes de que te fueras a trabajar —dijo enérgicamente cuando Hinata le abrió la puerta de la cocina.

—Hoy no voy a ir a trabajar. —Con gesto automático, Hinata sacó otra taza del armario, la llenó de café y se la pasó a Hanabi.

¿Y ahora qué? No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse al enfado de su hermana.

Hanabi depositó la taza sobre la mesa y rodeó a Hinata con los brazos estrechándola con fuerza.

—No sabía lo de Shion hasta que oí las noticias, y he venido enseguida. ¿Estás bien?

Las lágrimas volvieron a escocerle en los ojos a Hinata, cuando ella creía que no podía llorar más. Debería haberse quedado ya sin lágrimas.

—Estoy bien —contestó.

No había dormido gran cosa, no había comido gran cosa, y se sentía como si le funcionasen sólo la mitad de los cilindros, pero seguía adelante. A pesar de lo mucho que le dolía la muerte de Shion, sabía que superaría aquel mal trago. El viejo dicho de que la vida sigue era un viejo dicho precisamente porque era cierto.

Hanabi se apartó un poco para observarla y examinó su cara desprovista de color y sus ojos hinchados y demacrados.

—Te he traído un pepino —dijo—. Siéntate.

¿Un pepino?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hinata con gesto cansado—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

—Ponerte un par de rodajas en los ojos, tonta —respondió Hanabi exasperada. A menudo se exasperaba al hablar con Hinata—. Reducirá la hinchazón.

—Tengo compresas especiales para eso.

—Es mejor el pepino. Siéntate.

Como estaba tan cansada, Hinata se sentó. Observó cómo Hanabi sacaba un enorme pepino de su bolso y lo lavaba. Seguidamente dijo:

—¿Dónde tienes los cuchillos?

—No lo sé. En uno de los cajones.

—¿No sabes dónde tienes los cuchillos?

—Por favor. Todavía no llevo ni un mes viviendo aquí. ¿Cuánto tardaste tú en desembalarlo todo cuando os mudasteis Kon y tú?

—Bueno, vamos a ver, nos mudamos hace ocho años, así que... ocho años. —El humor chispeó en los ojos de Hanabi mientras comenzaba a abrir y cerrar metódicamente los cajones de los armarios.

En eso se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la cocina; acto seguido ésta se abrió antes de que Hinata pudiera levantarse y entró Naruto.

—He visto un coche desconocido y he venido a cerciorarme de que no hubiera periodistas molestándote —le dijo a Hinata.

La noche anterior habían llamado legiones de reporteros, incluidos los representantes de las cuatro cadenas de televisión más importantes.

Hanabi se volvió con el enorme pepino en la mano.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó a bocajarro.

—El vecino policía —contestó Naruto. Se fijó en el pepino—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

A Hinata le entraron ganas de golpearlo, pero no tenía energía suficiente para ello.

Aun así, algo en su interior se iluminó con su presencia.

—Va a ponérmelo en los ojos.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, como diciendo: «Seguro que estás de broma».

—Se te resbalará.

Definitivamente, Hinata decidió propinarle un porrazo. Más tarde.

—En rodajas.

La expresión de Naruto se transformó en otra de escepticismo, algo así como «esto no me lo pierdo». Se acercó al armario, sacó otra taza y se sirvió un café. Se apoyó contra los armarios con sus largas piernas cruzadas y esperó.

Hanabi se volvió hacia Hinata, más que divertida.

—¿Quién es éste? —quiso saber.

—Mi vecino —respondió Hinata—. Hanabi, te presento a Naruto Namikaze. Naruto, mi hermana Hanabi.

Él le tendió una mano.

—Encantado de conocerla.

Hanabi se la estrechó, pero daba la impresión de no tener ganas de hacerlo.

Volvió a su tarea de buscar un cuchillo.

—¿Llevas tres semanas viviendo aquí, y ya tienes un vecino que entra en tu casa como si tal cosa y sabe dónde están las tazas de café?

—Soy detective —le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa—. Mi trabajo consiste en averiguar cosas.

Hanabi le dedicó una de sus miradas a lo Reina Victoria, que indicaba que aquello no le resultaba nada gracioso.

Hinata pensó en levantarse y darle un abrazo, sólo por haberla hecho sentirse mejor. No sabía lo que habría hecho sin él el día anterior. Naruto fue como una roca, una pared levantada entre ella y todas las llamadas telefónicas, y cuando Naruto le decía a alguien que dejase de llamar, había una nota en su voz que obligaba a la gente a prestar atención.

Pero hoy no iba a estar allí, comprendió Hinata. Se había vestido para ir a trabajar, con unos pantalones de color tostado claro y una camisa blanca como la nieve. Llevaba el mensáfono prendido al cinturón y la pistola a la altura del riñon derecho. Hanabi lo miraba todo el tiempo como si perteneciera a una especie exótica, con sólo una parte de su atención concentrada en encontrar un cuchillo.

Por fin abrió el cajón correcto y extrajo un cuchillo de mondar.

—Oh —dijo Hinata con escaso interés—. De modo que están ahí.

Hanabi se volvió hacia Naruto con el cuchillo en una mano y el pepino en la otra.

—¿Dormís juntos? —le preguntó en tono hostil.

—¡Hanabi! —exclamó Hinata.

—Todavía no —respondió Naruto con total seguridad en sí mismo.

Se hizo el silencio en la cocina. Hanabi se puso a pelar el pepino con pasadas cortas y enérgicas del cuchillo.

—No parecéis hermanas —observó Naruto como si no acabara de interrumpir en seco la conversación.

Llevaban oyendo aquel comentario, o alguna variante del mismo, toda la vida.

— Hanabi se parece a mi padre pero con el color de ojos de mi madre, y yo me parezco a mi madre con el color de mi padre —explicó Hinata automáticamente. Hanabi era alta, casi trece centímetros más alta que ella, y era delgada y castaña.

—¿Vas a quedarte a dormir en su casa esta noche? —preguntó Naruto a Hanabi.

—No necesito que se quede nadie conmigo —replicó Hinata.

—Sí —contestó Hanabi.

—Encárgate de las intromisiones y no dejes que se le acerquen los periodistas, ¿de acuerdo?

—No necesito que se quede nadie conmigo —repitió Hinata.

—De acuerdo —dijo Hanabi a Naruto.

—Genial —dijo Hinata—. Ésta es mi casa y nadie me presta atención.

Hanabi cortó dos rodajas de pepino.

—Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos.

Hinata se inclinó y cerró.

—Tenía entendido que debía estar tumbada para hacer esto.

—Demasiado tarde. — Hanabi colocó las rodajas frías sobre los párpados doloridos de Hinata.

Oh, qué gusto daba sentir aquello frío y húmedo, tan calmante. Posiblemente iba a necesitar una bolsa entera de pepinos antes de que finalizara el funeral de Shion pensó Hinata, y justo al pensar en ello volvió la tristeza. Naruto y Hanabi la habían mantenido a raya durante unos momentos, y se sintió agradecida hacia ellos por aquel respiro.

—He recibido una llamada del detective que investiga este caso —dijo Naruto—. Haku, el novio de Shion, estuvo en la cárcel de Detroit desde la noche del jueves hasta la tarde del domingo. Está libre de toda sospecha.

—¿Entonces entró un desconocido en su casa y la mató? —preguntó Hinata al tiempo que se quitaba las rodajas de pepino y alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Quienquiera que fuese, no había señales de que hubiera forzado la entrada.

Eso ya lo había leído ella en el periódico de la mañana.

—Sabes más de lo que cuentas, ¿no es así?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Los policías siempre saben más de lo que dicen.

Y no estaba dispuesto a divulgar los detalles; Hinata lo advirtió al observar cómo ocultaba su expresión debajo de su máscara de policía. Intentó no imaginarse qué detalles podían ser aquéllos.

Naruto apuró su café y aclaró la taza antes de ponerla boca abajo sobre el escurridor. A continuación se inclinó para darle un beso a Hinata, un beso cálido y breve.

—Las dos tenéis el número de mi mensáfono y de mi móvil, de modo que si me necesitáis, llamadme.

—Estoy bien —le dijo ella, y lo decía en serio—. Oh... ¿Sabes si está aquí la hermana de Shion?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Se ha vuelto a Saginaw. Todavía no hay nada que ella pueda hacer aquí. La casa continúa acordonada, y en los casos de asesinato es necesario realizar una autopsia. El tiempo que se tarde en llevarla a cabo depende del trabajo que tenga el forense. Es posible que el funeral no sea hasta este fin de semana.

Aquél era otro detalle en el que no deseaba pensar, el cadáver de Shion tendido sobre una losa refrigerada durante varios días.

—Entonces mañana iré a trabajar. Me gustaría ayudar a su hermana con los preparativos, si ella quiere, pero no creo que haya nada que hacer de momento.

—De momento, no. — Naruto la besó nuevamente, luego le levantó las manos, que aún sujetaban las rodajas de pepino, y se las volvió a colocar sobre los párpados—. Déjalas ahí. Tienes un aspecto de verdad horrible.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —repuso ella secamente, y oyó cómo él se marchaba riéndose.

Otra vez silencio. Entonces Hanabi dijo:

—Ese tipo es diferente.

Diferente de los tres ex prometidos de Hinata, quiso decir. Y no bromeaba.

—Sí —convino Hinata.

—Esto parece bastante serio. No hace mucho que lo conoces.

¡Si Hanabi supiera! Probablemente estaba contando las tres semanas enteras que llevaba ella viviendo allí. Quién sabe lo que diría si supiera que durante las dos primeras semanas había creído que Naruto era un borracho o un narcotraficante.

—No sé lo serio que será esto —dijo, consciente de que estaba mintiendo—, no pienso precipitarme a hacer nada. —Por su parte, la cosa no podía ponerse mucho más seria ya.

Estaba enamorada de aquel tipejo grandullón. Lo que todavía estaba abierto a discusión era cómo o qué sentía él.

—Eso está bien —dijo Hanabi—. Lo último que necesitas tú es otro compromiso roto.

Podría haber pasado el día entero sin mencionar el desgraciado historial de Hinata, pero es que Hanabi nunca había sido notoria por su tacto. Por otro lado, Hinata nunca había dudado de que su hermana la quisiera, lo cual compensaba mucho su falta de tacto.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono. Hinata se quitó las rodajas de pepino de los ojos y fue a coger el inalámbrico al mismo tiempo que Hanabi.

— Naruto me ha dicho que conteste yo al teléfono —siseó Hanabi, como si pudiera oírla el que llamaba.

Ring.

—¿Desde cuándo aceptas órdenes de una persona contra la que acabas de advertirme? —preguntó Hinata secamente.

Ring.

—No es que te haya advertido exact...

Ring.

Sabiendo que aquella minidiscusión podía continuar durante media hora, Hinata pulsó el botón del auricular antes de que saltara el contestador.

—Diga.

—¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó perpleja.

—¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?

Hinata cortó y dejó el teléfono en su sitio con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién era? —quiso saber Hanabi.

—Algún chiflado. Shion, Sakura y Karui han estado recibiendo llamadas de éstas desde que salió a la luz la «Lista». —La voz se le quebró un poco al mencionar a Shion—. Es el mismo individuo, siempre dice lo mismo.

—¿Has informado a la compañía telefónica de que estás recibiendo llamadas obscenas?

—No son obscenas. Dice: «¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?» susurrando. Supongo que se trata de un hombre, porque resulta difícil distinguirlo cuando alguien habla en susurros.

Hanabi puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Un chiflado que llama por lo de la Lista? Puedes estar segura de que se trata de un hombre. Konohamaru dice que en su trabajo todos los hombres se han molestado bastante por algunas partes de esa lista. A ver si adivinas qué partes no les gustan.

—¿Las partes que tienen que ver con sus partes? —Como si tuviera que adivinarlo.

—Los hombres son de lo más predecible, ¿no crees? — Hanabi recorría la cocina, abriendo cajones y puertas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mirar dónde está todo, para no tener que ponerme a buscarlo cuando cocine.

—¿Vas a cocinar? ¿El qué? —Durante un instante de leve desconcierto, Hinata se preguntó si Hanabi habría traído consigo los ingredientes de lo que pretendiera preparar para dar de cenar a su familia aquella noche.

Al fin y al cabo, se había sacado un pepino enorme del bolso; sólo Dios sabía qué más llevaba allí dentro. ¿Un asado, tal vez?

—El desayuno —repuso Hanabi—. Para nosotras. Y tú también vas a tomarlo.

De hecho, aquella mañana tenía hambre, pues la noche anterior se había saltado la cena. ¿Pensaría Hanabi que estaba loca? De ningún modo iba a discutir por la comida.

—Lo intentaré —dijo mansamente, y volvió a ponerse las rodajas de pepino encima de los ojos mientras su hermana trajinaba preparando unas tortitas.

Hidan se quedó mirando fijamente el teléfono, notando cómo la decepción lo invadía en oleadas. Ésta tampoco se lo había dicho.

Por lo menos no lo había increpado igual que habían hecho las demás. Había pensado que lo haría, se había preparado para lo que pudiera decirle. Era una bocazas, tal como habría dicho Madre. Con frecuencia desaprobaba la forma en que hablaba en el trabajo, diciendo tantos tacos. A Madre no le habría gustado nada.

No sabía qué hacer. Matar a la primera zorra había sido... abrumador.

No esperaba aquella sensación tan intensa y poderosa de alegría, casi de éxtasis. Se había enorgullecido de aquel acto, pero después sintió miedo. ¿Qué haría Madre si supiera que había disfrutado con ello?

Siempre le había dado mucho miedo que ella descubriera el placer secreto que obtenía de sus castigos.

Pero el asesinato... Oh, el asesinato. Cerró los ojos y se balanceó ligeramente adelante y atrás reviviendo cada momento en su mente.

La sorpresa dibujada en los ojos de aquella zorra durante una fracción de segundo antes de que la golpeara el martillo, el ruido sordo y húmedo de los golpes, luego la dicha que le corrió por las venas y la sen sación de ser todopoderoso, de saber que ella no podía detenerlo porque él era muy fuerte... Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, porque había disfrutado mucho y ahora todo se había terminado.

No había disfrutado tanto de ninguna otra cosa desde el día en que mató a Madre.

No... no pienses en eso. Le dijeron que no debía pensar en eso. Pero dijeron que debía tomarse las pastillas, y en eso se equivocaban, ¿verdad?

Las pastillas lo hacían desaparecer. Así que a lo mejor sí debería pensar en Madre.

Fue al cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo. Sí, aún estaba allí.

Se había traído una barra de labios de la casa de la zorra. No sabía por qué.

Cuando estuvo muerta, se paseó por la casa mirando sus cosas, y cuando entró en el cuarto de baño y se contempló en el espejo se fijó en la increíble cantidad de maquillajes que había esparcidos por todas partes, cubriendo toda la superficie plana.

Aquella zorra desde luego creía en eso de embellecerse, ¿eh? Bueno, ya no iba a necesitar más todo aquello, pensó, y se guardó la barra de labios en el bolsillo. Desde aquella noche la conservaba sobre el lavabo de su propio cuarto de baño.

Destapó el tubo y giró la base del mismo. Al hacerlo salió la barra de color carmín y forma obscena, como el pene de un perro. Sabía cómo era el pene de un perro porque había... No, no pienses en eso.

Se inclinó hacia delante y se perfiló cuidadosamente los labios de rojo brillante.

Se enderezó y se contempló en el espejo. Sonriente, con el rojo de labios contrastando con los dientes, dijo:

—Hola, Madre.

Continuará...


	21. Sospechas

Capítulo 20

Resultaba asombroso, pensó Hinata a la mañana siguiente, cuando tomó el ascensor de la empresa, que su mundo pudiera verse tan alterado mientras que la mayor parte de la gente que trabajaba en Hammerstead no se sentía afectada por la muerte de Shion.

Por su puesto que Karui y Sakura estaban tan afligidas como ella, y que la gente del departamento de Shion estaba entristecida e impresionada, pero la mayoría de las personas con que se tropezó o no lo habían mencionado en absoluto o habían dicho algo así como: «Sí, ya me he enterado. Es horrible, ¿verdad?».

Naturalmente, los locos de los ordenadores no se veían afectados por nada que no tuviera que ver con gigabytes. Aquella mañana, el cartel del ascensor rezaba:

RECIENTE COMUNICADO DE PRENSA DEL MINISTERIO DE SANIDAD: LA CARNE ROJA NO ES NOCIVA. LOS RESULTADOS DE LOS ANÁLISIS EFECTUADOS DEMUESTRAN QUE LO QUE ES NOCIVO ES LA CARNE DE COLOR VERDOSO.

Dado que aquello de la carne de color verdoso sonaba al contenido habitual del frigorífico del informático medio, probablemente el cartel poseía un profundo significado personal para la mayoría de ellos, pensó Hinata. Si fuera cualquier otro día, se habría reído; pero hoy no podía ni siquiera esbozar una sonrisa.

Sakura y Karui tampoco habían trabajado el día anterior. Se habían presentado en casa de ella poco después de las ocho de la mañana, con los ojos en su mismo estado.

Hanabi había cortado más rodajas de su pepino y luego se puso a preparar más tortitas, lo cual resultó tan consolador para sus amigas como lo había sido para Hinata.

Hanabi no conocía a Shion, pero se mostró dispuesta a escuchar hablar de ella, lo cual hicieron durante todo el día. Lloraron mucho, rieron un poco, y perdieron un montón de tiempo proponiendo teorías sobre lo que había sucedido, ya que era innegable que Haku estaba fuera de toda sospecha.

Sabían que no iban a darse de bruces con la Verdad, pero servía de ayuda hablar de ello. La muerte de Shion resultaba tan increíble que sólo hablando de ella una y otra vez pudieron aceptar poco a poco el hecho de haberla perdido para siempre.

Por una vez, no llegó temprano. El señor Otsutsuki ya estaba allí, e inmediatamente le dijo que acudiera a su despacho.

Hinata suspiró. Era la encargada de las nóminas, pero desgraciadamente aquel puesto no entrañaba poder alguno, tan sólo responsabilidad. Al marcharse del trabajo el lunes por la mañana y no haber trabajado hasta el jueves, había dejado la empresa un tanto coja. Otsutsuki debía de haber sudado lo suyo, sin saber si lograrían tener todo terminado a tiempo; la gente tendía a volverse irrazonable cuando no le llegaba el cheque de la paga en el momento debido.

Hinata estaba preparada para aceptar las críticas del jefe, por eso quedó perpleja cuando él le dijo:

—Quiero que sepa cuánto siento lo de su amiga. Es un suceso verdaderamente horrible.

Hinata había jurado que aquel día no iba a llorar en el trabajo, pero la inesperada comprensión de Otsutsuki estuvo a punto de hacerla caer. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

—Gracias —respondió—. En efecto, es horrible. Y yo quisiera pedirle disculpas por haberme ido del departamento el lunes sin más...

Otsutsuki movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Lo entiendo. Hicimos varias horas extra, pero nadie se ha quejado. ¿Cuándo está previsto el funeral?

—Aún no se ha organizado. La autopsia...

—Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto. Le ruego que me diga cuándo va a tener lugar; en Hammerstead hay mucha gente a la que le gustaría asistir.

Hinata lo prometió con un asentimiento de cabeza y escapó de vuelta a su mesa y a la pila de trabajo que la aguardaba.

Sabía que iba a tener un día duro, pero no había esperado que lo fuera tanto.

Ino y todas las demás chicas de su departamento tenían que darle sus condolencias, naturalmente, lo cual estuvo a punto de hacerla llorar otra vez. Como no llevaba encima un pepino, tuvo que pasarse el día entero luchando contra las lágrimas.

Sin haberlo planeado, Sakura y Karui se presentaron a la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Vamos a Railroad Pizza? —preguntó Sakura, y todas se subieron al coche de Sakura para dirigirse a comer.

Acababan de servirles las pizzas vegetarianas cuando Hinata recordó que no les había contado la llamada del maniático que había recibido justo antes de que llegasen ellas el día anterior.

—Por fin he recibido una de esas llamadas que preguntan «¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?».

—¿A que son horripilantes? — Karui mordió la pizza con entusiasmo. Su encantador rostro parecía haber envejecido diez años en los dos últimos días—.Teniendo en cuenta que las demás hemos recibido por lo menos dos llamadas de ésas, me sorprende que ese individuo haya tardado tanto en llamarte a ti.

—Bueno, mi contestador tiene llamadas de muchas personas que han cortado nada más descolgar, pero supuse que se trataba de periodistas.

—Probablemente. Dios sabe que todas hemos recibido montones de ésas. — Sakura se frotó la frente—. Le cabeza me va a estallar. Creo que anoche por fin me derrumbé al llegar a casa, y lloré sin parar. Sasuke...

Hinata levantó la vista.

—Sí, ¿cómo está la cosa con Sasuke? ¿Todavía duerme en un motel?

—No. El lunes por la mañana, cuando nos enteramos de lo ocurrido, estaba en el trabajo, pero había llamado varias veces y me había dejado mensajes, y esa noche regresó a casa. Supongo que la situación sigue estando en el aire. Con esto de Shion, no tengo ganas de pelear con él. No ha dicho gran cosa, pero... también ha sido considerado. A lo mejor tiene la esperanza de que yo lo olvide todo. —Dio un bocado casi agresivo a la pizza.

—A mí me parece que no hay muchas posibilidades de que suceda eso — comentó Hinata secamente, y Karui sonrió.

—No en esta vida —dijo Sakura—. Pero vamos a hablar de algo interesante, como Naruto. —Hubo un destello de malicia en sus ojos—. No me creo que pensaras que ese borracho tan sexy se dedicara a traficar con drogas.

Hinata descubrió que ella también era capaz de sonreír ese día.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Lo arregla muy bien. Deberíais verlo cuando va con ropa vieja y sucia, sin afeitar, y está de un humor de perros.

—Esos ojos celestes... En fin. — Karui se abanicó con la mano—. Además, tiene unos hombros más bien impresionantes, por si no te has fijado.

Hinata se abstuvo de decir que se había fijado en todo lo que concernía a Naruto.

Ellas no tenían por qué conocer el episodio de la ventana de la cocina. Era curioso que les hubiera regalado casi a diario contándoles historias de sus displicentes encuentros con él cuando todavía creía que era un miserable borracho, y sin embargo cuando las cosas empezaron a ser más personales entre ellos hubiera dejado de hablar de él.

—Él también está loco por tus huesos —agregó Sakura—. Ese hombre está deseando comerte viva, te lo digo yo.

—Puede —contestó Hinata vagamente. No quería hablar de lo mucho que ella deseaba comerlo vivo a él, ni lo cerca que habían estado ya de hacer el amor.

—No hace falta ser vidente para saber eso —dijo Karui a Sakura en tono irónico—. Él mismo vino y lo dijo tal cual.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Así fue. No es nada tímido, ¿verdad?

No, la timidez no era precisamente un atributo de Naruto Namikaze. Descarado, presuntuoso, arrogante, inteligente, sexy, amable... Aquéllos eran apelativos que lo describían perfectamente. Pero dudaba que tuviera ni un solo gen de timidez en el cuerpo, gracias a Dios.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono móvil de Sakura.

—Probablemente será Sasuke —dijo suspirando mientras lo sacaba de su bolso.

Abrió la lengüeta y pulsó el botón de contestar—. ¿Diga?

Hinata observó cómo su semblante se tornaba de color rojo.

—¿Cómo ha conseguido este número? —exclamó Sakura, y apretó el botón de desconexión—. Hijo de puta —murmuró al tiempo que volvía a guardar el móvil en el bolso.

—Deduzco que no era Sasuke —dijo Hinata.

—Era ese chiflado. —La voz de Sakura temblaba de rabia—. Me gustaría saber cómo ha conseguido mi número de móvil, porque no suelo dárselo a nadie.

—A lo mejor hay un servicio de información para números de móviles — comentó Karui.

—La factura está a nombre de Sasuke, no al mío, por eso me extraña que sepa que yo soy la que lleva encima el móvil.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó Hinata.

—La mierda de siempre: «¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?». Luego ha dicho «Shion». Sólo el nombre. Maldita sea, este tipo actúa de forma enfermiza.

Hinata dejó su trozo de pizza en el plato. De repente sintió frío por todo el cuerpo y se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Dios santo, ¿y si aquellas llamadas tuvieran algo que ver con el asesinato de Shion? Tal vez fuera una idea absurda, pero tal vez no. A lo mejor se trataba de algún pirado que las odiaba a muerte por lo de la Lista, y ahora iba tras ellas de una en una...

Estaba hiperventilando. Sakura y Karui la miraban fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Karui, alarmada.

—Es que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea horrible —susurró Hinata—. ¿Y si ese chiflado es el que ha matado a Shion? ¿Y si va detrás de todas nosotras?

Dos expresiones gemelas de puro horror se dibujaron en las caras de Sakura y Karui

—No puede ser —dijo Karui en un instantáneo rechazo.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Por qué no? Porque es impensable. Esas cosas no ocurren. Bueno, quizá les ocurra a los famosos, pero no a la gente normal.

—A Shion la han asesinado —dijo Hinata, todavía incapaz de imprimir mucho volumen a su voz—. ¿Es normal eso? —Se estremeció—. A las llamadas recibidas en casa no les he concedido mucha importancia, pero tienes razón, Sakura, ¿cómo habrá conseguido el número de tu móvil? Estoy segura de que existen maneras de averiguarlo, pero la mayoría de la gente no sabe cómo. ¿Nos estarán acechando?

De nuevo las dos la miraron fijamente.

—Ahora sí que estoy asustada —dijo Karui al cabo de unos instantes—. Tú vives sola, yo también, Sasuke no llega a casa casi hasta la medianoche, y Shion estaba sola.

—¿Pero cómo iba a saber él eso? Quiero decir que Haku vivía con ella justo hasta el día antes —protestó Sakura.

Su intuición le provocó a Hinata otra punzada en el estómago. Creyó que iba a enfermar.

—Lo decía el periódico... «no había señales de que hubieran forzado la entrada». Y oí a Naruto hablar por teléfono. Creían que había sido Haku porque era su novio y tenía una llave, pero no fue Haku, de modo que ahora creen que fue alguien a quien Shion conocía. Lo dejó pasar y él la mató. —Tragó saliva—. Es alguien al que conocemos todas.

—Oh, Dios mío. — Karui se tapó la boca con ambas manos, con los ojos agrandados por el horror.

Sakura dejó caer su trozo de pizza. Ella también parecía trastornada y aterrorizada de pronto. Probó con una risita temblorosa.

—Nos estamos asustando solas, como si fuéramos niñas contando historias de miedo alrededor de un fuego de campamento.

—Estupendo. Si tenemos miedo, pondremos más cuidado. Yo voy a llamar a Naruto en cuanto regrese a la oficina...

Sakura sacó el teléfono móvil del bolso y lo encendió.

—Ten —le dijo, tendiéndoselo a Hinata por encima de la mesa—. Llámalo ahora.

Hinata hurgó en su bolso en busca del papelito en que había anotado los dos números de Naruto. Le temblaban las manos mientras marcaba el primero de ellos. Se estableció la conexión y oyó un timbre. Dos. Tres veces...

— Namikaze.

Aferró el pequeño teléfono con las dos manos.

—Soy Hinata. Naruto... tenemos miedo. Todas hemos recibido llamadas de un chiflado desde que apareció la Lista, pero no lo he mencionado porque ese tipo no nos amenazaba ni nada de eso, sólo nos pregunta cuál de las cuatro somos, ya sabes, A, B, C o D. Pero es que acaba de llamar a Sakura al móvil y ha mencionado el nombre de Shion. ¿Cómo habrá conseguido el número de Sakura? El teléfono está a nombre de su marido, así que ¿cómo va a saber él que es Sakura la que lleva el móvil y no Sasuke? Te oí decir a ti que probablemente Shion conocía a su asesino y lo dejó entrar en casa, y el que ha llamado a Sakura la conoce, porque de no ser así no tendría su número, y ya sé que parezco histérica, pero es que estoy asustada y quisiera que tú me dijeras que me estoy dejando llevar por la imaginación...

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó él en voz baja.

—En Railroad Pizza. Por favor, dime que me estoy dejando dominar por la imaginación.

—Creo que tienes que contratar el servicio de Identificación de Llamadas — repuso Naruto en un tono todavía demasiado tranquilo—. Si Sakura y Karui no lo tienen, diles que lo contraten. Hoy mismo. Llamad a la compañía telefónica desde el trabajo para que empiecen ya y de camino a casa compraos los aparatos.

Ella aspiró profundamente.

—De acuerdo. Identificación de Llamadas.

—¿Tienes un teléfono móvil? ¿O Karui?

—No, sólo Sakura

—Las dos necesitáis tener uno para llevarlo encima todo el tiempo, para que contéis con una forma de pedir ayuda si no podéis acceder a un teléfono fijo. Y quiero decir encima, en el bolsillo, no en el bolso ni en el coche.

—Teléfonos móviles. De acuerdo. —Iban a hacer varias paradas de camino a casa, pensó.

—¿A alguna de vosotras os ha sonado familiar esa voz?

—No, habla en susurros, pero es como un susurro fuerte. Suena gracioso.

—¿Habéis notado algún ruido de fondo fácil de identificar?

Hinata pasó la pregunta a Sakura y a Karui. Ellas negaron con la cabeza.

—No, nada.

—Está bien. ¿Dónde viven Sakura y Karui?

Hinata le proporcionó sus direcciones. Sakura vivía en Mount Clemens, Karui en Royal Oak, ambas localidades situadas en la zona norte de Detroit.

Naruto lanzó un juramento.

—Royal Oak está en el condado de Oakland. Eso supone cuatro departamentos distintos en dos condados distintos que habrá que tener vigilados.

—¿No tenías que decirme que estoy loca? —dijo Hinata con voz temblorosa, aunque de algún modo sabía que él no se lo iba a decir.

— Shion ha muerto —replicó Naruto sin ambages—. Las cuatro habéis recibido el mismo tipo de llamada de un maniático. ¿Quieres seguir pensando que se trata de una coincidencia?

Dicho así, a lo mejor no estaba tan loca. Respiró hondo.

—¿Qué hemos de hacer?

—Di a Sakura y a Karui que hasta que descubramos quién está haciendo esas llamadas, no dejen entrar a nadie en casa excepto a sus familiares, que no se suban a un coche con nadie excepto sus familiares, ni siquiera aunque tengan una avería y alguien se ofrezca a llevarlas. Que mantengan cerradas puertas y ventanas, y que si alguna de ellas tiene un garaje de puerta automática, se cerciore de que no entra nadie cuando se levanta la puerta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se tardará en dar con ese chiflado?

—Depende. Si el que está haciendo esas llamadas no es más que un jodido imbécil, es posible que el servicio de Identificación de Llamadas le eche el guante, a él o al número desde el que llama. Si no, te pincharemos el teléfono.

—Pero si es un jod... —Se interrumpió antes de pronunciar la palabra—. Si es un ya sabes qué, ¿cómo ha conseguido el número de móvil de Sakura.?

—Como has dicho tú. La conoce.

Cuando Sakura estacionó enfrente de Hammerstead, todas observaron el gran edificio de ladrillo.

—Es probable que sea alguien que trabaja aquí—dijo Hinata.

—Casi tendría que ser eso —dijo Karui—. Algún tipejo al que le parece divertido meternos miedo.

— Naruto dijo que no debíamos creer en las coincidencias. Hasta que sepamos a qué atenernos, deberíamos suponer que el tipo que está haciendo las llamadas es el mismo que ha matado a Shion.

—No puedo creer que estemos trabajando con un asesino —dijo Sakura débilmente—. Es que no puedo. Me resulta demasiado increíble. Tipejos, sí que los hay. No tenéis más que fijaros en Zabuza. Shion no podía ni verlo.

—Ni nosotras. — Zabuza era oficialmente el tío capullo del lugar. Un fugaz recuerdo hizo que Hinata frunciera el ceño al intentar ubicarlo—. La tarde en que elaboramos la lista... Acordaos, ¿Shion no nos estaba contando que Sasori le había tocado el culo? ¿No fue Zabuza el que comentó algo después?

—Creo que sí —dijo Sakura dubitativa—. No lo recuerdo exactamente.

—Yo, sí —replicó Karui—. Zabuza dijo algo acerca de aceptar el lugar de Sasori si Shion estaba tan necesitada.

—Es un gilipollas, pero no me lo imagino asesinando a nadie —dijo Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo cierto es que no lo sabemos, así que tenemos que suponer que todo el mundo es culpable. Cuando Naruto averigüe quién ha estado haciendo esas llamadas, si el que sea tiene una coartada, podremos relajarnos. Hasta ese momento, estamos en guardia con todo el mundo.

Hinata sintió deseos de sacudir a Sakura. No parecía darse cuenta de que ellas también podían correr peligro. Probablemente no era así; esperaba que no fuera así.

Pero todo aquello de la última llamada telefónica llevaba las llamadas de aquel chiflado a otro nivel, y ella sentía una profunda inquietud. Una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con Sakura; aquella suposición era demasiado fantástica, demasiado increíble.

Simplemente estaba permitiendo que la dominase su imaginación. Otra parte de su cerebro, más primitiva, le decía que Shion estaba muerta, que había sido asesinada, y que el que la había matado seguía andando por allí. Aquello parecía aún más increíble que lo anterior, y sin embargo era cierto.

Probó con otra táctica.

—Si Naruto opina que deberíamos ser mucho más cuidadosas, para mí es suficiente. Él sabe mucho más que nosotras de estas cosas.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Sakura—. Si él está preocupado, deberíamos hacer lo que nos ha dicho.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. Después de que ella le explicó los hechos a Naruto por primera vez, Sakura, Karui y hasta Hanabi habían empezado a actuar como si él fuera el gran jefazo. Bueno, daba igual lo que fuera, con tal de que funcionara; lo importante era que tenían que ser precavidas.

Entraron juntas en el edificio y después se separaron para dirigirse a sus distintos departamentos. Obedeciendo las instrucciones de Naruto, Hinata llamó a la compañía telefónica para contratar el servicio de Identificación de Llamadas y todos los demás accesorios, incluido el desvío de llamadas. Se le ocurrió que tal vez le resultara práctico poder transferir sus llamadas entrantes, digamos, a casa de Naruto.

Naruto llamó al detective Hatake.

— Kakashi, me dicen las tripas que tenemos un problema mayor de lo que creíamos.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Ya sabes que la señorita Dean era una de las Chicas de la Lista, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso, aparte de suponer un poco de carnaza para los periodistas?

—Resulta que las cuatro han estado recibiendo llamadas extrañas de un mismo individuo. Les pregunta cuál de las cuatro son.

—¿Cuál de las cuatro?

—Sí. ¿Has leído la Lista?

—No he tenido ese placer. Por desgracia, mi mujer me ha citado algunas partes.

—Las cuatro mujeres aparecen identificadas como A, B, C y D. De manera que ese tipo les pregunta cuál de ellas es cada una, como si le resultara importante. Hoy, mientras almorzaban, ese tipo llamó al teléfono móvil de Sakura y le formuló la pregunta de siempre, y luego mencionó el nombre de la señorita Dean. Sin amenazas ni nada parecido, tan sólo el nombre.

—Mmnn —contestó Kakashi, lo cual significaba que estaba pensando.

—El móvil de Sakura está a nombre del marido, por eso la mayoría de la gente piensa que lo lleva él. Este tipo no sólo sabía el número, sino también que es Sakura la que lleva el móvil.

—Así que conoce a las chicas o conoce al marido.

—¿Por qué iba un marido a dar el número del teléfono móvil de su mujer a otro hombre?

—Buena pregunta. De acuerdo, el que llama conoce a las chicas. Mmnn.

—Es muy posible que Shion Dean conociera al asesino. Le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, ¿no es así?

—Así es. Tenía una mirilla en la puerta. Podía ver al que llamase al timbre.

—El chiflado de las llamadas disfraza la voz, habla sólo en susurros.

—Lo cual quiere decir que si hablara normalmente podrían reconocer su voz. ¿Tú crees que el de las llamadas y el asesino son la misma persona?

—De lo contrario sería una enorme coincidencia.

—Hijo de puta. —Al igual que la mayoría de los policías, Kakashi no creía en las coincidencias—. ¿De qué las conoce a todas ellas ese tipo? ¿Trabajan juntas o algo así?

—Sí, en Hammerstead Technology, justo al salir de la I-696 en Southfield. Es probable que él también trabaje allí.

—Se trata de alguien que tiene acceso a su información personal. Eso debería estrechar la búsqueda.

—Hammerstead fabrica tecnología informática. Allí hay mucha gente que sabría cómo acceder a los archivos del personal.

—No podría ser fácil, ¿no? —preguntó Kakashi con cautela.

—Las tripas me dicen que lo ha provocado algo de esa Lista y que va a ir detrás de las otras tres chicas.

—Dios. Puede que tengas razón. ¿Tienes los nombres y las direcciones de ellas?

— Sakura Uchiha, Mount Clemens, su marido se llama Sasuke. Karui Scissum, Royal Oak, está soltera y vive sola. —Entregó a Kakashi las direcciones—. Hinata Hyūga, la tercera, es mi vecina de al lado. También está soltera.

—Mmnn. ¿Es esa amiga tuya?

—Sí.

—O sea, que estás saliendo con una de las Chicas de la Lista. Tío, eso es tener pelotas. — Kakashi cayó en la cuenta de su propio chiste y rompió a reír.

—No tienes ni idea. — Naruto sonrió abiertamente al pensar en Hinata y en su barbilla terca con aquella diminuta hendidura, y en sus leves hoyuelos de las mejillas y aquellos ojos lilas y chispeantes.

Hinata atacaba la vida, más que dejar que le viniera simplemente; nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera tan irritante, graciosa y aguda.

Tenía planes importantes respecto a ella, el más inmediato de todos llevársela a la cama.

Por nada del mundo iba a consentir que le ocurriera nada, aunque para ello tuviera que abandonar su trabajo y convertirse en su guardaespaldas durante las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Está bien, si estás en lo cierto, al menos tenemos un sitio por donde empezar—dijo Kakashi, regresando rápidamente al tema—. Hammerstead Technology. Me informaré sobre cómo acceder a los archivos del personal para ver lo que cae del árbol, pero si has acertado en lo de los locos de la informática, esto podría llevarnos bastante tiempo. Oficialmente, no sé qué podemos hacer para mantener a salvo a las chicas. Estás hablando de cuatro localidades diferentes...

—Y dos condados. Ya lo sé. —El follón administrativo iba a ser un incordio. A Naruto le dolía la cabeza sólo de pensarlo.

—De forma no oficial, sacaremos algo en limpio. Pediremos favores, tal vez logremos que algunos individuos se presten voluntarios para hacer de perros guardianes. Las chicas saben ya que tienen que actuar con cautela, ¿no es así?

—Se supone que hoy mismo tienen que contratar el servicio de Identificación de Llamadas y hacerse con un teléfono móvil. También les he dicho que no dejen entrar a nadie que no sea su familia, que no acepten que nadie las lleve en coche. No quiero que ese hijo de puta consiga acercarse a ellas lo más mínimo.

Continuará...


	22. Sorpresas

Capítulo 21

Hinata se sorprendió a sí misma escrutando a cada hombre con que se cruzaba en el trabajo ese día, preguntándose si sería el asesino.

Que uno de ellos pudiera ser un asesino era algo casi imposible de creer. Todos parecían muy normales, o al menos tan normales como cualquier grupo grande de hombres que trabajasen en la industria de la informática. Había algunos de ellos a los que conocía y que le gustaban, otros a los que conocía y que no le gustaban, pero a ninguno lo veía como un asesino. A muchos tipos, en particular los de las dos primeras plantas, los conocía de vista pero no por el nombre.

¿Conocería Shion a alguno de ellos lo bastante bien como para dejarlo entrar en su casa?

Hinata intentó reflexionar sobre qué haría ella si una persona conocida llamase a su puerta por la noche, quizá diciendo que tenía un problema con el coche. Hasta la fecha, probablemente le habría abierto la puerta sin dudar, con el único deseo de mostrarse servicial. El asesino, aunque resultara ser un desconocido, le había robado para siempre aquella confianza, aquella sensación interior de seguridad.

Le había gustado creer que era consciente e inteligente, que no corría riesgos, pero ¿cuántas veces había abierto la puerta sin preguntar quién estaba al otro lado? Ahora se estremeció al pensar en ello.

La puerta de su casa ni siquiera tenía mirilla. Veía quién llamaba a la puerta sólo si se subía al sofá, retiraba la cortina y luego se inclinaba mucho hacia la derecha. Y la mitad superior de la puerta de la cocina sólo constaba de nueve cristales pequeños, fáciles de hacer pedazos; después, lo único que tendría que hacer cualquier intruso sería introducir la mano y abrir la cerradura. No poseía ningún sistema de alarma, ningún medio para protegerse, ¡nada!

Lo mejor que podía hacer si alguien entraba en la casa mientras ella estuviera dentro era escapar por la ventana, suponiendo que lograra abrirla.

Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pensó, antes de poder sentirse de nuevo a salvo en su casa.

Se quedó media hora más de lo habitual en el trabajo, poniéndose un poco al día con el montón de papeles que se habían acumulado durante su ausencia. Cuando atravesaba la zona de aparcamiento reparó en que sólo quedaba un puñado de coches, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era al salir tarde de trabajar, así, sola.

Las tres amigas, Karui, Sakura y ella, deberían hacer coincidir sus entradas y salidas con el grueso del personal para aprovechar la ventaja que ofrecía la multitud. Hinata ni siquiera les había dicho que pensaba salir un poco más tarde.

Ahora tenía muchas cosas que considerar, había peligro en cosas que antes nunca había necesitado tener en cuenta.

—¡Hinata!

Mientras cruzaba el aparcamiento, el sonido de su nombre la devolvió a la realidad, y comprendió que alguien la había llamado por lo menos un par de veces, tal vez más. Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió a medias de ver a Fuku Street correr hacia ella.

—Lo siento —se excusó, aunque se preguntaba qué querría Fuku—. Iba pensando y no te he oído la primera vez. ¿Ocurre algo?

Fuku se detuvo agitando sus gráciles manos y con una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro.

—Es que... simplemente quería decirte que lamento mucho lo de Shion. ¿Cuándo es el funeral?

—Aún no lo sé. —No tenía ganas de ponerse a explicar de nuevo lo de la autopsia—. La hermana de Shion se está encargando de los preparativos.

Fuku asintió nerviosamente.

—Comunícamelo, por favor. Me gustaría asistir.

—Sí, naturalmente.

Fuku parecía querer decir algo más, o tal vez no sabía qué más decir; cualquiera de las dos cosas resultaba incómoda. Por fin, tras un movimiento brusco de cabeza, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia su coche. La amplia falda le revoloteaba alrededor de las piernas. El atuendo que llevaba aquel día era especialmente desafortunado, un estampado en color lavanda que no le favorecía nada y con un leve volante fruncido en el escote. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un producto de saldo, aunque Fuku ganaba un buen sueldo — Hinata sabía exactamente cuánto— y probablemente compraba en buenos grandes almacenes. Simplemente carecía de criterio para vestir.

—Por otra parte —murmuró Hinata para sí mientras abría el Viper—, yo carezco de criterio para las personas. —Su criterio debía de encontrase gravemente dañado, porque las dos personas de las que jamás habría esperado comprensión ni sensibilidad, el señor Otsutsuki y Fuku Street, eran las dos que se habían tomado la molestia de decirle que sentían lo que le había sucedido a Shion.

Obedeciendo las instrucciones de Naruto, fue hasta una tienda de electrónica y compró un aparato identificador de llamadas, solicitó un servicio de telefonía móvil, realizó todo el papeleo necesario y después se dedicó a escoger un teléfono.

Aquel proceso la absorbió por entero; ¿quería uno de aquellos pequeños aparatos con tapa o mejor uno sin tapa? Se decidió por el que no tenía tapa, pues imaginó que si estuviera huyendo de un asesino enloquecido para salvar su vida, no querría tener que entretenerse en levantar la tapa antes de marcar.

A continuación tenía que decidirse por un color. Descartó de inmediato el negro por estar demasiado visto. ¿Amarillo neón? Resultaría difícil de perder. El azul era bonito; no se veían muchos móviles azules. Por otro lado, no había nada como el rojo.

Una vez que hubo elegido el teléfono rojo, tuvo que esperar a que se lo programasen. Para cuando salió de la tienda de electrónica ya casi se había puesto el sol de finales de verano, se observaban algunas nubes que venían del sudoeste y estaba muerta de hambre.

Como soplaba un viento frío que traía aquellas nubes, promesa de lluvia, y todavía le quedaban dos paradas más antes de irse a casa, se compró una hamburguesa y un refresco, y los engulló mientras conducía. La hamburguesa no era muy buena, pero era comida, y aquello era lo único que requería su estómago.

La parada siguiente fue en una empresa que instalaba sistemas de seguridad. Allí respondió a varias preguntas, escogió el sistema que deseaba y firmó un abultado cheque. Le instalarían el sistema en una semana a partir del próximo sábado.

—¡Pero eso son diez días! —exclamó Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

El corpulento dependiente consultó un libro de entrega de pedidos.

—Lo siento, pero es lo antes que podemos servírselo.

Hinata pasó hábilmente una mano por encima del mostrador y recuperó su cheque, que estaba delante del dependiente.

—Ya volveré a llamar para ver si otra persona puede servírmelo antes. Siento haberlo hecho perder el tiempo.

—Espere, espere —dijo él apresuradamente—. ¿Se trata de una emergencia? Si hay una persona que está teniendo problemas, la situamos a la cabecera de la lista. Debería haberlo dicho.

—Se trata de una emergencia —dijo Hinata con firmeza.

—Muy bien, deje que vea qué puedo hacer. —Estudió de nuevo el libro de pedidos, se rascó la cabeza, dio unos golpecitos con el lápiz sobre el papel y dijo—: Puedo decir que se lo instalen este sábado, ya que se trata de una emergencia.

Con cuidado de no mostrar triunfo alguno en la expresión de la cara, Hinata le devolvió el cheque.

—Gracias —dijo muy en serio.

La siguiente parada fue en un comercio de materiales de construcción. Aquel era un lugar gigantesco en el que había hasta el menor detalle de lo que uno puede necesitar para construir una casa, excepto el dinero. Adquirió una mirilla para la puerta principal cuyas instrucciones decían claramente: «fácil de instalar», y una puerta nueva para la cocina que no fuera la mitad de cristal, además de dos cerrojos nuevos.

Después de encargar que le entregasen la puerta el sábado y de pagar un extra por dicho privilegio, lanzó un suspiro y emprendió el camino a casa.

La lluvia comenzó a repiquetear sobre el parabrisas justo cuando enfilaba su calle. Se había hecho de noche, y la oscuridad era más intensa aún debido a que el cielo estaba encapotado. Al oeste vio la breve descarga de un relámpago que iluminó las nubes y oyó el retumbar de un trueno.

La casa estaba a oscuras. Habitualmente llegaba a casa mucho antes de oscurecer, por eso no dejaba ninguna luz encendida. En circunstancias normales no se preocuparía por entrar en una casa oscura, pero esta vez sintió un escalofrío que le subía por la espalda. Estaba inquieta, más consciente de su vulnerabilidad.

Permaneció unos instantes sentada dentro del coche, reacia a apagar el motor y entrar en la casa. En el camino de entrada de Naruto no había ningún vehículo aparcado, pero estaba encendida la luz de la cocina; tal vez estuviera en casa. Ojalá dejara el todoterreno en el camino de entrada en vez de guardarlo en el garaje, para indicar así cuándo estaba en casa y cuándo no.

Justo cuando apagaba los faros y el motor, captó un movimiento a su izquierda.

El corazón se le subió de un salto a la garganta y entonces se dio cuenta de que era Naruto, que bajaba de la entrada principal.

Sintió que la inundaba una sensación de alivio. Cogió el bolso y las bolsas de plástico de las compras y salió del coche.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado? —gritó Naruto irguiéndose sobre ella mientras Hinata cerraba la portezuela del Viper.

No esperaba que empezase vociferando. Sobresaltada, se le cayó una de las bolsas.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó al tiempo que se agachaba para recogerla—. ¿Es que siempre tienes que asustarme?

—Alguien tiene que asustarte. — Naruto la agarró por los brazos y la izó hasta ponerla a su altura. Iba sin camisa, y Hinata se encontró de cara contra sus músculos pectorales—. Son las ocho, es posible que haya por ahí un asesino rondándote, ¿y no te molestas siquiera en llamar para que alguien sepa dónde estás? ¡Te mereces más que un simple susto!

Hinata estaba cansada y nerviosa, la lluvia iba arreciando por minutos, y no estaba de humor para que nadie le gritase. Levantó la cabeza para mirar furiosa a Naruto, con el agua chorreando por la cara.

—¡Tú mismo me dijiste que me comprase un identificador de llamadas y un teléfono móvil, así que si llego tarde ha sido idea tuya!

—¿Has tardado tres jodidas horas en hacer lo que una persona normal hace en media hora?

¿Estaba diciéndole que ella no era normal? Muy enfadada, Hinata apoyó ambas manos en el pecho desnudo de Naruto y lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones?

Él se tambaleó quizás un centímetro.

—¡Hace como una semana! —contestó furioso, y la besó.

Su boca era dura y agresiva, y el corazón le latía igual que una taladradora.

Como sucedía siempre que la besaba, fue como si el tiempo desapareciera y dejara tan sólo el aquí y el ahora. Hinata se sintió llena del sabor de Naruto; notaba su piel desnuda caliente al tacto, a pesar de la lluvia que los empapaba a los dos.

Naruto la aprisionó contra sí rodeándola con los brazos con una fuerza tal que ella no podía inhalar profundamente, y sintió contra su vientre el empuje de su erección.

Naruto estaba temblando, y de pronto Hinata comprendió lo asustado que había estado por ella. Era grande y de aspecto rudo, y lo bastante fuerte para hacer frente a un buey; seguramente todos los días veía, sin inmutarse, cosas que harían a una persona corriente encogerse de horror. Pero aquella noche estaba asustado... asustado por ella.

De repente experimentó un dolor en el pecho, como si le oprimieran el corazón.

Le flaquearon las rodillas y se dejó caer hacia él, fundiéndose con él, alzándose de puntillas para responder a su beso con igual fuerza, igual pasión. Naruto emitió un gemido profundo; el beso se transformó y la rabia se difuminó para ser sustituida por un violento apetito. Hinata se había rendido totalmente, pero aquello no parecía bastarle a Naruto, porque le hundió una mano en el cabello y tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás para arquearle el cuello y dejar al descubierto la garganta, a merced de su boca.

La lluvia le mojaba el rostro, y Hinata cerró los ojos impotente bajo su garra de acero, sin desear estar en ningún otro lugar.

Tras las sacudidas emocionales de los días pasados, Hinata necesitaba perderse en lo físico, expulsar todo el dolor y el miedo, y sentir sólo a Naruto, pensar sólo en Naruto.

Él le levantó los pies del suelo y empezó a caminar con ella, y ella no protestó excepto cuando dejó de besarla, no forcejeó excepto para acercarse más a él.

—Maldita sea, ¿quieres dejar de moverte? —gruñó Naruto con la voz tensa, situándola a un costado mientras subía los peldaños de su propia casa.

—¿Por qué? —La voz de Hinata sonó espesa, sensual. No sabía que su garganta fuera capaz de algo así.

—Porque si no paras, voy a correrme dentro de los vaqueros —medio gritó él profundamente frustrado.

Hinata meditó sobre el problema de Naruto quizá por espacio de unos segundos. Ya que la única manera de estar segura de no sobreexcitarlo era librarse de sus brazos y no tocarlo en absoluto, aquello significaba privarse a sí misma de algo.

—Pues sufre —le dijo.

—¿Que sufra? —Sonó ofendido.

Abrió de un manotazo la puerta principal y llevó a Hinata adentro. La sala de estar estaba a oscuras, la única luz se filtraba desde la cocina. Naruto olía a sexo, a lluvia y a pelo mojado. Hinata intentó recorrer aquellos anchos hombros con las manos y se vio estorbada por el bolso y las bolsas de las compras. Con gesto impaciente, dejó caer todo al suelo y acto seguido se pegó a Naruto igual que una lapa.

Maldiciendo, Naruto dio unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes y aplastó a Hinata contra la pared. Buscó el pantalón de ella con manos impacientes y atacó el botón y la cremallera hasta que el botón salió volando y la cremallera cedió. El pantalón resbaló hasta el suelo y quedó arrugado a los pies. Hinata se quitó los zapatos y él la levantó para liberarla del montón de ropa.

Inmediatamente enroscó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, en un frenético intento de pegarse más a él, de fundir los cuerpos de ambos y aliviar aquella ardiente necesidad que la abrasaba por dentro.

—¡Todavía no!

Jadeando, Naruto inclinó su peso contra ella para sujetarla contra la pared y despegó sus piernas de alrededor de las caderas. Con la caja torácica oprimida por el peso de Naruto, Hinata sólo consiguió emitir el primer gemido de protesta antes de que él enganchara los dedos en la cinturilla de las bragas y tirase de ellas hacia abajo.

Oh.

Hinata intentó pensar por qué quería hacerlo esperar otras dos semanas, como mínimo, tal vez un ciclo menstrual entero. No se le ocurrió nada razonable, teniendo en cuenta que tenía mucho miedo de que la misma persona que mató a Shion pudiera tener en su punto de mira al resto del grupo y que se daría de patadas si muriera sin saber lo que era hacer el amor con Naruto.

Allí mismo, en aquel momento, no había nada que fuera más importante que tomar la medida a aquel hombre.

Apartó las bragas de una patada, Naruto la levantó una vez más, y ella volvió a enroscarse alrededor de él. Los nudillos de Naruto le rozaron las piernas cuando se desabrochó los vaqueros y los dejó caer al suelo. Hinata contuvo la respiración cuando cayó la última barrera entre ambos y sintió aquel pene presionar contra ella, desnudo y en celo, buscando. Sintió una oleada de placer que hizo chisporrotear sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se arqueó desesperada buscando más, necesitando más.

Naruto lanzó un juramento en voz baja y levantó a Hinata sólo un poco más para ajustar su posición. Ella sintió cómo la cabeza del pene la sondeaba, suave, caliente y dura, y después una sensación de placer casi increíble que la inundó cuando Naruto cedió ligeramente y dejó que ella cayera por su peso sobre su verga. Su cuerpo se resistió al principio y luego empezó a dilatarse y a aceptarlo, centímetro a centímetro. Sintió que todo dentro de ella empezaba a tensarse a medida que la invadía un mar de sensaciones...

En aquel momento Naruto se detuvo, con la respiración agitada y el rostro hundido contra su cuello. Con la voz amortiguada, le dijo:

—¿Has empezado a tomar la píldora?

Hinata clavó las uñas en sus hombros desnudos, casi sollozando de necesidad.

¿Cómo podía detenerse en aquel preciso momento? Tenía dentro sólo la cabeza del pene, y no era suficiente, ni mucho menos. Sus músculos internos se contrajeron alrededor de él en un intento de absorberlo más profundamente, y un explosivo juramento salió de la garganta de Naruto.

—Maldita sea, Hinata, ¿has empezado a tomar la pildora?

—Sí —logró decir ella por fin, en un tono casi tan áspero como el de él.

Naruto la aprisionó contra la pared y con un fuerte impulso la penetró del todo.

Hinata se oyó a sí misma gritar, pero lo percibió como un sonido distante. Todas las células de su cuerpo estaban concentradas en la gruesa verga que entraba y salía de ella, en su ritmo duro y rápido, y alcanzó el orgasmo de esa misma forma.

Sintió un cúmulo de sensaciones explotar en su interior y se arqueó contra Naruto, gritando, sacudiendo las caderas y con todo el cuerpo estremecido. El resto del mundo desapareció por completo.

Él se corrió un segundo más tarde, entrando en ella casi con fuerza brutal. Hinata chocaba contra la pared a cada impulso, resbalando por su propio peso y obligando a Naruto a penetrar aún más profundo, tanto que se tensó convulsivamente y alcanzó un nuevo clímax.

Al terminar, Naruto se apoyó pesadamente contra ella, con la piel empapada de lluvia y sudor. Respiraba agitadamente y su pecho se hinchaba cada vez que tomaba aire. La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa excepto por el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el tejado y los jadeos de los sobrecargados pulmones de ambos.

Hinata sentía el frescor de la pared en la espalda, pero resultaba incómodamente dura.

Intentó pensar en algo inteligente que decir, pero su mente se negaba a funcionar. Aquello era demasiado serio, demasiado importante, para hacer bromitas ingeniosas. De modo que cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Naruto mientras el galope de su corazón iba calmándose gradualmente y la parte baja de su cuerpo se relajaba alrededor de la verga de él.

Naruto musitó algo ininteligible y sujetó a Hinata con más fuerza, sosteniéndola con un brazo alrededor de la espalda y el otro debajo de las nalgas, al tiempo que se quitaba del todo los vaqueros y se dirigía con paso inseguro al dormitorio.

Todavía estaba dentro de ella, con su cuerpo anclado al suyo, cuando se inclinó sobre la cama y se acomodó encima de Hinata.

La habitación estaba fresca y oscura, la cama era ancha. Le quitó a Hinata la blusa de seda y el sujetador y lanzó ambas prendas al suelo. Entonces quedaron ambos totalmente desnudos, el pecho de él rozando los pezones de ella mientras comenzaba a moverse de nuevo. Esta vez el ritmo fue más lento pero no menos potente, y a cada embestida se introducía hasta la empuñadura.

Para sorpresa de Hinata, la fiebre volvió nuevamente. Creía estar demasiado exhausta para excitarse de nuevo, pero descubrió lo contrario. Se afianzó con las piernas al cuerpo de Naruto y movió la pelvis hacia arriba para ir al encuentro de cada arremetida, aferrándolo, atrayéndolo aún más hacia su interior, y cuando se corrió el paroxismo fue todavía más intenso que los anteriores. Naruto dejó escapar un sonido gutural y alcanzó el orgasmo mientras ella aún temblaba bajo su cuerpo.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando el pulso de ambos se hubo aquietado, el sudor se hubo secado y los músculos volvieron a responder otra vez, Naruto se retiró y rodó hacia un costado con un brazo sobre los ojos.

—Mierda —dijo en voz baja.

Pero como la habitación estaba tan silenciosa, Hinata lo oyó. Un minúsculo acceso de ira la hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Todavía se sentía igual que un fideo flácido, pasado de cocción, por eso aquel minúsculo acceso de ira fue lo más que pudo articular.

—Vaya, qué romántico —dijo en tono sarcástico.

El tipo no había podido apartar las manos de encima de ella en toda la semana, y ahora que por fin habían hecho el amor el único comentario que se le ocurría hacer es «mierda», como si toda aquella experiencia hubiera sido una equivocación.

Naruto levantó el brazo con que se tapaba los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar a Hinata con cara de pocos amigos.

—Supe que ibas a ser un problema desde la primera vez que te vi.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «problema»? — Hinata se incorporó devolviéndole la misma mirada—. ¡Yo no soy ningún problema! ¡Soy una persona muy agradable excepto cuando tengo que tratar con tipejos!

—Eres un problema de los peores —le espetó él—. Eres un problema de los que lo empujan a uno a casarse.

Teniendo en cuenta que ya eran tres los hombres que habían encontrado cosas mejores que hacer que casarse con ella, aquél no era precisamente el comentario más sensible que pudo hacer. Resultaba especialmente doloroso por provenir de un hombre que acababa de proporcionarle tres explosivos orgasmos.

Agarró la almohada, le atizó en la cabeza con ella y se bajó de la cama de un salto.

—Yo puedo solucionarte ese problema —le dijo, echando humo mientras escrutaba la habitación a oscuras en busca de su ropa interior. Maldita sea, ¿dónde estaba el interruptor de la luz?—. ¡Ya que soy un problema tan grande, me quedaré en mi lado del camino de entrada y tú puedes quedarte en la mierda del tuyo! —Para cuando terminó ya estaba gritando.

Sí... aquella mancha blanca debía de ser su sujetador. Lo recogió del suelo de un manotazo, pero se trataba de un calcetín.

Un calcetín maloliente.

Se lo arrojó a Naruto, el cual lo aplastó a un lado y saltó de la cama en dirección a Hinata.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho con mi maldita ropa? —le rugió ella, esquivando su mano y recorriendo enfurecida la habitación, a oscuras—. ¿Y dónde está el maldito interruptor de la luz?

—¡Haz el favor de calmarte! —exclamó Naruto, en un tono sospechoso de estar reprimiendo una carcajada.

Así que se estaba riendo de ella. Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Y una mierda, no pienso calmarme! —chilló, y acto seguido giró en dirección a la puerta—. Puedes quedarte con esa maldita ropa. Prefiero irme a mi casa desnuda antes que quedarme aquí contigo un minuto más, maldito monstruo insensible...

Un brazo de duros músculos se cerró alrededor de su cintura y la alzó en volandas. Soltó una exclamación, agitando los brazos, y entonces rebotó contra la cama al tiempo que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones con un resuello.

Tuvo el tiempo justo de inhalar un poco de aire antes de que Naruto aterrizase encima de ella aplastándola con su gran peso y obligándola a exhalar de nuevo. Rió mientras la subyugaba con una facilidad ridicula; en cinco segundos ya no podía forcejear en absoluto.

Para su asombro y su rabia, descubrió que Naruto tenía otra erección, que vibraba contra sus muslos cerrados. Si se creía que iba a abrir las piernas para él después de...

Naruto cambió de postura, hizo presión con la rodilla en un experto movimiento, y las piernas se abrieron de todos modos. Otro cambio de postura y se deslizó suavemente al interior de ella.

Hinata sintió deseos de chillar por estar disfrutando tanto de aquello, por amarlo y porque era un monstruo. Su mala suerte con los hombres seguía cumpliéndose.

Entonces rompió a llorar.

—Vamos, nena, no llores —le dijo él en tono tranquilizador mientras se movía lentamente dentro de ella.

—Lloraré si me apetece —sollozó Hinata al tiempo que se aferraba a él.

—Te quiero, Hinata Hyūga. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¡Por nada del mundo!

—Tienes que casarte conmigo. Me debes todo tu próximo sueldo entero por todos los tacos que has proferido esta noche. Pero si nos casamos no tendrás que pagarme.

—No existe ninguna regla que diga eso.

—Acabo de inventarla. —Le enmarcó la cara con sus grandes manos y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas.

—Tú has dicho «mierda».

—¿Qué otra cosa puede decir un hombre cuando ve que sus gloriosos días de soltería se acercan a su rápido e ignominioso fin?

—Ya has estado casado.

—Sí, pero eso no cuenta. Era demasiado joven para saber lo que hacía. Creía que follar era lo mismo que amar.

Hinata pensó que ojalá se quedase quieto. ¿Cómo podía tener una conversación mientras hacía lo que le estaba haciendo? No..., ojalá, cerrase la boca y siguiera haciendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, excepto tal vez un poquito más deprisa.

Y con un poquito más de ímpetu.

Naruto la besó en la sien, en el mentón, en la leve hendidura de la barbilla.

—Siempre he oído decir que el sexo es distinto con una mujer a la que uno ama, pero no me lo creía. El sexo era sexo. Pero entonces entré dentro de ti y fue como meter la polla en un enchufe.

—Oh. ¿A eso se debían todas esas sacudidas y todos esos chillidos? —se burló Hinata, pero prestando atención.

—Qué sabihondilla. Sí, a eso se debían, aunque me parece que no soy yo el único que se ha movido y chillado. Ha sido diferente. Más apasionado. Más fuerte. Y cuando terminó me entraron ganas de repetirlo todo.

—Y lo has repetido.

—Ahí tienes la prueba, entonces. Por el amor de Dios, ya me he corrido dos veces y otra vez estoy empalmado. O se trata de un milagro sexual, o es amor. —Besó a Hinata en la boca, despacio y en profundidad, con lengua—. El hecho de ver cómo te lanzas a una rabieta siempre me excita.

—Yo no tengo rabietas. ¿Por qué cada vez que un hombre se enfada es que está furioso, pero cuando se enfada una mujer no es más que una rabieta? —Calló un instante, sorprendida por lo que había dicho él—. ¿Siempre?

—Siempre. Como cuando tiraste al suelo mi cubo de la basura, luego me chillaste y me apuntaste con el dedo en el pecho.

—¿Estabas excitado? —le preguntó ella, atónita.

—Como una piedra.

Hinata dijo, mirándolo perpleja:

—Pero qué hijo de p...

—Así que contesta a mi pregunta.

Ella abrió la boca para decir «sí», pero la cautela la empujó a recordarle:

—No se me dan bien los compromisos. Eso le proporciona al novio demasiado tiempo para pensar.

—Yo pienso saltarme la parte del compromiso. No vamos a comprometernos; nos casaremos directamente.

—En ese caso, sí, me casaré contigo. —Hundió el rostro en la garganta de Naruto y aspiró el calor y el aroma de su cuerpo, pensando que si los perfumeros del mundo pudieran embotellar aquello que poseía Naruto, la población femenina estaría constantemente en celo.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

—¿Porque me quieres? —insinuó.

Hinata sonrió moviendo los labios contra la piel de él.

—Porque estoy loca, salvaje, perdida y absolutamente enamorada de ti —afirmó.

—Nos casaremos la semana que viene.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —exclamó Hinata horrorizada al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás para contemplarlo echarse sobre ella, moviéndose lentamente adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, como un alga flotando en la marea.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque mis padres no regresarán de las vacaciones hasta... He perdido la cuenta de los días. Dentro de unas tres semanas, creo.

—¿No pueden regresar antes? ¿Dónde están, por cierto?

—De viaje por Europa. Son las vacaciones soñadas de mi madre, porque mi padre tiene Parkinson y, aunque la medicación lo está ayudando de verdad, últimamente ha empeorado un poco y ella tenía miedo de que ésta fuera su última oportunidad. Antes de jubilarse, siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para marcharse durante una temporada tan larga, por eso es un viaje especial para los dos, ¿sabes?

—Está bien, está bien. Nos casaremos el día siguiente de que vuelvan a casa.

—¡Mi madre ni siquiera habrá tenido tiempo de deshacer las maletas!

—Vaya. Como no vamos a comprometernos, no podemos hacer todo eso de la boda en la iglesia...

—Gracias a Dios —repuso Hinata sinceramente.

Había pasado por aquella experiencia con el número dos, el muy cabrón, con todos los gastos, los preparativos y las molestias, sólo para que él se retractara en el último minuto.

Naruto exhaló un suspiro de alivio, pues temía que a ella le apeteciera una boda por todo lo alto.

—Tendremos todo preparado. Lo único que tendrán que hacer tus padres es asistir.

Hinata había estado realizando un enorme esfuerzo para concentrarse en la conversación mientras Naruto hacía... aquello que estaba haciendo, y estaba muy impresionada de que él fuera capaz de mantener su parte de dicha conversación en medio de aquellas circunstancias, pero el cuerpo de ella súbitamente alcanzó el punto de no retorno. Lanzó una exclamación ahogada y alzó convulsivamente las caderas contra él.

—¡Ya hablaremos después! —dijo con voz ronca, lo agarró del trasero y lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

Pero pasaron un buen rato sin hablar absolutamente de nada.

Hinata se removió y bostezó. Debería sentirse contenta de haber pasado la noche entera en los brazos de Naruto, pero una idea repentina la hizo incorporarse de un salto en la cama.

—¡Bubú!

Naruto emitió un sonido que era algo a medio camino entre un gruñido y un gemido.

—¿Qué?

—Bubú. ¡Debe de estar muerto de hambre! No puedo creer que me haya olvidado. —Salió atropelladamente de la cama—. ¿Dónde está el interruptor de la luz? ¿Y por qué no tienes lámparas en las mesillas?

—Junto a la puerta, a la derecha. ¿Para qué necesito lámparas en las mesillas?

—Para leer, por ejemplo. —Fue recorriendo la pared con la mano, dio con el interruptor y lo accionó. Una luz brillante inundó la habitación.

Naruto se protegió los ojos, parpadeando, y a continuación se volvió boca abajo.

—Yo leo en la sala de estar.

Los ojos de Hinata tardaron un minuto en adaptarse. Una vez que lo hubieron hecho, sus pupilas se agrandaron al contemplar en qué habían convertido la cama. Los cobertores colgaban retorcidos hacia un costado, las almohadas estaban... ¿Dónde estaban las almohadas? Y la sábana bajera estaba suelta en una esquina y hecha un revoltijo en el centro de la cama.

—Santo cielo —dijo perpleja, pero al instante se sacudió a sí misma y buscó su ropa.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobre un codo. Sus ojos oscuros, adormilados y fijos a un tiempo, examinaron a Hinata mientras ésta registraba el dormitorio. Encontró su blusa enredada en los cobertores de la cama. Después se arrodilló para mirar debajo de la cama en busca del sujetador; Naruto se inclinó ligeramente para tener una mejor perspectiva de su trasero moviéndose en el aire.

—¿Cómo demonios ha ido a parar debajo de la cama? —protestó Hinata recuperando la prenda de su escondite.

—Habrá ido reptando —sugirió Naruto.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa fugaz y miró a su alrededor.

—Y mi pantalón estará...

—En la sala de estar.

Hinata fue la sala de estar, encendió una lámpara, y estaba en el proceso de desenmarañar el pantalón cuando entró Naruto, completamente desnudo y llevando en la mano unas zapatillas deportivas. Hinata no se molestó con el sujetador, pero sí que se puso las bragas y acto seguido el pantalón y la blusa. Naruto se enfundó los vaqueros y después se sentó para calzarse las deportivas.

—¿Adonde vas? —le preguntó ella.

—A acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu casa.

Hinata abrió la boca para decir que no era necesario, pero entonces recordó que sí era necesario, al menos por el momento. Se puso los zapatos, metió el sujetador en el bolso y recogió las bolsas de las compras. Naruto extrajo su pistola de la funda y la empuñó con la mano derecha.

—Dame tu llave y quédate detrás de mí —dijo.

Hinata sacó el juego de llaves del bolso, seleccionó la que correspondía a la casa y se la entregó a Naruto.

Había dejado de llover, y la noche había quedado húmeda y cálida. Se oía cantar a los grillos, y la farola situada al final de la calle se veía rodeada de un halo difuminado. Atravesaron los dos caminos de entrada y subieron los peldaños que conducían a la puerta de la cocina. Naruto se guardó la pistola en la cintura mientras abría la cerradura, luego le devolvió las llaves a Hinata y sacó de nuevo la pistola. Abrió la puerta, introdujo una mano y encendió el interruptor de la luz.

Entonces soltó un fuerte juramento. Hinata parpadeó al ver la destrucción que iluminó la luz del techo, y chilló:

—¡Bubú!

Intentó abalanzarse dejando a Naruto a un lado, pero éste le bloqueó el paso con el brazo extendido y se volvió para que su gran cuerpo le impidiera entrar.

—Ve a mi casa y llama al 911 —ladró—. ¡Vamos!

—Pero Bubú...

—¡Vete! —vociferó al tiempo que le propinaba un empujón que estuvo a punto de lanzarla volando fuera del porche. Acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones y entró en la casa.

Era policía; en aquella ocasión tenía que fiarse de él. Con los dientes castañeteando, Hinata regresó corriendo a casa de Naruto y entró en la cocina, donde había un teléfono inalámbrico. Lo agarró, pulsó el botón de conexión y marcó el 911.

—¿Desde dónde llama? —La voz era impersonal y casi carente de interés.

—Er... desde la casa de al lado. — Hinata cerró los ojos—. Quiero decir que estoy llamando desde la casa de mi vecino. Han desvalijado mi casa. —Les dio su dirección—. Mi vecino es policía, y en este momento está registrando la casa. —Llevándose consigo el teléfono, fue hasta el porche principal y observó su pequeña casita en la que ahora se veían luces brillando en dos ventanas. Vio encenderse también la del dormitorio—. Va armado...

—¿Quién es? —El interlocutor parecía alarmado de pronto.

—¡Es mi vecino! ¡Diga a la policía que si ven a un hombre medio desnudo con una arma, no disparen, que es uno de ellos! — Hinata aspiró profundamente. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que creyó enfermar—. Yo voy para allá.

—¡No! Señora, no vaya allí. Si su vecino es policía, no se entrometa. Señora, ¿está escuchando?

—Sigo aquí. —No dijo que estuviera escuchando. Le temblaba la mano, lo cual hacía que el teléfono repiqueteara contra su boca.

—Continúe al teléfono, señora, para que yo pueda mantener informados de la situación a los agentes encargados. Ya se han enviado varias unidades a su domicilio, llegarán dentro de unos minutos. Tenga un poco de paciencia, por favor.

Hinata no podía tener paciencia, pero sí podía tener sensatez.

Aguardó en el porche, con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas y contemplando fijamente su propia casa, la cual Naruto registraba metódicamente poniendo su vida en peligro cada vez que entraba en una habitación. No se atrevió a pensar en Bubú. El interlocutor de la policía dijo algo más, pero ella había dejado de escuchar, aunque hizo un ruido para darle a entender que seguía allí. A lo lejos oyó el sonido estridente de las sirenas.

Naruto salió al porche trasero con Bubú acurrucado en su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Bubú!

Hinata soltó el teléfono y corrió hacia ellos. Naruto le permitió coger al gato y después volvió a guardarse la pistola en la cintura.

—Quienquiera que haya hecho esto no se ha quedado por aquí —dijo Naruto al tiempo que la rodeaba con un brazo y la instaba a regresar a su casa.

Con Bubú a salvo y malhumorado en sus brazos, Hinata frenó en seco.

—Quiero ver...

—Aún no. Deja primero que los técnicos realicen su trabajo, tal vez encuentren algo que nos proporcione una pista de quién es ese cabrón.

—Pero tú sí has entrado...

—Y he tenido cuidado de no tocar nada —replicó él, exasperado—. Ven, vamos a sentarnos. Los chicos llegarán dentro de un minuto.

Hinata recordó que había tirado el teléfono. Lo recogió y se lo entregó a Naruto.

—Aún está en la línea el 911.

Naruto se lo llevó al oído, pero sin dejar de sujetar firmemente a Hinata mientras hacía un sucinto resumen de la situación y decía que la casa se encontraba despejada.

Después desconectó, rodeó con los dos brazos a Hinata —y a Bubú— y la estrechó contra sí.

—¿Dónde has encontrado a Bubú?

—Estaba escondido debajo de esa estantería del pasillo.

Hinata acarició la cabeza del gato, agradecida de que estuviera bien, y a punto estuvo de llorar otra vez. Si algo le ocurriera a Bubú, su madre no se lo perdonaría jamás.

—¿Tú crees que ha sido él? —preguntó a Naruto en tono grave.

Él guardó silencio por espacio de unos instantes. Las sirenas se oían ya mucho más cerca, un sonido que se hacía cada vez más audible en medio del quieto aire de la noche. Al tiempo que dos coches doblaban la esquina para entrar en la calle, dijo:

—No puedo permitirme el lujo de no creerlo.

Continuará...


	23. Preocupación

Capítulo 22

Arriba y abajo de la calle se iban encendiendo luces varias cabezas asomaban por las puertas. Naruto y Hinata fueron al encuentro de los agentes de patrulla.

—Detective Namikaze —dijo uno de los patrulleros, sonriente—. Así que es usted el hombre medio desnudo al que nos han dicho que no debemos disparar.

Naruto miró ceñudo a Hinata. Ella abrazó a Bubú contra sí.

—Llevas una pistola —explicó—. No quería que te dispararan por equivocación.

Sadie y George Kulavich bajaron por su acera y se quedaron mirando con ojos entornados las luces de la policía. Los dos llevaban sendas batas encima de los pijamas; el señor Suna iba calzado con pantuflas, pero su mujer se había puesto unas botas de agua. La señora Suna torció el cuello y se acercó un poco. Al otro lado de la calle, Hinata vio que la señora Holland salía por la puerta principal.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro.

—He registrado la casa —les dijo a los agentes—. La han destrozado, pero no hay nadie dentro. Encargúense de esto mientras yo me pongo una camisa.

La señora Suna se había acercado lo bastante para oírlo. Le mostró una ancha sonrisa.

—Por mí no te preocupes —le dijo.

—¡Chiyo! —exclamó el señor Suna en tono de censura.

—¡Oh, cállate, George! ¡Soy una vieja, pero no una momia!

—Ya te lo recordaré la próxima vez que quiera ver el Canal Playboy —gruñó él.

Naruto tosió y entró en su casa con la pistola pegada a la pierna, para que sus ancianos vecinos de ojos vivos no la vieran y se alteraran en exceso.

Hinata advirtió el aire especulativo que brillaba en las miradas de los vecinos al escrutarla. Se acordó de que no se había puesto el sujetador y supuso que casi seguro la blusa de seda lo ponía claramente de manifiesto. No se miró para comprobarlo, sino que mantuvo a Bubú cerca de su pecho. Tampoco se llevó una mano a la cabeza para tocarse el pelo, porque ya sabía que lo tenía revuelto. Se le había mojado con la lluvia, después se le había enmarañado en la cama con Naruto durante un par de horas; probablemente lo tenía todo de punta. Y dado el estado de desnudez de Naruto... bueno. Se imaginó que la conclusión que estarían sacando todos era bastante acertada.

Pensar en los vecinos era más fácil que pensar en su casa.

Después de la primera y horrible impresión que le había causado la cocina, no sabía si deseaba ver el resto de la vivienda. Aquello, tan poco tiempo después del trauma que le supuso la muerte de Shion, era casi más de lo que podía soportar, de manera que se concentró en otras cosas, tales como el modo en que le guiñó un ojo la señora Suna cuando Naruto salió de la casa vestido con un polo por dentro del vaquero y la placa ajustada al cinturón. Se preguntó si se habría puesto ropa interior.

—¿Estás de servicio? —le preguntó fijándose en la placa.

—Bien podría estarlo. Me encuentro en la escena del delito, y a partir de las once todos estamos disponibles.

Hinata lo miró boquiabierta.

—A partir de las once... Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

—Casi medianoche.

—Pobre Bubú —dijo horrorizada—. ¿Podrías intentar buscar algo de comida para él y traerme una lata para que pueda darle de comer?

Naruto la observó con una expresión en los ojos que le decía que ella estaba intentando eludir la realidad de lo que le había sucedido a la casa, pero también decía que lo comprendía.

—De acuerdo, voy a buscarle algo. —Dirigió una mirada a la señora Suna—. Chiyo, ¿por qué no os lleváis Eleanor y tú a Hinata a mi casa y preparáis un poco de café, eh?

—Por supuesto, querido.

Flanqueada por la señora Suna y la señora Holland, Hinata regresó al interior de la casa de Naruto y entró en la cocina. Dejó a Bubú en el suelo y miró alrededor con interés, ya que aquélla era la primera vez que veía algo de la casa.

Antes no se habían molestado en encender las luces hasta que ella empezó a vestirse, de modo que había visto el dormitorio y la sala de estar, los cuales estaban amueblados tan sólo con lo más esencial. La cocina, al igual que la de ella, contenía una mesa pequeña y cuatro sillas que ocupaban un extremo, y los fogones tenían unos veinte años. Sin embargo, el frigorífico parecía nuevo, igual que la cafetera. Naruto tenía sus prioridades.

La señora Suna preparó eficientemente el café y encendió la cafetera. Hinata reparó en una necesidad acuciante.

—Er... ¿Sabe usted dónde está el cuarto de baño?

—Claro, querida —repuso la señora Holland—. El cuarto de baño grande es la segunda puerta del pasillo, a la izquierda, y hay otro más pequeño en la habitación de Naruto.

Resultaba curioso que las dos supieran aquello y ella no, pero es que era difícil ponerse a explorar cuando una estaba tendida en la cama con un hombre de noventa kilos encima.

Escogió el baño grande, porque estaba más cerca, y se llevó consigo el bolso. Se desvistió a toda prisa, utilizó el urinario y después buscó un paño y lavó las pruebas de cuatro horas de sexo. Se aplicó el desodorante de Naruto, se arregló el cabello —el cual tenía efectivamente de punta por toda la cabeza—, y esta vez se puso el sujetador al vestirse.

Sintiéndose ya más segura, regresó a la cocina para tomar una ansiada taza de café.

—Es terrible lo de su casa, querida —dijo la señora Holland—, pero maravilloso lo de Naruto. ¿Debo darle la enhorabuena?

—Eleanor —la amonestó la señora Suna—. Los tiempos han cambiado. La gente joven ya no se casa sólo porque se hayan dado un revolcón.

—Pero no significa que no deban hacerlo —replicó severa la señora Holland.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta. Habían sucedido tantas cosas que apenas podía asimilarlas todas, pero las horas pasadas en la cama con Naruto destacaban con toda claridad en su mente.

— Naruto me ha pedido que me case con él —confesó—. Y le he dicho que sí. —No empleó la palabra maldita «compromiso».

—¡Oh, cielos! —La señora Suna le dedicó una ancha sonrisa.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Cuándo es la boda?

—Dentro de unas tres semanas, cuando vuelvan mis padres de sus vacaciones.—Tomó una decisión temeraria—: Y están invitados todos los vecinos de esta calle. —De modo que la pequeña boda resultaría ser un poquito más grande, ¿y qué?

—Tendrá que dar una fiesta con ese motivo —dijo la señora Holland—. ¿Dónde hay un bolígrafo y un cuaderno? Tengo que hacer planes.

—Pero no necesito... —empezó Hinata, sin embargo al ver las expresiones de sus caras se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Ya tarde se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, necesitaba una fiesta que la ayudara a reponer lo que había quedado destrozado.

Le tembló la barbilla, pero se apresuró a ponerla firme de nuevo cuando entró en la cocina uno de los patrulleros trayendo dos latas de comida para gatos.

—El detective Namikaze les envía esto —dijo.

Agradecida por la distracción, Hinata miró a su alrededor buscando a Bubú. No se lo veía por ninguna parte. Fastidiado por verse abandonado en un entorno desconocido, seguramente estaría escondido por ahí. Hinata conocía sus escondites favoritos en su casa, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde podría haberse metido en la de Naruto.

Como cebo, abrió una de las latas de comida y a continuación se paseó despacio por la casa llamándolo por su nombre en voz baja, con la lata abierta en la mano. Por fin lo encontró detrás del sofá, pero incluso con la comida como cebo tardó quince minutos en convencerlo para que saliera de su escondite. El animal salió despacio y empezó a comer con melindres mientras ella lo acariciaba y se reconfortaba con su cuerpo cálido y sinuoso.

Pensó que tendría que llevar a Bubú a casa de Hanabi. No podía arriesgarse a tenerlo consigo en aquel momento.

Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, y agachó la cabeza para ocultarlas al tiempo que se concentraba en el gato. Durante su ausencia, el maníaco había desahogado su rabia con sus posesiones. Aunque se sentía profundamente agradecida de encontrarse en la cama de Naruto en vez de la suya, no podía arriesgar de nuevo a Bubú y el coche de su padre...

El coche. Dios santo, el coche.

Se puso en pie de un salto, lo cual sobresaltó de tal modo a Bubú que corrió a esconderse de nuevo detrás del sofá.

—Enseguida vuelvo —gritó a la señora Suna y a la señora Holland, y salió corriendo de la casa.

—¡Naruto! —chilló—. ¡El coche! ¿Has examinado el coche?

Su patio y el de Naruto estaban atestados de vecinos. Como el Viper estaba plantado justo en el camino de entrada, varias caras sorprendidas se volvieron hacia ella.

No había pensado en el Viper, pero por mucho cariño que le tuviera, el automóvil de su padre tenía por lo menos cinco veces más valor y era totalmente irreemplazable.

Naruto salió a la veranda de la cocina, lanzó una mirada al garaje y bajó de un salto. Corrieron juntos hacia las puertas.

Aún estaba echado el candado.

—Ese tipo no habrá entrado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata en un susurro de desesperación.

—Es posible que no lo haya intentado siquiera, dado que tenías el coche en el camino de entrada. Seguramente pensó que el garaje estaba vacío. ¿Hay alguna otra entrada?

—No, a no ser que se haga un agujero en la pared.

—Entonces no le habrá pasado nada al coche. —Rodeó a Hinata con un brazo y regresó con ella en dirección a la casa—. No querrás abrir la puerta con toda esa gente mirando, ¿no?

Ella sacudió la cabeza en un gesto empalico.

—Tendré que trasladar el coche a otra parte —dijo, planificando para el futuro—. Tendrá que quedárselo Neji, y Hanabi tendrá que cuidar de Bubú. Mis padres lo entenderán, dadas las circunstancias.

—Podemos guardar el coche en mi garaje, si quieres.

Hinata meditó unos segundos. Al menos así lo tendría a mano, y quienquiera que estuviera haciendo aquello no sabía que existía siquiera, de modo que estaría a salvo.

—De acuerdo. Lo trasladaremos cuando se haya ido todo el mundo.

No miró el Viper al pasar por su lado, pero se detuvo y observó fijamente las luces azules de los coches policía y preguntó a Naruto:

—¿Está bien mi coche? No puedo mirar.

—Todo parece normal. No veo arañazos ni nada raro, y está todo entero.

Hinata lanzó un suspiro de alivio y casi se dejó caer contra Naruto. Él la abrazó y acto seguido la envió de vuelta a la cocina, al cuidado de Chiyo y Eleanor.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando por fin le permitieron entrar en su casa. Se quedó sorprendida al ver toda la atención que habían prestado a algo que esencialmente constituía vandalismo, pero supuso que Naruto era el responsable de ello. Por supuesto, él no creía que fuera simplemente vandalismo.

Ni ella tampoco.

No podía. Al recorrer la casa observando los destrozos, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo personal que era todo. El televisor estaba intacto, cosa rara teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un objeto caro, pero todos sus vestidos y su ropa interior estaban hechos trizas. Sin embargo, el asaltante no había tocado sus pantalones ni sus vaqueros.

En el dormitorio, las sábanas, almohadas y colchones estaban reducidos a despojos, los frascos de perfume rotos. En la cocina, todo lo que era de vidrio estaba destrozado, todos los platos, cuencos, vasos, tazas, hasta las pesadas bandejas de vidrio que nunca había utilizado. Y en el cuarto de baño, las toallas aparecieron intactas, pero los utensilios de maquillaje habían sido destrozados. Había tubos aplastados, polvos esparcidos, y todas las sombras y coloretes parecían haber sido pisoteados y hechos añicos.

—Ha destruido todo lo que es femenino —susurró, mirando a su alrededor. La cama era más bien genérica, pero la ropa de cama era femenina, de tonos pastel y con los dobladillos festoneados de encaje.

—Odia a las mujeres —convino Naruto, que se acercó hasta donde estaba ella. Traía el semblante serio—. Un psiquiatra tendría mucho trabajo que hacer aquí.

Hinata suspiró, exhausta debido a la falta de sueño y a la ingente tarea que tenía por delante. Miró a Naruto; él no había dormido más que ella, lo cual no sumaba más de un par de breves cabezadas.

—¿Vas a ir hoy a trabajar?

Naruto la miró sorprendido.

—Naturalmente. Tengo que hablar con el detective que lleva el caso de Shion y meterle un poco de prisa.

—Yo ni quisiera voy a intentarlo. Necesitaré una semana para limpiar todo esto.

—No, nada de eso. Llama a una empresa de limpieza. —Le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le levantó la cara para observar las ojeras de cansancio que le rodeaban los ojos—. Después échate a dormir, en mi cama, y deja que la señora Suna se encargue de supervisar la limpieza. La encantará.

—Si es así, es que necesita urgentemente una sesión de terapia —comentó Hinata, contemplando una vez más el destrozo de lo que había sido su hogar. Dejó escapar un bostezo—. También necesito ir de compras para reponer la ropa y el maquillaje.

Naruto sonrió.

—Las cosas de la cocina pueden esperar, ¿no?

—Oye, ya sé lo que es importante. —Se apoyó contra él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos disfrutando de la libertad de poder hacerlo, y disfrutando también del modo en que los brazos de él se enroscaron automáticamente en torno a ella.

De pronto se puso rígida. No podía creer que no hubiera pensado ni una sola vez en Karui ni en Sakura. Debía de estar fallándole el cerebro, aquélla era la única explicación.

—¡Me he olvidado de Karui y de Sakura! Dios mío, debería haberlas llamado inmediatamente para advertirlas de...

—Ya lo he hecho yo —dijo Naruto volviendo a tomarla entre sus brazos—. Las llamé anoche, por mi teléfono móvil. Están bien, sólo un poco preocupadas por ti.

Hinata bostezó y se relajó contra él una vez más, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. Le retumbaron en el oído los latidos de su corazón. Estaba agotada, pero no podía evitar que sus pensamientos revolotearan igual que aves de rapiña en torno a una presa reciente. Si no era capaz de desconectar, jamás podría dormir.

—¿Qué opinas del sexo medicinal? —preguntó a Naruto.

Los ojos de él se iluminaron de interés.

—¿Implica eso tener que tragar algo?

Hinata rió.

—Todavía no. Tal vez esta noche. Lo que implica en este momento es relajarme lo bastante para poder dormir. ¿Te interesa?

Por toda respuesta, Naruto le cogió una mano y la apoyó en la bragueta de sus vaqueros. Tenía un bulto grueso y largo debajo de la cremallera. Hinata ronroneó de placer recorriéndolo arriba y abajo con los dedos, notando los diminutos movimientos espasmódicos del cuerpo de Naruto que él era incapaz de controlar.

—Dios, qué fácil eres —le dijo.

—El hecho de pensar en tragar siempre me la pone dura.

Regresaron de la mano a la casa de él, donde se encargó de relajar a Hinata.

—Los técnicos de pruebas no han encontrado ninguna huella útil —dijo Naruto a Kakashi Hatake un par de horas más tarde—. Pero sí han encontrado una huella parcial de una pisada. Parece una zapatilla de correr. Estoy intentando dar con el fabricante de la marca que corresponde al dibujo de la suela.

El detective Kakashi dijo lo que Naruto ya sabía:

—El asaltante entró con la intención de matarla, y en lugar de eso lo destrozó todo al descubrir que no estaba en casa. ¿Tienes datos fehacientes respecto de la hora?

—Fue entre las ocho y las doce de la noche, aproximadamente. —La señora Holland cronometraba al minuto la calle, y dijo que no había visto ningún coche ni persona desconocidos antes de que llegase a casa el propio Naruto. Después de anochecer, todo el mundo estaba recogido.

—Menos mal que no estaba en casa.

—Sí. — Naruto no quería pensar en la otra alternativa.

—Tenemos que ponernos a examinar esos archivos de personal de Hammerstead.

—Mi próxima visita será al director de la empresa. No quiero que nadie más sepa que estamos investigando los archivos. Él puede sacarlos sin que nadie le cuestione nada. A lo mejor puede enviarlos a nuestros ordenadores para que no tengamos que arriesgarnos yendo allí.

Kakashi soltó un gruñido.

—A propósito, el forense ha terminado ya con el cadáver de la señorita Dean. Me he puesto en contacto con su hermana.

—Gracias. Necesitamos que alguien grabe el funeral en vídeo.

—¿Tú crees que el asesino asistirá?

—Apuesto a que sí —contestó Naruto.

Continuará...


	24. Pista

Capítulo 23

Hidan no había podido dormir, pero no se sentía cansado. La frustración lo obsesionaba. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer?

Se lo habría dicho, reflexionó. En ocasiones, durante la mayor parte del tiempo no la apreciaba en absoluto, pero otras veces podía resultarle agradable. Si ella se hubiera sentido bien, se lo habría comunicado.

No sabía qué pensar de ella. No se vestía como una puta igual que hacía Shion Dean, pero los hombres la miraban de todos modos, incluso cuando llevaba pantalones.

Y cuando resultaba agradable a él le gustaba, pero cuando hacía pedazos a la gente con aquella lengua le entraban ganas de golpearla una y otra vez, y seguir golpeándola sin cesar hasta que la cabeza se le quedase toda blanda y ya no pudiera hacerle nada nunca más...

Pero ¿era ella, o Madre? Frunció el entrecejo tratando de acordarse. A veces las cosas se volvían muy confusas. Aquellas pastillas debían de estar afectándolo.

A Karui también la miraban los hombres. Karui siempre era amable con él, pero se maquillaba demasiado y Madre opinaba que siempre llevaba la falda demasiado corta. Las minifaldas provocaban pensamientos asquerosos en los hombres, decía Madre. Ninguna mujer decente usaba minifalda.

A lo mejor Karui simplemente fingía ser dulce. A lo mejor era malvada en realidad. A lo mejor era ella la que había dicho aquellas cosas, y se había reído de él, y había hecho que Madre le hiciera daño.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en el daño que le había hecho Madre, y lo invadió una sensación de placer. Se pasó la mano por delante del cuerpo, tal como no debía hacerlo, pero le gustaba tanto que a veces lo hacía de todos modos.

No. Aquello estaba mal. Y cuando Madre le hacía daño, sólo le estaba mostrando lo malo que era aquello. No debería disfrutar haciéndolo.

Pero la noche no había sido un total desperdicio. Ahora tenía una barra de labios nueva. Le quitó la tapa e hizo girar la base para que asomara aquel objeto vulgar. No era de un rojo vivo como la barra de Shion, sino más bien de un tono rosáceo, y no le gustaba tanto, qué va. Se pintó los labios, y tras mirar ceñudo su reflejo en el espejo se quitó la pintura asqueado.

Quizás alguna de las otras tuviera una barra de labios que le sentase mejor.

Sai Strawn, director general de Hammerstead Technology, era un hombre de risa desbordante y dotado de un talento especial para ver las cosas en su conjunto. No se le daban bien los detalles, sin embargo no necesitaba esa cualidad en absoluto.

Aquella mañana había recibido una llamada de un detective de Warren de apellido Namikaze. El detective Namikaze se había mostrado muy persuasivo. No, no poseían ninguna orden para registrar los datos del personal de Hammerstead, y preferían llevar aquel asunto tan discretamente como fuera posible. Lo que solicitaba era un poco de cooperación para atrapar a un asesino antes de que éste pudiera matar de nuevo, y tenían la corazonada de que trabajaba en Hammerstead.

¿Por qué?, había preguntado el señor Strawn, y le contaron lo de la llamada telefónica al móvil de Sakura Uchiha, cuyo número no podía saber que era el de ella a no ser que tuviera acceso a cierta información. Como estaban bastante seguros de que Shion Dean conocía a su asesino y de que aquel mismo hombre era el que había llamado al móvil de Sakura, dedujeron que lo conocían las dos, que de hecho lo conocían las cuatro amigas. Aquello apuntaba bastante a la posibilidad de que él trabajara en Hammerstead con ellas.

La inmediata reacción del señor Strawn fue decir que no quería que aquello se filtrase a la prensa. Al fin y al cabo, él era el director general. Su segunda reacción, más meditada, fue que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para impedir que aquel maníaco matase a más empleados suyos.

—¿Qué quieren que haga? —les dijo.

—Si es necesario, iremos a Hammerstead a examinar los archivos, pero preferiríamos no alertar a nadie respecto de qué estamos buscando. ¿Puede usted acceder a los archivos y enviármelos por correo electrónico?

—Los archivos se encuentran en un sistema aparte que no está en línea. Los copiaré en un CD para mi registro personal y después se los enviaré a usted. ¿Cuál es su dirección de correo electrónico? —A diferencia de muchos directores y presidentes de empresas, Sai Strawn sabía manejarse con los ordenadores. Se había visto obligado a dominarlos sólo para entender qué estaban haciendo los pirados de las dos primeras plantas.

— Sakura Uchiha trabaja en recursos humanos —añadió mientras copiaba la dirección electrónica del detective Namikaze, otro talento que poseía, el de hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo—. Haré que se ocupe ella. Así sabremos que no hay filtraciones.

—Buena idea —dijo Naruto.

Tras haber cumplido aquella tarea con sorprendente facilidad (pensó que le gustaba Sai Strawn), volvió a concentrar su atención en la huella parcial de zapato que habían tomado los técnicos en el suelo del cuarto de baño de Hinata, donde aquel cabrón había pisado los destrozos de maquillaje y había dejado una buena huella.

Albergaba la esperanza de que dicha huella bastara para identificar la marca. Dejando aparte a O. J. Simpson, cuando atraparan a aquel tipo les sería de gran ayuda poder demostrar que tenía el mismo tipo de zapato que había dejado aquella huella, y del mismo tamaño. Mejor aún sería que tuviera todavía restos de maquillaje entre el dibujo de la suela.

Pasó la mayor parte de la mañana al teléfono. ¿Quién había dicho que el trabajo de un detective no era peligroso y emocionante?

La noche anterior había resultado un poco más peligrosa y emocionante de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, pensó con aire grave. No le gustaba jugar al «¿qué habría pasado si... ?», pero en este caso no podía evitarlo.

¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubieran llamado para que fuera a la comisaría? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata no hubiera llegado tarde, si él no hubiera estado preocupado, si no hubieran discutido?

Podrían haberse despedido con un beso de buenas noches y Hinata se habría ido sola a su casa. Teniendo en cuenta cómo había quedado destruida esta última, Naruto se estremeció al pensar en lo que habría sucedido si ella hubiera estado allí dentro. Shion Dean era más alta y más grande que Hinata y sin embargo no había podido repeler a su atacante, de modo que las posibilidades de que Hinata lo hiciera eran prácticamente nulas.

Se recostó en su silla y entrelazó los dedos por detrás de la cabeza, contemplando el techo y pensando. Había algo que se le escapaba, pero no conseguía saber qué era.

De todos modos, no lo conseguía de momento; tarde o temprano daría con ello, porque no iba a poder dejar de preocuparse hasta hallar la respuesta. Su hermana Doro decía que él era un cruce entre un ave de presa y un terrier: una vez que le hincaba los dientes a algo, ya no lo soltaba. Por supuesto, Doro no lo decía como cumplido.

El hecho de pensar en su hermana Doro le recordó al resto de su familia y la noticia que tenía que comunicarles. Garabateó en su cuaderno: «Contar a mamá lo de Hinata». Aquello iba a suponer una gran sorpresa para ellos, porque lo último que sabían de él era que no salía con nadie de forma habitual.

Sonrió; diablos, y seguía sin salir. Se estaba saltando aquella parte, además de la etapa del compromiso, e iba a casarse directamente, lo cual era sin duda la mejor manera de cazar a Hinata.

Pero lo de la familia tendría que esperar. En aquel preciso momento tenía dos prioridades: atrapar a un asesino y mantener a Hinata a salvo. Aquellas dos tareas no le dejaban tiempo para nada más.

Hinata se despertó en la cama de Naruto un poco después de la una de la tarde, no muy descansada en realidad, pero con las pilas recargadas lo suficiente para sentirse dispuesta a hacer frente a la siguiente crisis. Después de ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta, fue a su casa a ver cómo iba la limpieza. Allí estaba la señora Suna, yendo de una habitación a otra para cerciorarse de que hacían bien el trabajo. Al parecer, las dos mujeres que estaban limpiando se tomaban con buen ánimo su supervisión.

En efecto, eran eficientes, pensó Hinata. El dormitorio y el cuarto de baño ya estaban limpios; el colchón destrozado y el somier habían desaparecido, la ropa de cama hecha jirones había sido retirada y metida en unas bolsas de basura que descansaban junto al porche. Antes de acostarse, había llamado a su agente de seguros y se había enterado de que su seguro como dueña de la vivienda, que hasta hacía poco era un seguro de arrendataria, cubriría parte de los costes de reposición del equipamiento de la casa. Pero el seguro no cubría la ropa de ella.

—No hace ni una hora que ha estado aquí su agente de seguros —dijo la señora Suna—. Echó un vistazo y sacó algunas fotos, y pensaba ir a la comisaría a que le dieran una copia del informe. Dijo que no creía que hubiera ningún problema.

Gracias a Dios. Últimamente no andaba muy bien de dinero, y su cuenta bancaria estaba más bien marchita.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono. Era uno de los objetos no femeninos que no habían quedado destrozados, así que Hinata lo cogió. No había tenido la oportunidad de instalar el identificador de llamadas, y se le cayó el alma a los pies al pensar en estar contestando sin saber por adelantado quién llamaba.

Podía tratarse de Naruto, no obstante, de modo que apretó el botón de comunicar y se llevó el auricular a la oreja.

—Diga.

—¿Es Hinata? ¿Hinata Hyūga?

Era una voz de mujer, vagamente familiar. Aliviada, dijo:

—Sí, soy yo.

—Soy Chino... Chino Lobello, la hermana de Shion.

Experimentó una punzada de dolor. Por esa razón le resultaba familiar la voz, porque le recordaba a la de Shion. La voz de Chino no tenía aquella aspereza de fumadora, pero el tono básico era el mismo. Hinata agarró el teléfono con más fuerza.

— Shion hablaba mucho de ti —dijo al tiempo que parpadeaba para contener las lágrimas, que siempre estaban prestas a desbordarse desde el lunes, cuando Naruto le comunicó la muerte de shui.

—Yo iba a decirte lo mismo —contestó Chino, logrando esbozar una risa triste—. Siempre estaba llamándome para contarme alguna observación tuya que le había hecho gracia. También hablaba mucho de Karui. Dios, todo esto no parece real,¿verdad?

—No —susurró Hinata.

Tras unos segundos de ahogado silencio, Chino recuperó el control y dijo:

—Bueno, el forense me ha entregado el c-cadáver, y voy a encargarme de los preparativos para el funeral. Nuestros padres están enterrados en Taylor, y supongo que a Shion le gustaría estar cerca de ellos, ¿no te parece a ti?

—Sí, claro. —Su voz no se parecía a la de Shion, pensó Hinata; sonaba demasiado enronquecida por las lágrimas.

—He solicitado un servicio en el cementerio el sábado a las once. — Chino le dio el nombre de la funeraria e instrucciones sobre cómo llegar al cementerio.

Taylor se encontraba al sur de Detroit y justo al oeste del aeropuerto de Metro. Hinata no conocía aquella zona, pero se le daba muy bien seguir instrucciones y pararse a preguntar cualquier dirección.

Intentó pensar en algo que decir para aliviar el dolor de Chino, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo, cuando ni siquiera podía aliviar el suyo?

Entonces se le ocurrió lo que tenían que hacer ella, Karui y Sakura. A Shion la encantaría.

—Vamos a montar un velatorio —dijo impulsivamente—. ¿Te gustaría venir?

—¿Un velatorio? —Chino parecía perpleja—. ¿Un velatorio al estilo irlandés?

—Más o menos, aunque no seamos irlandesas. Nos sentaremos alrededor y nos tomaremos una o dos cervezas en honor de Shion, y contaremos toda clase de historias acerca de ella.

Chino rió, esta vez de verdad.

—Ella estaría encantada con algo así. Me gustaría mucho asistir. ¿Cuándo va a ser?

Como todavía no había hablado de ello con Karui y Sakura, Hinata no estaba segura de la hora a la que comenzaría el velatorio, pero tendría que ser el viernes por la noche.

—Mañana por la noche —dijo—. Ya volveré a llamarte para decirte el lugar y la hora, a no ser que tú opines que la funeraria nos dejaría celebrar el velatorio allí, junto a Shion.

—Me parece que no —respondió Chino, en un tono que recordaba tanto a Shion que a Hinata se le formó un nudo en la garganta de nuevo.

Después de tomar nota del número de Chino, Hinata fue a casa de Naruto a recoger la bolsa que contenía el identificador de llamadas y el teléfono móvil, el cual ni siquiera había encendido todavía.

Se sentó a la mesa y leyó las instrucciones detenidamente. Entonces frunció el entrecejo, arrugó el papel en una bola y lo tiró a la basura.

—-No puede ser tan complicado —musitó—. Sólo hay que colocar este artilugio entre la línea y el teléfono. ¿De qué otra forma va a funcionar?

Visto con lógica, resultaba bastante sencillo. Desenchufó el teléfono de la toma de la pared, sacó el cable que venía con el aparato y conectó éste a la toma, y luego el teléfono al identificador. Perfecto. A continuación fue a casa de Naruto y marcó su número para ver si funcionaba la instalación.

Funcionaba. Cuando pulsó el botón de visualización apareció el nombre de Naruto en el pequeño visor, con su número debajo. Cielos, las ciencias avanzan que es una barbaridad.

Tenía una lista de llamadas por hacer, y la primera era a Hanabi.

—Necesito que te hagas cargo de Bubú hasta que vuelvan de vacaciones papá y mamá.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hanabi en tono beligerante, obviamente herida en sus sentimientos.

—Porque anoche me destrozaron la casa y temo que Bubú resulte perjudicado.

—¿Cómo? — Hanabi prácticamente chilló—. ¿Que alguien te ha entrado en la casa? ¿Y dónde estabas tú? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Estaba con Naruto —contestó Hinata, y lo dejó tal cual—. Y la casa ha quedado bastante destrozada.

—¡Gracias a Dios que no estabas tú dentro! —Entonces calló por un instante, y Hinata oyó cómo trabajaba la mente de su hermana. Hanabi no era corta de entendederas—. Aguarda un minuto. La casa ya ha sido arrasada y a Bubú no le ha pasado nada, ¿no es así?

—No, pero temo que le pase.

—¿Es que esperas que vuelvan y te destrocen la casa otra vez? — Hanabi estaba chillando de nuevo—. Es por eso de la Lista, ¿verdad? ¡Tienes a un montón de locos que andan detrás de ti!

—Sólo uno, creo —replicó Hinata, y se le quebró la voz.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Crees que el que ha entrado en tu casa es el hombre que mató a Shion? Es eso lo que piensas, ¿no? Hinata, por Dios santo, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tienes que marcharte de ahí. Ven a quedarte conmigo, o en un hotel, ¡lo que sea!

—Gracias por la oferta, pero Naruto se te ha adelantado, y con él me siento segura. Tiene una pistola. Una muy grande.

—Ya lo sé, la vi. — Hanabi calló durante unos instantes—. Estoy asustada.

—Yo también —reconoció Hinata—. Pero Naruto está trabajando en este caso, y tiene un par de pistas. Ah, a propósito, vamos a casarnos.

Hanabi empezó a chillar otra vez. Hinata se separó el teléfono del oído. Cuando se restauró el silencio, volvió a acercarse el auricular y dijo:

—La fecha prevista es el día siguiente al regreso de papá y mamá.

—¡Pero para eso faltan sólo tres semanas! ¡No nos da tiempo a prepararlo todo! ¿Y la iglesia? ¿Y el banquete? Y sobre todo tu vestido.

—Ni iglesia, ni banquete —repuso Hinata en tono firme—. Y ya me buscaré un vestido. No necesito hacerme uno a medida, valdrá con uno de serie. De todas formas tengo que salir de compras, porque ese cabrón me ha destrozado casi toda la ropa.

Más chillidos. Aguardó hasta que Hanabi se calmara de nuevo.

—Oye, voy a darte mi número de móvil—le dijo—. Tú vas a ser la primera persona que lo tenga.

—Conque sí, ¿eh? — Hanabi parecía cansada de tanto chillar—. ¿Y Naruto?

—Ni siquiera él lo tiene.

—Vaya, es todo un honor. Se te ha olvidado dárselo, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Vale, voy por un bolígrafo. —Se oyeron ruidos de movimiento—. No encuentro ninguno. —Más ruidos—. Vale, dispara.

—¿Has encontrado el bolígrafo?

—No, pero tengo una lata de, refresco. Escribiré el número con el líquido sobre el mostrador, y ya buscaré un bolígrafo para copiarlo en otra parte.

Hinata le recitó el número y escuchó el ruido acuoso que hacía su hermana al anotarlo.

—¿Estás en casa o en el trabajo?

—En casa.

—Ahora mismo voy a recoger a Bubú.

—Gracias —contestó Hinata, aliviada de haberse quitado de encima aquella preocupación.

Seguidamente llamó a Karui y a Sakura al trabajo y realizó la maniobra de conferencia a tres. Ellas también armaron mucha bulla preocupándose por su estado, y Hinata percibió que sabían que aquello les podía haber ocurrido igualmente a ellas. Tal como esperaba, las encantó la idea de celebrar un velatorio para Shion. Karui inmediatamente se ofreció voluntaria a hacerlo en su apartamento, y se fijó una hora.

Ella también les proporcionó su número de móvil.

—Tengo una cosa que contaros a las dos —dijo Sakura en tono grave—. Pero no mientras esté aquí.

—Pásate por mi casa cuando salgas de trabajar —le dijo Hinata—. Karui, ¿puedes tú?

—Claro. Ha vuelto a llamarme Chōji, pero no estoy de humor para salir con él, después de que Shion... —Se interrumpió y tragó saliva de modo audible.

—No deberías salir con él, de todas maneras —replicó Hinata—. Acuérdate de lo que dijo Naruto: sólo la familia. Eso significa que nada de citas con hombres.

—Pero Chōji no es... — Karui se interrumpió de nuevo—. Esto es horrible. No puedo tener la seguridad, ¿verdad? No puedo correr el riesgo.

—No, no puedes —dijo Sakura-. Ninguna de nosotras puede.

Apenas había colgado Hinata el teléfono cuando éste volvió a sonar. En el pequeño visor aparecieron el nombre y el número de Konohamaru. Levantó el auricular y dijo:

—Dime, Hanabi.

—Ya veo que por fin te has instalado un identificador de llamadas —dijo Hanabi—. Escucha, creo que deberíamos llamar a mamá y papá.

—Si quieres comunicarles que voy a casarme, bien, aunque preferiría decírselo yo misma. Pero ni se te ocurra siquiera decirles que vengan a casa por culpa de ese loco.

—¡Ese loco es un asesino, y anda detrás de ti! ¿No te parece que les gustaría estar aquí?

—¿Y qué iban a poder hacer ellos? Además, no tengo la intención de dejar que me atrape. Voy a instalar un sistema de alarma y vivir en casa de Naruto. Sólo conseguiríamos preocuparlos, y ya sabes cuántas ganas tenía mamá de hacer este viaje.

—Deberían estar aquí —insistió Hanabi.

—No, no deberían. Deja que disfruten. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que un loco se interponga entre mi boda y yo? Éste va a tener que aguantar hasta el final, aunque tenga que atarlo y arrastrarlo hasta el altar. O lo que sea —agregó al recordar que no iba a ser una boda por la iglesia.

—Estás intentando distraerme, pero no te funciona. Quiero llamar a mamá y papá.

—Pues yo no, y el problema es mío, de modo que se hará lo que yo diga.

—Voy a llamar a Neji.

—A Neji puedes decírselo, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe decírselo a mamá y papá. Promételo, Han. Nadie de tu familia ni de la familia de Neji, ya sea amigo o enemigo, se lo contará a mamá y papá. Ni les enviará una carta urgente. Ni un telegrama, correo electrónico ni otra forma de comunicación, incluidos los mensajes dibujados en el cielo por una avioneta. ¿He cubierto todas las posibilidades?

—Me temo que sí —repuso Hanabi.

—Bien. Deja que disfruten de sus vacaciones. Te prometo que tendré cuidado.

Naruto recibió una llamada de Sai Strawn a primera hora de la mañana.

—Me estoy arriesgando a que me demanden por violar la intimidad —dijo—. Pero una orden judicial llevaría tiempo y podría alertar a ese tipo, así que al diablo con ella. Si esto le sirve de ayuda, merece un centenar de demandas.

Decididamente, aquel hombre le gustaba.

—Examine su correo electrónico —prosiguió Strawn—. Le he enviado un montón de información, y puede que tarde un buen rato en descargarla.

—Ha sido muy rápido.

—La señora Uchiha está muy motivada —repuso Strawn, y luego colgó.

Naruto se volvió hacia su ordenador y descargó el correo electrónico. Cuando vio la cantidad de kilobytes de memoria RAM que ocupaba el archivo adjunto, hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Espero tener memoria suficiente —murmuró. A continuación tecleó el nombre del archivo adjunto y lo abrió.

Treinta minutos más tarde aún estaba descargando la información. Tomó un poco de café, removió algunos papeles, llamó a Hatake para decirle que ya tenía en su poder los archivos del personal y tornó un poco más de café. Hatake venía de camino para hacerse con una copia, y Naruto esperaba que aquel maldito trasto hubiera terminado de descargar la información antes de que él llegara.

Por fin se despejó la pantalla. Introdujo papel en la impresora y le dio la orden de imprimir. Cuando la bandeja de papel quedó vacía, volvió a llenarla. Maldición, estudiar todos aquellos archivos iba a llevarle una eternidad, aun cuando Hatake y él no tuvieran otros casos en que trabajar y pudieran concentrarse en éste. Tenía toda la pinta de requerir una noche entera leyendo.

La impresora se quedó sin tóner. Con otro juramento, Naruto interrumpió la tarea, cogió un cartucho de tóner, y estaba batallando con él cuando uno de los empleados se apiadó de él y lo insertó en su sitio. La impresora reanudó la labor de escupir páginas impresas.

Llegó Hatake y ambos se sentaron juntos observando la impresora.

—Estoy cansado sólo de mirarla —dijo Kakashi con la vista fija en la montaña de papel.

—Tú te ocupas de una mitad, y yo de la otra. Examinaremos los nombres, a ver qué escupe la impresora.

—Menos mal que sólo tenemos que fijarnos en los de hombre.

—Ya, pero la industria de la informática es mayormente masculina. La mayor parte de estos archivos pertenecen a hombres; no es una distribución al cincuenta por ciento.

Kakashi lanzó un suspiro.

—Quería ver el partido de esta noche. —Hizo una pausa—. He recibido el informe del forense sobre la señorita Dean. No hay rastro de esperma.

En realidad, Naruto no se sorprendió. En un gran número de casos de abuso sexual no había presencia de esperma, ya fuera porque el atacante usó un condón —algunos de hecho lo usaban— o porque no eyaculó. Habría sido estupendo disponer del ADN para realizar una identificación positiva, sólo por si acaso la necesitaban.

—Pero ha encontrado un cabello, que no pertenecía a la señorita Dean. Estoy impresionado de que lo descubriera, pues la señorita Dean era rubia, y también lo es ese tipo.

Una sonrisa astuta se extendió por el rostro de Naruto. Un cabello. Sólo un único cabello, pero les proporcionaría el ADN que necesitaban. Poco a poco el caso iba tomando forma. Una sola huella de pisada, un solo cabello: no era mucho para continuar, pero estaban haciendo progresos.

Continuará...


	25. Pareja

Capítulo 24

Cuando Naruto llegó a casa aquella tarde, Sakura y Karui lo estaban esperando en la puerta principal. Eso quería decir que Hinata estaba en su casa y no en la de ella.

Eso le gustó.

Esperaba que se hubiera puesto cómoda, porque no tenía intención de permitirle dormir en su propia casa hasta que hubiera atrapado al asesino de Shion, y tal vez ni siquiera entonces. Tenerla consigo resultaba demasiado divertido para renunciar a ella, aunque fuera de forma temporal.

Aquel día hacía un calor insufrible, y notaba cómo le resbalaba el sudor por la espalda al entrar en la casa. Dejó sobre la mesa de centro el pesado fajo de papeles, que correspondían a la mitad de los archivos de personal de Hammerstead, y luego permaneció un minuto de pie respirando aquel bendito aire fresco. Una vez rescatados sus pulmones del riesgo de abrasarse de calor, se quitó la chaqueta y siguió el ruido que procedía de la cocina.

Hinata estaba sirviendo cuatro vasos de té helado, lo cual significaba que lo había visto llegar.

—Llegas justo a tiempo —le dijo.

Naruto se sacó la pistola y la placa y las depositó ambas sobre el mostrador, al lado de la cafetera.

—¿Para qué? —Cogió uno dé los vasos de té y bebió a fondo.

—Estamos planeando organizar un velatorio para Shion. También va a venir su hermana Chino.

—¿Dónde y cuándo? —preguntó Naruto brevemente.

—Mañana por la noche, en mi apartamento —respondió Karui.

—De acuerdo. Puedo ir.

Hinata dijo con expresión perpleja:

—Pero si estamos todas juntas, ¿no vamos a estar a salvo?

—No necesariamente. Precisamente podríais estar proporcionando al asesino una oportunidad de oro para pillaros a todas de una sola vez. No me entrometeré, pero estaré allí.

Hinata lanzó un resoplido. Si Naruto estaba en alguna parte, se entrometía. Era una de aquellas personas a las que no se podía pasar por alto.

Sakura le dirigió de soslayo una mirada elocuente.

—Antes de que empecemos, tengo noticias.

—Yo también las tengo —dijo Hinata.

—Y yo —dijo Naruto.

Todos aguardaron. Nadie dijo nada. Por fin habló Karui.

—Dado que soy la única que no tiene noticias, me encargaré de organizar esto. —Señaló a Sakura-. Empieza tú. Has despertado mi curiosidad desde que hemos hablado por teléfono.

Sakura alzó las cejas en dirección a Naruto, y éste comprendió que le estaba preguntando si era correcto contar a las otras dos lo que había estado haciendo. Como iba a decírselo de todos modos aunque él no se hubiera presentado, le dijo:

—Adelante.

—He hecho copias de todos los archivos de personal para el señor Strawn — contó Sakura—. Me dijo que cierto detective había solicitado verlos, y que él había dado su permiso.

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Naruto.

Él compuso una mueca.

—Me he traído un montón de trabajo de papeleo a casa. También vamos a repasar todos los nombres por si hubiera condenas anteriores o denuncias pendientes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará? —quiso saber Hinata.

—Si no surge nada en el ordenador que nos oriente en la dirección correcta, tendremos que examinar todos los archivos y ver si hay algo que destaque, o tal vez investigar más a fondo.

—¿Un día? ¿Dos días? —sugirió ella.

—Eres una chica muy optimista, tú. —Bebió un largo trago de té.

Karui dibujó una T con las manos para indicar un receso y después señaló a Naruto.

—Ahora es tu turno.

—El forense ha encontrado en el cadáver de Shion un cabello rubio que no le pertenece a ella.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron muy quietas, y Naruto supuso que estaban repasando mentalmente y a toda velocidad qué hombres rubios había en Hammerstead.

—¿Os viene algún nombre a la cabeza?

—Pues no —contestó Hinata—. Además, lo que tú llamas rubio para nosotras podría ser castaño claro. —Miró a las otras, que se encogieron de hombros—. En el trabajo hay muchos individuos que podrían encajar.

—No bajéis la guardia —advirtió Naruto—. También es posible que se le pegara aquel cabello en otro lugar. Es una pista, y cuando lo pillemos, si el ADN concuerda, lo tendremos cogido. Vosotras tened un cuidado especial con los tipos rubios.

—Vaya idea más agradable —dijo Karui con aire taciturno—. Me parece que yo soy la única morena de todo el departamento de ventas.

—Voy a examinar los archivos por departamentos, empezando por el de contabilidad, ya que Shion fue el primer objetivo. A propósito —dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura—, gracias por entregármelos clasificados por departamentos.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa irónica.

—Lo que sea, con tal de ayudar.

Karui tomó de nuevo las riendas de la conversación y señaló a Hinata.

—Ahora te toca a ti.

Hinata respiró hondo. Después de tres compromisos rotos, tuvo que hacer acopio de valor para anunciar que tenía intención de... otra vez... casarse. Lanzó una mirada a Naruto, y éste le guiñó un ojo.

—Narutoyyovamosacasarnos —dijo todo seguido, uniendo las palabras como si así fueran a llamar menos la atención. Si los dioses no se percataban, no podrían dar al traste con ello.

Naruto se tapó los oídos con las manos para protegerlos de la ronda de chillidos que estalló a continuación. Sakura abrazó a Hinata. Karui abrazó a Naruto. Después, no se sabe cómo, todos terminaron abrazándose unos a otros. El grupo resultaba demasiado pequeño sin Shion, pensó Hinata, pero se negó a permitir que las lágrimas echasen a perder aquella pequeña celebración.

La vida seguía. Sin Shion era más triste, más vacía, pero seguía de todas maneras.

—¿Cómo? Quiero decir, ¿cuándo? —preguntó Sakura

—Dentro de tres semanas, cuando sus padres regresen —contestó Naruto—. He estado pensando en celebrar la ceremonia quizás en un juzgado, pero mi familia no cabría de ningún modo, y quieren estar todos presentes.

—Tal vez en un parque —propuso Hinata.

—¿Por qué en un parque? Alguien ha de tener una casa que sea lo bastante grande. Mis padres tienen una bien grande; qué remedio, con siete hijos.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, está mi familia, la tuya, Karui y Sakura, tus amigos policías y también...esto... he invitado a todos los vecinos de esta calle.

—Vale, estupendo —repuso él—. Tendrían que venir George y Chiyo, y también Eleanor, y... maldita sea, nuestra pequeña boda ya va sumando algo así como cien personas, ¿no? —terminó en tono de frustración.

—Me temo que sí, maestro sabio.

—Eso supone comida y cosas así.

—Ahora lo has entendido.

—¿Y quién diablos se va a encargar de todo eso? —Su expresión decía a las claras que desde luego, él no.

— Hanabi. Le encantan esta clase de cosas. Aunque no será nada exagerado. Tengo el presupuesto muy apretado, con los pagos de la casa, el nuevo sistema de seguridad, el teléfono móvil, y ahora tengo que comprarme ropa nueva, un colchón y un somier...

—El colchón y el somier no los necesitas —señaló Naruto, y Karui y Sakura rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

Sakura extrajo cinco dólares de su bolso y se los puso en la mano a Karui.

—Te lo dije —graznó Karui.

Hinata las miró con los ojos entornados.

—Habéis hecho apuestas sobre mi vida amorosa —las acusó.

—Sí, y tengo que decir que me has decepcionado —dijo Sakura intentando adoptar un tono más serio. Aún se estaba riendo, de modo que su intento apenas tuvo éxito—.Pensaba que ibas a mantenerlo a raya al menos otras dos semanas.

—Naturalmente, no ha podido resistirse a mí —terció Naruto con aire de suficiencia en el momento en que se servía otro vaso de té.

—Me dio pena —corrigió Hinata—. Con todo lo que lloraba y suplicaba. Resultaba lastimoso.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa que prometía represalias. Hinata sintió una punzada de emoción al pensar en lo que la esperaba. Tal vez tuviera que hace el amor con él, pongamos, tres o cuatro veces para aplacar sus sentimientos heridos. ¡Qué sacrificio!

La encantó que Naruto se sintiera tan cómodo en compañía de sus amigas. Se sentó a la mesa y las ayudó a planificar el velatorio, si bien su aportación fue: «Cerveza y palomitas. ¿Qué más necesitáis para un velatorio?», lo cual demostraba que no tenía la menor idea de la combinación de mujeres y comida.

Cuando Sakura y Karui se hubieron marchado, salieron al exterior para trasladar el coche del padre de Hinata de su garaje al de Naruto. Mientras la ayudaba a retirar la cubierta de lona y dejar al descubierto aquel coche parecido a una bala de plata, Naruto le dijo:

—¿Tienes ahí las llaves?

Hinata se las sacó del bolsillo de los vaqueros y las zarandeó delante de su cara.

—¿Quieres conducir?

—¿Estás intentando hacerme la pelota, para compensarme por lo que dijiste antes de llorar y suplicar?

—No, pensaba compensarte por eso más tarde.

Él mostró una ancha sonrisa y le arrebató las llaves de la mano.

—Madre mía —dijo suspirando al tiempo que se descalzaba y pasaba una larga pierna por encima de la puerta, luego la otra, y se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor.

El pequeño coche se adaptaba a él como un guante. Acarició el volante con las manos.

—¿Cómo dijiste que lo adquirió tu padre?

—Lo compró allá por 1964, pero es que contaba con una ventaja. Ya sabes: «Fabricado por Shelby, con un motor Ford». Mi padre formaba parte del equipo de producción que fabricaba el motor. Se enamoró del coche. Mi madre se enfadó con él por haberse gastado tanto dinero en un coche justo cuando acababan de tener una hija, Hanabi, y lo que necesitaban era comprarse una casa más espaciosa. Se fabricaron sólo mil unidades. Mil once, para ser exactos. Por eso mi padre posee uno de los Cobra originales, y vale más de lo que le pagaron por la casa.

Naruto miró atrás y vio el Viper estacionado en el camino de entrada.

—Tu padre no es el único que se gasta una fortuna en coches.

—De tal palo, tal astilla. Además, yo me compré el Viper de segunda mano, de modo que no desembolsé los sesenta y nueve mil dólares que costaba. Durante tres años tuve que subsistir a base de hamburguesas y latas de atún para poder pagarlo.

Naruto se estremeció.

—Pero ya está pagado, ¿no?

—Limpio de polvo y paja. No habría podido permitirme comprar esta casa si aún estuviera pagando el coche. De todas formas, la culpa de que me lo comprara la tiene mi padre.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Hinata señaló el Cobra.

—¿Qué crees que utilizó para enseñarme a conducir?

Naruto puso cara de horror.

—¿Permitió que lo condujera una novata?

—Así fue como nos enseñó a conducir a todos. Decía que si éramos capaces de hacernos con el Cobra, seríamos capaces de manejar cualquier cosa. Pero Hanabi y Neji no sentían tanta pasión por él, estaban más cómodos en el Lincoln de mi madre. Algunas personas prefieren la comodidad por encima de la velocidad, supongo. —Su expresión indicaba que no lo entendía, pero que lo aceptaba de todos modos.

—Dios santo. — Naruto de hecho había palidecido al pensar en tres principiantes sin supervisión al volante de aquel coche.

—A mi padre no le gusta nada mi Viper —le confió Hinata, y después sonrió—. En parte se debe a que no es un Ford, pero lo que ocurre en realidad es que odia que el Viper le gane en velocidad punta. El Cobra posee una aceleración más rápida, pero en cualquier distancia yo puedo rebasarlo.

—¿Pero es que habéis echado carreras? —exclamó Naruto. Tenía toda la pinta de estar a punto de apearse de un salto del coche.

—Sólo para ver qué eran capaces de hacer los caballos —lo tranquilizó ella—. Y no fue por las calles. Fuimos a una pista de pruebas.

Naruto cerró los ojos.

—Tú y tu padre os parecéis mucho, ¿no? —le preguntó en tono de horror, como si acabara de descubrir que eran portadores de la fiebre tifoidea.

—Sí, te gustará.

—Estoy que no puedo esperar.

Cuando Karui llegó a su apartamento, se sobresaltó al ver a Chōji Akimichi sentado en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Se incorporó al verla, y Karui se detuvo en seco, invadida por un miedo irracional.

Chōji era grande y musculoso. Por espacio de un instante de terror pensó que él... pero era imposible. El asesino era un hombre blanco y rubio. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose débil por el pánico y el alivio, lo uno seguido muy cerca de lo otro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó en tono brusco por la reacción, y enseguida se fijó en la sorpresa que se dibujaba en los ojos de él ante aquella fría bienvenida.

—Hace algún tiempo que no te veo —ronroneó Chōji con aquella voz aterciopelada que hacía que las mujeres se apiñaran en torno a él, si bien los millones que había ganado jugando al fútbol tampoco estaban nada mal. Solía llevar alrededor un pequeño séquito de fans; adoraba su fama y las luces de los focos, y les sacaba el máximo partido a ambas cosas.

—Estas dos últimas semanas han sido una locura —repuso Karui—. Primero fue la Lista, luego lo de Shion... —Se interrumpió con un nudo en la garganta. Aún le costaba creer que Shion ya no estuviera. No; sí que lo creía. Es que sencillamente no lo había aceptado.

—Ya, lo siento mucho. Erais muy amigas, ¿verdad?

En realidad, Chōji no sabía gran cosa acerca de ella, se dijo Karui. La relación entre ambos, tal como era, siempre había estado centrada en él.

—Era mi mejor amiga —contestó Karui con la vista enturbiada por las lágrimas—. Mira, Chōji, no estoy de humor para...

—Vamos, no es eso para lo que he venido aquí —dijo él frunciendo el ceño e introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de seda confeccionados a medida—. Si lo único que quisiera fuera sexo, podría obtenerlo de... —Se detuvo, pues evidentemente se dio cuenta de que aquello no era precisamente lo más sensato que decir—. Te he echado de menos —dijo en tono desvalido, incómodo. No era muy típico de Chōji decir cosas así a una mujer.

Karui lo dejó a un lado y abrió la cerradura de la puerta.

—Ya —repuso secamente.

Tenía gracia la cosa; por espacio de casi un año, desde el momento en que conoció a Chōji, había soñado que él le dijera algo así, algo que indicara que ella era, del modo que fuera, especial para él. Y ahora que por fin se lo había dicho, no tenía la intención de ceder ni un milímetro. A lo mejor era que ya había dado todo lo que estaba en su mano, que había hecho todo lo posible.

Chōji cambió el peso de un pie al otro. Karui advirtió que no sabía qué decir.

Siempre había sido demasiado guapo, demasiado dotado, y ahora era demasiado rico; siempre lo habían perseguido las chicas. Había sido deseado, idolatrado y consentido desde los primeros años en el instituto, cuando se hizo evidente su capacidad para correr. Esto constituía un territorio nuevo para Chōji King.

—¿Te gustaría entrar? —le ofreció Karui por fin.

—Sí, claro.

Recorrió con la mirada el pequeño apartamento, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Se acercó a la librería para examinar los libros y las fotografías familiares.

—¿Es tu padre? —preguntó tomando una foto de un oficial de la Marina de semblante serio y apuesto.

—Sí, justo antes de jubilarse.

—Así que tú eres una niña del ejército.

—Una niña de la Marina —corrigió Karui, ocultando una mueca al ver que él no había reconocido el uniforme.

Chōji de nuevo pareció sentirse incómodo.

—No sé nada de lo militar. Lo único que he hecho ha sido jugar al fútbol. Supongo que tú habrás viajado por todo el mundo, ¿no?

—Parte de él.

—Ya veo que eres muy madura. —Volvió a dejar la fotografía en su sitio, perfectamente alineada como la tenía ella—. Entiendes de vinos, y cosas así.

Karui experimentó una punzada de sorpresa. Chōji sonaba un poquito inseguro, una emoción que jamás habría asociado con él. Era siempre arrogante y engreído, como si creyera que era lógico recibir toda la atención que recibía. Vivía en una mansión, pensó Karui, y se sentía intimidado porque ella había viajado un poco y porque había estado presente en un montón de cenas formales.

—¿Te apetece beber algo? —ofreció—. No tengo nada más fuerte que cerveza. También hay zumos y leche.

—Con una cerveza está bien, gracias —contestó Chōji aliviado.

Tal vez había temido que ella le ofreciera una selección de vinos blancos.

Sacó dos cervezas del frigorífico, quitó los tapones y le entregó una a Chōji. Él observó fascinado cómo Karui bebía un largo trago.

—Nunca te he visto tomar cerveza.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es una especie de enfermedad endémica en una base militar. Me gusta.

Chōji se sentó e hizo rodar la botella helada entre las manos. Al cabo de unos instantes empleados en reunir valor, dijo:

— Karui... La razón por la que estoy aquí... —Se interrumpió e hizo rodar la botella otro poco más.

Karui se sentó enfrente de él y cruzó sus largas piernas. Chōji se fijó en la elegancia de aquella piel desnuda, justo lo que ella pretendía.

—¿Sí?

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Cuando dejaste de venir a verme, yo... bueno, más bien me sorprendió. Creía que lo nuestro... o sea...

—Era sexo —dijo ella suavemente, decidida a ayudarlo a continuar. Al paso que llevaba, se haría de noche y aún estaría intentando expresar lo que quería decir, fuera lo que fuera.

—Eso es lo único que ha sido siempre para ti, y lo único que querías, por lo visto. Yo deseaba algo más, pero supongo que eso lo obtienes de todas tus otras novias.

Más incomodidad.

—Esto... er... ha sido algo más que sexo.

—Ya. Por eso tienes como unas tres chicas para cada día de la semana, una fiesta en cada ciudad que visitas. Chōji, no soy idiota. Me he dado cuenta de todo. Yo deseaba ser especial para ti, pero no lo soy.

—Sí lo eres —insistió él. Estudió de nuevo la botella de cerveza y un intenso rubor le inundó la cara—. Más especial de lo que crees —musitó—. No quiero perderte.¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Perder a todas las demás novias —replicó Karui enseguida—. Si no puedes serme fiel, no me interesas.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Logró esbozar una débil sonrisa—. He leído la Lista. Algunas cosas están fuera de mi alcance.

Karui sonrió.

—Algunas cosas de la lista, realmente fueron una broma. Pero las primeras cinco condiciones no lo eran.

—Entonces, si... pierdo las otras novias, ¿volverás?

Karui reflexionó sobre aquel punto, lo pensó tanto que Chōji comenzó a sudar, incluso con el aire acondicionado que había en el apartamento. Karui ya lo había borrado en su mente, si bien en su corazón no estaba convencida del todo. Volver a dar la vuelta a las cosas iba a requerir cierto esfuerzo.

—Haré una nueva intentona —dijo finalmente, y él se hundió en el sofá con un suspiro de alivio. Ella alzó una esbelta mano—. Pero... si me eres infiel una sola vez, y para eso cuenta incluso el sobar a una chica en una fiesta como te he visto hacer, se acabó para siempre. No habrá más oportunidades, porque ya las has gastado todas.

—Lo juro —dijo él levantando la mano derecha—. Se terminó lo de andar follando por ahí.

—Haciendo el amor —dijo ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Haciendo el amor por ahí.

—Eso es lo que he dicho. Es lo mismo.

—No, a tu lenguaje le vendría bien un poco de limpieza. Eso es lo que quiero decir.

—Nena, yo soy futbolista. Los futbolistas decimos tacos.

—Perfecto cuando estés en el campo, pero ahora no estás en el campo.

—Dios —se quejó Chōji, pero sin enfadarse—. Ya estás intentando cambiarme.

Karui se encogió de hombros en un gesto que decía «o lo tomas o lo dejas».

—Mi padre es capaz de ponerle a uno el vello de punta diciendo tacos, pero mira mucho su lenguaje cuando está con mi madre, porque a ella no le gusta. A mí tampoco. Mi amiga Hinata está intentando dejar de decir tacos y lo lleva bastante bien. Si ella puede conseguirlo, puede conseguirlo cualquiera.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo intentaré. —De pronto sonrió—. Oye, esto suena como doméstico, ¿no te parece? Domesticado. Tú me echas la reprimenda y yo prometo corregirme. Igual que una pareja.

Karui rompió a reír y se echó en sus brazos.

—Sí —dijo—, exactamente igual que una pareja.

Continuará...


	26. Vestido Rojo

Capítulo 25

El amanecer del sábado, con ojos de sueño, Naruto bostezó y se levantó a medias en el sofá de Karui. Alrededor de la medianoche las chicas habían decidido que él podía vigilar el apartamento perfectamente desde dentro igual que desde fuera, e insistieron en que entrara. Estaba cansado, de modo que accedió. Llevaba dos días y dos noches sin dormir mucho —habría dormido más si no hubiera tenido debajo a cierta sabihonda que insistía en menear su precioso trasero— y estaba disgustado después de haberse pasado un día entero siguiendo pistas de otro caso en el que trabajaba, que resultaron no conducir a nada, además de no haber encontrado nada en los archivos de Hammerstead.

Los ordenadores aún no habían extraído nada de los nombres que habían examinado, excepto la típica multa sin pagar y unos cuantos problemas domésticos.

Para cuando llegó la medianoche, abastecidas con cerveza y chocolate, a las cuatro mujeres todavía les sobraban ganas de mucha fiesta. Chino resultó ser una versión suavizada de Shion, parecida en el aspecto y en la voz, y dotada del mismo alegre sentido del humor. Hablaron hasta quedarse afónicas, rieron y lloraron, bebieron cerveza y comieron todo aquello a lo que echaron mano. Resultaba asombroso observarlas.

Trasladaron el velatorio a la cocina, y entonces Naruto se tendió en el sofá. Había dormido, pero con un oído atento al ruido procedente de la cocina. No sucedió nada alarmante, excepto que descubrió que Hinata cantaba mucho cuando estaba achispada.

Cuando se despertó, se percató inmediatamente de que el ruido había disminuido. De hecho había cesado del todo. Abrió en silencio la puerta de la cocina y espió. Estaban todas dormidas, respirando profundamente debido a la pesadez del cansancio y del alcohol.

Sakura estaba roncando ligeramente, un sonido delicado que no llegaba a ser un ronquido como Dios manda. Tras haberse criado en una casa con cuatro hermanos y su padre, Naruto sabía exactamente cómo era un ronquido en toda regla.

Hinata estaba debajo de la mesa. Literalmente. Estaba hecha un ovillo con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, igual que un ángel. Naruto lanzó un resoplido; aquello era una verdadera contrariedad. Probablemente había practicado dormir de aquella forma desde que era pequeña.

Karui tenía la cabeza apoyada en los brazos cruzados, como una niña de primaria. Era una niña muy dulce, pensó Naruto, aunque debía de tener bastante firmeza de carácter para mantenerse en su terreno al lado de las otras. Chino también tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa, pero con una bandeja a modo de almohada, una plana. Cuando se tiene suficiente cerveza en el cuerpo, hay muchas cosas que antes parecían ilógicas que ahora cobran sentido.

Buscó y encontró el café y los filtros, y seguidamente preparó una cafetera sin poner el menor cuidado en no hacer ruido. Las chicas seguían dormidas. Una vez que estuvo listo el café, rebuscó entre los armarios hasta dar con las tazas, y sacó cinco.

Llenó cuatro tazas sólo hasta la mitad por si a alguna le temblaba la mano, pero la suya la llenó hasta el borde. Luego dijo:

—Muy bien, señoritas, hora de despertarse.

Bien podría habérselo dicho a la pared, a juzgar por el efecto que tuvo aquel anuncio.

—¡Señoritas! —exclamó con más fuerza.

Nada.

—¡Hinata! ¡Karui! ¡Sakura! ¡Chino!

Karui levantó la cabeza unos centímetros y lo miró con ojos turbios, y acto seguido volvió a dejar caer la cabeza entre los brazos. Las otras tres ni se movieron.

Una ancha sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Supuso que podía sacudirlas un poco para que se despertasen, pero eso no resultaría muy divertido. Lo divertido fue buscar una cacerola y una cuchara metálica y ponerse a armar ruido observando cómo las cuatro despertaban de un salto con ojos como platos. Hinata se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa y chilló:

—¡Hijo de puta!

Con la misión cumplida, Naruto distribuyó las tazas de café, y en el caso de Hinata se agachó para entregarle la suya. Hinata estaba sentada bajo la mesa, frotándose la cabeza y mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Dios, cuánto quería a aquella mujer.

—Vamos, poneos las pilas —le dijo al grupo en general—. El funeral dará comienzo en apenas cinco horas.

—¿Cinco horas? —gruñó Karui—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy seguro. Eso quiere decir que tenéis que estar en la funeraria dentro de cuatro horas.

—Ni hablar —declaró Sakura, pero logró tomar un sorbo de café.

—Tendréis que curaros la borrachera...

—No estamos borrachas —dijo una voz de debajo de la mesa.

—... comer algo, si podéis, ducharos, lavaros el pelo, lo que tengáis que hacer. No tenéis tiempo para quedaros sentadas debajo de la mesa a gruñir.

—No estoy gruñendo.

No, aquello era más bien un bufido. Tal vez un poco de sexo medicinal le suavizase el humor... si es que él llegaba vivo al final. Por el momento, sabía más o menos cómo se sentía el macho de la mantis religiosa cuando se aproximaba a la hembra, sabedor de que el sexo iba a ser estupendo pero que después iban a arrancarle la cabeza.

En fin. Había cosas por las que merecía la pena perder la cabeza.

Chino se puso de pie con piernas temblorosas. Llevaba la marca del borde de la bandeja en la cara. Tomó un poco de café, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

— Naruto tiene razón. Tenemos que empezar a movernos, de lo contrario llegaremos tarde.

Un esbelto brazo surgió de debajo de la mesa sosteniendo una taza de café vacía.

Naruto captó la indirecta y la rellenó de líquido. Acto seguido el brazo se replegó.

Dios mediante, podría desear pasar con ella unos cuarenta o cincuenta años.

Daba miedo. Lo que daba más miedo aún era que le gustaba la idea.

Sakura se terminó el café y se levantó para repostar, con el fin de poder funcionar.

Dijo:

—Está bien, podré hacerlo. Permitidme que haga pis y me lave la cara, y estaré lista para irme a mi casa conduciendo. —Tropezó mientras avanzaba por el breve pasillo, y hasta la cocina llegó un quejido repentino—: ¡Dios, no puedo creer que haya dicho a Naruto que tengo que hacer pis!

Quince minutos después Naruto las tenía a todas en fila, incluida Hinata, todas mirándolo ceñudas.

—¡No puedo creer que nos hagas esto! —le soltó ella, pero sopló obediente por el analizador de alcoholemia.

—Soy policía. De ningún modo pienso permitir que conduzcáis hasta haber comprobado que estáis bien. —Observó la lectura del aparato y sonrió al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza—. Menos mal que estoy yo aquí, nena, porque no vas a ir conduciendo a ninguna parte. Estás ligeramente por encima del límite.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sí lo es. Vamos, bebe un poco más de café y guarda silencio mientras examino a las demás.

Chino estaba bien. Sakura también. Karui lo estaba apenas.

—¡Has hecho trampa! —acusó Hinata con expresión borrascosa.

—¿Cómo diablos voy a hacer trampa? ¡Has sido tú la que ha soplado!

—¡Entonces es que está mal! No funciona. Todas hemos bebido de lo mismo. ¿Cómo voy a estar yo por encima del límite si ninguna más lo está?

—Ellas pesan más que tú —explicó Naruto con paciencia—. Karui está cerca del límite, pero dentro de lo legal. Tú, no. Yo te llevaré a casa.

Hinata puso cara de niña enfadada.

—¿Qué coche vamos a dejar aquí, el tuyo o el mío?

—El tuyo. Que parezca que Karui tiene compañía, por si a alguien le da por mirar en el aparcamiento.

Aquel razonamiento la convenció. Todavía ponía mala cara, pero al cabo de un minuto dijo:

—Está bien.

Con sólo unos cuantos contratiempos más, Naruto consiguió meterla en el todoterreno, donde rápidamente se echó a dormir otra vez. Se despertó lo bastante para entrar en la casa de él por su propio pie, pero se quedó mirándolo ceñuda cuando él abrió el grifo de la ducha y empezó a quitarse la ropa y luego a desvestirla a ella.

—¿Tenías la intención de lavarte la cabeza? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

—Bien. Entonces no te importará que haga esto. —La levantó y la metió en la ducha, directamente debajo del chorro de agua. Ella tosió y escupió, pero no forcejeó.

En cambio dejó escapar un gran suspiro, como si el agua le produjera placer.

Una vez que tuvo el pelo enjabonado y aclarado, dijo:

—No estoy de buen humor.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

—Siempre estoy irritable cuando no he dormido lo suficiente.

—Oh, ¿es ése el problema? —replicó Naruto secamente.

—En gran parte. Por lo general me pongo muy contenta después de haberme tomado unas cervezas.

—Anoche estabas contenta. Pero esta mañana ya es otra historia.

—Tú crees que tengo resaca. Pues no. Bueno, un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero no mucho. Que esto te sirva de advertencia por si esta noche vuelves a impedirme dormir.

—¿Que yo te he impedido dormir? ¿Yo? —repitió incrédulo—. ¿No eres la misma mujer que ayer me sacó a empujones de un profundo sueño a las dos de la madrugada?

—No te di ningún empujón. Más bien boté encima de ti, pero no te di ningún empujón.

—Conque botaste —repitió Naruto.

—Estabas empalmado. No podía desperdiciar aquella erección, ¿no?

—Podrías haberme despertado «antes» de empezar a no desperdiciarla.

—Mira —dijo Hinata exasperada—. Si no quieres que la use, no te tumbes de espaldas con ella sobresaliendo de esa forma. Si eso no es una invitación, no sé qué es.

—Estaba dormido. Esas cosas suceden por sí solas. —De hecho, en aquel preciso instante estaba sucediendo lo mismo por sí solo. Hinata notó que la pinchaba en el estómago. Bajó la vista... y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que hizo que sus testículos se tensaran de miedo.

Con un resoplido de desdén, Hinata se volvió de espaldas e hizo caso omiso mientras terminaba de ducharse.

—¡Eh! —dijo Naruto para atraer su atención. Su tono era de alarma—. No irás a dejar que se desperdicie esta vez, ¿no?

Lograron llegar a la funeraria a tiempo, pero por los pelos. Naruto llevó a Hinata a casa de Karui para que recogiera el coche, de modo que si el asesino acudía al funeral no la vería apearse del todoterreno de Naruto y así no averiguaría dónde estaba viviendo. Con el Cobra guardado en el garaje de él, tenía que aparcar el todoterreno en el camino de entrada o en el garaje de Hinata, lo cual era un fastidio porque ella no tenía la puerta de apertura automática.

Se sentía relajado, y Hinata también estaba de un humor infinitamente más dulce.

El sexo medicinal era algo estupendo. Había logrado resistirse a él durante cinco minutos enteros, pero justo cuando Naruto empezaba a sudar de verdad, se enroscó a él con una chispa en aquellos ojos lilas y le susurró:

—Me siento un poco tensa. Creo que necesito relajarme.

Estaba impresionante, se dijo Naruto observándola desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro ceñido que le llegaba justo por la rodilla, y unos zapatos de lo más sexy. Hinata dejó que él la mirara mientras se ponía lo que ella llamaba su «cara de funeral». Evidentemente, las mujeres contaban con una estrategia de maquillaje para cada ocasión. El perfilador y el rimel eran resistentes al agua, para evitar corrimientos. Nada de base ni colorete, porque iba a abrazar a gente y no quería dejar manchas en la ropa de nadie. Y una barra de labios a prueba de besos de un color que ella denominó un «discreto malva», aunque Naruto no tenía ni idea de qué demonios era el malva. El lápiz de labios que llevaba Hinata parecía rosado, pero las mujeres no podían decir simplemente «rosa».

Las mujeres eran una especie diferente. Alienígenas. Aquélla era la única explicación.

Chino vestía de negro y lucía un aspecto muy digno. Su marido se había reunido con ella y estaba de pie a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano. Sakura llevaba un traje verde oscuro, y también iba acompañada de su marido. El señor Uchiha era el típico americano de aspecto pulcro, con el cabello negro cuidadosamente peinado y de facciones regulares. No sostenía la mano de Sakura, y Naruto se fijó en que ésta tampoco lo miraba con mucha frecuencia.

Allí pasaba algo, pensó.

Karui iba vestida con un vestido rojo entallado que le llegaba a media pierna. Estaba, simplemente, preciosa. Se acercó hasta Hinata para reunirse con ella, y Naruto se aproximó para oír lo que decían.

—A Shion le encantaba el rojo —dijo Hinata, sonriendo a Karui y buscando su mano—. Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido a mí.

A Karui le temblaron los labios.

—He querido despedirla con estilo. Esto no es de mal gusto, ¿verdad?

—¿Estás de broma? Es maravilloso. Todos los que conocían a Shion lo entenderán, y si no conocieron a Shion, no cuentan.

Allí estaba Kakashi Hatake, tratando de mezclarse con la gente. No se le daba demasiado bien, pero lo intentaba. No se acercó a hablar, pero es que no estaban allí para charlar con la gente. Se movieron de un lado para otro estudiando a la multitud, escuchando conversaciones.

Habían acudido varios hombres rubios, pero Naruto examinó detenidamente a cada uno de ellos y le pareció que ninguno prestaba una atención especial a Hinata ni a las otras. La mayoría de ellos iban en compañía de sus esposas. Sabía que el asesino podía estar casado y llevar una vida normal en apariencia, pero a no ser que fuera un asesino en serie frío como una piedra, revelaría alguna clase de emoción cuando se enfrentase a su obra y a sus otras futuras presas.

Naruto no creía que estuvieran tratando con un asesino así; las agresiones habían sido demasiado personales y demasiado emocionales, como las de una persona sin control.

Continuó observando a lo largo de todo el servicio religioso, el cual fue breve, gracias a Dios. El calor era ya sofocante, aunque Chino había contratado el servicio lo más temprano posible para evitar la peor parte del día.

Captó la mirada de Kakashi, y éste movió lentamente la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Tampoco había descubierto nada. Todo estaba siendo filmado y más tarde visionarían la grabación para ver si había algo que hubieran pasado por alto, pero Naruto no creía que hubiera nada. Maldición, estaba seguro de que el asesino acudiría al funeral.

Chino estaba llorando un poco, pero mayormente se mantenía controlada. Naruto vio que Hinata se secaba los ojos con el borde de un pañuelo de papel doblado: más estrategia femenina para preservar el maquillaje. No creía que sus hermanas conocieran todos aquellos trucos.

En aquel momento se aproximó a Chino una mujer guapa y delgada, y le estaba dando el pésame cuando de pronto se vino abajo y cayó en los brazos de la sorprendida Chino, sollozando.

—No acabo de creérmelo —lloró—. La oficina ya no es la misma sin ella.

Sakura y Karui se acercaron más a Hinata, las dos con la mirada fija en la mujer y con un gesto de «¿qué es lo que pasa?» en la cara. También se acercó Naruto. La gente estaba reunida en pequeños grupitos, ignorando cortésmente aquella escenita emocional, de modo que él no llamaría la atención si hacía lo mismo.

—Debería haberme imaginado que Fuku iba a montar todo este teatro que tanto le gusta —musitó Sakura con fastidio—. Es la reina del drama —añadió para informar a Naruto—. Está en mi departamento, y siempre hace cosas así. No hay más que darle algo que sea mínimamente molesto, y ella lo convierte en una tragedia.

Hinata observaba la escena con expresión de incredulidad y los ojos muy abiertos.

Sacudió la cabeza y dijo en tono lúgubre:

—La rueda aún sigue girando, pero su hámster esta muerto.

Sakura reprimió una carcajada y trató de convertirla en tos. Rápidamente se volvió de espaldas con la cara roja, en un intento de controlarse. Karui se mordía el labio inferior, pero se le escapó una risita y también tuvo que dar la espalda a la escena. Naruto se tapó la boca con la mano, pero los hombros le temblaban. A lo mejor creían que estaba llorando.

¡Un vestido rojo! La muy zorra se había puesto un vestido rojo. Hidan no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era tan vergonzoso, tan vulgar. No lo habría creído propio de ella, y estaba tan sorprendido por su atrevimiento no pudo ni reaccionar.

Madre estaría horrorizada.

Las mujeres como ella no merecían vivir. Ninguna de ellas lo merecía. Eran unas furcias, sucias e inmundas, y le haría un gran favor al mundo librándolo de ellas.

Karui suspiró aliviada cuando por fin entró en su apartamento y pudo quitarse aquellos zapatos de tacón alto. La estaban matando los pies, pero merecía la pena presentar un buen aspecto en nombre de Shion. Lo haría otra vez si fuera necesario, pero se alegraba de no tener que hacerlo.

Ahora que el funeral había terminado, se sentía entumecida, exhausta. El velatorio fue una ayuda inmensa; hablar de Shion, reír, llorar, había sido una catarsis que le permitió superar el día. El funeral en sí, el ritual, resultó reconfortante en sí mismo. Su padre le había dicho que los funerales militares, con toda aquella pompa y protocolo, y aquellos movimientos orquestados con tanta precisión, suponían un consuelo para la familia.

Los rituales decían: Esta persona contaba. Esta persona era respetada. Y los servicios eran una especie de marcador emocional, un momento en el que el duelo podía honrar a los muertos y sin embargo establecer un punto de partida para el resto de sus vidas.

Era curioso el modo en que todas habían conectado con Chino. Era como tener a Shion, pero distinto, porque Chino poseía claramente una personalidad propia. Sería agradable seguir en contacto con ella.

Karui se echó los brazos a la espalda para buscar la cremallera del vestido, y ya la tenía abierta a medias cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

Se quedó petrificada, con un súbito pánico que le congeló las venas.

Oh, Dios mío. Estaba allí, él, seguro. La había seguido hasta casa. Sabía que estaba sola.

Se dirigió a hurtadillas hacia el teléfono, como si él pudiera ver a través de la puerta y supiera lo que estaba haciendo. ¿La tiraría abajo? Había entrado por la fuerza en la casa de Hinata rompiendo un cristal, pero ¿era lo bastante fuerte para echar abajo una puerta? Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido averiguar si su puerta era blindada o simplemente de madera.

—¿Karui? —La voz habló en tono perplejo, grave—. Soy Fuku. Fuku Street. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Fuku? —dijo débilmente. El alivio le causó un ligero mareo. Se dobló por la cintura respirando profundamente para controlar su agitación.

—He intentado hablar contigo por el camino, pero tú ibas demasiado deprisa — dijo Fuku desde fuera.

Sí, así había sido. Estaba desesperada por llegar a casa y quitarse aquellos zapatos.

—Aguarda un minuto, estaba a punto de cambiarme de ropa.

¿Qué demonios hacía Fuku allí?, se preguntó mientras iba hasta la puerta y retiraba la cadena. Sin embargo, antes de abrir acercó el ojo a la mirilla para cerciorarse de que se trataba de Fuku, aunque ya había reconocido la voz.

Era Fuku, con aspecto cansado y triste, y de pronto Karui se sintió culpable por el modo en que se había reído de ella en el funeral. No tenía ni idea de por qué querría Fuku hablar con ella, ya que nunca habían intercambiado más que unas pocas palabras al cruzarse, pero le abrió la puerta.

—Entra —la invitó—. En el funeral hacía un calor horrible, ¿verdad? ¿Te apetece beber algo frío?

—Sí, por favor —respondió Fuku. Llevaba consigo un gran bolso que se descolgó del hombro y sujetó contra el cuerpo como si fuera un bebé.

Cuando Karui se volvió para dirigirse a la cocina, reparó en cómo brillaba el cabello rubio de Fuku bajo la luz. Entonces comprendió, en su frente se formó una minúscula arruga, y comenzó a retroceder.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Continuará...

Sorprendidos??...


	27. Dos menos

Capítulo 26

La mañana del domingo, Hinata se despertó a las diez y media. Y sólo porque estaba sonando el teléfono. Empezó a dar manotazos buscando el auricular, entonces se acordó de que estaba en casa de Naruto, y volvió a acurrucarse contra la almohada.

¿Qué más daba que estuviera en su lado de la cama?

Era el teléfono de Naruto, y por lo tanto responsabilidad de él.

Naruto se removió en la cama, todo calor, dureza y olor a macho.

—Coge el teléfono, ¿quieres? —dijo soñoliento.

—Es para ti —murmuró ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El teléfono es tuyo. —Odiaba tener que señalar algo obvio.

Musitando algo por lo bajo, Naruto se incorporó apoyándose sobre un codo y se inclinó por encima de Hinata para coger el teléfono, aplastándola contra el colchón.

—Sí —dijo—. Namikaze.

—Sí —dijo otra vez tras una breve pausa—. Está aquí. —Dejó caer el teléfono sobre la almohada enfrente de Hinata y sonrió satisfecho—. Es Hanabi.

Hinata pensó en unas cuantas palabrotas, pero no las dijo. Naruto aún no la había hecho pagar por el «hijo de puta» que había gritado cuando se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, y no quería recordárselo. Se acercó el auricular al oído y dijo:

—Diga. — Naruto se tumbó de nuevo junto a ella.

—¿Ha sido una noche larga? —le preguntó Hanabi en tono sarcástico.

—Como de unas doce o trece horas. Lo normal en esta época del año.

Un cuerpo duro y caliente se apretó contra su espalda, y una mano dura y caliente se posó sobre su vientre y comenzó a ascender lentamente hacia sus pechos.

Algo más que también estaba duro y caliente empujó contra sus nalgas.

—Ja, ja —dijo Hanabi—. Tienes que venir a llevarte este gato. —Habló como si aquel detalle no fuera negociable.

—¿Bubú? ¿Por qué? —Como si no lo supiera.

Naruto le estaba frotando los pezones, y ella puso una mano sobre la suya para detener sus dedos. Necesitaba concentrarse, de lo contrario podía terminar haciéndose cargo otra vez de Bubú.

—¡Me está destrozando los muebles! ¡Siempre me ha parecido un gato amable, pero es un demonio destructivo!

—Es que se siente molesto por estar en un lugar extraño. —Privado de los pezones, Naruto, trasladó la mano a otro lugar interesante. Hinata cerró las piernas de golpe para impedir que aquellos dedos se deslizaran.

—¡No está, ni con mucho, tan molesto como yo! — Hanabi parecía más que molesta; parecía ofendida—. Mira, no puedo encargarme de planificar tu boda teniendo que vigilar a este demonio de gato cada minuto del día.

—¿Quieres correr el riesgo de que lo maten? ¿Quieres decirle a mamá que has permitido que un asesino psicópata mutilase a su gato porque te preocupan más tus muebles que los sentimientos de ella? —Vaya, había estado estupenda, para haberlo dicho ella. Magistral.

Hanabi respiraba agitadamente.

—Estás jugando sucio —protestó.

Naruto liberó la mano de la trampa de los muslos de Hinata y escogió otro ángulo de ataque: la retaguardia. Aquella mano destructora de todo raciocinio le acarició el trasero y seguidamente se deslizó hacia abajo girando, encontró justo lo que buscaba e introdujo dos largos dedos. Hinata ahogó una exclamación y estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono.

Hanabi también escogió otro ángulo de ataque.

—Ni siquiera estás viviendo en tu casa, estás en casa de Naruto. Bubú estará bien ahí.

Oh, no. No podía concentrarse. Los dedos de Naruto eran grandes y ásperos, y la estaban sacando de sus cabales. Era su venganza por obligarlo a contestar al teléfono, pero si no paraba iba a encontrarse con un gato enfurecido haciendo trizas todo lo que hubiera en su casa.

—Sólo tienes que mimarlo mucho —consiguió articular Hinata—. Y se tranquilizará. —Sí, en un par de semanas—. Sobre todo, le gusta que le rasquen las orejas.

—Ven a buscarlo.

—¡Han, no puedo meter un gato en la casa de otra persona!

—Claro que puedes. Naruto aguantaría una manada de gatos salvajes y maníacos con tal de meterse dentro de tus bragas. ¡Usa tu poder ahora, mientras dure! Dentro de unos meses ni siquiera se molestará en afeitarse antes de meterse en la cama contigo.

Genial. Hanabi estaba intentando convertir aquello en una cuestión de lucha de poderes masculino y femenino. Los nudillos de Naruto le rozaron el clítoris, y estuvo a punto de soltar un maullido. Pero logró decir:

—No puedo. —Aunque no estaba segura de a quién se lo decía, a Hanabi o a Naruto.

—Sí que puedes —Dijo Naruto en un tono grave y untuoso.

—Oh, por Dios —le chilló Hanabi al oído—, lo estás haciendo en este preciso momento, ¿no es verdad? ¡Lo he oído! ¡Estás hablando conmigo por teléfono mientras Naruto te está follando!

—No, no —balbuceó Hinata, y Naruto la convirtió acto seguido en una mentirosa sacando los dedos y sustituyéndolos por una fuerte embestida de su plena erección matinal.

Hinata se mordió el labio, pero de todos modos se le escapó un sonido ahogado.

—Ya veo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo ahora —dijo Hanabi—. Volveré a llamar cuando no estés «ocupada». ¿Cuánto suele tardar? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez?

Ahora quería una cita. Ya que lo de morderse el labio no había funcionado, Hinata probó a morder la almohada. Buscando desesperadamente un momento de control, sólo un momento, consiguió decir:

—Un par de horas.

—¡Dos horas! — Hanabi estaba chillando de nuevo. Entonces hizo una pausa—. ¿Tiene algún hermano?

—C-cuatro.

—¡Cielo santo! —Hubo otra pausa más mientras Hanabi, evidentemente, sopesaba las ventajas y desventajas de desechar a Konohamaru y quedarse con un Namikaze. Por fin lanzó un suspiro—. Voy a tener que volver a pensar mi estrategia. Seguramente preferirías dejar que Bubú destroce mi casa, ladrillo a ladrillo, antes que hacer nada que lo eche todo a rodar, ¿no es así?

—Lo has pillado —asintió Hinata cerrando los ojos.

Naruto cambió de postura, se puso de rodillas y se colocó a horcajadas sobre la pierna derecha de ella al tiempo que apoyaba la izquierda sobre su propio brazo. Al sujetarla de aquella manera, su penetración fue profunda y recta, y su muslo izquierdo rozaba precisamente donde más efecto hacía. Hinata tuvo que morder de nuevo la almohada.

—Está bien, ya te dejo en paz. — Hanabi parecía derrotada—. Lo he intentado.

—Adiós —dijo Hinata con voz ronca, y manoteó para devolver el auricular a su sitio, pero no pudo alcanzarla.

Naruto se inclinó hacia delante para hacer los honores, y aquel movimiento lo llevó tan adentro del cuerpo de Hinata que ésta lanzó una exclamación mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Cuando pudo hablar otra vez, se retiró el pelo de la cara y dijo:

—Eres malvado. —Estaba jadeante y débil, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera quedarse allí tumbada.

—No, nena, soy bueno —replicó él, y lo demostró.

Cuando quedó tendido a su lado, lacio y sudoroso, dijo con voz soñolienta:

—He creído entender que hemos estado a punto de traernos de nuevo a Bubú.

—Sí, y tú no has ayudado mucho precisamente —gruñó Hinata—. Además, Hanabi sabía lo que estabas haciendo. Jamás podré borrar esto.

Otra vez sonó el teléfono. Hinata dijo:

—Si es Hanabi, no estoy.

—Como que se lo va a creer —repuso Naruto al tiempo que buscaba el auricular.

—No me importa lo que crea, mientras no tenga que hablar con ella en este preciso instante.

—Diga —dijo Naruto—. Sí, está aquí.

Le tendió el teléfono y ella lo cogió, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Él formó con la boca la palabra «Chino», y Hinata suspiró aliviada.

—Hola, Chino.

—Hola. Escucha, llevo un rato intentando llamar a Karui. Tengo unas fotos de Shion de las que ella quería copias, y necesito su dirección para enviárselas. Ayer mismo estuve ahí, pero ¿quién se fija en los nombres de las calles y en los números? De todos modos, no contesta al teléfono, así que ¿tienes su dirección?

Hinata se incorporó en la cama sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría la piel desnuda.

—¿Que no contesta? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas intentando llamarla?

—Desde las ocho, creo. Unas tres horas. —De repente Chino lo comprendió, y dijo—: Oh, Dios.

Naruto estaba ya fuera de la cama poniéndose los pantalones.

—¿Quién? —preguntó bruscamente, y encendió su teléfono móvil.

— Karui —respondió Hinata con un nudo en la garganta—. Escucha, Chino, puede que no sea nada. Es posible que haya ido a la iglesia o a desayunar con Chōji. A lo mejor está con él. Lo comprobaré y le diré que te llame cuando contacte con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto marcó varios números en su teléfono móvil al tiempo que sacaba una camisa limpia del armario y se la ponía. Cogió sus calcetines y sus zapatos, y salió de la habitación hablando en voz tan baja que Hinata no logró oír lo que decía.

Ella le dijo a Chino:

— Naruto está llamando a alguien. La encontrará. —Colgó sin despedirse, acto seguido saltó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa.

Estaba temblando, con más intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba. Sólo unos minutos antes se sentía en la misma gloria, y ahora aquel horrible terror la estaba poniendo enferma; el contraste resultaba casi paralizante.

Entró a trompicones en la sala de estar, abrochándose los vaqueros, y vio a Naruto saliendo por la puerta. Llevaba su pistola y su placa.

—¡Espera! —gritó presa del pánico.

—No. —Él se detuvo con una mano en el picaporte—. No puedes venir.

—Sí que puedo. — Hinata miró nerviosa a su alrededor buscando sus zapatos. Estaban en el dormitorio, maldita sea—. ¡Espérame!

— Hinata. —Era su tono de policía—. No. Si ha sucedido algo, no harás más que estorbar. No te permitirán entrar, y hace demasiado calor para quedarte sentada dentro del coche. Ve a casa de Sakura y aguarda allí. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.

Hinata aún estaba temblando, y ahora también lloraba. No era de extrañar que Naruto no quisiera llevársela consigo. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

—¿Lo-lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. —Su expresión se ablandó—. Ten cuidado de camino a casa de Sakura. Y, nena, no dejes entrar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, sintiéndose menos que inútil.

—De acuerdo.

—Te llamaré —volvió a decir Naruto, y se fue.

Hinata se derrumbó en el sofá y lloró a lágrima viva, tragando aire a borbotones.

No podía hacer aquello otra vez; simplemente no podía. No podía ser Karui; era joven y hermosa, aquel malnacido no podía haberle hecho daño a ella. Karui tenía que estar con Chōji. Estaba tan radiante de felicidad por aquel repentino cambio que probablemente estarían pasando juntos cada rato que tuvieran libre.

Naruto la encontraría. El número de Chōji no figuraba en la guía telefónica, pero los policías siempre contaban con recursos para obtener números ocultos. Karui estaría con Chōji, y entonces ella se sentiría como una tonta por haberse dejado invadir por el pánico de aquella forma.

Por fin dejó de llorar y se secó la cara. Tenía que ir a casa de Sakura a esperar la llamada de Naruto. Hizo el ademán de dirigirse al dormitorio, pero dio media vuelta bruscamente y cerró con llave la puerta principal.

Llegó a casa de Sakura veinte minutos después, y eso que no había hecho nada más que lavarse los dientes, cepillarse el pelo y terminar de vestirse. Pulsó el timbre de la puerta prolongadamente.

—¡Sakura, soy Hinata! ¡Date prisa!

Oyó ruido de pisadas y los ladridos del cocker spaniel; a continuación se abrió la puerta y apareció el rostro de Sakura con un gesto de preocupación.

—¿ Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sakura al tiempo que introducía a Hinata de un tirón en la casa, pero ésta no pudo decírselo; no le salían las palabras.

Todavía ladrando histérico, Trilby, el cocker spaniel, saltaba para subirse a las piernas de ambas.

—¡Trilby, cállate! —dijo Sakura Le tembló la barbilla y tragó saliva—. ¿Karui?

Hinata asintió, aún incapaz de articular palabra. Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a lanzar desgarrados gritos de horror al tiempo que retrocedía contra la pared.

—¡No, no! —logró decir Hinata rodeando con sus brazos a Sakura—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no he querido decir que... —Respiró hondo—. Todavía no lo sabemos. Naruto ha ido para allá, y me llamará cuando sepa...

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber Sasuke alarmado, recién llegado al vestíbulo.

Traía una parte del periódico del domingo en la mano. Trilby echó a correr hacia él meneando furiosamente la diminuta cola.

Aquel maldito temblor había vuelto a invadirla. Hinata intentó controlarlo.

— Karui ha desaparecido. Chino no ha podido contactar con ella por teléfono.

—Entonces es que se ha ido a hacer la compra —dijo Sasuke con un encogimiento de hombros.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada tan fulminante que podría haberle chamuscado la piel.

— Sasuke cree que estamos histéricas y que a Shion la mató algún drogadicto.

—Eso resulta mucho más lógico que pensar que a las cuatro os está acechando un maníaco —contraatacó él—. Deja de dramatizarlo todo.

—Si nosotras estamos dramatizando todo —terció Hinata—, también lo está haciendo la policía. —Enseguida se mordió el labio. No quería meterse en medio de una pelea doméstica. Sakura y Sasuke ya tenían bastantes problemas como para que ella les causara más.

Sasuke volvió a encogerse de hombros.

— Sakura me ha dicho que vas a casarte con un policía, de modo que probablemente te estará mimando mucho. Vamos, chucho. —Dio media vuelta y regresó a su refugio y su periódico, con Trilby saltando alrededor de sus pies.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Sakura—. Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Hinata le refirió lo que había dicho Chino y el tiempo que había transcurrido. Sakura consultó el reloj de la pared; eran poco más de las doce del mediodía.

—Cuatro horas, por lo menos. No está haciendo la compra. ¿Ha llamado alguien a Chōji?

—Su número no aparece en la guía telefónica, pero Naruto se encargará de eso.

Fueron a la cocina, donde Sakura estaba leyendo antes. En el invernadero acristalado había un libro abierto. Sakura preparó una cafetera. Las dos iban por la segunda taza de café cuando el teléfono inalámbrico de Sakura, que estaba situado junto a su brazo, sonó por fin. Sakura lo cogió rápidamente.

—¿Naruto?

Escuchó por espacio de unos instantes, y al ver la expresión de su cara Hinata sintió que la abandonaba toda esperanza. Sakura estaba atónita, desprovista de color.

Movió los labios pero de ellos no salió sonido alguno.

Hinata le arrebató el teléfono.

—¿Naruto? Cuéntame.

Él contestó con voz grave:

—Cariño, lo siento. Al parecer, sucedió anoche, quizá nada más volver del funeral.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, llorando en silencio. Hinata alargó la mano para tocarla en el hombro, en un intento de ofrecerle consuelo, pero ella misma se notaba derrumbarse por dentro, cediendo al dolor, y no sabía si le quedaba algún consuelo que ofrecer.

—Quedaos ahí —dijo Naruto—. No vayáis a ninguna parte. Yo iré en cuanto pueda. Ésta no es mi jurisdicción, pero estamos trabajando todos juntos. Puede que tarde varias horas, pero no vayáis a ninguna parte —repitió.

—De acuerdo —susurró Hinata, y colgó.

En aquel momento apareció Sasuke en la puerta y se quedó allí, mirando fijamente a Sakura como si esperara que todavía estuviera exagerando, pero la expresión de su cara indicaba que esta vez había comprendido. Estaba pálido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con voz rota.

—Era Naruto —respondió Hinata—. Karui ha muerto.

Y entonces se quebró su frágil control, y pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar y abrazarse a Sakura.

El sol se puso y Naruto aún no había regresado. Cuando lo hizo, traía aspecto de cansado y furioso. Se presentó él mismo a Sasuke, porque ni a Hinata ni a Sakura se les ocurrió hacerlo.

—Usted estuvo en el funeral —dijo Sasuke de pronto mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza.

—También estuvo un detective de Sterling Heights. Teníamos la esperanza de descubrir al asesino, pero es demasiado escurridizo o no acudió.

Sasuke miró a su mujer. Sakura estaba sentada en silencio, acariciando con gesto ausente al cocker spaniel blanco y negro. El día anterior Sasuke tenía una mirada distante, pero no había nada de distante en el modo en que la observaba ahora.

—Así que en efecto las persigue alguien. Cuesta mucho creerlo.

—Pues créalo —replicó Naruto brevemente sintiendo cómo se le revolvía el.estómago al recordar lo que le habían hecho a Karui.

Había sufrido la misma cruel agresión personal, el rostro destrozado e irreconocible, las múltiples puñaladas, el abuso sexual. A diferencia de Shion, Karui aún estaba viva cuando él la apuñaló; el suelo del apartamento estaba bañado en sangre. También le habían hecho jirones toda la ropa, igual que a Hinata.

Cuando pensaba en lo cerca que había estado Hinata de morir, en lo que habría sufrido si hubiera estado en casa el miércoles por la noche, apenas lograba contener la rabia.

—¿Te has puesto en contacto con sus padres? —le preguntó Hinata con la voz ronca. Vivían en Toledo, de modo que no estaban muy lejos.

—Sí, ya están aquí —contestó Naruto. Se sentó y la rodeó con los brazos y le acunó la cabeza contra su hombro.

Sonó el pitido del mensáfono. Se llevó una mano al cinturón para acallarlo, y después miró el número y lanzó un taco al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por la cara.

—Tengo que irme.

— Hinata puede quedarse aquí —dijo Sakura antes de que él pudiera preguntar.

—No tengo ropa —dijo Hinata, pero no estaba protestando, sólo constataba un problema.

—Yo te llevaré a casa —dijo Sasuke—. También vendrá Sakura con nosotros. Podrás coger lo que necesites y quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Naruto mostró su aprobación con un gesto de asentimiento.

—Ya llamaré —dijo al salir por la puerta.

Hidan se balanceaba adelante y atrás.

No podía dormir, no podía dormir, no podía dormir.

Tarareaba para sí, igual que hacía cuando era pequeño, pero la canción mágica no funcionó. Quisiera saber cuándo había dejado de funcionarle. No se acordaba.

Aquella puta de rojo estaba muerta. Madre estaba muy complacida. Dos menos, quedaban otras dos.

Se sentía bien. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba complaciendo a Madre. Nada de lo que había hecho antes había sido lo bastante bueno para ella porque siempre tenía algún fallo, por mucho que ella se hubiera esforzado en hacer de él un niño perfecto. Sin embargo, esto lo estaba haciendo bien; Madre estaba muy satisfecha. Estaba librando al mundo de aquellas asquerosas putas, una por una por una. No. Eran demasiados «una».

Todavía no había matado a tres. Lo había intentado, pero una no estaba en casa.

Pero recordó que la había visto en el funeral. Se había reído. ¿O había sido la otra? Se sentía confuso, porque las caras iban y venían en su memoria.

No estaba bien reírse en un funeral. Resultaba muy doloroso para el difunto.

¿Pero cuál de ellas se había reído? ¿Por qué no se acordaba?

No importaba, se dijo, y al instante se sintió mejor. Ambas tenían que morir, y entonces no importaría quién era la que se había reído, ni quién era la «señorita C». No importaría, porque por fin —por fin— Madre estaría contenta y nunca jamás volvería a hacerle daño.

Continuará...


	28. Sakura

Capítulo 27

El lunes por la mañana, Naruto estaba sentado en el departamento de policía de Warren, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, repasando una y otra vez los archivos de Hammerstead. Los ordenadores del NCIC no habían resaltado ninguno de los nombres, de modo que Hatake y él se limitaban simplemente a leer y releer, buscando algún detalle que encendiera una luz en su cabeza, y les proporcionara la pista que necesitaban.

Estaba allí, Naruto estaba seguro. Lo que pasaba era que aún no lo habían encontrado. Sospechaba que ya sabía lo que era, porque experimentaba aquella insistente sensación en las tripas de que estaba pasando algo por alto. No lograba señalarlo con el dedo, pero estaba allí y tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Sólo albergaba la esperanza de que sucediera pronto, digamos que en el próximo minuto.

Aquel tipo odiaba a las mujeres. Seguramente no se llevaba bien con ellas, no le gustaría trabajar en su compañía. Tal vez hubiera en su archivo una nota acerca de una denuncia presentada por alguien, quizás una acusación de acoso sexual. Algo así debería haber saltado a la vista en el primer examen, pero era posible que dicha denuncia estuviera redactada de tal forma que no quedara expresado explícitamente lo del acoso sexual.

Ni Hinata ni Sakura fueron a trabajar. Seguían juntas, aunque se habían trasladado de la casa de Sakura a la de Hanabi, junto con aquel ruidoso cocker spaniel que disparaba la alarma ante cualquier clase de intrusión, ya fuera un pájaro en el patio o alguien que subía andando por el camino de entrada. Temía que Hinata quisiera pasar el día en su casa, dado que acababan de instalarle el nuevo sistema de alarma —bajo el ojo de águila de la señora Suna, que se estaba tomando muy en serio sus deberes de guardián— el sábado, mientras asistían al funeral de Shion. Estaba bien contar con un sistema de alarma, pero eso no detendría a un asesino empeñado en llevar a cabo su trabajo.

Pero Hinata no quiso estar sola. Ella y Sakura permanecieron pegadas la una a la otra, impresionadas y desorientadas por lo que le había ocurrido a su estrecho círculo de amigas. Ya no le cabía ninguna duda a nadie de que había sido la Lista lo que había desencadenado aquella violencia, las comisarías de policía de la zona estaban formando un equipo especial para coordinar y trabajar en aquellos casos, ya que no había dos amigas del grupo que vivieran dentro de la misma jurisdicción.

Las cadenas informativas nacionales no cesaban de hablar del tema. «¿Quién está matando a las Chicas de la Lista?», entonó una emisora. «El área de Detroit está sobrecogida por los violentos asesinatos de dos de las mujeres que confeccionaron la humorística y polémica Lista del Hombre Perfecto que trajo en jaque al país hace un par de semanas.»

Volvieron a acampar los periodistas frente al edificio de Hammerstead, con la intención de entrevistar a cualquier persona que conociera a las dos víctimas. El equipo especial hizo lo necesario para obtener copias de toda cinta grabada con una entrevista que pudieran tener los reporteros, por si acaso su hombre se rendía a su vanidad y deseaba verse en la televisión nacional llorando a sus dos «amigas».

También acudieron periodistas a la casa de Hinata, pero se fueron al descubrir que no había nadie. Naruto se imaginó que también habrían echado un vistazo a la casa de Sakura, y por ese motivo llamó a Hanabi y le dijo que pidiera a Hinata y a Sakura que pasaran el día con ella.

Hanabi estuvo más que contenta de complacerlo. Naruto supuso que aquellos fisgones hablarían con unas personas que conocerían a otras y finalmente darían con Hanabi, pero al menos de momento Hinata y Sakura no iban a ser molestadas.

Naruto se frotó los ojos. Había conseguido dormir acaso un par de horas. La noche anterior tuvo que acudir a la escena de otro homicidio, un joven adolescente. Aquello se resolvió rápidamente con la detención del ex de la nueva novia del chico, que se había tomado como algo personal el hecho de que el chico le había dicho que se fuera a cagar hostias. No obstante, el papeleo siempre era un fastidio.

¿Dónde estaba el informe sobre la huella de zapato que habían encontrado en la casa de Hinata? Normalmente no se tardaba tanto en recibir una respuesta. Registró su escritorio, pero nadie lo había dejado allí encima en su ausencia. A lo mejor se lo habían enviado a Hatake, dado que en todo el papeleo ambos se hacían referencia el uno al otro.

Antes de la muerte de Karui, no todo el mundo estaba convencido de que el allanamiento de la casa de Hinata tuviera algo que ver con el asesinato de Shion, pero Kakashi y él sí lo estaban. Ahora, por supuesto, a nadie le cabía ya la menor duda.

Llamó a Kakashi.

—¿Te ha llegado el informe sobre la huella de zapato?

—No lo he visto. ¿Quieres decir que tú tampoco lo tienes todavía?

—Pues no. El laboratorio debe de haberlo perdido. Voy a enviarles otra solicitud. —Maldita sea, pensó tras colgar el teléfono. Lo última que necesitaba ahora era un retraso.

Tal vez aquella huella no fuera importante, pero tal vez el zapato fuera de los raros, tan poco habitual que alguien de Hammerstead podía decir: «Ah, sí, fulanito de tal usa de ésos. Le han costado una fortuna».

Volvió a los archivos, frustrado casi hasta el punto de desear romper algo. Lo tenía delante de sus narices, estaba seguro. Lo único que tenía que hacer era averiguarlo.

Sasuke salió pronto del trabajo. Los acontecimientos del día anterior lo habían dejado tan aturdido que no podía concentrarse. Lo único que quería era recoger a Sakura en la casa de la hermana de Hinata y llevársela a casa, donde él y no otro pudiera velar por ella.

No sabía por qué habían perdido el contacto el uno con el otro. No; sí lo sabía, de acuerdo. Aquel inocente coqueteo en el trabajo con Karin Uzumaki había empezado a parecer importante, y quizá no había sido tan inocente.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a comparar a Sakura y todo lo que ésta decía y hacía con Karin, que siempre iba bien vestida y nunca lo criticaba?

Naturalmente, Sakura no iba bien vestida cuando estaba en casa. Ni él tampoco.

Para eso eran las casas, para relajarse y ponerse cómodo.

Entonces, ¿qué más daba que ella se quejara cuando él no sacaba la basura? Él se quejaba si Sakura dejaba maquillaje esparcido por todo el lavabo. Las personas que vivían juntas inevitablemente se sacaban de quicio la una a la otra en ocasiones. Aquello formaba parte del hecho de estar casado.

Estaba enamorado de Sakura desde los catorce años. ¿Cómo había perdido de vista aquel hecho, y lo que ambos poseían juntos? ¿Por qué había hecho falta el terror de comprender que de verdad había un asesino acechando a Sakura y a sus amigas para que él se diera cuenta de que si la perdía, se moriría?

No sabía cómo iba a poder compensarla por aquello. No sabía si Sakura siquiera le permitiría hacerlo. Durante una semana más o menos, desde que ella adivinó que estaba encaprichado por Karin, se había distanciado de él. A lo mejor creía que le había sido infiel de hecho, aunque jamás dejó que la situación entre Karin y él llegase a desmandarse tanto. Se habían besado, sí, pero nada más.

Intentó imaginarse cómo se sentiría él si otro hombre besara a Sakura, y experimentó una sensación de malestar en el estómago. A lo mejor los besos no eran tan perdonables.

Era capaz de arrastrarse de rodillas por el suelo ante ella, con tal de que volviese a sonreírle como si le importara de nuevo.

La hermana de Hinata vivía en una enorme casa colonial de dos plantas en St. Clair Shores. La puerta del garaje de tres plazas estaba cerrada, pero vio el potente todoterreno rojo de Naruto aparcado en el camino de entrada. Estacionó a su lado y subió por el camino hasta la doble puerta principal de la casa, donde pulsó el timbre y esperó.

Namikaze salió a abrir la puerta. Sasuke se fijó en que aún llevaba encima la pistola. Si él tuviera una, se dijo, probablemente la llevaría también, fuera legal o no.

—¿Qué tal están? —preguntó en voz queda al entrar.

—Cansadas. Todavía les dura la impresión. Hanabi ha dicho que se han pasado el día durmiendo a ratos, así que supongo que anoche no durmieron gran cosa.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Se pasaron la mayor parte de la noche levantadas y hablando. Es curioso; no hablaron apenas del hijo de puta que ha hecho esto, ni de lo cerca que estuvo Hinata la otra noche cuando ese tipo entró en su casa. Sólo hablaron de Karui y de Shion.

—Es como perder a dos miembros de la familia seguidos el uno del otro. Les va a llevar tiempo recuperarse de este golpe. — Naruto se enfrentaba habitualmente al dolor; sabía que Hinata se recuperaría, porque aquel espíritu combativo que poseía no se doblegaba, pero también sabía que era posible que necesitara semanas, tal vez incluso meses, para que aquella sombra de dolor desapareciera de sus ojos.

En una parte de la casa reinaba la normalidad. El marido de Hanabi, Konohamaru, estaba viendo la televisión. Su hija adolescente, Stefanie, estaba en el piso de arriba hablando por teléfono, mientras que el niño de once años, Nicholas, se entretenía con videojuegos en el ordenador.

Las mujeres estaban reunidas en la cocina —¿por qué era siempre en la cocina?— charlando, bebiendo agua tónica y comiendo todas las golosinas que Hanabi tenía a mano.

Los arrebatos de dolor habían dejado pálidas a Hinata y a Sakura, pero tenían los ojos secos. Sakura pareció sorprendida de ver a su marido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —No parecía especialmente contenta de verlo.

—Quería estar contigo —respondió él—. Ya sé que estás cansada, por eso no quería que tuvieras que esperar hasta medianoche para ir a casa. Por no mencionar que Hanabi y su familia probablemente se irán a la cama mucho antes de esa hora.

Hanabi desechó aquel comentario con un gesto de la mano.

—No te preocupes por eso. Cuando los niños no tienen colegio, normalmente nos acostamos tarde.

—¿Y los periodistas? —preguntó Sakura.—. No vamos a poder disfrutar de paz si siguen invadiéndolo todo.

—Dudo que se queden allí para siempre —dijo Naruto—. Les gustaría conseguir una entrevista, claro, pero ya obtendrán declaraciones de otras personas. Lo más probable es que, como hoy no habéis estado en casa, llamen por teléfono en vez de acampar fuera, en el jardín.

—En ese caso me gustaría irme a casa —dijo Sakura levantándose. Abrazó a Hanabi—. Un millón de gracias. Hoy nos has salvado la vida.

Hanabi le devolvió el abrazo.

—Cuando quieras. Vuelve mañana, si es que no vas a trabajar. Hagas lo que hagas, ¡no te quedes sola en casa!

—Gracias. Es posible que te tome la palabra, pero... creo que mañana voy a ir a trabajar. Regresar a la rutina me ayudará a quitarme cosas de la cabeza.

Hinata dijo:

—Me parece que Naruto y yo también vamos a irnos a casa. Tiene aspecto de estar tan cansado como yo.

—¿Vas a ir mañana a trabajar? —quiso saber Sakura

—No lo sé. Quizá. Ya te llamaré para decírtelo.

—Trilby —llamó Sakura, y el perro se levantó de un salto con los ojos chispeantes y agitando todo el cuerpo entusiasmado—. Vamos, pequeño, vamonos a casa.

Trilby ladró y se puso a saltar entre las piernas de Sakura. Sasuke se agachó para acariciarlo, y él le lamió la mano.

—¿Dónde está tu correa?:—preguntó, y el perro salió disparado a buscarla. Por lo general, las travesuras del chucho hacían reír a Sakura., pero esta noche no logró ni siquiera esbozar una sonrisa.

Durante todo el camino a casa, Sakura permaneció con la vista fija en la ventanilla.

—No tenías por qué haber salido temprano de trabajar —dijo—. Estoy bien.

—Quería estar contigo —repitió Sasuke, y acto seguido aspiró profundamente. Preferiría tener aquella conversación una vez que hubieran llegado a casa, donde pudiera rodear a Sakura con sus brazos, pero quizá fuera éste el mejor momento; por lo menos ella no podía irse a ninguna parte—. Lo siento —dijo en voz baja.

Ella no lo miró.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser un gilipollas; por ser un estúpido gilipollas. Te quiero más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo, y no puedo soportar la idea de perderte.

—¿Y esa novieta tuya? — Sakura hizo que aquella palabra sonara a inmadurez, como si él fuera un adolescente cachondo incapaz de ver más allá de su nariz.

Sasuke acusó el golpe con un gesto.

—Ya sé que no me crees, pero te juro que no he sido tan idiota.

—¿Exactamente cómo de idiota has sido?

Nunca le había permitido que se saliera con la suya en nada, recordó Sasuke.

Incluso en el instituto, Sakura lo acorralaba contra la pared si él trataba de evitar contarle lo que ella quería saber.

Manteniendo la vista fija en la carretera, porque tenía miedo de mirarla a ella, dijo:

—Idiota hasta el punto de coquetear. De darnos algún que otro beso. Pero nada más. Nunca.

—¿Ni siquiera meterle mano? —El tono de Sakura indicaba que no se lo creía.

—Nunca —repitió él con firmeza—. Yo... Maldita sea, Sakura, no me parecía correcto, y no me refiero a algo físico. No era como tú. No sé, quizá dejé que me venciera el ego, porque me resultaba emocionante, pero no estaba bien y era consciente de ello.

—¿Quién es exactamente esa mujer? —quiso saber Sakura

Pronunciar su nombre le costó hasta la última gota de valor que tenía, porque el hecho de ponerle un nombre a aquella mujer la personalizaba, la convertía en algo real.

— Karin Uzumaki.

—¿La conozco yo?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Sakura seguía sin mirarlo.

—No, creo que no.

— Karin —repitió ella—. Suena a nombre de cóctel.

Sasuke se guardó mucho de decir nada agradable acerca de Karin. En lugar de eso dijo:

—Yo te quiero de verdad. Ayer, cuando te enteraste de lo de Karui y comprendí... —Se le quebró la voz y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder continuar—.Cuando comprendí que estás en peligro, fue como si me hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara.

—Ser perseguida por un asesino psicópata llama mucho la atención —replicó ella secamente.

—Sí. — Sasuke decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y preguntó—: ¿Quieres darme otra oportunidad?

—No sé —respondió Sakura., y a Sasuke se le cayó el alma a los pies—. Ya te dije que no pensaba precipitarme ni hacer nada drástico, y no voy a hacerlo. En estos momentos mi atención está un tanto hecha añicos, así que creo que deberíamos aplazar esta conversación durante un tiempo.

De acuerdo, pensó Sasuke. Aquello había sido un lanzamiento fallido, pero aún no estaba fuera de juego.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—¿Te refieres a tener relaciones sexuales?

—No. Me refiero a dormir contigo. En nuestra cama. Me gustaría hacer el amor contigo, además, pero si tú no quieres eso, ¿me permitirás al menos dormir contigo?

Sakura reflexionó sobre ello tanto tiempo, que Sasuke empezó a pensar que había vuelto a hacer un lanzamiento fallido. Por fin Sakura dijo:

—Está bien.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No era que Sakura. estuviera rebosante de entusiasmo, pero tampoco le estaba dando una patada. Era una oportunidad. Llevaban un montón de años juntos, y eso era lo que los estaba manteniendo unidos cuando otras parejas que carecían de una larga historia juntas tal vez ya se hubieran separado. No podía esperar deshacer en una sola noche todo el daño que había acumulado a lo largo de los dos últimos años.

Pero ella había aguantado a su lado, de modo que no iba a abandonar ahora, por muy hosca que se mostrase Sakura ni por mucho que le costase a él convencerla de que la quería. Lo más importante era mantenerla con vida, aunque después lo abandonara a él.

No tenía idea de si podría soportar perderla, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no podría soportar enterrarla.

—Estoy muy cansada —dijo Hinata—. Tú debes de estar agotado.

—Llevo todo el día aguantando a base de café —repuso Naruto—. Pero ya se me está pasando el efecto. ¿Te parece que nos acostemos temprano?

Hinata bostezó.

—No creo que podamos elegir. Dudo que pudiera seguir despierta aunque quisiera. —Se frotó la frente—. Llevo todo el día con un dolor de cabeza horrible, y nada de lo que me he tomado ha conseguido aplacarlo.

—Maldición —repuso Naruto suavemente—. Ni siquiera estamos casados aún, y ya empiezas a tener jaquecas.

Aquello provocó una débil sonrisa.

—¿Se ha vuelto a sacar del bolsillo Hanabi un pepino gigante?

La sonrisa se ensanchó ligeramente, aunque estaba teñida de tristeza.

—Sí. Cada vez que cerrábamos los ojos, nos ponía encima rodajas de pepino. No sé si sirven de algo, pero la sensación que producen es muy agradable. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Has hecho algún progreso hoy?

Naruto respondió con un gruñido de disgusto.

—Lo único que he hecho es dar palos de ciego. El ordenador no ha encontrado nada, así que Kakashi y yo hemos repasado los archivos por ver si se nos había pasado algo por alto. ¿Recuerdas que haya habido alguna denuncia por acoso sexual o algún problema entre dos empleados?

—Me acuerdo de cuando Sada Whited pilló a su marido tonteando con Emily Hearst y tuvieron una discusión en el aparcamiento, pero dudo que sea eso lo que estás buscando. —Bostezó otra vez—. Denuncias por acoso sexual, ¿eh? No recuerdo ninguna. Probablemente deberían presentar denuncias a diario contra Zabuza

Trotter,

pero no creo que lo haya hecho nadie. Además, es moreno.

—No hemos descartado a los morenos. No hemos descartado a nadie. Shion pudo traerse aquel cabello rubio suelto de alguien con quien se rozó en el supermercado. Cuéntame más de ese Zabuza Trotter.

—Es un tipejo, siempre está haciendo comentarios que él considera muy sensuales, pero es el único que piensa tal cosa. Ya sabes cómo son esos tipos.

Naruto lo sabía. Le gustaría saber si Zabuza Trotter podría aportar pruebas de dónde había estado aquellos dos días en cuestión.

—Hay varias personas que no le caen bien a nadie —continuó Hinata—. Mi jefe, Toneri Otsutsuki, es una de ellas. Se sentía realmente molesto por lo de la Lista, hasta que la empresa decidió aceptar toda aquella publicidad gratis, y entonces fue todo mieles.

Naruto añadió el nombre de Toneri Otsutsuki a la lista que estaba haciendo mentalmente.

—¿Alguien más?

—No conozco a todo el mundo. Vamos a ver. Tampoco le gusta a nadie Fuku Street, pero supongo que ésa no cuenta.

El nombre le resultó familiar. Tardó sólo un segundo en ubicarlo.

—La reina del drama.

—Y una auténtica pelmaza. Me alegro de que no esté en mi departamento. Sakura tiene que aguantarla todos los días.

—¿Alguien más, aparte de Trotter y Otsutsuki?

—Nadie que destaque. Recuerdo un tipo llamado Kiba o algo así que estaba verdaderamente desencajado cuando apareció la «Lista» por primera vez, pero no mostró violencia alguna, sólo puso cara larga.

—¿Puedes averiguar cómo se llama exactamente?

—Claro. Mebuki era una de las mujeres que le estaban provocando. La llamaré mañana por la mañana.

Resultaba extraño ver lo alterado que estaba todo, pensó Sakura a la mañana siguiente, al entrar en Hammerstead. Shion y Karui ya no estaban allí, y no volverían a estar nunca. Por difícil que resultara aceptar la muerte de Shion, la de Karui era imposible. Sakura aún no conseguía hacerse a la idea. Con lo inteligente y dulce que era Karui, ¿cómo podía alguien desear matarla por causa de una estúpida lista?

El asesino estaba allí, en aquel edificio, pensó. Tal vez se lo cruzara en el pasillo. Quizá venir a trabajar no fuera precisamente lo más sensato, pero en cierto sentido quería estar allí, porque también estaba «él». A lo mejor le decía algo a ella, aunque sabía que dicha posibilidad era remota; a lo mejor captaba una expresión de su rostro, algo, cualquier cosa, que la ayudara a descubrir de quién se trataba. No era precisamente ninguna Sherlock Holmes, pero tampoco era tonta.

Hinata había sido siempre la más intrépida del grupo, pero Sakura opinaba que ella también podía ser un tanto temeraria. El hecho de ir a trabajar aquel día lo sentía como algo temerario. Hinata no iba a ir; el dolor de cabeza que sufría el día anterior no había remitido, por lo que iba a pasar otro día en compañía de Hanabi, dejándose mimar.

Sakura tuvo que reconocer que también le había gustado que Sasuke se preocupara por ella. Era tonto, tal vez incluso idiota, ir a trabajar sabiendo que él se sentía alarmado al respecto, pero llevaba tanto tiempo considerándola como algo dado por sentado, que aquella intensa preocupación actual por ella actuaba como un bálsamo para sus sentimientos heridos.

La noche anterior la había sorprendido con lo que le dijo. Tal vez sí que pudieran recomponer la situación juntos. No pensaba precipitarse a aceptar sus excusas más de lo que se había precipitado a pedir el divorcio cuando su matrimonio empezó a hacer aguas, pero es que lo amaba de verdad, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo creía que tal vez él también la amaba.

Karui y Chōji también habían logrado resolver sus diferencias al final, justo antes de que a ella la asesinaran. Tuvo dos días de felicidad con él. Dos días, cuando debería haber tenido una vida entera.

Sakura sintió un repentino escalofrío. ¿Tendría ella sólo dos días con Sasuke para resolver aquella frágil tregua entre ambos?

No. A ella no iba a atraparla el asesino, tal como había hecho con Shion y con Karui. No comprendía cómo Karui pudo dejarlo entrar en su apartamento como pensaba la policía. A lo mejor ya estaba dentro, aguardándola. Naruto dijo que no habían hallado señal alguna de que se hubiera forzado la entrada, pero tal vez él sabía abrir cerraduras o algo así. A lo mejor había conseguido hacerse con una llave. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que haber entrado de algún modo.

Si Sasuke estaba en el trabajo cuando ella llegase a casa aquella tarde, se dijo, no pensaba entrar sola en la casa. Pediría a un vecino que la acompañase. Y además contaría con Trilby para mayor seguridad; a aquel perrito no se le escapaba nada. Los cocker son muy protectores con sus dueños. A veces sus ladridos eran una lata, pero ahora Sakura se sintió agradecida de que estuviera siempre tan alerta.

Fuku Street levantó la vista sorprendida al ver entrar a Sakura en la oficina.

—No te esperaba hoy —le dijo.

Sakura ocultó su propia sorpresa. La forma de vestir de Fuku nunca resultaba favorecedora, pero por lo menos iba cuidada. Sin embargo, hoy venía como si hubiera encontrado aquella ropa tirada en el suelo. Llevaba una blusa y una falda, pero la falda le hacía una bolsa a un lado y se le veía el borde de la combinación. Sakura no sabía de nadie que aún usara combinación cuando no era necesario, sobre todo con aquel calor de finales de verano. La blusa estaba arrugada y con una mancha en la pechera. Hasta el pelo, que por lo general lo llevaba inmaculado, lucía un aspecto de no habérselo peinado antes de ir a trabajar.

Reparó en que Fuku la observaba expectante, y entonces rebobinó para recordar lo que le había dicho.

—He pensado que me vendría bien trabajar. Ya sabes, la rutina.

—La rutina. — Fuku asintió, como si aquella palabra tuviera un contenido profundo.

Un misterio. Claro que Fuku siempre había sido un tanto singular. Nada drástico, sólo un poco... aislada de todo.

A juzgar por lo que observó Sakura, aquel día Fuku estaba ciertamente aislada de todo, ocupada en su pequeño mundo. Tarareaba por lo bajo, se limaba las uñas, respondía unas cuantas llamadas. Por lo menos parecía racional, ya que no eficaz. «No sé, ya te llamaré» parecía ser su frase del día.

Poco después de las nueve desapareció, y regresó diez minutos después con manchas de suciedad en la blusa. Fue hasta donde estaba Sakura, se inclinó y le susurró:

—Tengo un problema para alcanzar unos archivos. ¿Puedes ayudarme a mover unas cajas?

¿Qué archivos? ¿Qué cajas? Casi todos los archivos estaban en soporte informático. Sakura quiso preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, pero Fuku dirigió una mirada fugaz y vergonzosa al resto de la oficina, como si se encontrara en alguna dificultad que nada tenía que ver con archivos y no quisiera que se enterasen los demás.

¿Por qué yo?, pensó Sakura, pero suspiró y dijo:

—Claro.

Siguió a Fuku hasta el ascensor.

—¿Dónde están esos archivos? —le preguntó.

—Abajo. En el almacén.

—No sabía que realmente hubiera algo almacenado en el «almacén» —bromeó Sakura, pero Fuku no pareció pillar el chiste.

—Claro que lo hay —repuso en tono desconcertado.

El ascensor estaba vacío, y no se encontraron con nadie en el pasillo de la primera planta, lo cual no era para sorprenderse teniendo en cuenta que aún era muy temprano. Todo el mundo estaba en su despacho. Aquellos locos informáticos probablemente estarían inmersos en una batalla de bolas de papel, y todavía no había llegado la hora del descanso para tomarse un café, momento en el que la gente empezaba a moverse más.

Bajaron por el estrecho pasillo de color verde vómito. Fuku abrió la puerta que tenía el letrero de «Almacén» y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar delante a Sakura. Ésta arrugó la nariz al notar el olor acre y rancio, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no había entrado nadie allí. Además, estaba oscuro.

—¿Dónde está el interruptor de la luz? —preguntó sin entrar.

Justo en ese momento sintió que algo contundente le golpeaba en la espalda y la empujaba al interior del local oscuro y maloliente. Cayó despatarrada en el áspero suelo de cemento, despellejándose las manos y las rodillas.

Un segundo después lo comprendió todo, y horrorizada, se las arregló para rodar hacia un costado y ponerse de pie al tiempo que se le venía encima, con un silbido, un alargado tubo metálico.

Lanzó un chillido, o eso creyó. No estaba segura, porque el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza en los oídos que no podía percibir nada más.

Intentó agarrar el tubo y forcejeó brevemente para hacerse con él. Pero Fuku era fuerte, muy fuerte, y de un potente empujón la arrojó al suelo de nuevo.

Sakura oyó de nuevo el silbido; a continuación explotaron un montón de luces en su cabeza y ya no oyó nada más.

Continuará...

Ya está por terminar... nervisos/as?? Yo tengo la piel de gallina...


	29. Desesperación

Capítulo 28

Se abrió una puerta fuera, en el pasillo. Hidan se quedó petrificado, escuchando las fuertes pisadas que cruzaban el recinto. Luego se oyó el ruido de otra puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Era alguien de mantenimiento. Si el hombre hubiera mirado en aquella dirección y hubiera visto la puerta abierta del almacén, sin duda habría entrado a investigar.

Hidan estaba angustiado. ¿Por qué no había pensado en la posibilidad de que pudiera haber algún operario de mantenimiento en las inmediaciones?

Debería haberlo pensado; no había tenido el cuidado suficiente, y Madre estaría furiosa.

Miró a la mujer que yacía sobre el suelo de cemento, apenas visible a la luz que penetraba por la puerta abierta.

¿Respiraba? No podía distinguirlo, y ahora tenía miedo de hacer ruido.

No lo había hecho nada bien. No lo había planeado bien, y eso lo asustaba, porque cuando no hacía algo perfectamente, Madre se enfurecía. Tenía que complacerla, tenía que pensar qué podía hacer, algún modo de compensarla por los errores que había cometido.

La otra.

La del pico de oro. También había cometido un error con ésa, pero no era culpa suya que ella no estuviera en casa, ¿no? ¿Lo entendería Madre?

No. Madre nunca aceptaba excusas.

Tendría que regresar y hacerlo bien.

Pero ¿qué haría si tampoco esta vez estaba en casa? Sabía que no estaba, porque lo había comprobado. ¿Dónde podía estar?

Ya la encontraría. Sabía quiénes eran sus padres y dónde vivían, sabía cómo se llamaban su hermano y su hermana, y conocía sus direcciones. Sabía muchas cosas de ella. Sabía muchas cosas de todos los que trabajaban allí, porque le encantaba leer sus archivos personales. Podía tomar nota de sus números de la Seguridad Social y de sus fechas de nacimiento, y averiguar toda clase de cosas sobre ellos en el ordenador que tenía en casa.

Era la última. No podía esperar. Necesitaba encontrarla ya mismo, terminar la tarea que Madre le había encomendado.

Depositó el tubo junto a la mujer inmóvil sin hacer ruido y salió a hurtadillas del almacén. Cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible y a continuación se alejó andando de puntillas.

El detective Shikamaru Nara se detuvo frente a la mesa de Naruto con un fax.

—Aquí tienes el informe de la huella de zapato que estabas esperando. —Dejó el fax encima de una pila de informes y prosiguió su camino hasta su propio escritorio.

Naruto tomó el informe y leyó el primer renglón: «La huella no coincide...».

¿Qué diablos? Todos los laboratorios de criminología contaban con libros o bases de datos sobre dibujos de suelas de zapatillas deportivas que actualizaban constantemente. En ocasiones, un fabricante no se tomaba la molestia de enviarles una actualización cada vez que cambiaba el modelo, o se negaba a hacerlo por motivos propios. Cuando sucedía algo así, normalmente un laboratorio compraba un par de esas zapatillas en cuestión para hacerse con el dibujo.

Tal vez los zapatos habían sido comprados en otro país. Tal vez pertenecían a una marca desconocida, o quizás el tipo era lo bastante ingenioso como para haber cambiado el dibujo con un cuchillo.

Pero no creía que ése fuera el caso. Aquél no era un asesino organizado; operaba movido por el sentimiento y la oportunidad.

Hizo intención de dejar el informe a un lado, pero se dio cuenta de que era bastante largo para no decir más que un simple «no coincide». No podía permitirse pasar por alto ni un solo detalle, no podía dejar que su sentido de la urgencia lo distrajera. Así que volvió a leerlo desde el principio.

«La huella no coincide con la de ningún calzado deportivo para hombre. Sin embargo, se corresponde con un modelo exclusivo que se fabrica sólo para mujer. La sección del dibujo suministrado es insuficiente para determinar el número exacto de pie, pero indica una talla probable entre el treinta y ocho y cuarenta.»

¿Un zapato de mujer? ¿Aquel tipo llevaba calzado de mujer?

O... se trataba de una mujer.

—¡Qué hijo de puta! —exclamó Naruto entre dientes. Se lanzó sobre el teléfono y marcó el número de Hatake. Cuando Kakashi contestó, le dijo—: Ya tengo el informe sobre la huella de zapato. Es de una mujer.

Se produjo un silencio mortal, luego Kakashi dijo:

—Me estás tomando el pelo. —Sonaba tan abatido como se sentía Naruto.

—Hemos descartado a las mujeres de la búsqueda NCIC. Nosotros mismos nos hemos atado de pies y manos. Tenemos que examinar también los archivos de las empleadas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que fue una mujer la que... — Kakashi se quedó mudo, y Naruto comprendió que estaba pensando en las cosas que le habían hecho al cuerpo de Shion y al de Karui—. Dios santo.

—Ahora ya sabemos por qué Karui abrió la puerta. No tenía lógica que lo hiciera. Pero es que estaba en guardia contra un hombre, no contra una mujer. — Aquella sensación de habérsele escapado algo era cada vez más fuerte.

Una mujer. Piensa en una mujer rubia. Inmediatamente le vino a la cabeza el funeral de Shion y la mujer alta y rubia que se había desmoronado y llorado en los brazos de Chino. Una reina del drama, había comentado Sakura, pero Hinata lo vio de otro modo: «La rueda aún sigue girando, pero su hámster esta muerto.» Ella creía que la mujer tenía un tornillo suelto, que le pasaba algo raro.

¡Maldición! Incluso la había mencionado cuando él le preguntó por empleados que hubieran experimentado alguna dificultad para llevarse bien con la gente en el trabajo.

Sakura había dicho algo más, algo que en aquel momento no comprendió: aquella mujer estaba en su departamento, recursos humanos. Tenía acceso a todo, a toda la información que contenían los archivos, incluidos los números de teléfono personales y los nombres y las direcciones de los familiares a quien llamar en caso de emergencia.

Eso era. Eso era lo que no dejaba de provocarle aquella sensación de incomodidad. Sai Strawn le había dicho específicamente que los archivos del personal no estaban informatizados y con conexiones a Internet; era imposible piratearlos. La persona que había llamado a Sakura a su teléfono móvil había obtenido el número mirando en su archivo, pero ese archivo, sin autorización específica, sólo era accesible para los empleados de recursos humanos.

¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cómo coño se llamaba aquella mujer?

Cogió el teléfono para llamar a Hinata, pero le vino el nombre a la cabeza antes de marcar siquiera el número de Hanabi: Street. Fuku Street.

En cambio llamó a Kakashi.

— Fuku Street —dijo con voz ronca cuando contestó Hatake—. Ésa es la que lloró en brazos de la hermana de Shion en el funeral.

—La rubia —dijo Kakashi—. ¡Mierda! Y además encaja perfectamente con el perfil.

Encajaba a la perfección, pensó Naruto. El nerviosismo, la emoción excesiva, la incapacidad para permanecer en segundo plano.

—Tengo aquí el expediente —dijo Kakashi—. Hay varias quejas respecto de su actitud. No se llevaba bien con la gente. Dios, esto es de lo más clásico. La traeremos aquí para interrogarla, a ver qué podemos sacarle.

—Estará trabajando —dijo Naruto, y en aquel momento se le encogió el estómago en una sensación de alarma—. Sakura ha ido a trabajar hoy. Las dos están en el mismo departamento, recursos humanos.

—Ponte al habla con Sakura. —dijo Kakashi—. Yo salgo para allá.

Naruto buscó rápidamente el número de Sakura en Hammerstead. Al primer timbrazo respondió un mensaje automático, y le rechinaron los dientes. Tuvo que escuchar hasta que la grabación le proporcionó la extensión de recursos humanos, lo cual consumió un tiempo precioso. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué las empresas no usaban personas reales para contestar al teléfono? Los mensajes salían más baratos, pero en una emergencia aquel retraso podía ocasionar problemas graves.

Cuando por fin el mensaje grabado le dio la extensión que deseaba, la marcó.

Una voz apresurada cogió el teléfono al cuarto timbrazo.

—Recursos humanos, le habla Fallón.

—Con Sakura Uchiha, por favor.

—Lo siento, la señora Uchiha ha salido de la oficina.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva fuera? —preguntó él en tono brusco.

Fallón no era tonta.

—¿Quién llama? —preguntó en el mismo tono.

—El detective Namikaze. Es importante que la encuentre. Escúcheme: ¿se encuentra ahí Fuku Street?

—Pues no. —Fallón había cambiado el tono, ahora se mostró mucho más colaboradora—. Ella y Sakura salieron juntas hará una media hora. Los teléfonos no han parado de sonar como locos, y al estar las dos fuera estamos escasos de gente. Ellas...

Naruto la interrumpió.

—Si vuelve Sakura, dígale que me llame de inmediato, detective Naruto Namikaze. —Le dio el número. Pensó en la posibilidad de alertar a Fallón de la situación, pero enseguida rechazó la idea; si Fuku no había puesto pies en polvorosa, no deseaba alarmarla—. ¿Puede usted pasarme con el despacho del señor Strawn? —Tan sólo Sai Strawn poseía autoridad suficiente para hacer lo que él quería.

—Sí... claro. Por supuesto. —Calló durante unos instantes—. ¿Quiere que se lo pase?

Naruto cerró los ojos y reprimió un fuerte juramento.

—Sí, por favor.

—De acuerdo. No cuelgue.

Le sonaron en el oído una serie de ruidos electrónicos, y a continuación la voz armoniosa de la secretaria ejecutiva del señor Strawn. Naruto interrumpió su ensayada frase de bienvenida.

—Soy el detective Namikaze. ¿Se puede poner el señor Strawn? Se trata de una emergencia.

Las palabras «detective» y «emergencia» le proporcionaron acceso inmediato a Strawn. Naruto le resumió brevemente la situación.

—Llame a la caseta de la entrada y dé orden que de no dejen salir a nadie, y después póngase a buscar a Sakura. Registre todos los armarios de la limpieza y todos los retretes de los cuartos de baño. No se enfrente con la señorita Street, pero no le permita marcharse. El detective Hatake está de camino.

—No cuelgue —dijo Strawn—. Voy a llamar ahora mismo a la caseta de la entrada.

Regresó al teléfono al cabo de unos treinta segundos.

—La señorita Street salió del edificio hace unos veinte minutos.

—¿La acompañaba Sakura?

—No. El guarda dice que iba sola.

—Entonces busque a Sakura—replicó Naruto en tono urgente. Al mismo tiempo escribía una nota e hizo una seña a Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru cogió la nota, la leyó y se puso en acción al instante—. Ha de estar en alguna parte del edificio, y tal vez aún esté viva. —Tal vez. Shion había muerto al primer golpe de martillo. Karui no había muerto inmediatamente, pero también había sufrido una lesión cerebral tan grave que falleció antes de desangrarse del todo a causa de las heridas del cuchillo. El forense estimaba, basándose exclusivamente en su experiencia personal, que había sobrevivido quizás un par de minutos tras la agresión inicial. Las lesiones eran crueles y abrumadoras.

—¿Debo guardar discreción al respecto? —preguntó Strawn.

—A estas alturas, lo más importante es encontrarla lo más rápidamente posible. Fuku Street ya ha escapado. Alerte a todo el mundo dentro del edificio para que ayuden a buscarla. Cuando la encuentre, si está viva, haga lo que pueda para socorrerla. Si está muerta, procure preservar la escena del crimen. Ya está de camino el personal de urgencias. —Eso era lo que había hecho Shikamaru, poner a todo el mundo en marcha.

Agentes del orden de varias jurisdicciones distintas convergían ya en Hammerstead, además de personal médico y técnicos de pruebas.

—La encontraremos —dijo en voz baja Sai Strawn.

El instinto de Naruto, como policía, lo empujaba a acudir a la escena. Pero se quedó donde estaba, pues sabía que podía servir de más ayuda allí mismo.

El expediente de Fuku Street estaba sobre la mesa de Kakashi. Naruto telefoneó al departamento de policía de Sterling Heights y pidió al detective que contestó que buscase en el expediente y le diera el domicilio y el número de teléfono de Fuku, más su número de la Seguridad Social.

Al cabo de un minuto el detective cogió el teléfono y dijo:

—No encuentro ninguna Fuku Street. Aquí figura un tal Hidan Fuk Street, pero ninguna Fuku.

¿Hidan Fuk? Dios. Naruto se frotó la frente, sin querer pararse a pensar en qué podía significar aquello. ¿Fuku era hombre o mujer? Los nombres se parecían demasiado para tratarse de una coincidencia.

—¿Hidan Street es un hombre o una mujer? —preguntó.

—Voy a ver. —Una pausa—. Aquí está. Mujer.

Quizá, se dijo Naruto.

—De acuerdo, gracias. Es la que estoy buscando.

El detective le leyó la información que Naruto le había solicitado. La copió en un papel, llamó al departamento de tráfico y obtuvo el número de matrícula del coche de Fuku y la descripción del mismo.

Seguidamente lanzó una orden de búsqueda de ese coche. No sabía si Fuku iría armada; hasta el momento no había empleado ninguna arma de fuego, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera una, y bien podía llevar encima una navaja. Era una mujer de lo más inestable, como la nitroglicerina; había que acercarse a ella con precaución.

¿Adonde habría ido? ¿A su casa? Sólo un loco de atar iría... pero es que Fuku Street era una auténtica loca de atar. Mandó a varios agentes en ruta hacia su casa.

Mientras ponía todo en marcha, trató de no pensar en Sakura¿La habrían encontrado ya? ¿Habrían llegado demasiado tarde?

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? Consultó su reloj; diez minutos desde que habló con Strawn, de manera que treinta minutos desde que Fuku salió de Hammerstead. Podía haber tomado el sistema de autopistas interestatales y en media hora plantarse en cualquier punto de la zona de Detroit, o haber cruzado la frontera en dirección a Windsor, Canadá. Esto sería genial; ya tenían cuatro o cinco jurisdicciones implicadas en el caso, de modo que ¿por qué no meter también en el ajo a otro país?

Pensó en llamar a Hinata, pero decidió esperar. No sabía nada definitivo acerca de Sakura y no podía hacerla pasar por el sufrimiento de esperar noticias, teniendo tan reciente lo de Karui.

Gracias a Dios, Hinata había indicado que Hanabi era la «persona a contactar en caso de emergencia».

Como Kakashi y él habían dividido los archivos de personal por orden alfabético, él la primera mitad del montón de hojas impresas y Kakashi la segunda mitad, este último tenía el expediente de Fuku Street y Naruto tenía el de Hinata. Había más apellidos con H que con ninguna otra letra del alfabeto, y se apresuró a recorrer la pila de papeles.

Cuando encontró el expediente de Hinata, sacó rápidamente todas las páginas y se puso a escrutarlas.

Hanabi aparecía en ellas.

Se le cayó el resto de los papeles. No se molestó en coger un teléfono fijo; marcó el número de Hanabi en su móvil y cuando salió por la puerta ya iba corriendo

Los periodistas habían investigado un poco y dieron con Hanabi en su afán de buscar a Hinata. El constante sonar del timbre del teléfono les estaba destrozando los nervios de tal forma que por fin Hanabi lo desconectó, y salieron al patio de atrás para sentarse junto a la piscina. Naruto había insistido tanto en que Hinata llevase todo el tiempo encima el teléfono móvil que lo sacó al exterior y lo depositó a un costado, sobre el cojín de la tumbona de jardín.

Había una enorme sombrilla para tapar el sol. Hinata dio una cabezada mientras Hanabi leía. En la casa reinaba el silencio; como sabía que Hinata tenía los nervios de punta, Hanabi había enviado a Nicholas a jugar a casa de un amigo, y Stefanie se había ido al centro comercial con sus amigas. Al fondo se oían piezas de música clásica de piano que reproducía un CD, y Hinata notó que su dolor de cabeza por fin empezaba a remitir, igual que una ola que se retira de la orilla.

No podía pensar más en Shion y en Karui, ya no. Estaba agotada mental y emocionalmente. En su estado ligeramente adormilado, pensó en Naruto y en lo fuerte que era.

¿Habían pasado sólo tres semanas desde que ella lo considerara la oveja negra del barrio?

Habían ocurrido tantas cosas que había perdido la perspectiva del tiempo; parecía que lo conociera hacía meses.

Llevaban casi una semana siendo amantes, y dentro de poco iban a casarse. Le costaba creer que estuviera dando un paso tan importante de manera tan precipitada, pero tenía la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto. Sentía que Naruto era el hombre apropiado, como si ambos fueran piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaran entre sí.

Con sus otros tres prometidos no se había precipitado en absoluto, y ya sabemos cómo habían terminado aquellos compromisos. Esta vez iba a hacerlo sin más. Al diablo con las precauciones; iba a casarse con Naruto Namikaze.

Había mucho que hacer, muchos detalles de que ocuparse. Gracias a Dios que contaba con Hanabi, porque ésta se estaba encargando de los problemas tácticos, como el lugar y la comida, la música, las flores, las invitaciones, los grandes toldos para dar sombra y acoger a los invitados. Jamás tímida, Hanabi ya había hablado con la madre de Naruto y con su hermana mayor, Doro, y las había hecho participar en los preparativos.

Hinata sentía una cierta desazón por no haber conocido a ningún miembro de la familia de Naruto, pero con la muerte y el funeral de Shion, ahora lo de Karui, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Se alegraba de que a Naruto se le hubiera ocurrido decírselo a los suyos antes de que los llamase Hanabi, o de lo contrario la impresión habría sido todavía más fuerte.

Al fondo sonó débilmente el timbre de la puerta, lo cual la sacó de sus vagos pensamientos. Suspiró y miró a Hanabi, que no se había movido.

—¿No vas a ver quién llama a la puerta?

—Ni hablar. Seguro que es algún reportero.

—Podría ser Naruto.

— Naruto habría llamado... Ah, claro, he desconectado los teléfonos. Maldita sea—se quejó Hanabi dejando el libro boca abajo en la mesa que había entre las dos tumbonas—. Estoy entrando en una parte muy interesante. Por una sola vez, me gustaría leer un libro sin interrupciones. Si no son los niños, es el teléfono. Si no es el teléfono, es el timbre de la puerta. Ya verás cuando Naruto y tú tengáis hijos —la advirtió al tiempo que abría la puerta de cristal del patio y pasaba al interior de la casa.

Naruto alteraba entre juramentos y plegarias mientras sorteaba coches con la luz policial encendida.

En casa de Hanabi no contestaba nadie. Había dejado un mensaje en el contestador, pero ¿dónde podían estar?

Hinata no se habría ido a ninguna parte sin decírselo a él, dadas las circunstancias. No había estado tan aterrorizado en toda su vida.

Había enviado coches patrulla a casa de Hanabi, pero, Dios santo, ¿y si ya fuera demasiado tarde?

Entonces se acordó del teléfono móvil de Hinata. Conduciendo con una sola mano, el pedal del acelerador pisado a fondo, miró su teléfono y pulsó el número programado de Hinata. Acto seguido esperó a que se estableciera la conexión y rezó un poco más.

Oyó tabletear la valla del patio. La cerca que protegía la zona de la piscina tenía dos metros y medio de altura y estaba construida con tablillas de madera sobre un sólido enrejado, pero la cancela era de barras de hierro forjado. Hinata, sobresaltada, se incorporó y miró hacia allí.

—¡Hinata!

Era Fuku Street, nada menos. Parecía estar frenética, y sacudía la puerta con una mano como si pudiera abrirla a empellones.

—¡Fuku! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es Sakura? — Hinata se levantó de la tumbona de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta. El corazón casi se le salía del pecho, tan intenso era el pánico que la invadía.

Fuku parpadeó como si la pregunta de Hinata la hubiera sorprendido. Su mirada, extrañamente fija, se clavó en Hinata.

—Sí, es Sakura —respondió, y sacudió una vez más la cancela—. Abre la verja.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien? — Hinata frenó en seco enfrente de la verja y alargó una mano para abrirla, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía la llave de la cerradura.

—Abre la verja —repitió Fuku.

—¡No puedo, no tengo la llave! Voy a buscar a Hanabi... — Hinata dio media vuelta casi llorando de terror, pero Fuku introdujo una mano por la verja y la aferró del brazo.

—¡Eh! —El susto la sacó de su pánico, se zafó de un tirón y se volvió para mirar fijamente a Fuku—. ¿Qué demonios...?

Pero aquellas palabras murieron en su garganta. El brazo estirado de Fuku estaba manchado de sangre y la mano tenía dos uñas rotas. Fuku se apretó con más fuerza contra la verja, y Hinata vio más plastones rojos en la floja falda.

El instinto la hizo retroceder.

—¡Abre la maldita verja! —chilló Fuku sacudiendo la cancela con la mano izquierda como si fuera un chimpancé enloquecido dentro de una jaula. Su cabello rubio y sedoso le flotaba alrededor de la cara.

Hinata contempló la sangre, y luego el cabello rubio. Vio aquel brillo extraño que tenían los ojos de Fuku y la expresión desencajada de su rostro, y entonces se le heló la sangre en las venas.

—Maldita puta asesina —dijo medio susurrando.

Fukk fue rápida como una serpiente atacando. Levantó el brazo derecho que tenía al costado y lo introdujo por entre las barras de la verja blandiendo algo contra la cabeza de Hinata.

Hinata se echó hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio, y dio unos cuantos traspiés antes de precipitarse al suelo. Al caer se retorció hacia un lado y aterrizó sobre la cadera. Estimulada por la adrenalina, volvió a incorporarse de un salto antes de percibir ningún dolor por el fuerte impacto.

Fuku la atacó de nuevo. Era una herramienta para neumáticos. Hinata se apartó aún más de la verja y chilló:

—¡Hanabi! ¡Llama a la policía! ¡Rápido!

Sobre la tumbona empezó a sonar su teléfono móvil. Volvió la vista hacia él involuntariamente, al tiempo que Fuku, en un arranque de fuerza demencial, comenzaba a golpear la cancela con la herramienta. El metal producía un sonido estridente a cada porrazo, y por fin cedió la cerradura.

Fuku abrió la verja de un empujón, con el rostro distorsionado en una mueca horrible, y entró en el recinto.

—Eres una puta —rugió, alzando en el aire la herramienta—. Eres una puta vulgar y deslenguada, y no mereces vivir.

Sin atreverse a apartar la vista de Fuku ni siquiera durante un segundo, Hinata fue apartándose lentamente hacia un costado, con la intención de por lo menos poner por medio una silla entre ambas.

Sabía lo que significaban las manchas de sangre que tenía Fuku en las manos y en la ropa, sabía que Sakura también estaba muerta.

Todas habían desaparecido ya, todas sus amigas.

Aquella zorra demente las había matado.

Retrocedió en exceso. Casi estaba al borde de la piscina. Se apresuró a corregir la dirección que llevaba, apartándose del agua.

En aquel momento salió Hanabi de la casa con la cara pálida y los ojos muy abiertos. En la mano llevaba uno de los palos de hockey de Nicholas.

—He llamado a la policía —dijo con voz temblorosa y la mirada fija en Fuku, igual que una mangosta vigilando a una cobra.

E, igual que una cobra, Fuku trasladó su atención a Hanabi.

No, pensó Hinata. La palabra adquirió la forma de un débil susurro en su mente.

También Hanabi, no.

—¡No!

Fue un rugido que le surgió de la garganta, y literalmente se sintió estallar ella misma al tiempo que la invadía una oleada de furia salvaje, como si la piel no pudiera contenerla.

Una niebla roja le enturbió los ojos y su campo visual se estrechó para concentrarse tan sólo en Fuku. No fue consciente de haberse abalanzado sobre ella, pero Fuku retrocedió para encararse con su agresora levantando en alto la herramienta.

Entonces Hanabi asestó un golpe con el palo de hockey y distrajo momentáneamente a Hinata. El grueso madero alcanzó a Fuku en el hombro y la hizo chillar rabiosa, pero no soltó la herramienta de la mano. En lugar de eso, la blandió describiendo un amplio arco hacia un costado y golpeó a Hanabi en plena caja torácica.

Hanabi lanzó un grito de dolor y se dobló hacia delante. Fuku alzó la barra de hierro para golpearla de nuevo en la nuca, y en aquel momento Hinata arremetió contra ella con todo el ímpetu que le proporcionó la furia que la alimentaba.

Fuku era más alta y pesaba más. Cedió al ataque de Hinata y al instante la golpeó en la espalda con la herramienta, pero Hinata estaba demasiado cerca para que el golpe fuera efectivo. Fuku se irguió y recuperó el equilibrio, y apartó a Hinata de un empujón.

A continuación volvió a levantar la herramienta y dio dos pasos rápidos en dirección a Hinata.

Hanabi se enderezó sosteniéndose las costillas, el rostro congestionado por la rabia. Se lanzó hacia delante también, y las tres se tambalearon a causa del fuerte impulso. El pie izquierdo de Hinata resbaló en el borde de la piscina, y como si se tratara de un dominó, todas se precipitaron al agua.

Enredadas unas con otras, debatiéndose, se hundieron hasta el fondo.

Fuku aún tenía asida la herramienta, pero el agua ralentizaba sus movimientos y no podía realizarlos con fuerza. Se revolvió salvajemente, tratando de zafarse.

Hinata no había tenido tiempo de tomar aire antes de sumergirse bajo el agua. Le ardían los pulmones, sentía convulsionarse el pecho en su afán de no inhalar agua.

Logró liberarse y subió a la superficie como una flecha. Aspiró grandes bocanadas de aire en cuanto le emergió la cara. Tosió y escupió, y miró frenética a su alrededor.

Ni Hanabi ni Fuku habían subido a la superficie.

Aspiró profundamente y volvió a zambullirse.

El forcejeo las había llevado a la parte más profunda de la piscina. Vio el borboteo de las burbujas, sus formas retorciéndose, el cabello flotando y la falda de Fuku ondeando a su alrededor como una medusa. Hinata se dio impulso con las piernas y nadó hacia ellas.

Fuku tenía a Hanabi agarrada por el cuello con un brazo. Desenfrenada, Hinata hizo presa en el pelo de Fuku y tiró de él tan fuerte como le fue posible, y Fuku no pudo continuar sujetando a Hanabi, la cual salió disparada hacia arriba igual que un globo.

Fuku se retorció y agarró a Hinata por la garganta apretando los dedos con fuerza.

La increíble presión hizo que Hinata boqueara en un gesto de anegamiento, y rápidamente le entró agua en la boca. Levantó las piernas, las apoyó contra el estómago de Fuku y empujó. Las uñas que tenía clavadas en el cuello le laceraron la carne al liberarse, y vio el agua teñida de rojo frente a sí.

En aquel momento apareció de nuevo Hanabi para empujar a Fuku otra vez al fondo de la piscina. Hinata se abrió paso a duras penas para unir su fuerza a la de Hanabi y se puso a empujar y forcejear sin atreverse a soltar su presa, necesitando aire de nuevo, incapaz de respirar, sin querer soltar a Fuku para ascender a la superficie.

Las manos de Fuku se aferraban como zarpas a su blusa, inamovibles.

El forcejeo de Fuku fue haciéndose progresivamente más débil. Sus desorbitados ojos las miraban a través del agua transparente como el cristal, y poco a poco se fueron quedando fijos.

En aquel momento explotó el agua detrás de ellas. Hinata giró la cabeza débilmente y vio una forma oscura, después otra, que se acercaban hacia ella rodeadas de burbujas. Unas manos fuertes la arrancaron de la garra mortal de Fuku, mientras que otras manos tiraban de Hanabi y la empujaban hacia la superficie.

Hinata vio patalear las piernas desnudas de su hermana e intentó seguirla, pero había pasado más tiempo que ella sin aire y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para patalear. Sintió como si se hundiera hasta el fondo, y entonces uno de los agentes uniformados la agarró y la subió rápidamente a la superficie, llevando a las dos hermanas hacia el aire vivificante.

Sólo fue a medias consciente de que alguien la arrastraba fuera de la piscina y la tumbaba sobre el cemento. Sintió náuseas, tosió convulsivamente y se encogió sobre sí misma al tiempo que luchaba por hacer pasar aire a través de la garganta hinchada.

Oyó los gritos roncos de Hanabi y las voces de varios policías que hablaban a la vez en un galimatías ininteligible. La gente corría alrededor de ella, y otra persona se zambulló en el agua y salpicó todo de gotitas que lanzaron destellos bajo la luz del sol y le mojaron la cara.

Entonces descubrió a Naruto, con el semblante intensamente pálido, que la incorporaba hasta sentarla y la sostenía en sus brazos.

—Tranquila —le dijo en tono calmo aunque los brazos le temblaban—. Puedes respirar. No te agites tanto. Respira despacio, con calma. Eso es. Respira suavemente.

Hinata se concentró en su voz, en hacer lo que él le decía. Cuando dejó de tragar aire a borbotones, su garganta se relajó y comenzó a circular el oxígeno por entre las membranas inflamadas. Dejó caer la cabeza débilmente contra el pecho de Naruto, pero logró ponerle una mano en el brazo para hacerle saber que estaba consciente.

—No he podido llegar a tiempo —dijo él con furia contenida—. Dios santo, no he podido llegar a tiempo. Intenté llamar, pero no contestabas. ¿Por qué no cogiste el condenado teléfono?

—No dejaban de llamar reporteros —respondió Hanabi con dificultad—. Y desconecté los teléfonos. —Hizo un gesto de dolor y se agarró las costillas con el rostro desprovisto de color.

Parecía como si hubiera un centenar de sirenas perforando el aire, un ruido que le reverberó en los oídos. Justo cuando empezaba a alcanzar el nivel de insoportable, se interrumpió en seco y un segundo después, o quizá fuera varios minutos después, la rodearon a ella y a Hanabi unos sanitarios de camisa blanca y la arrancaron de los brazos de Naruto.

—¡No, esperen!

Se retorció frenéticamente llamando a Naruto a gritos, sólo que los gritos eran gruñidos apenas audibles. Él hizo una seña a los sanitarios para que se detuvieran un momento y abrazó de nuevo a Hinata.

—¿Y... Sakura? —logró articular ella con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas.

—Está viva —respondió Naruto con la voz enronquecida por la emoción—. Mientras venía hacía aquí me dieron el mensaje. La han encontrado en un almacén de la empresa.

Hinata formuló con los ojos la pregunta que había que formular.

Naruto titubeó.

—Está herida, cariño. No sé si es muy grave, pero lo importante es que está viva.

Naruto no se quedó a ver cómo sacaban el cadáver de Fuku —de Hidan Fuk— de la piscina. Ya había bastantes agentes presentes para encargarse de todo, y además aquélla no era su jurisdicción. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo estar con Hinata.

Cuando ella y Hanabi fueron trasladadas a un hospital cercano, él las siguió en su todoterreno.

Las colocaron en salas separadas. Tras cerciorarse de que el hospital informara inmediatamente de la situación a Konohamaru, Naruto se recostó contra la pared. Sentía un profundo malestar en el estómago; había jurado servir y proteger, pero no había podido proteger a la mujer que amaba más que a ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

Hasta el día de su muerte, no olvidaría jamás la sensación de terror e impotencia que lo invadió mientras recorría las calles a toda velocidad, sabiendo que ya llegaba demasiado tarde y que no iba a conseguir estar con Hinata a tiempo para salvarla.

Había reconstruido por fin el rompecabezas, pero demasiado tarde para impedir que hicieran daño a Hinata y a Sakura

Sakura estaba en estado crítico. Según Kakashi, lo único que la había salvado era que al caer al suelo rodó de forma que la cabeza quedó protegida en parte por la base de una vieja silla de despacho. Algo debió de asustar a Fuku y hacerla huir, antes de poder terminar el trabajo, para ir en busca de Hinata.

Naruto se había desplomado en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico de la sala de espera cuando llegó Kakashi.

—Dios, menuda pesadilla—dijo Kakashi dejándose caer en otra silla junto a Naruto—. Me han dicho que las lesiones son menores. ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

—Supongo que nadie tiene prisa. A Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata, la están examinado por rayos X para ver si tiene alguna costilla rota. A Hinata le están examinando la garganta. Eso es todo lo que sé. —Se pasó la mano por la cara—. He estado a punto de joderlo todo, Kakashi. No lo resolví totalmente hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde, y entonces ya no pude llegar a tiempo a donde estaba Hinata.

—Bueno, pero lo resolviste todo a tiempo para que llegasen otras personas. Sakura está viva, lo cual no sería el caso si no la hubieran encontrado cuando la encontraron. Los agentes que sacaron a las mujeres de la piscina han dicho que todas estuvieron a punto de ahogarse. Si tú no los hubieras alertado, si no hubieras enviado a los agentes por delante de ti... — Kakashi dejó la frase sin terminar y se encogió de hombros—.Personalmente, yo creo que has hecho un trabajo magnífico, pero no soy más que un detective, ¿qué coño voy a saber yo?

Por fin el médico de urgencias salió de la sala donde estaban tratando a Hinata.

—Vamos a ingresarla para mantenerla en observación durante toda la noche — dijo—. Tiene la garganta hinchada y llena de hematomas, pero no hay perforación de laringe, y el hueso hioides está intacto, de modo que se recuperará del todo. Vamos a ingresarla sólo como medida de precaución.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó Naruto poniéndose de pie.

—Claro. Ah, su hermana tiene dos costillas fisuradas, pero también se pondrá bien. —Hizo una pausa—. Tiene pinta de haber sido una buena pelea.

—En efecto —repuso Naruto, y entró en la sala en la que estaba Hinata sentada sobre una mesa de exploración de vinilo.

Le brillaron los ojos al verlo entrar, y aunque no pronunció palabra, su expresión fue suficiente. Le tendió una mano, Naruto la tomó, y usó aquel movimiento para atraerla hacia sí y rodearla con sus brazos.

Veintidós horas más tarde, Sakura logró abrir un ojo hinchado una rendija diminuta y mover los dedos lo justo para apretar la mano de Sasuke.

El próximo el final.


	30. Final

Capítulo 29

—No puedo creer que no se lo hayas dicho a tus padres —dijo Sakura. Aún tenía la voz débil y ligeramente ronca, pero el tono de reprimenda resultaba inconfundible—.No, aguarda; puedo creer que no se lo hayas dicho tú, pero no que no se lo hayan dicho ni Hanabi ni Neji. ¿Cómo puedes ocultar a tus padres que alguien ha intentado mataros a Hanabi y a ti, y casi lo ha logrado?

Hinata se rascó la nariz.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando eras pequeña, que eras capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que tus padres no se enteraran de que te habías metido en un lío? Pues es algo así, pero... —Se encogió de hombros—. Todo ha terminado. Tú estás viva, Hanabi y yo estamos bien, y no quiero hablar de ello. Con todo el alboroto que se ha armado en los medios de comunicación y el funeral de Karui, ya no puedo aguantar nada más.

Sakura volvió con cuidado la cabeza, todavía cubierta de vendajes, para mirar por la ventana del hospital. Llevaba ya una semana fuera de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, sin embargo, para ella una buena porción de la semana anterior había desaparecido para siempre. No recordaba nada del día de la agresión, de modo que se desconocía lo que había sucedido con exactitud. Naruto y el detective Kakashi habían propuesto una teoría lógica, pero nadie lo sabría nunca con seguridad.

—Ojalá hubiera podido asistir al funeral —dijo con expresión triste y distante.

Hinata no contestó, pero se estremeció en su interior. Mejor que no haya sido así, pensó. Ojalá no tuviera ella aquel recuerdo.

Habían pasado dos semanas, y todas las noches se despertaba de repente, bañada en sudor y con el corazón acelerado por el terror de una pesadilla que no conseguía recordar. Naturalmente, teniendo en cuenta lo que le había recetado Naruto para paliar las alteraciones del sueño, la experiencia no había sido mala del todo. Puede que se despertara aterrorizada, pero volvía a dormirse con todos los músculos relajados gracias a una sobredosis de placer.

Naruto también había pasado alguna que otra mala noche, sobre todo al principio.

Como el héroe que era, lo molestaba no haber podido ser el primero en llegar a donde estaba Hinata.

Aquello le duró hasta que una noche Hinata entró en la ducha, metió la cabeza debajo del agua y se puso a vociferar: «¡Socorro, me estoy ahogando!». Bueno, intentó vociferar, pero aún tenía la garganta inflamada y dolorida, y Naruto dijo que parecía más bien el grito de cortejo de una rana. Retiró la cortina de la ducha y se quedó allí de pie, mirándola furioso mientras se salpicaba todo el suelo de agua.

—¿Te estás riendo de mi complejo de héroe?

—Sí —contestó ella, y volvió a meter la cabeza bajo el agua para hacer una segunda imitación del ahogado.

Naruto cerró el grifo del agua con un giro de muñeca y le propinó un azotito en las nalgas desnudas, lo bastante fuerte para arrancarle una exclamación de enfado, a continuación la envolvió con sus brazos y la sacó en volandas de la ducha.

—Vas a tener que pagar por esto —gruñó mientras se dirigía a la cama y la dejaba caer sobre ella. Acto seguido empezó a quitarse la ropa mojada.

—¿Ah, sí? —Empapada y desnuda, ella se estiró sinuosa, arqueando la espalda—. ¿Y qué tienes pensado?

Alargó una mano para acariciar la pulsante erección de él, y a continuación se tumbó boca abajo y lo capturó. Naruto se quedó muy quieto.

Entonces, delicadamente, igual que un gato, lo lamió. Naruto se estremeció. Saboreó toda su longitud. Naruto dejó escapar un gemido.

Volvió a lamerlo y lo recorrió con la lengua por la cara inferior.

—Creo que sí, que efectivamente debo pagar —murmuró—. Y creo que el pago debe incluir el hecho de... tragar. —Se lo metió en la boca y unió la acción a las palabras.

Desde entonces, al menos una vez al día, Naruto ponía cara de pena y decía:

—Me siento muy culpable.

Ja.

La actitud de Naruto, más que ninguna otra cosa, la había ayudado a superar su trauma. Él no la había tratado como a una niña pequeña; la había amado, consolado, le había hecho el amor con tanta frecuencia que ella se sentía dolorida, pero ya está, aquello fue más que suficiente. Había podido reír otra vez.

Todos los días iba a ver a Sakura, que ya estaba recibiendo terapia física a diario para superar las discapacidades resultantes de las heridas sufridas en la cabeza. Aún hablaba con dificultad, pero mejoraba día a día; su control de la pierna y el brazo derechos era como mucho incierto, pero eso también mejoraría bastante con el debido esfuerzo. Sasuke había estado constantemente al lado de su mujer, y si la pura devoción que traslucían sus ojos era indicación de algo, era que las dificultades conyugales habían quedado atrás.

—Volviendo a lo de tus padres —dijo Sakura—, ¿ vas a decírselo hoy, cuando vayas a recogerlos al aeropuerto?

—No inmediatamente —repuso Hinata—. Primero tengo que presentarles a Naruto. Y luego tenemos que hablar de la boda. Además, he pensado que deberíamos decírselo juntas Hanabi y yo.

—Más vale que lo hagas antes de que lleguen a casa, porque seguro que los vecinos se les echarán encima cuando vean que ya han regresado.

—Está bien, está bien. Se lo diré.

Sakura mostró una ancha sonrisa.

—Y diles también que pueden darme las gracias por haber retrasado tu boda una semana, así tendrán un poco de tiempo para descansar.

Hinata soltó un resuello. Ciertamente, el hecho de retrasar la boda una semana le permitiría a Sakura asistir, aunque fuera en silla de ruedas, pero dudaba que su padre, por lo menos, diera las gracias a nadie. El hecho de celebrar la boda al día siguiente le habría venido de perlas, porque de ese modo tendría menos bulla que soportar.

Consultó su reloj.

—Tengo que irme. He quedado con Naruto dentro de una hora. —Se inclinó sobre la cama y dio un beso a Sakura en la mejilla—. Hasta mañana.

En aquel momento entró Sasuke en la habitación llevando un ramo enorme de lirios que llenaron el recinto entero con su perfume.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo Hinata haciéndole un guiño al pasar junto a él.

—Sí —dijo Hiruzen Sarutobi con voz enrarecida por la edad—. Me acuerdo muy bien de Hidan Street. La situación era muy extraña, pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer nosotros. Ni siquiera supimos que Hidan era una niña hasta que alcanzó la pubertad. Claro que en su partida de nacimiento figuraba el sexo, por supuesto, pero ¿quién comprueba esas cosas? Su madre decía que Hidan era su hijo, así que nosotros... lo aceptamos.

—¿Lo criaron como un niño? —preguntó Naruto. Se encontraba sentado a su mesa, con sus largas piernas apoyadas sobre un cajón abierto y el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

—Que yo sepa, su madre jamás reconoció ni siquiera actuó como si supiera que Hidan era niña. Hidan era una niña gravemente perturbada. Gravemente perturbada— repitió el señor Sarutobi—. Suponía un problema de disciplina constante. Mató a una mascota de la clase, pero la señora Street no quiso aceptar que Hidan fuera capaz de hacer algo así. A menudo declaraba, ante todo el que quisiera oírla, que tenía un hijo perfecto.

Bingo, pensó Naruto. El hombre perfecto. Aquél fue el desencadenante que había disparado a Hidan Fuk Street como una bomba de relojería que había ido haciendo tictac con el paso de los años. No era el contenido de la Lista en sí, sino más bien el título de la misma, lo que le resultó insoportable.

—La madre sacó a Hidan de mi escuela —prosiguió el señor Sarutobi—. Pero yo me empeñé en averiguar lo que pude acerca de la niña. Los problemas de conducta empeoraron con los años, naturalmente. Cuando Hidan tenía quince años, mató a su madre, recuerdo que fue un asesinato de particular brutalidad, aunque no puedo reconstruir los detalles concretos. Hidan pasó varios años en una institución mental y nunca fue acusado de asesinato.

—¿El crimen tuvo lugar ahí, en Denver?

—Sí, así fue.

—Gracias, señor Sarutobi. Ha ayudado usted mucho a llenar muchas lagunas.

Después de colgar, Naruto pasó unos instantes tamborileando con el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, reflexionando sobre lo que sabía hasta el momento de Hidan Fuk Street.

Había ingresado en la institución mental como Hidan, pero era Fuku —era evidente que había elegido aquel nombre por su similitud con «Fuk»— cuando salió de ella. La imagen que emergió fue la de una mujer sumamente inestable y peligrosa que había sufrido malos tratos psicológicos y físicos por parte de su madre, hasta que la violencia que había ido goteando durante toda su vida por fin explotó sin control alguno. Los psiquiatras podrían pasarse el día discutiendo qué fue antes, si los malos tratos o la personalidad violenta, pero eso a Naruto no lo preocupaba. Lo único que deseaba era tener una imagen clara de la mujer que había provocado tanta destrucción.

Después de la conversación con el señor Sarutobi, el director del colegio de enseñanza media de Hidan, llamó al departamento de policía de Denver y un poco más tarde logró hablar con el detective que había investigado el horripilante asesinato de la señora Street. Hidan mató a su madre golpeándola con una lámpara de pie, y después le roció la cara con alcohol y le prendió fuego. Cuando se descubrió el cadáver, Hidan se mostró incoherente y obviamente en un estado de fuerte desequilibrio mental. Fue recluida en una institución mental durante siete años.

Tras escarbar un poco más, dio con la psiquiatra que había tratado a Hidan. Al ser informada de la muerte de Hidan y de las circunstancias, lanzó un suspiro.

—Quedó en libertad en contra de mi opinión —dijo—, pero funcionó mejor de lo que yo esperaba, si es que pasó tantos años antes de comenzar a deteriorarse. Cuando tomaba la medicación estaba bien, pero aún era una... no me gusta usar etiquetas, aunque resulten apropiadas... una psicótica. En mi opinión, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que empezase a matar. Mostraba todos los síntomas clásicos.

—¿Cómo cambió de Hidan a Fuku?

— Hidan era el nombre de su abuelo materno. Su madre sencillamente no quiso aceptar que su bebé fuera niña. Las niñas eran... «indignas» y «sucias», fueron los términos que utilizó Hidan. La señora Street le puso a Hidan un nombre de chico, la educó como un chico, la vistió de 'chico y le dijo a todo el mundo que era su hijo. Si alguna vez Hidan cometía un error, incluso cuando era muy pequeña, la castigaba de diversas formas: la golpeaba, le clavaba agujas, la encerraba en armarios oscuros. Luego alcanzó la pubertad, y entonces fue cuando se desbarató todo. La señora Street no pudo soportar los cambios que se produjeron en el cuerpo de Hidan. La molestaba especialmente la menstruación.

—Me lo imagino —dijo Naruto, sintiendo casi náuseas al oír aquella letanía de malos tratos.

—Después de la pubertad, cada vez que Hidan se equivocaba en algo ella la castigaba de modo sexual. Dejo los detalles a gusto de su imaginación.

—Gracias —repuso Naruto secamente.

—Odiaba su cuerpo, odiaba la sexualidad femenina. Con terapia y medicación, por fin desarrolló una personalidad femenina más bien rudimentaria, y se puso el nombre de Fuku. Se esforzó mucho para ser una mujer. Sin embargo, yo nunca albergué esperanzas de que tuviera una relación sexual normal, o una relación normal de cualquier clase. Aprendió unos cuantos manierismos femeninos, y la medicación controlaba sus tendencias violentas, pero su percepción de la realidad era como mucho tenue. En realidad, me sorprende que consiguiera mantener un mismo empleo durante varios años. ¿Desea saber alguna otra cosa?

—No, doctora, me parece que ya ha respondido a todas mis preguntas —contestó Naruto.

Necesitaba saber todo aquello. Si alguna vez Hinata quisiera saberlo también, tendría las respuestas preparadas para dárselas, pero hasta el momento no había hecho una sola pregunta acerca de Fuku Street.

Quizás estuviera bien así. Había descubierto que Hinata era una luchadora, pero lo sorprendió el empeño con que había iniciado su recuperación, como si ésta fuera un adversario al que hay que meter en vereda a latigazos. Hinata no iba a permitir que Fuku Street la derrotara en nada.

Consultó la hora y vio que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

—Maldita sea —musitó.

Hinata iba a matarlo si llegaban tarde a recoger a sus padres en el aeropuerto. Tenía una noticia importante para ella, una noticia que no podía esperar, y no quería que se enfadara cuando se la diera.

Condujo como un maníaco para reunirse puntualmente con Hinata en la casa de sus padres. Como ellos cuatro y el equipaje correspondiente a seis semanas no iban a caber en el Viper de Hinata ni en el todoterreno de él, pensaban acudir al aeropuerto en el Lincoln de la madre.

Hinata estaba ya sentada al volante y con el motor encendido cuando Naruto se detuvo con un frenazo en el camino de entrada, y se apeó de un salto del todoterreno.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo haciendo derrapar los neumáticos en cuanto Naruto se dejó caer en el asiento, antes de ponerse siquiera el cinturón de seguridad.

—Llegaremos a tiempo —replicó él con confianza.

Con Hinata al volante, no le cabía la menor duda. Tal vez debiera advertirla en cuanto a correr demasiado, se dijo, pero luego lo pensó mejor.

—¿Te acuerdas de la entrevista que tuve hace unas cuantas semanas?

—Has conseguido el empleo —dijo Hinata.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Por qué ibas a mencionarlo, si no?

—Me formé en la academia de policía estatal, de modo que no tendré que volver a ella. Puedo pasar directamente a trabajar de detective. El problema es que tendré que ir a vivir a otra parte.

—¿Y? — Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡No hagas eso! Mira la carretera.

—¡Estoy mirando!

—¿No te importa que tengamos que mudarnos? Acabas de comprarte la casa.

—Lo que me molestaría —replicó ella sucintamente— es que tú vivieras en una ciudad y yo en otra. Eso sí que sería un fastidio.

Hinata llegó al aeropuerto en un tiempo récord y aparcó el coche. Mientras corrían hacia la puerta de llegadas, dijo:

—Acuérdate de que mi padre tiene Parkinson, de modo que si le tiembla el brazo, es por eso.

—Me acordaré —contestó Naruto, manteniéndose fácilmente a la par de Hinata gracias a sus largas piernas.

Acababan de llegar a la puerta de llegadas cuando comenzaron a salir pasajeros.

Sus padres aparecieron casi de inmediato. Hinata lanzó un chillido y corrió al encuentro de su madre, le echó los brazos al cuello y la abrazó con ganas, y seguidamente hizo lo mismo con su padre.

—¡Éste es Naruto! —les dijo, al tiempo que arrastraba al aludido. Sus padres ya estaban enterados de la inminente boda, de modo que la madre le echó a Naruto los brazos al cuello y también lo abrazó.

El padre le tendió la mano derecha, que temblaba de manera ostensible.

—Eso es —dijo—, tú agárrame la mano y ya me encargo yo de estrecharla.

Naruto estalló en una carcajada.

—¡Hiashi! ¡Será posible! —dijo la madre.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él con expresión ofendida por la reprimenda—. Si no puedo divertirme un poco con esto, ¿de qué sirve que lo tenga? —En aquellos ojos lilas Naruto vio un destello que le dijo que Hinata era de tal palo, tal astilla.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que contaros —dijo Hinata tomando a su madre del brazo y echando a andar por la sala—. Tienes que prometerme que no te vas a enfadar.

Aquello era una garantía de que iba a conservar la calma, pensó Naruto.

Entonces replicó Hiashi Hyūga:

—A condición de que no me hayas destrozado el coche.

~Fin~

La historia fue una adaptación de Linda Howard y se llama "El Hombre Perfecto". Espero que lo hayan disfrutado...

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y votos y seguir la historia!

Nos leeremos por allí...


End file.
